Catching Silver
by Lunaschild2016
Summary: **On Hiatus for complete rewrite**Silver Bryant is Dauntless in heart and Erudite in mind. She joins all four of her older brothers in Dauntless. Her family is Dauntless legacy and it shows in her spirit. Fighting against a growing attraction for the best friend of her brother and fierce leader Eric, Silver fights to make her own name in Dauntless and finally overcome her past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! I am finally able to start posting the edited chapters. Again no major changes will be made, just rounding out things or making corrections. I really love Silver and Eric and am excited to get back to their journey. Thanks for everyone baring with me while I was recovering from the loss of the completed story I had for them. As always, thanks for the views, reviews, follows, and favorites.**

 **Disclaimer: V Roth owns the tilt a whirl that is the divergent universe. I just planted my own OC's butts in a few seats and set the soundtrack to a little Ozzie. Ready to go off the rails anyone?**

 **Chapter 1**

The full moon shined brightly lighting my way as I made the jump from the train onto the roof of the building I had only dreamt of entering for the last five years. Entering and finally calling it home. It had hardly been any effort at all to make the jump and land safely. It was a sign that I have made this exact same jump before. Once I had made it on safely I stopped to take in a deep breath and look out on the city. I loved this view and the feel of the wind whipping around me. I love my nightly explorations where I can leave my hair down and dress in my v neck dark blue shirt and tight black stretch pants. It is not the full colors of the faction of my heart but it is close enough and it allows me to move easily.

Three more days, only three more days and I can leave Erudite and the past behind me. When I join Dauntless I will be the fourth of my parents children to defect and if my twin brother joins me that would mean all of my brothers will be in Dauntless. This both makes me happy and worries me.

To be with my family will be wonderful, especially since Dauntless takes 'faction before blood' so seriously. It also worries me because I want to prove myself and make it on my own merit, not the reputation of my rowdy brothers. Either way though I will finally be where I belong.

I walk to the ledge to stare down at the roof of the building below me. There is a gaping hole in the ceiling and it serves as one of entrances to the normally hidden compound. I come here often and look down into the darkness imagining that the life and frenetic energy of the people that live within is somehow seeping up and I absorb it all.

"Soon." I whisper.

I reach up and run a hand through my long silver hair to free any tangles that might have happened from the train ride and sigh in satisfaction as I relax for the first time all day. I close my eyes and turn my face up to the moon in bliss. If someone from Erudite were to see me they would probably not recognize me at all. I wear a mask to reign in my wild side almost every minute of every day.

I mentally shake myself and turn to look back at the train tracks. I am going to need to run across the roof lines to get to the spot where I can jump back on. I turn around completely and go to jump off the ledge I was standing on so that I can run to the other side of the roof and jump up to the next building.

When my feet hit the gravel I step forward and am stopped by running into the chest of someone. At first I am not worried. Yes I am technically not supposed to be on the roof of another faction's headquarters and I am not supposed to be out after curfew. But I have done this many many times before and I have only ever run into my older brother Slade. I had wondered if I would see him tonight anyways.

"Hey Slade..." I start out saying as I back up a bit, only to stop because the man in front of me is very much not Slade. I feel my walls and mask slam into place again. I will not show the fear I am feeling at the sight of one of Dauntless' leaders. One that has obtained a very ruthless reputation. He also happens to be one of Slade's and my other brother Tate's best friends. Slade and Eric were in initiation together while Tate is a leader and is the oldest by 8 years, at least 8 years older than me.

He stands there looking at me and his grey eyes seem to be silver in the light of the moon. His arms are crossed over his chest. His eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Looking for Slade are we? He never told me he had a young side girl. You must be really wanting it to meet him on the roof of Dauntless." He doesn't really think that but I know him enough to know he likes being a dick and getting a rise out of people. I don't plan on giving him the satisfaction.

"I apologize for disturbing you. Excuse me and I will be on my way" I say in an emotionless and smooth voice. Then I move to walk around him.

"No, I don't think so." He hisses as he grabs my arm. I halt and weigh my options. I know how to defend myself. I have been taught well having five brothers and all of us from Dauntless legacy grandparents. If I move to defend myself two things could occur; one it takes him by surprise and I can get away, or two we fight. If it ends in a fight though it hurts my chances when I become an initiate. He will do everything in his power to get me out regardless of who I am a sister of. He is a very sore loser at times. Engage the enemy in conversation it is then.

I move back slightly so that he knows I am not trying to continue forward. I look him straight in the eye and keep my mask still in place "Yes Eric?"

I smile inwardly when his own emotionless mask slips briefly enough that I see his surprise that I know who he is and that I am not showing fear from his bid at intimidation. He quickly puts it back in place and replies casually.

"You know who I am but I don't know your name. Hardly fair is it?" Trying to be charming Eric? Not exactly your style.

"Life hardly is." I say simply.

He smirks a bit at me. There is a flash of something in his eyes and it confuses me because I cannot tell what he is thinking. Now that does worry me. I don't like not being able to predict possible actions and outcomes.

The wind is whipping through my hair and around my face. I try to block out how wonderful it feels or how nice the cool air is as it hits my exposed skin and filters through the thin material of my shirt. I stand still and wait for him to make the next move. When he does I am in shock having never expected something like it from him.

He steps close and reaches out to take some of my hair in his hand and tucks it behind my ear. Our faces are almost level as I am almost as tall as he is. The top of my head comes to his nose in my running shoes. His other hand reaches to caress my neck and his voice takes on a husky tone

"You look like an elven princess under the full moon. I almost thought I was dreaming."

Or drunk. I think as I catch the rich and delicious smell of fine whiskey. Man after my own heart. I warn myself to keep my mask in place and analyze the situation properly. I am having a hard time because the warmth of his hand on my neck is interacting with the feel and wonderful smell of his breath as he moves in closer. Finally his other arm slides down my arms to my waist and pulls me closer.

I feel my heart rate start to accelerate and of it's own accord my face loses its hold on neutrality and flushes. My lips part seconds before his lips crashed onto mine and all of my thought processes halt. I am wrapped up in the feel of his tongue demanding entrance and then taking possession of my mouth. Our bodies now pressed together as his one hand grips my hip and holds me tight to him.

My arms wrap around his neck and pull him closer and as he growls I moan completely lost in nothing but the physical. I have no frame of reference to how much time has passed since the kiss began and to when he finally pulls back. When he does finally we both step back as if repulsed by each other and our actions.

We look at each other for a moment openly and masks lowered. He is struggling for control of his body and is fighting the desire to take me right there. I struggle to calm my shaking body and the anger I feel at myself for letting someone affect me at all. At once we draw our shutters closed and cut our emotions off.

I give a brief nod in recognition that he is holding himself back and that we have silently agreed to forget this lapse of control.

I step to the side and around him then run. Then I leap up onto the next roof, run to the next level and jump down then repeat that process. Until I come to the area where I leap across an alleyway to the next roof and from there to the tracks. The train is near so I pick up my run and leap onto the car. Once I have opened the car door and gotten in I turn back to see him on the last roof I jumped from watching me. His jaw clenched and his grey eyes shining.

I am alone and allow myself to let out a breath and groan. It would be too easy to think he was too drunk to be able to remember tonight. I will just have to be careful and stay clear of him. If I remember correctly Slade said he isn't as involved in initiate training these last few years. I can only hope that is still the case because I cannot allow him to distract me. Too much is stake.

They had made the training longer and combined Dauntless-born and transfers so had more instructors. Also since the whole divergence controversy Eric had been busy with attending the trials of those Erudite members and leaders that had done such atrocities.

Two years ago a conspiracy had been revealed by key Erudite and Dauntless leaders as well as senior members that Erudite was hunting Divergent, experimenting on them and killing them. It was rumoured that Leader Jeanine Matthews was the person that had driven the hunts but it can't be proven and if she did she covered her tracks well.

What has been proven is that Erudite formed a sort of hit squad within its own faction and those people went and carried out the killings or kidnappings. They preyed on two factions the most; Erudite because it could be done internally then kept quiet and Amity because as a peaceful faction they had no means to fight back. They also terrorized the factionless and considered them less than human because they did not belong to any faction. It was also revealed that factionless were routinely used as test subjects regardless of being suspected Divergents or not. It was sickening but I am glad the monsters were stopped.

Eric had been one of the key people to bring it all down. He could be ruthless, cold and he also had a mind like a machine. But he believed in the factions and what they stood for. He is fair in judgements and has an iron hold on his code of ethics. This makes him seem like he is heartless but it has always made me just admire him more.

Slade likes to joke and say he has a Dauntless heart and Erudite mind. I could identify, it is how I have always felt. As much as I enjoyed that kiss physically I was grateful that I would not have to deal with being near him for anything length of time.

I did not like losing control of my emotions and he had batted away my wall like it was nothing. It didn't help that I had always had a fascination and crush on him after years of stories about him. I had done so well in the past at avoiding being too near him because of those very reasons.

Erudite was coming up fast so I got my running start to jump off then ran off the momentum from the jump. I kept up my run and went to the tree where I had stashed my bag of clothes. I jumped up and grabbed the lowest branch then pulled myself up until the branch was level with my waist. I swung a leg over and straddled the branch then pulled myself standing after grabbing the next upper branch.

I reached for my deep blue bag and dropped it to the ground. Then I sat back on the first branch and gripped it firmly before I allowed myself to fall backwards. Playfully I did a bit of a gymnastics move I had seen once where I swing my body fully around the branch once more and then release on the next time around.

My body weight carried me away from the tree and I tucked and did a roll in the air then straightened my body out for the landing. The landing was referred to in the old footage of the Olympics as 'sticking it'. I laughed as I struck the pose the women often made when they landed. Arms up in the air one leg arched in front of the other and back rounded forward a bit.

It was just bit of playfulness and I had to admit I like the shape it gave my legs and how my chest stuck out proudly. I rarely like to bring attention to my breasts. They aren't huge but they are fairly big. It is something I am self conscious of since the rest of my figure is more suited to my athletic tendencies. I am a good height, at least 5'8 and my arms, stomach and legs are all toned but not too hard or muscular. My breasts had grown more than I would like so I tended to wear a bra that bound them, especially when working out.

Tonight though I had just allowed myself to wear a normal bra and showed some cleavage in my shirt. Apparently the night had been full of indulgences. I would need to make up for that and be extra disciplined for my last days in Erudite. If I could that is. These last few weeks had gotten harder for me to reign myself in, knowing that I almost away from the shackles the faction places on me.

Once I picked up my bag I opened it to grab my brush and hair tie and put my hair in its tight confines again. Then I grabbed my sky blue leather jacket and pulled it on over my shirt. After zipping the jacket and putting on my stupid fake glasses, I strapped my bag on my back. After that I headed towards my house. I could always say I had been in the lab doing some work if someone stopped me. I sighed to myself and looked towards the now empty train tracks and the full moon in the distance. For a moment I thought I saw the outline of a person near my tree but when I looked again there was nothing there.

 _Eric's POV_

My watch read 12:11 am by the time the "meeting" with Max, Leo and Andrea wrapped up. It had started out as a meeting to go over security for the choosing ceremony, who would be on the roof this year to greet the initiates, the status of the dorms and security measures being taken for the duration of training. Basically everything to do with the yearly influx of prospective members. It was a bit of some pain in the ass but it was crucial to keeping Dauntless with the new blood they needed to protect the city.

Max had broken out the whiskey towards the end and all four leaders were able to relax a bit now that the official business had been taken care of. This would be an exciting year training wise even if it were going to be longer. Training would now go for four months and would hopefully turn out some fine soldiers. There would no cuts, also a new thing, but there would be a deep evaluation of each initiate at the end of each stage of training.

If during any stage there was an indication of the initiate not being suitable then they would be put on a "probation"until the next stage. If more than one area was failed completely then they would be removed from initiation and the faction. It was a good program. Far fairer and better than when I had been an initiate. It also hadn't been my idea either and at first I scoffed at the proposal.

Over the last two years though it had become clear that Dauntless needed more soldiers and better trained ones. More responsibilities were being passed to Dauntless and we needed more able bodies.

I am no softy when it comes to training and I don't think initiates should be coddled. But even I could see that we were suffering because of making unnecessary cuts and also the brutality inspired by the ranking system.

In my year we lost two initiates as they attacked and killed each other. Both Four and myself were attacked but were able to fight it off with the help of our Instructor Amar. One person had also jumped into the chasm after the pressure got to be too much.

Hopefully this new program would help with all of that. It sure would save me the paperwork that I would have to do. One thing I am not looking forward to is still having to be a part of training. Because it is a new thing and because of the large amount of initiates projected both myself and Andrea were going to be in and out of sessions.

I was on my second glass of whiskey listening to Max tell a story about a knife incident one year when he was in charge of training and I realize that between being tired and hungry I am feeling this whiskey more than I should. I finished the remainder of my glass, made my excuses and made my way towards the Pit. I grabbed an apple and ate it on my way to the roof. I wanted some fresh air and there was a full moon tonight.

Nights like tonight I loved to stand up there and marvel at how big the moon looked in the night sky. I wished I had a telescope but that wasn't exactly something a Dauntless would have. Not that it mattered or that I announced it but I did have an aptitude for Erudite and Dauntless. I also had one for Abnegation but it wasn't fucking likely I would ever be putting that shit out there.

I didn't exactly hate Abnegation but I got annoyed with them quickly. Some of the things they did or made their members do was just illogical. Not that I would ever admit it to Four but his situation with his Dad was just one example of it.

There was no freaking way that the adults around him that knew his dad didn't know what was going on and they did nothing. All that pretense about selflessness and they let a boy be beat repeatedly? And the whole depriving themselves of certain foods or amounts of foods rankled me. It is completely illogical to maintain that and a healthy body capable of functioning much less all the volunteering and work they did.

The door to the roof had already been open so I made my way up and tossed the core of my Apple off the side. I was still hungry and buzzed but I would make something when I got to my apartment. Thank god there were no meetings tomorrow. I could maybe sleep in and get some training in.

I stepped onto the roof and looked up to see a woman. No, a young woman, standing on the ledge of the roof looking down into the hole we have our initiates jump down to get into the compound. My breath is taken away as she turns slightly and looks up.

She has long silver hair that is caught in the wind dancing around her body. Her clothing is tight and is revealing a very well built and toned frame. She was tall but not too tall, maybe 5'7 - 5'8. From what I could see her shoulders were the perfect width for her build and accentuated a very nice set of breasts. My eyes almost felt like they were going to bug out when I noticed that the cool weather made itself known as her nipples pushed themselves through the thin material of her shirt. Her waist tapered in but not ridiculously tiny and gracefully curved into her hips and a fantastic ass.

Jesus Christ was she gorgeous. Her eyes closed as a gust of wind surrounded us and I noticed how the moonlight highlighted thick lashes laid upon a face that looked to be sculpted straight from a elven storybook. Heart shaped face with a delicate straight nose, her eyes were doe like in shape but I couldn't see the color. Her mouth was slightly parted and her lips were full and were made for kissing. It made me wonder what those lips would feel and taste like.

I stood still just taking her in almost not believing she was real. If she was a Dauntless-born I had never seen her before and she didn't really come off as a Dauntless-born anyways. Her clothes were dark but that didn't mean anything. What was she doing here if she wasn't from my faction? She opened her eyes with a sigh and turned then jumped off the ledge back on the roof. She started forward looking down and didn't see me until she ran into me.

I resist grabbing her right there and school my features when she calls out a greeting

"Hey Slade..." Then she looks up and sees me, and every trace of emotion or recognition erases from her eyes, face and voice.

I have seen this a million times in my life and have done it myself a million times more and it has never phased me before. I accept it, but seeing it on her pisses off for some reason. Maybe because it shatters the vision of my elf princess? Or maybe because seeing the life and joy be shuttered disturbs me. She is not made for the emotionless mask Erudite is famous for. She is made to shine, smile, laugh and love.

She thought I was Slade. But I know for damn sure Slade is currently wrapped around Lola his fiancee and wouldn't chance losing his dick by hooking up with some other girl. His name from her mouth pisses me off too. Maybe I am drunk because this girl is causing stuff in me that shouldn't be happening.

"Looking for Slade are we? He never told me he had a young side girl. You must be really wanting it to meet him on the roof of Dauntless." I say with a touch more anger than I meant to.

My words do not even phase her. Her face is a perfectly, beautifully shaped dolls mask frozen in place as she tries to move around me.

"I apologize for disturbing you. Excuse me and I will be on my way"

No, no she isn't going anywhere until I get a taste of her. "No, I don't think so." I hiss out and grab her arm.

Warmth instantly radiates though my hand. I know I am not letting her go if I have anything to say about it only to be shocked when she steps back. Her mask still in place not even a hint of fear for some man holding her from getting away from a dark and deserted rooftop.

"Yes Eric?" She says it in that same almost flat but still maddeningly musical voice. She knows me and still is not afraid? I feel my shock show for a moment. Then against my better judgement I try and use my whiskey fueled charm.

"You know who I am but I do not know your name. Hardly fair is it?"

"Life hardly is." There is tiny bit of amusement in the lilt of her voice.

Her eyes are so fucking beautiful. Such a strange color. They sparkle and I detect gold, greens of two different shades and a grey blue. Not exactly a hazel but a more intense version of it. Silver hair and eyes the color of sparkling jewels. I must be more buzzed or drunk than I thought because something in the back of my mind triggers like I should remember something but I can't think straight with her before me.

"You look like an elven princess under the full moon. I almost thought I was dreaming." I say before I even realize I have spoken and my body moves forward on its own.

Her hair feels like silk when I take it in my fingers and tuck it into place. Her neck is warm just like her body as I bring her closer to me and take her lips with my own.

That dolls mask melts as she melds her mouth with mine and wraps her arms around my neck. She is pulling me closer just as I am her and my tongue plunders her mouth tasting her deeply. She tastes wonderful and sweet, like she had just drunk a cup of a honey spiced tea.

A dangerous and heady combination. As I growl in appreciation she moans in pleasure and an alarm sounds in my mind to stop before I take her right there on that roof. There is an innocence in her kiss and her moan.

With every bit of self discipline I have, I force myself to release her and step back. She mirrors my action and for a moment before both our masks resume I see she was just as affected by our contact as I was. She likes it no more than I do. I recognize the Erudite tendencies but her calm handling of the situation and lack of fear as well as the passion of her kiss. She has the heart of a Dauntless. I need to get away from her and fast because this is dangerous, she is dangerous.

I bring myself in and close myself off exactly as she does. She nods at me minutely understanding we are done here. I don't know if I expected her to then jump down the hole and go into the compound or what. I don't think I expected her to move with the lithe movements of a panther as she jumped, ran and moved from roof to roof. All until she was leaping over an alleyway and jumping to the tracks and onto the approaching train. All with the ease of someone who had been doing it for years. She passes briefly by me as I stand on the the roof and again my body moves on its own as I am jumping onto another car, following her.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I mutter to myself running my fingers through my short styled hair then scratching the shaved side of my head. I watch out of the open train car door for her exiting. I tell myself I just want to make sure she gets home and that is partially true. I am pretty certain she will be getting off at the Erudite section and am proven right when she jumps off, again looking like she has done so for years.

I jump off a little further down but still close enough to keep her in sight. When she starts doing what can only be gymnastics in a tree I can only watch in admiration. Her last move there makes her ass and tits look amazing. But when she gives that musical laugh I know that I might want to stay away but I won't. I am already planning on finding Slade tomorrow and learning who she is.

She pulls on what I can only term as her Erudite costume and is once again the very picture of a cold emotionless Erudite student. When she looks back I don't really care if she saw me or not. I am already vowing to myself I will find her again as I make my way back home to a cold shower and bed. I hope she isn't a dependent at Erudite still. Because then she would be off limits. Romantic relationships between factions is frowned upon but not unheard of. I could certainly see having a few rolls in bed with her to get her out of my system. In fact I plan on it.

The next morning I couldn't find Slade and got roped into helping to set up the rooms that have been converted into the new initiates dorms. After the physical attack and almost rape of Four's girl Tris they lobbied to make better arrangements.

There would now be gender assigned bathrooms but the sleeping arrangements were still co-ed. We had to set up the lockers and gather the provided general supplies. Toiletries, socks, towels, wash cloths, watch, reusable water bottle; all the shit that is needed but a pain in the ass to put together in a package. Luckily with Four, Tris, Andrea, Lauren and I it goes fast. Four and I have to check the cameras in the dorms and the cameras that we have watching the entrance to the bathrooms and the hallway of the quarters as well.

Now that we have new practically invisible cameras, catching rule breaking or any attacks will just be easier. We aren't putting up with any shit this year. With the fact we aren't doing cuts there should be no reason for any fuck ups. I work to get done and away from Four as fast as possible and still can't find Slade. By evening I have given up and just eat dinner in the dining hall and head back to read.

Elise had spent the whole night trying to feel me up but I wasn't in the mood and it pissed her off. I couldn't help but chuckle as she flounced off in the direction of the bar in search of some other poor sap. I dismiss the thought that maybe I should have taken her up on the offer but she just wasn't doing it for me. Not like anyone had in a longer than I cared to admit. I wanted the girl with hair the color of moonlight and eyes like multifaceted jewels.

I fall asleep while reading a book about an elf warrior princess fighting alongside dragons and dwarves.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dauntless Bound

***Full Chapters Edit In Progress. Correcting things and adding bits and will do for the whole story as I work on continuing Silver's journey.***

 _ **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I have gotten so far. I am excited about this fiction as I am with all Eric fictions. Eric is different in this because he had close relationships to ground him when Jeanine was on her divergent hunt. I think there has always been the belief that Eric himself was divergent because of how he operated, he was highly intelligent, so Erudite. He was also very Dauntless and believed in protecting the factions. Protecting the factions happens just a little different in this because of the close relationships he had before transferring and during.**_

 _ **Also, when brainstorming for Silver, she has Amity tendencies and loves art and symbolism. This will come through in her tattoo choices, her love of photography and her love of music. I will have a few times when she is singing, either to a friend or herself. I am toying with having a place in The Pit that found out what Karaoke was pre-war and create their own little Karaoke nights. Anyways, because of this I will have the actual song title and artist of any "song" she is singing in brackets and then a few passages of words in the text. Thanks all!**_

 **Chapter 2: - Dauntless Bound**

 _Silver_

I woke up early despite being out late. It is seven am and I don't have to be anywhere today other than to take my aptitude test then back home. Last night when I got in I had a note on my bed from my twin brother Alex. He had come looking for me. Wanting to talk one more time, I think, about staying in Erudite or going to Dauntless. He also said that Tate would be stopping by for breakfast for some reason.

I stretch as I begin to get out of bed. I quickly make my bed, check my touchpad emails and respond to a few from friends confirming I would be going to the testing center at two pm. Shaking my head at the ridiculous question I then gather my touchpad, my music file player and headphones and put them into my leather bag. Then I move to my personal bathroom and take a quick shower, shave my legs, and hop out to finish getting ready for my day.

I wonder if Dauntless commissary will have the hair removal crème I usually use or if I will have to trade for it. I can always use a razor but it is such a pain. I grin at my train of thought since there will be so much more to worry about when I finally get to Dauntless. Like actually surviving initiation.

I finish drying my hair so it stays straight and flat when I pull it up into a high ponytail. Since I no longer have classes I dress casually in a dark blue tank with a matching cardigan over it and put on a pair of blue jeans in a lighter shade of blue. I debate wearing a pair of flats but on a spur of the minute decision I pull on my one very unique Erudite like piece of clothing. When shopping I found a pair of combat like boots made in a deep blue color. I snapped them up at once and haven't worn them but twice before. I am feeling a bit rebellious and reckless today.

All night I dreamed of Eric and his kisses. I fantasized about his lips moving to other areas of my body. I am more than a little surprised because I had never imagined I would want or be ok with physical contact after the incident with Tyler. Then again, I have always had Eric in my dreams in one fashion or another. I don't see how a teenage girl couldn't help but develop a crush on one of their older brother's closest friends.

Slade and Eric were close while still in Erudite but we had never met in person. I had always heard stories of his intelligence and their antics when away from the ever watchful eye and disapproval of the school. When Slade and Eric had both chosen Dauntless I had watched them join their new faction with my heart in my throat. Losing Slade from my everyday life was hard. I just hadn't thought I would be so affected by Eric going too. All my dreams and reflections told me is that I am right and I need to stay far away from Eric at least until I am a member. I do not need any more added distractions to what will already be a hard time for me.

Tyler. I hadn't thought about him and his attack of me in almost 8 months. I had resolved to move past it and not let it define me, my life or that of Luna's. I ache at the thought of her and I know that the next few months will be so very hard. I am so used to being able to look out of my window and seeing her or hearing her laugh on the wind as I pass her house. I shake my head. I cannot think about this now. Not when I am so close.

I exit my bedroom and head to the open living room kitchen area. I have always loved our home. My father had designed it to be what he called a great room. The huge living room with a wall of windows on one side, a wall of bookshelves on another, big comfy couches that faced a large fireplace and entertainment center. It was my family's hub. When all the kids were still living here it was where we all gathered. We floated between cooking, eating, reading, playing music, or just gathered talking about anything on our minds.

Privately our family was open and loving. Outside of the home we composed ourselves into the perfect Erudite family. I was not always the most composed person when growing up. I fought against my wild nature. But I think I have perfected the mask until even other Erudite thought I was too cold. That didn't bother me especially after the attack. It discouraged anyone from asking me if I was ok or getting too close.

I started to take out ingredients for a quiche and turned our music player on. Again feeling a bit rebellious I put the station we have programmed for rock music on. I smile as I bring out the veggies to cut and start singing along. I love being able to be myself here. I will miss our home but not the faction. I would feel stifled here.

Alex comes out of his room black hair still wet from his own shower and all spiked up, smirking at me and my mood. I stick my tongue out at him playfully and toss the knife I have in my hand up and catch it by the handle again. I laugh at the face he makes. He hates it when I play with knives. It makes me feel bad when I remember why so I put the knife down and go and hug him.

"I'm sorry Alex." I say softly. "I know you still have a hard time with that after Tyler and I didn't mean to upset you."

He shakes his head and hugs me back then kisses my forehead. "It's ok Silver. I'm just going to have to get over it. Especially if we go to Dauntless." He frowns and moves away to mix the eggs for the dish.

Alex and I are not identical twins. Hence why he has black hair just like my other brothers and my mother. He also takes after the men in our family and is tall, broad shouldered and muscular. Though he is leaner than and not as bulky as the older boys. My father has silver hair like mine but it is peppered with truly grey hair now. We all get our eyes from our mother and father's eyes are a light green color so his are in there with us as well. We all have a normally cream color complexion but my brothers are able to and do tan easily. I just burn if I am not careful.

All of us children are very athletic as my dad was Dauntless-born and is almost a giant of a man. He believed in being physically fit and active. So from the time we could all walk without falling down we have played sports, hiked, and run almost daily. My parents believe in a healthy body helps fuel a healthy and open mind.

This isn't surprising at all really because they are Botanists and work closely with plants and ways to make planting, growing and harvesting easier for Amity. In fact they cross bred a Sylvan tree with a Cherry Blossom tree and one is planted in our back yard as well as our long time neighbors Lisa and Uriel Astor. It is where I got my name and the tree has become somewhat of a symbol of our family.

I start to cut everything up again but also grab the bacon out to cook and then crumble in the quiche. I am distracted and deep in thought so I didn't notice Tate and Slade walk in. It wasn't until I was picked up from behind and squeezed then tickled that I realize they are even there. By the end I am crying I am laughing so hard and the bacon almost burned.

"Morning Silver!" Tate laughs along with me.

Slade jumps onto the island counter and grabs some fruit we had already cleaned and cut for breakfast as well. "Sup Silver." he mumbles around a mouthful of food.

I scoff at him for his rudeness. "Don't need to see the digestive orifice you call a mouth, Slade"

"Ok Nose. I'll keep mine shut if you do too." He winks at me playfully.

I laugh with a nod. "Deal" I go to shake on it but pull my hand back at the last minute. "Too slow Joe"

"Har har, Sylvan" I scowl at the use of my real name.

"So what brings you two reprobates to the good old blue side of town? Besides the honor of seeing me and getting to eat this masterpiece?"

Tate winks at me and steals some bacon. "We are just here for the food Silver. Why would we want to see our baby sister the day she goes to take her life changing test?"

"Hey! What am I chopped liver?" Alex yells offended.

We all crack up laughing. Tate and Slade exchange looks and I know a serious conversation is coming so I hold up my finger, pour the quiche in its shell and put it in the oven. I pour us some juice and turn the music off then we move to the table. Alex grabs the fruit and we sit close to each other to talk.

"Ok guys. What's up?" I ask worried. I think I know what is going on. They are worried because it is shortly one year from the date Tyler tried to kill me the first time. Maybe they are just worried about how I am handling it. Everyone is always trying to get me to talk about how I feel or how I felt. They don't believe that I am fine and have moved on from the experience. Or that I just really don't want to talk about it.

"We just wanted to talk and see if you both are still thinking about transferring to Dauntless." Tate says carefully.

"Of course. Or at least I am. Why I wouldn't be going Dauntless?" I frown.

"Luna." All three say together. Alex looks at his hands and frowns.

I shake my head. I don't want to talk about Luna but they aren't going to let me get away without saying something. I take deep breath and make sure they are all looking at me. So they can see I mean what I say, I don't school my features to show no emotion like I normally would when she is brought up.

"I made my decision already. I can't stay in Erudite because it would kill me. She is happy where she is and this is for the best. I don't want to talk about this again. Ok?" I say firmly.

Slade nods with a small sad smile. He has always been as close to me as Alex even though he is four years older than us. "We just wanted to make sure you are alright Silver. We also wanted to check on you Alex. I know you are torn between staying here and going to Dauntless."

Alex looks at me with determination. "I go where she goes." He has always been so much more protective than the others.

I throw my hands up in the air and sigh in frustration. "Alex, you can't make this decision based on where I am. It would be as bad as me staying here knowing I would be miserable"

"She's right Alex." Tate says firmly, in what I call his leader voice. Tate is one of the five Dauntless leaders has been for six years. Until Eric became a leader he had been the youngest leader ever. "You need to go where you will be happiest."

Alex nods thoughtfully. "I know. And truthfully you know I would be happy in either. We all know that the majority of us Bryant's have multiple aptitudes. I may not be as wild as you guys. But I do believe in everything Dauntless stands for. If Silver weren't a factor I would still be hesitant to have to choose either way." He shrugs casually but I know he is still hurting about this decision.

I cover his hand with my own. "You are also going to miss Laura." I say matter of factly.

He blushes at the mention of his longtime girlfriend. "Laura has already said she wants Amity. So even if I stayed she would be leaving anyways."

Slade grins. "Well it's not like you will have trouble finding anyone."

I punch him in the arm. "Don't be a jerk. He has a tough break up headed his way."

Slade rubs his arm where I hit him "Dammit Silver that hurt!"

Tate slaps his back "Good. Which means she won't snap her arm when it is time for the fights."

I notice Alex flinch when fights are mentioned. He isn't afraid to fight but he doesn't want to fight me or girls. I am going to have to give him a lecture. But I will wait until we are there. I want to make sure he is even going to be there first.

We all talk some more and listen to my music until it is time to eat. Once we have finished Slade helps Alex cleanup and Tate asks to talk to me in my room.

"What's up Doc?" I joke using a line from a pre-war cartoon.

"I am going to ask Alex this as well. But is there anything you want me to pack up and take to my apartment for you until you finish initiation and get your own apartment?"

I look around my room thinking. "How much can you take?"

He chuckles as he shakes his head. "Well, I can't take the library of books you are probably thinking of. But a large duffel bag each should be fine. Also, Mom and Dad are going to keep what you can't take until we can come back to get it. You just need to pack up what you would want right away for me to take with me tonight."

I nod and go to grab the size bag he is referring to from the hall storage closet and come back to find Tate sitting at my desk reading a book while he waits. Alex and Slade come in and Tate tells him the same thing and Alex and Slade go to his room. Technically you aren't supposed to bring anything with you as an initiate. But Tate keeping it for me to get later is within the loopholes.

I first go over to my closet and look over my clothes. I won't take any of my Erudite colored clothes but I do have some other outfits I want to take. I am not a girly girl but I do like to dress up sometimes and enjoy nice clothes. I pack my low heeled strap sandals in a teal color, a nice pair of black knee high boots, my own black combat boots that a Dauntless-born friend had cut and colored a henna tattoo pattern on for me. The colors bleeding into each other from blues, pinks and purples. My two long sleeved leather jackets go in as well; teal and a maroon color. Teal is my favorite color. It is a perfect blend of blue and green and feels so cool and soothing to me. I throw in a few pairs of jeans that are different colors and then various long and short sleeved shirts in dark purples, reds, blacks and a few greys. Some are turtle necks, some have deep v neck neckline and some have designs that same friend painted onto. Finally I throw in a white leather dress that has one sleeve and goes to mid-thigh, a black dress that wraps around and is secured by a jeweled tie. I grab my beanie hats of various colors and some scarfs. Tate is watching me as the bag fills up and chuckles.

"Hey Silver you might want to pack some of those long sleeve sweaters you love to wear and some comfy pajamas." He mentions with his head tilted. I know it can be cold in Dauntless, so I can understand that suggestion.

I grab all of my favorite sweaters, thick socks, pajamas, and finally I grab some of my nicer lingerie and try to put it away quickly. I blush when Tate raises an eyebrow and shakes his head.

I move through my room and get together my jewelry I want to keep, makeup, my touchpad and music player, headphones as well as my laptop. I throw in some of my favorite books, a sword I had fallen in love with that was called a katana. My set of Chinese throwing stars go in. Finally my picture albums of my family and a medium sized beautifully carved box with pictures of Luna in various places like in the crib and outside beneath the Cherry Blossoms, a lock of her curls, and her first stuffed toys. I frown thinking I have left something out and remember my camera and put it in. I love taking pictures of random things in black and white.

I look around the room and evaluate what else I want to take but think I grabbed everything I could think of. I will want the artwork and maybe the bedding since it is a beautiful teal mandala pattern. But that can come later.

"All done! The Bedding and artwork can go later. But maybe you can take the guitar today too?" I say as I look up at it on it's shelf.

He nods and gets up to close the bag and pull the acoustic guitar and it's case from where it is high up on a shelf. "I can't let you forget that. Will be nice to hear you play and sing again."

I chuckle ruefully. "Well, I'll have to be careful or they will think I'm Amity."

He chuckles along with me. He grabs everything and takes it out to the living room. When we are in there I sneak a couple bottles of Scotch and whiskey to put it in the bag but wrap it so it won't break. When I turn around Slade is behind me grinning and shaking his head.

"I won't tell as long as you share!"

"Blackmail!" I hiss at him with a scowl.

"Them's the rules" He smirks at me.

"Fine. But we drink at your apartment if you let me in on that poker night!" I agree.

Once everything was gathered Tate and Slade stayed for a bit longer for an early lunch and then left. I packed up the leftover quiche and fruit as well as some of the brownies I had made last night for Tate to take with him.

They head back to Dauntless and Alex and I head out to take our aptitude tests. Dad had left his car so I drove us to the hub where the testing center is. I love driving the sleek car and am glad they allow 18 year olds to drive even if they haven't had their choosing day yet. I park in the small area for cars and we walk into the center and take a seat with a few of our friends.

I listen to them chatter about what they think the test is like, what faction they will get, what initiation will be like. On and on it goes and I am just willing to get this over with. One friend, Cole, keeps trying to get me to walk around with him alone and it makes me uncomfortable. There has always been something about Cole that had me a bit on edge with him. But then again after Tyler I felt that way about anyone who wasn't my brothers at times.

Our last name is Bryant so we are called quickly and as we separate to go into different rooms Alex hugs me quickly. I hug him back but otherwise my mask is in place.

When I get into my room I see a Dauntless girl with almost almond colored skin skin and short black hair. She smiles and tells me to sit. She is giving me a once over as she takes in my unusual outfit. Complete with my earrings that are silver dangling thin metal rods that have tiny white pearls and teal moons interspersed on the metals rods. She hands me a small shot sized glass with the aptitude test serum.

"Nice earrings! My name is Chris and I am going to be doing your aptitude test. How are you today?"

"I am fine thank you. How are you?" My tone is polite but I am sincere in my question.

"I am doing great! If you are nervous it doesn't hurt by the way."

I nod and lean back after tossing back the serum "I know thank you though."

She smiles and chuckles again and before I know it the test has begun.

Ten minutes later my test is done and I have my results. As expected I do have an aptitude for Erudite and Dauntless but also funny enough Amity.

Exactly what I wanted. If anyone thinks on it I really do like art and singing. I am divergent but since the tests aren't set to record that and are kept locked down I am not worried. She asks what I would like her to enter manually and I tell her Dauntless with no hesitation.

"Well then I'll be seeing you at Dauntless. You will have to come see me at the tattoo parlor when you get there."

I smile a genuine smile and let the mask drop. She looks surprised for a moment by my actions. "Thanks Chris. I already know what I want to get and where."

"Oh really? Well I can't wait to see what you will be getting, Sylvan."

"Silver, that's what my family calls me." I say with a shrug but still smiling.

I see her glance at my hair and she laughs with a nod. "Good name. It fits you and Dauntless."

I leave the testing room and of course my mask is in place. Alex is waiting for me and I can tell he is worried. We don't stay around our friends but instead head home. The Choosing ceremony isn't until the next day. But we want to spend as much time with our parents as possible before we go.

"What did you get Alex?" I ask when we get home.

"Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation. You?"

"Dauntless, Erudite and Amity."

"Well then we both had a bit of a surprise."

I laugh and we collapse on the couch. Alex puts on one of our favorite movies called Equilibrium. It is a movie about a world where people stop feeling anything and are policed by men and women that are amazing fighters and use something called gun-fu. I have always been fascinated with it and wondered if it really worked. I am glad I had also added in a copy of this movie and a few more before Tate left.

That night our parents made us dinner. We talked and watched a movie together before we all went to bed. Our parents gave us hugs and promised they would come to visiting day. My dad pulled me aside and asked if I wanted to go see Luna in the morning before we leave but I couldn't.

I debated going back to the roof tonight but decided not to almost immediately. I would be there tomorrow and besides I didn't want to risk getting caught again. I laid out my clothes for tomorrow. A light blue shirt with half arm sleeves and a small v neckline that was light and good for physical activity. I paired it with a pair of blue jeans that stretch and could stand the running and jumping. I would wear my dark blue combat boots again. I keep my thin silver bracelet that had a moon symbol formed by the thin metal and was flanked by pearls and the same earrings that I wore today. They were usually the only jewelry I wore anyways and I refused to be parted with them for anything. It was given to me in honor of Luna.

I slept fitfully until I turned on some ambient noise on and then dreamed again of Eric. This time it was not as passionate as the previous night. His kisses in my dreams were sweet and gentle. When I finally went beyond remembering the dream the last bit of I remember were Eric's grey-blue eyes shining with tears with the backdrop of a full silver moon.

In the morning my mother made us my favorite breakfast of stuffed French toast and bacon. We just sat in the living room enjoying each other's company. With me in between my mom and dad, my head on her shoulders. They are so supportive and know we love them. I hate to leave almost. They will have an empty house for the first time in twenty seven years. Both of them are still very young looking and healthy. I hope that now that it is just them they take time to enjoy each other and their research.

We drive to the hub and say our goodbyes before we take our seats. Alex doesn't join me right away and I catch a glimpse of him with Luna through the doors that lead into the ceremony room. He gives her a little kiss and I have to turn away before I start to cry. I am careful to make my mask solid and wait for my name to be called. I can't let the regret pull me down with the grief I have felt from the moment I placed her in another woman's arms. I can't show weaknesses at all right now.

I will be Dauntless!


	3. Chapter 3 - We Are Dauntless

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews, reviews and follows I hope you enjoy! I am working on getting chapters out as soon as I can. I tend to read and re-read all my chapters several times to check for errors and content making sense so it can be slow at time. I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: V Roth still own the sand box I am just happy I get to bring very own action figure to play in it.**

 **Chapter 3 – We Are Dauntless!**

We were running. Running and laughing in delight and a rambunctiousness that I could have only imagined before today. I easily kept up with the other Dauntless-born and the older members that were accompanying the new initiates.

I had briefly saw Tate at the choosing ceremony along with Max, a senior leader in Dauntless. They both smiled at me and Max told me welcome and that he is glad that we are finally coming to join all the other Bryant siblings.

Max had always been nice when we saw each other during visiting day. He would come to our home with Tate for visiting day and I would make them dinner. I liked to cook and try new things and they were always willing to let me test it on them. Honestly over the years Tate has been leader Max has become like a father too. Especially after my ordeal over the last two years. It was obvious he was happy that the last two Bryant kids were joining the fold.

It didn't take long for us to have climbed the posts for the tracks and bridge. My brother and I were among the first. I took off running as soon as the train was heard running full out and whipped up to the car then opened the door and walked in. My brother was behind me but I leaned out a bit seeing if I could help anyone.

I couldn't shake this bad feeling or feeling of foreboding. It started when a Dauntless-born, named Rose I believe, struggled in getting on the train. She almost had to be thrown on by what looked like her sister. I may not show emotions but I know how to read them as well as people and there was something off about Rose. She appeared sickly and terrified. She might be the same age as all the others at 18 but she had the frame and youthful look of someone 15 or so.

She had beautiful pixie cut blonde hair and big almond colored eyes. I resolved to watch out for her at least until we got to the compound. Not that I could really do anything if something were to happen but I felt strangely protective of the young girl.

When it came time to jump I didn't have to be told and I went to the train car door, saw the building then jumped. As always I landed perfectly and first. I waited for my brother near the ledge and just took in my surroundings. Hanging off the side of the roof was what looked to be an old access ladder. It didn't go all the way down but had huge metal rods looped over the top for handholds and big metal rods going down as steps.

I stood near that while I waited, kicking the metal handles idly. I will admit I wanted to see if Rose was ok and I am glad I waited. From the moment she jumped I knew she wouldn't make it across the gap from the train to the roof. She was near enough that I could reach out grab her but it would have taken me with her.

It was a split second decision but I hurriedly slammed my legs so they were behind the first rung, flung my body backwards as if I was going to do a backflip, and prayed the ladder would hold. I barely reached her wrists and latched on. I heard a high pitched scream as Rose started to fall towards the ground. I heard Alex roaring my name and I think Tate as well.

Great! I was going to get it. That is if the two of us don't die right now. I looked at Rose as I held on and she was crying. And for a moment I see a beautiful 14 year old girl with soft brown hair and green eyes shining with love and sadness. I find the strength I need to do this.

Ignore the pain Silver. There is a girl that needs help. You got this! You are strong now remember. You are strong enough and you saved Luna!

"You're ok sweetie. I got you Laney. Just make sure to hold on. I am going to start swinging you and try to swing you hard enough to bring you up ok?" I call out straining but trying to reassure her.

"Please, please, I don't want to die. Please don't let go..." She wailed.

This position was hurting bad. I was bent all the way back and had her weight to handle. She was petite and small but still any weight would hurt right now.

I faintly heard people shouting at us and shouting orders for something. But I knew I couldn't wait for them and I started swinging her from side to side. I finally got it going at a good strength and momentum. On the last big swing to the side I put everything I had in it to swing her up and back so that she went to the roof to the waiting people.

I roared with the effort and pain. "FUCK!" Then I released her into the crowd.

She was safely grabbed and I breathed in relief. I rested my back for a minute.

"Sylvan Bryant get your ass up here now!" Yep. Tate was pissed. I don't even know why he was on the roof. He had said that another leader and instructor would be doing that since he wasn't involved with initiation.

I struggled to curl up and reached for the handrails at the top, then unlocked my legs from the first rung. I started to climb only to have Tate haul me up like a rag doll. He set me up on the roof. I groaned at being upright and not bent over. I was shaking a bit and white from pain. I had to hold my side because of the pain along it.

He raised an eyebrow and his lips thinned the flame tattoos on his forearms were twitching when he tensed his arms.

"Good?" He growled out.

"I'm good Tate. I had to do it. You know me better than that. I couldn't not try. Not after Laney." I gave him a pointed look.

He shook his head still frowning. "We will catch you at lunch. And by we…I mean all of us." Then he looked over me at something. I didn't see what as Alex was already pulling me to into a hug and yelled at me about how I am always trying to kill myself being a hero.

"Alex." I warned him said with gritted teeth. "I'm fine, ok? My side hurts but..."

I am interrupted as I notice Eric beside Alex and he looked pissed. Alex released me and I been pulling up my shirt to show my side where I was hurting. I had to hurry and push it down so he wouldn't see the jagged and long scars along my side.

"You ok?" He asked softly and dangerously. I nod as I feel him step in closer and grab my chin looking into my eyes.

"You're hurting." He says in that steel voice as an accusation.

It's too much. This too much and I am a bit taken aback because here is Eric. Who I had resolved to not be around and avoid. Then trying to make sure Rose didn't die took so much out of me. So I use humor to defuse the situation.

"I think I might have just earned the privilege of first jump and chocolate cake!" I laugh a little. I have to laugh at the whole situation or I am going to be hysterical.

Eric lips twitch as well and nods. "Let's do this then Nose."

I was tackled by Rose and her sister Maya right after that. I winced and yelped before I could stop it.

"Oh sorry. Thank you so much! You saved Rose. Thank you so very much." Maya blubbered.

Rose just squeezed me tight and cried. I patted her back and whispered to her. "You're ok now sweetie. I won't anything happen to you." They let me go as people were whispering and patting my back on the way.

One Erudite friend that I hadn't realized transferred with us, Cole, grabbed me and tried to hug me...which was still creepy. I hadn't even realized he went Dauntless. He was always going about staying in Erudite. Cole looked hurt for a moment but looked at my emotionless face and nodded. Then he apologized and let me go too which I moved away quickly. I tried not to let the relief show but I am sure it did.

Eric stood on the ledge of the roof and for someone that was legendary for being an emotionless bastard his face was full of tight anger. Confusing much?

"Alright listen up! Now that the heroics are over" He looked at me pointedly. "My name is Eric and I'm one of your leaders. This Andrea and she is another leader as well. We are both going to be overseeing your training along with the other instructors." Before I could even stifle the groan it was out of my mouth. His eyes met mine at that and he looked pleased for some reason.

Well there goes avoiding him. I was hoping I could have avoided having to be around him at all. I saw him drunk and talking about elves. I am sure he wanted to take care of any witnesses.

But that kiss. It may have been worth dying for.

Good grief who am I kidding. At worst he would be just extra hard on me in training. At best he would keep trying to kiss me. Then that would be the at worst.

Now I am confusing much. I frown at that thought.

"Behind me is the only way you are going to get into the compound. Since we had such a wonderful example earlier, I think our hero should be the first jumper."

I had been staring at him and his lips as he talked. Remembering us pressed together and lips melting into each other's. I could still almost feel the warmth I felt in my center. My hands unconsciously went to my lips too and lightly brushed them. Maybe it was because of the near death experience but I was having hard time schooling by features and thoughts.

I looked at Eric, who smirked when he caught me tracing my lips and called me "Hero" as his first jumper.

Alex walked behind me and I figured that meant he would be coming after me. I walked up to the ledge as Dauntless-born and transfers alike started to cheer me. It was an odd feeling and despite me putting the mask up I was blushing.

I climbed on the ledge and felt Eric's hand on my elbow.

"Go ahead and jump Hero. But we will be having a conversation about your actions." His tone was stiff and hinted at reprimand but his eyes were soft and sent another message.

I smiled and nodded. Then I turned to face everyone and in a spur of the moment rush of adrenaline and happiness at being here finally I yelled. "We are Dauntless!"

I threw my hands up in the air and pushed off doing a reverse swan dive and flip in air while falling.

I could hear the initiates roaring and screaming "Dauntless, Dauntless" in a chant. It was amazing.

I landed in a net and then rolled to the side and let the dark skinned Dauntless with green eyes and a beautiful smile pull me off. Again I winced as my ribs twinge.

"You ok? Did you get pushed?" He looked worried then looked back up the hole to glare at where Eric would be.

"No. I think I just bruised a rib when I helped Rose." I say simply

He looks doubtful or confused but then nods. "Name?"

"Silver"

"Silver, I like it. Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He smiled widely as he took in my silver hair.

"Thank you." I replied blushing but his grin was infectious so I smiled back.

It didn't take long before Alex was down and gave his name hurriedly. He came over to me and looked me over again and pulled me into a hug.

"You gave me heart attack Silver! Don't do things like that." He shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I couldn't just not do anything Alex. I thought of Laney and I am fine. This is not going to stop our excitement for our first day! Got it?" I poked him in the chest I spoke.

Alex blanched a moment at Laney's name but shook his head and then smiled. I knew I had done my job to bring the mood back. He was already upset about leaving Mom, Dad and Luna. I pushed those thoughts away and watched as the other jumpers began to come in. When one landed they all came over to us shouting Dauntless and high fiving me.

It was great. Here was the vibrancy and life I craved. Maybe I wouldn't need my mask.

I made a decision then. I would get a tattoo to honor Luna and my family and one to cover those scars on my side. Once I got them I would be releasing the negative and use them as a driving for my future. I had already planned on getting them eventually, but I might as well get them as soon as possible. I nodded and looked around as everyone gathered.

"Alright everyone gathered around. Welcome Initiates! My name is Four..."

"Four. What kind of name is that?" A girl from Candor snorted.

Four walked up a very cold look in his blue eyes. He smirked at her but it was for sure a dangerous kind of smirk. "What is your name initiate?"

His voice was like the sound of a steel blade being drawn from a sheath.

"Jean" The young candor girl squeaked.

"Well Jean, the first lesson you will learn from this instructor, is if you want to make it out of training alive learn to keep your candor smart mouth shut. Got it?" The girl nodded hastily and he walked back into place.

As he went back to the front I felt a presence at my back, and immediately warmth and fire started to move through my body.

Four continued as his face resumed its normal composure. "As I was saying. I will be one of your instructors. This year as most of you are probably aware you will be training together with the Dauntless-born as well as living with them. Normally we split up here but we will all be sticking together for this tour. Next to me are Uriah another one of your trainers." He indicated the man with the beautiful smile that helped us out of the net. "Our leaders Eric and Andrea you have already met and they will be in and out of training as well. Finally Tris and Lauren are our other instructors and will meet us in your dorms. I want everyone to keep it together and save your questions and your smart mouth remarks." He gave a hard look to the candor girl.

He waited a moment looking at everyone letting it sink in then turned and started to walk forward. We followed closely as instructed. Alex and I had stayed towards the back of the crowd and Eric stayed behind us.

Occasionally on the way I felt his fingers playing with the hair at the end of my ponytail. I was trying to pull up my damn walls to stop my shivers but I couldn't even try at the moment. I gave it up as a lost cause and just tried to ignore it at least. When we made our way to The Pit I was picking up on a buzzing energy. More than I had ever imagined was possible but it was amazing.

When we finally got to The Pit I saw that it was pretty packed and when the initiates came in there was cheering. I smiled thinking that it was a cool thing to do for the initiates to welcome everyone in.

It was cool. Until I saw Max and Tate standing on a ledge smiling at us. Tate had the most evil grin and I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"I'm gonna kill him. You're dead Tate! See if I cook for you and Max anymore!" I start loudly muttering and I feel Eric's chest rumble behind me he is that close. Then he leaned forward and whispered next to my ear.

"Relax Hero. Let them celebrate something we stand for." I practically feel like purring from the feel of his breath on my neck and his fingers as they lightly start to run up my spine. I have to physically pinch myself to get myself to cut that out and not go there.

I manage to not purr and instead growl. "Celebrate by buying me a nice bottle of Scotch. But..." Whatever I was going to stay I am interrupted when Max starts speaking.

"Everyone listen up! As you know today we have among us new blood to fill our ranks as soldiers. Normally welcome these initiates during the lunch celebration. Today we celebrate before you all because of one deed. We, the warrior faction of Dauntless, believe in random acts of courage. The drive that one man or woman has to stand up for what is right. Today we were honored when one of our new initiates exhibited the very core of our beliefs when she saved one of our Dauntless-born daughters from certain death. She acted despite fear and did not let it rule her. She acted with thought, execution, and courage. Initiates this is what it means to be Dauntless. Respect that! Silver Bryant, we lift you up in celebration of your courage!"

The crowd roared and I felt myself being lifted by many hands then maneuvered so that I was now laying on my back and being passed from hand to hand as if I was floating on a sea of hands.

I can admit my mask was gone because I was red as can be in embarrassment and squealing occasionally too when a hand was where I didn't feel comfortable. Finally I was moved far enough and was set down in front of Tate, Max, Slade, Rose and her family.

I was immediately crushed in a hug. I winced a bit and hissed but otherwise smiled. I was thanked profusely and Slade kissed my cheek as he looked over me worried until I nodded. Max shook my hand and smiled then indicated to head down the hallway that was empty.

I looked relieved and bolted down it until in an alcove a hand shot out and I was pulled into the darkness. I would have freaked out and gone to fighting mode but I felt that warmth I had only felt with Eric. Eric pulled me against his chest and looked at me.

"You're hurting aren't you?" his eyebrows furrowed together.

"I'll be ok. I just need to ice it and get some anti-inflammatory rub, pills and something to tape up the rib maybe." I try to reply nonchalantly.

He looks to the hallway to check if anyone is near. Then he leans down and captures my mouth in a kiss, gently and deeply. My body reacts instantly and I grasp his vest and try to bring him closer. I whimper into his mouth and he smirks even while kissing me. Then finally the kiss ends.

"Don't do that to me again, Silver." He whispers.

I nod a bit dazed and he releases me. I step forward and join the crowd of initiates as if I was just waiting for them.

Alex pulls me near him and throws his arm around me. I notice Eric slip in behind us as well. So much for avoiding him. At least I don't think he wants to ice me because of me hearing him talk about elves. Not that he really would have.

But it would be nice to fear him like all the other initiates do at this point because I don't know how I feel about it. Other than warm and tingly for sure and praying for strength because I have no control of my walls when he touches me.

"Well Sis." Alex laughs shaking his head. "You do know how to make an entrance."

I groan as I frown. "I would still have preferred the scotch."

He looks over at me with a knowing smirk. "Like I didn't see you sneak a bottle in that bag you gave Tate!"

I gasp in mock shock. "I would never!" He only chuckles.

"No seriously I would never. One wouldn't have been enough because he would drink one with his buddies before I could even have any. So it had to be a few of them to even be able to get some for myself. Besides I plan to bribe him with letting me join a poker night if I cook him that bourbon pecan pie he loves. Well, I already half bribed Slade. But he was blackmailing me already."

Alex laughs and then notices Eric behind us looking very interested in the conversation. "She's kidding sir. Ummm she didn't."

"I'm sorry initiate. I can't hear anything anyone is saying or has said in this crowd. Too loud." He says with a completely straight face. Alex smiles a bit and raises an eyebrow at me but we start to enter the dorm finally.

I am about to pass through the door when Eric leans back over and whispers. "Seeing as how I am at those poker nights I will let it slide. But Silver, forewarning, I don't share." And then he was walking to the other side of the dorm room.

I walked to where Alex stood with a bed in the corner for me and the one beside it he took for himself. I had already said I didn't want to have anyone but him directly beside me. I could see Eric watching us leaning against the wall.

What did he mean about sharing? Scotch and pie were meant to share! Did he expect his own pie? His own bottle of scotch? Because I did not bring _that_ many with me!

I frowned in thought but quickly gave up because I needed to listen to what was coming next. All I knew was that so far nothing had gone like I had planned and that was both a good and bad thing. Today wasn't even over yet. It was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4 - Initiation Begins

_**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying so far. I am sorry it has taken a bit longer than I had wanted to get the next chapter out. I ran in an issue when writing that I was trying everything to get around and Silver and Eric just kept having there own ideas about it. I had intended Silver to stand firm on not contemplating a relationship at all until after initiation. They however screwed the pooch on that. I can't complain because it fits them. It is how they see each other and how those around them see the two of them. There will still be plenty of plot and tension since they are just a fun couple to write. Anyways the good thing that came about because of this was I got at least five chapters written so I just need to clean them up and post them. Go me! As always open for suggestions, and please r &r.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: V Roth created the sandbox I play in and I brought my oc's and plot.**_

 **Chapter 4 – Initiation Begins**

"Alright listen up!" A blonde young woman maybe three years older than me calls out.

"My name is Tris and this is Lauren. We are your instructors as well for the time you will be initiates. Initiation is a four month long program. We will be starting tomorrow at 8 am and go till 6 pm. There is a break for lunch for an hour and then after 6 pm your time is your own. For tomorrow only we will be meeting here as we will be going for the physical and medical evaluation portion and get that out of the way."

I glance at Alex who looks at me worried. I had stopped going to doctors shortly after I was released from the hospital. I hated giving the same story of what happened over and over. It was like they couldn't be bothered to look up the records I knew for damn sure they had on file.

"Lights out is at 11 pm and all initiates are to sleep here unless given permission by a leader or instructor. This will be your schedule everyday unless you are told otherwise. I would suggest that during training days you get to bed well before 11 pm because training can kick your ass and your sleeping and eating habits will become just as important as training your bodies. "

She let that sink in and then Lauren started to talk. "Everyone has noticed that all beds are in this room. It is a co-ed sleep arrangement. The bathrooms and showers however are not. There is one of the boys and one for the girls. They will stay that way. The entrances to the dorms and the bathrooms are monitored. If you think about attacking or forcing your way on anyone there is one outcome I can guarantee. A bullet to the brain. We do _not_ tolerate sexual or physical attacks of any kind on any gender or person."

My body went into defensive mode. I went rigid and tense. My mask slammed into place and any time Alex tried to reach for me I shot him death glares. Not even ten minutes into initiation and all my buttons are being hit.

"You're adults." Lauren continued "So if any physical relations happen make sure to be respectful of others around you and the fact that you are here to train to be a member of Dauntless not to get laid. If you look at the end of your bed there is a locker for everyone. The key is yours to keep for security but all leaders have the matching key and we can and will do locker inspections randomly. Alcohol is forbidden in here. You can drink on your off hours and off days. You will have two days off at the end of the week. This will be when you will take care of your laundry, maintain the dorm rooms and bathrooms, and spend whatever remaining time how you please. You may not leave the compound without a Dauntless leader or member."

A pause occurred for that to process and I got the feeling like they expected people to not have very much common sense or not be listening.

"In your locker you will notice starter supplies. You can always visit the commissary to buy what else you will need. Clothes will be provided for you for training and a couple of casual outfits. Running shoes and boots will also be taken care of. There is a store that you can go to that you will be able to get a few more sets of all the gear required for training and they will let you know when you have reached that limit. Everything else you will get with the cards you will be provided and these cards have a certain amount of credits that must last you through the month until they are refilled again. Once and if you make it past initiation, these credits will depend on the jobs you are assigned. We will talk more about those in a bit. For now you will get the clothes when we go over to the center where they are issued from. You can pick up more for free at the designated shops like I said before. You will have a limit of how many you can get for free and anything that is not covered you can buy. They will let you know what is covered and what is not. You will be working out in these clothes people. That means sweat and getting dirty. Use common sense and get all you can so you can rotate out. We do _not_ allow you to look like slobs. You are adults and will act like adults. Shower daily and wear clean clothes!"

"All the shops, bars, tattoo parlors, entertainment, and anything else here in the compound use these cards for currency. Tomorrow you will be issued the card with your specific information and bio signature. It will only work for you and can only be replaced for free once. Otherwise there will be a penalty. There is a watch in your locker, find it put it on." There was a scramble for the lockers to open them and find the watch. She waited until the noise died down a bit and continued. "You are your own timekeeper and schedule handler. We will not coddle or babysit you. Show up late and you could be out. I wouldn't risk that if I were you."

Lauren stopped and Eric took over. "After we pick up your uniforms, you will come back here and change. Then you will stow your gear neatly and take the clothes of different faction color to burn in the large bin in the Pit. I will only say this once. If it is black you may keep it. If it is any of the clearly identifiable faction colors and you are wearing it, burn it. You do not have to burn shoes or jewelry. This is symbolic and non-negotiable. You are Dauntless now and this is you shedding your old factions. Another thing. You are Dauntless and from this point on you will no longer refer to someone by their faction of origin. That shit doesn't fly here anymore. You have a problem because someone is kicking your ass in training? Don't blame their old faction or gender, blame yourself and do better. Believe me when I say you learn quickly to forget that when the person beside you may save your life. It won't matter where they came from. Only that they are now your brothers and sisters here at Dauntless. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" We intoned loudly.

I was impressed. Eric and Four's rivalry was pretty legendary. But I remember Slade saying something about when they had both been attacked that they had stopped the fighting just not competing against each other. The fact that they are putting that out there is impressive and makes sense. 'Faction before Blood' after all meant so much more here since Dauntless were the peacekeepers and could not be biased towards _any_ factions.

"Not tomorrow but the next day you are to report to training room 10. Which for your initiate convenience is right in this hallway. There will be no excuses for being late! Now let's fallout and get the gear. Once you change head to the dining hall for lunch and then you have a free night." Eric motioned for the others to go.

I had waited for everyone to stop speaking to reach into the locker and I grabbed the watch. I closed it and grabbed the key then stopped when Eric was standing in front of me. He was looking at me like he was debating something and then looked to my brother

"Initiate, after you are changed I will be taking you to the infirmary. If they clear you I will lead you to the dining hall to join your brother and friends." I nodded and he turned around and walked out.

"Well Sis, that was intense. What do you want to do when we get done?" Alex looked at me with a smile. I was glad to see him excited.

"Well I wanted to get a few tattoos..."

"Already?" He yelled. Drawing that attention of Uriah, Lauren and Eric. Lauren and Uriah chuckled and walked on. Eric, I knew, was listening.

"Yes Alex. I would like to already get tattoos. I think I have waited long enough for this day to come. Only every day of my stinking life. I made a decision about something. I can't just up and stop closing my emotions and self behind a mask but I will try for you guys. It won't happen overnight though. Also, I have decided that I will display the strength I have gained from the events of last year. I have the tattoo ideas for it. I just need to find an artist I think can pull off the design." I frowned in thought.

I know he is going to ask what they are and resign myself to telling him as we stand in a group waiting to get out gear one by one.

"What are they and where will you be getting them?"

"On my left arm I will be getting a henna style pattern tattoo that will wrap around like a wrist cuff and go up the side. Then continue on some fingers and be a whole sleeve really that will go around to my back up until where the heart can be accessed from there. It will be delicate patterns with the image of a lotus flower blooming under the full moon symbol..."

"Luna." He sighs her name with a small smile. I nod sadly. "Why didn't you go hold her and kiss her before the ceremony Silver? She saw you and called for her m...

"Alex!" I yell for him to stop and am shaking in anger.

He looked at me alarmed that I am so angry and at what he almost said.

"How I choose to handle my grief and the situation is my own. You may be my twin but you do _not_ share my heart. I respect your right to handle this situation in whatever way you need to. You needed to see her but I didn't. End of discussion."

I turn away from him as my mask is firmly in place and walk ahead of him as the line moves up. I hear him sigh and whisper he is sorry he fucked up. But I can't talk. I am too angry. He could and was about to say it in front

of everyone. In front of Eric. I can't have him knowing that. He can't be allowed to use it against me. No one can be allowed to use that against me. I did what I did to protect her for my own reasons and no one had the right to tell me otherwise.

I still haven't spoken to Alex by the time I have gotten my gear and taken it to the dorm. Some girls went to change in the bathroom and I can tell it is full. I decide to get it over with quickly and pull off the combat boots I am keeping. I roll the jeans off first turning to face the wall because I don't want to see if anyone is watching. I can't stop them but I don't have to see it.

I don't know whether to feel good about the fact that my dark blue cotton undergarments are fairly girly and skimpy or not. I had forgotten to wear my normal binding bra today. At least they aren't ugly and what I call granny panties. I shimmy into the tight black leggings they have provided and then whip off my shirt and put it with my jeans to be burned. I look through the tops and take in the situation. I grab a dark grey tank and figure I will put on the jacket with it.

I am about to put on my tank when I see movement behind me and turn to see Eric looking at me his jaw clenched in anger. I look at my side and see it is the side with my scars of course. But there is some redness and bruising. I thought it might have bruised a bit after my little stunt and that side can hurt easily. I had to learn to adapt to protect that side more after the attack. I shrug and put on my tank seeing he has moved towards the hallway. I throw on the jacket and pull on the provided boots then lace them up tight. Alex stops me and looks like is going to say sorry again.

"I'll see you at lunch. You can go with me after for the tattoos. Ok?" I ask softly.

He smiles and nods knowing I have forgiven him. He also takes my clothes to burn for me.I run towards the door and go out into the hallway to feel a hand clamp on my wrist.

"This way" Eric says tightly then moves away to walk ahead of me.

We are silent as he leads me down the hallway and then through a corridor that has large rooms off of it. "Those are the members training and meeting rooms. Gun ranges, gym, then sparring room." He says noticing my glance.

"Can initiates use it? Like say someone that has insomnia that needs to maybe get on the treadmill?"

He stops me, holding my eyes with his own. "If you need to run Silver let me know. Otherwise no. There are treadmills set up in the training room that we will be using among other equipment. But I don't want you out on the roof or the hallways. We try to stop attacks but they still happen." His voice is both demanding and soft.

Why is it I prefer the angry asshole Eric to this Eric? This Eric seems more dangerous to me. Except I know why. Because asshole Eric will be easier to avoid or feel exactly what I am feeling right now. I keep my mask in place. I can't show him how much he is affecting me it will just be that much harder on me.

He narrows his eyes and gives me a searching look then turns and keeps walking. We go through another doorway and there is the infirmary.

"All initiates will be here tomorrow and are to be given an exam and will have to give their history. I'll give you the option to do this now or tomorrow with the others around."

I stop in my tracks frowning deeply. "Sir" He stops and sighs in annoyance.

"Eric" He corrects with a scowl.

I internally shrug. I know he isn't going to like this. "Eric. I know the examinations are necessary and will comply fully. However, I need to have either a female or my brother present." I say as I am looking at the ground not wanting to make eye contact.

I was right. He doesn't like that at all. "Fine. I can ask Tris or Andrea to be with you if you can't trust me." I can hear him say through a clenched jaw.

I look up at this. I don't want him to think that but I can't tell what happened to a man other than my family. I for sure don't want _him_ to know because I can't stand the look of pity he might have.

I said I was going to try and not close off my emotions so I open myself just a bit so he can see my honesty here. "Eric, it's not because I don't trust you. Oddly enough I do. I just can't talk about some things in front of men in general. And I've only talked in full detail with three men about this Eric. Tate, Slade and Alex are the only ones I have ever been able to talk about this with." I finish softly and look down, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Silver, I just want to make sure you are ok." He says a little distraught.

This is killing me! He can't be doing this to me dammit! I am an initiate and he is a leader. He can't be showing this level of concern for me.

"Thank you. I do appreciate that." I sigh "And I know you just have the well-being of all your initiates in mind and that is only proper for a leader of your standing. I am glad I can go to you with my concerns Eric." I hope he gets where I am going with that. We are on dangerous territory here.

Now it is his turn to look down and I can see he understood where I was coming from. "Of course" He says a little stiffly. "And even after initiation, I hope you feel you can come to me?"

"After initiation." I agree softly and give a small smile. He almost steps forward. I can see he wants to embrace me again and truth be told I want him to. I feel my hands clench and unclench as I bounce on my feet. Like I have an itch I can't control. He smirks at me and then leads me into the infirmary.

We enter and a plump pink haired nurse comes to us frowning. She is probably wondering why there is an initiate already in the infirmary. I am proven right with her next words. "Initiation hasn't even started Eric! What could have possibly happened?"

I try to hide a smile behind a hand and Eric glances at me as his lips twitch. I think he knew I read what she was going to say before she said it.

"Sal, this is the Hero initiate that saved Rose on the roof. She might have hurt herself and we just need her cleared." He says in his Leader Eric voice, which is cold and bordering on ass hole.

Sal looks over at me and clucks her tongue then leads me to a room, where Eric thankfully does not follow me. I can tell he wants to by how he is bouncing on his feet.

It's funny how we share some of the same mannerisms. I wonder if that is the Erudite in us or the Dauntless? Either way, I give him a real smile and thank him with my eyes. He smiles back and nods before going to sit in a chair in the waiting room area.

Once we reach a room I take off my jacket and hop up on the table.

"Sal I know what is wrong. And I am not trying to tell you what to do." I quickly say as she looks like she is about to start giving a lecture, so I hold a hand up to stop her. "Tomorrow I will give the full history because it isn't something I like having to repeat over and over. In fact, that is why I stopped going to the damn doctors. They had my case history on file, but every single time they asked the same exact questions!" I huffed and shook my head. I must really have needed to say that.

Sal laughed a genuine laugh. "Been holding that in for a while have you?"

"You have NO idea. Anyways, the short of it is I was attacked and because of that I cannot take any opioid or narcotic pain medications. Also anything that inhibits my movement or thinking is out of the question. I am not allergic per say but it does trigger a 'fight and fight' reflex and I have put a few people in the hospital because of it."

She frowns not pleased at that thought. "That might be an issue when fighting comes up." I nod having already expected this.

"I know. I found a work around with this." I shrug "I have four older brothers in Dauntless and we have all been training practically from the day we were born." She laughs at that. "

"So after I started having this issue a good family friend that is also a doctor and I worked on a method that does help. The pain patches that enter the bloodstream through the skin have practically zero of the effects that I react badly too. So I have a standing prescription for those with Dr. Iverson. Steroid shots are good as well and I alternate between anti-inflammatory rub and pills for any swelling. I usually had a stockpile of the snap ice packs and heat packs to help as well."

She tilts her head taking it in. "That sounds like a plan. We might have to think of something else for the more aggressive wounds. But let's look at where you're hurting and I can go and get the pain patches we have as well as the other supplies. I will just have to let Eric know that an instructor will have to apply the patch twice daily so that we can keep track." I nod and she motions for me to take my tank top off.

I know I should be prepared for it, the shock and wonder on people's faces when the see the horror that is my side. Honestly I should be used to it by now though I always cringe every single time I see all of that cross their face. Sal is good at hiding it for the most part and she doesn't look at me with pity. In fact she almost looks like she has admiration in her eyes.

"Well…..." She stops and looks at me as if to say 'what should I call you'.

"Silver" I reply softly.

She smiles brightly at the name and nods. "Silver, I can tell you are going to do just fine here. In fact I have a feeling you are going to be the initiate to watch." She says softly. "We'll have to know the whole story tomorrow. But I will personally make sure to pull you in so you do NOT have to go over the story over and over again." She winks then frowns.

"You know a leader or instructor will have to be in here for it though?"

I nod with my own frown. "I already talked it over with Leader Eric and he is willing to allow Leader Andrea, Tris, or even my brother Leader Tate be in the room with me."

At my brother's name she gets a big grin. "So you're the hell raiser they warned me about? I guess it figures though. To hear your brothers tell it you are a one woman army on your own." She laughs loudly at me when I turn red as a beet and groan.

"Ugh, you can't believe everything they say honest." I plead with her. She pats my hand and prods my side gently before nodding.

"I will go ahead and get the supplies together and the shot. You can go ahead and get dressed but leave the jacket off until we get the shot done. I am going to have to go get Eric and we can go over the instructions on the medication. I promise he won't hear anything else, okay?"

I smile and nod at her. She chews on her lip a little bit. "I think I will give you the supplies but I will be leaving instructions that you are to come here to have the pain patch put on. That way when the fighting starts we can appraise you day by day. I will have to tell him that much. Will that be ok." I frown a little but nod. "He's not as bad as he seems you know…."

I shake my head and interrupt her. "No. It's not that. In fact he is best friends with my older brother though I had never met him before today. I know he is a good leader. I just can't talk about it to anyone really." I shrug.

She gives a small smile and nods. "Good then. I will just go get him and then get the supplies."

Without another word she leaves and I hastily put on the tank but leave the jacket off. Quicker than I would have thought Eric is walking in the door looking a bit frustrated. I am still pulling my hair out of my tank and he is already in. I wonder if he was standing by the door.

"Are you ok? What took so long?" He asked hurriedly and I can't help but smile.

"I'm ok. Bruised but okay otherwise. Sal is going to get the supplies I need. I will let her tell you what they are and what I have to do." This only makes his frown deepen though. He starts to come closer to me but Sal is back quickly with a big brown bag of supplies in her hand and he speaks before he thinks to filter himself.

"What the hell? I thought you said you were ok!" He growls angrily but I can also see his worry.

Sal chuckles and shakes her head. "Oh don't worry about this one Eric. I have a feeling she is a lot tougher than any initiate we have ever been graced with. Even you Eric." She grins big at his scowl.

She puts down the bag on the table beside me and brings out the small injection gun and begins to explain. "This is a steroid to help with the slight swelling and bruising." She gives me the shot then takes a small square adhesive patch "Now, twice a day she will need to return here to have this pain patch applied. I have included it in with the supplies. She will just need to keep all of her supplies in her locker and bring the patch with her…"

"Why does she need the pain patches if she is fine?" He interrupts frowning and Sal gives him a pointed stern look about him interrupting again. "Sorry." He mutters. I almost smile at him backing down from the pink haired nurse.

"She can't take the normal pain medications. It's an established part of her medical files and this is the alternative. Between this and the anti-inflammatory medications she will only need an ice pack or two. When the fighting starts though we have another plan in place if she gets to the point where she needs stronger medication." She smiles at me and looks at me with pride and admiration open on her face "But as I said, I don't think we will have to worry about that with Silver here."

I again turn beet red and she again chuckles. Even Eric chuckles a bit. I put on my jacket and move my hair out and she pats my cheek softly. "I will personally see you tomorrow dear."

I nod and go to grab the big bag of supplies only to see Eric already has it and is looking at me like he is trying to figure something out. We exit the infirmary in silence.

"I think you just gained a fan and substitute mother in Sal." He breaks the silence laughing. "Not an easy feat. She is tough and she doesn't warm up to people easily."

I smirk with a shrug. "Must be my super charming personality. Oh and the fact that I totally sucked up to her." I joke.

He laughs and I see a few people look at him oddly. He must not do that openly much. That's too bad. It is a really nice sound. I openly smile at him and I know my dimple is showing with how wide my smile is. I realize that both he and I are blushing but I don't know exactly why he is.

"No I don't think it's in your nature to suck up to anyone. Show respect yes but not brown nose. I think that all those stories your brother's tell aren't far off the truth."

I groan dramatically and frustrated too. "Not you too! What have they been saying? She acted like I was some mythic or legendary creature." Again, I am joking, but at the same time not really. What have they been saying?

He chuckled again, looking at me. "Just how crazy good you are at almost everything you do." He nudged me with his elbow playfully.

"You do realize of course that by right of the fact that I am the only girl and the baby girl at that, that they are just a tiny bit biased."

He nods with the smile still in place. "Maybe a tiny bit. But then there were other people in Erudite that used to talk about your rally cry against bullies." He grins again and I think he's beautiful when he smiles. Until he starts blushing. He stops walking to stand there looking at me and just stares.

"Did you mean to say that out loud?" As soon as those words leave his mouth I almost feel like I am going to hyperventilate.

"Please...just kill me now." I am full on beet red and cannot look at him anymore. "Not even playing Eric, just kill me now or yell at me, or something because I am beyond mortified." I see a dark hallway, rush for it and find a shadow to hide in. I hear him chuckle and follow me.

"Nope stay there and please do not look at me." I groan.

"Well, that's not going to happen. Because all I seem to be able to do at all today is look at you. I happen to think though, that you are beautiful not just when you smile but pretty much all the time." He murmured coming to lean against the wall next to me.

"Now you're just trying to be nice to the kid sister of your best friend."

He shakes his head and I feel his hand brush against mine. "No. I'm afraid not. It might be simpler if that were true but it's not. I'm just glad that I am not the only one feeling…something. Especially after that night on the roof." He whispered. "I don't know if you even thought about that."

"I did. A lot actually. I half convinced myself you would make an example out of me because I had caused it to happen."

"You really think I would do that?" He sounded pained.

"No Eric. I didn't. But it would be easier on us both if maybe you had. 'Cause then I could get through the next few months without wanting to do it again." I start to walk forward since we are just kind of leaning against a dark hallway wall and that wouldn't look good at all. But he pulls me back. I lean back against the wall again while he holds my hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the top of fingers.

"It might be easier but it would never happen. I may have to come down hard on you in training from time to time Silver. But it won't be without good reason. It will be because you either need it or because I know for certain you are capable of more. I don't like being a dick Silver but it comes with the territory." He is still rubbing circles. Slow circles that make my stomach do flips.

"Eric, I know you don't want to be a dick. I know what it takes to be a leader. And I know that being a leader for the faction that is the military and police all in one requires so much out of a person. I see it with Tate but also have listened to stories about 'Eric, best friend to Slade and Tate'. Both Leader Eric and Eric are great guys." I squeeze his hand and I hear his sigh of relief, then his lips brush against my hand.

"Do you know how absolutely hard it is not to push you against this wall and kiss you right now?" He groans as he says this softly.

"About the same as it is for me I imagine." I blush as I say exactly what I am feeling. "My brothers are probably going to come charging the halls looking for me soon. But, maybe we give could have one last kiss before we have to put all that aside?" I say quietly.

I hear his intake of breath. He pulls me deeper into the shadows and presses me against the wall. Then he presses his body against mine, hiding me from view. The hand not holding the supplies comes up to my face and gently caresses my jaw. His lips are just inches from mine. "So just one last kiss until initiation is over?" He asks in a soft and husky voice.

I wrap my arms around his neck, nuzzle my nose against his and whisper. "Just something to help us get through it…if you want." When did I get so bold? Or crave and want a man to touch me?

He growls and then crashes his lips against mine kissing me fiercely. His tongue plundering my mouth. I moan in his mouth and my one hand runs up to his head running my fingers though his hair. I feel my breasts heaving me closer to him. He groans into my mouth and drops the bag of supplies then yanks me by my hips up. I wrap my legs around his waist and I feel him press into me. He breaks the kiss and licks and lightly sucks on my neck before he goes to kiss me again gently and sweetly.

He finally lets me down after he gives my ass one more squeeze. When he pulls back we are still pressed together with our foreheads against each others.

We are both panting and I can hear Eric trying to steady his breathing. "What are you doing to me Sylvan? And yes I am using your real name because it started then for me Silver. Before the roof. It had already started for me. I wanted Sylvan. And then I find that my silver haired girl from the roof is you. You have this hold on me. You have always had this hold on me." He sighs and I press my hands to both sides of his face then gently press kisses to his cheeks, closed eyes and finally lips.

I sigh trying to get my breath and composure. "We should go Eric." I whisper. He bends down and picks up the bag.

He chuckles ruefully. "I don't know if that kiss will keep me from wanting to but I can say that I don't regret it." We both push away from the wall after he brushes his lips against my hand one more time, lingering a little bit longer. We walk with a bit of space between us but in quiet.

"I should at least put the supplies in my locker for now." He nods and we head in the direction of the dorm.

"I'm going to try and be very good Silver. But I do have to tell you something. I don't think I would like it very much if I saw you with someone else. It might be me being an asshole in that respect. I know I have no right to as…."

"Eric" I smile at him as I interrupt him. "I have no plans for that. Honestly not even with you. This means a lot to me Eric. Being a Dauntless. It is all I have ever wanted even before Tate transferred. If I had had to stay in Erudite." I clear my throat so it won't catch at the thought of Luna. "I would have withered away and died. I might have been there physically, but my soul would have died. I had to force myself to fit in there."

He smiled softly at me "Yeah, you have a Dauntless heart and soul. I have always known that. Even before I knew your face I knew your spirit." I blush and he chuckles. "You are going to have get used to me saying shit like that to you. I can't seem to help myself there either. I apparently have impulse control issues around you."

I smirk because I remember the roof and thinking the same damn thing.

"Oh shucks" I try lightening the mood. And he laughs out loud.

"Might want to watch it Coulter. You might lose some of that bad boy rep."

I playfully shove his arm lightly. We enter the empty dorm and I go to the locker. I unlock it then take out the supplies except for some of the anti-inflammatory pills and an ice pack. The rest I put under the clothes and re organize the locker to cover everything important and look neat. I lock it and then stand back up and join Eric by the door where he was leaning and waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asks.

"You mean to answer to the firing squad of my brothers? Not really." I clear my throat and prepare to tell him one small thing about me. To start the opening up bit of my new me. "On the roof I saw somebody else. When I grabbed for the girl Rose."

He frowned at me his head tilted. "What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine from almost 4 years ago. She had been bullied and badly. I met her when I was 10. She was candor and she was so small, beautiful and fragile. She didn't belong in Candor. She loved to learn and had the most wonderful imagination. I met her outside of the Erudite library where she was reading outside and some of her own faction were bullying her. I kicked the boys butts and then we were friends from then on. I just couldn't be there for her all the time. Four weeks before choosing, her brother's year to choose, she sent me an email. She was distraught and rambling about she felt so alone. I didn't get it until late. I had been stuck in a Latin lesson. When I got it I tried to get there as fast as possible." I got really quiet thinking about it. I saw him start to move towards me but I shook my head and held up my hand to stop him.

"I couldn't turn on the elevator so I had to take the stairs. All 100 stories Eric. I finally made my way across to her. She was balanced on the side. I could have reached out. I should have reached out. I was just stunned that she would do something like that when she was so full of life. She smiled and said that she loved me. That they loved me and then she was gone." I cleared my throat and turned to walk again.

"Silver, we don't have to go to the dining hall. I can take you to my apartment or to Tate's." He stopped when I looked over at him and smiled and shook my head.

"No. I just wanted to tell someone finally. No that's not it. You, I wanted to tell you, actually. I never even told Alex and he was in love with her." I whispered.

He sighs looking at me with his forehead furrowed in frustration. "You do know if I could I would be holding you right now, right?"

I give a wry grin. "And I think I would accept it. And I don't normally like being coddled."

He scoffs at me. "Coddled my ass. It's not being coddled if you are being kissed senseless too." He smirks at my blushing. "Seriously though. Thank you for sharing that Silver. What was her name?"

"Laney. Her name was Laney Hayes." I feel him tense next to me. I stop and look at him frowning "Did you know her?"

He looks at me but I can't tell what he is thinking other than thinking deeply. "No I can honestly say I didn't know her. You said something though. You said she told you they loved you. Was there someone else with her?"

We keep walking but slower and we exit to The Pit. He goes towards a set of stones that look they are used as elevated benches and he leaned against one then took out a touch-pad. I shrugged and leaned against one just a little bit down from him so we aren't too close.

"No I thought at first someone was. Honestly I was so scared it was Alex. They were so in love already at 14. I was always so sure that they would be in Erudite together. I think Alex was too. If she had lived, this time next year I could be going to a wedding or seeing nieces or nephews on the way. He didn't even know though. Not until I had to be brought down from the roof and made it home. When someone finally came to get me I found it hadn't been Alex or her brother." I looked at my hands and had a thought. I was already planning on getting that arm tattoo and Laney had loved dragonfly's so much. Dragonflies were for rebirth, that would be the perfect symbol for her.

I smiled and looked over to see Eric watching me he was still tense but his touch-pad was put up. "Sorry. I actually just had a thought. I plan on getting a tattoo and her favorite things were Dragonflies. They just happen to stand for rebirth in Ancient Indian Cultures. So I think I am going to get one for her."

He smiled at me and nodded. "I think it's fitting. You ready?"

I nod and move along with him. "Hey, actually, the designs I have in mind I can't draw. Photography is much more my thing. Is there an artist that is good with creating original art at the parlor? I met a girl during my aptitude test named Chris, but is she any good with taking a description and going from there?" I take in his tattoos and enjoy how they fit him. The mazes on his forearms that make them stand out so much. I never realized forearms could be sexy.

"Silver, unless you just really want to tease me, could please stop licking your lips when looking at me? Cause seriously baby, you're making me regret trying to be good."

I blush and my eyes snap to his. His eyes are a darker blue grey and he is rubbing his clenched fingers.

"Baby?" I ask in a hushed whisper

"You're already mine. You just don't know it yet." He smirks at me. "So, just for future reference of what I can do to cause that wonderful reaction; what exactly were you looking at and thinking?"

I shake my head and groan. "You're forearms. I thought they were sexy."

He smirks even bigger and purposely flexes his forearms, and like an involuntary reaction I lick my lips again. He throws his head back and laughs as we enter the dining hall.

"Good to know" He mutters low enough for me to hear "I do love your blushes baby."

I look mock horrified and shove his elbow lightly. I hear my name being called then am instantly engulfed in bear arms and I shriek in pain

"Dammit! Sam! Not so hard!"

Sam near drops me. I stumble and Eric instantly comes forward to steady me, and I blush instantly because it feels like electricity coursing from him to me.

"Urm, thanks." I mutter as he lets go then steps back and smiles as he chuckles. I ball up my first and throw a punch at Sam making him stumble back. "That hurt Sam!"

"Shit Silver, that fucking hurt too."

"You hurt me first!" I yell then we both crack up laughing. He drags me over to the table my brothers are at with Max, and Andrea and then Eric joins.

"Did you guys save me any?" I laugh at them and then a tray is plunked down in front of me, deposited by Slade, who leans down and gives me a sloppy (on purpose) kisses on the cheek.

"Oh gee thanks Slater. How does your Fiancée stand a kiss like that?"

He smirks and starts to reply before he is interrupted by Andrea by slapping him hard across the back. "Refrain from answering the way you were about to sir. There is a lady present." She points in my direction.

All my brothers crack up laughing. "Please! Little Miss Lady here taught us some of her more colorful terms." Tate chuckles out.

"He is lying to you Andrea. I am a perfect paragon of goodness and kindness" I grin at them.

Alex is the one laughing now. "Yeah? You didn't hear her in the car the other night when she drove to the aptitude test."

Tate quirked an eyebrow, only half playfully glaring at me. "What exactly were you doing that caused you to be colorful Sylvan?"

"I wasn't doing anything. Alex on the other hand was questioning my ability to remain at the velocity at which I was traveling in the shiny sleek pretty thing."

Everyone snickered and Alex pouted. "She told me to suck big hairy donkey balls!"

Eric spit out his drink directly at Slade. I laughed my ass off at Slade's face as he wiped the soft drink off his face. Eric was right by me and choking a bit now from trying to not laugh. And I guess also shock, so I reached over and slapped him on the back.

I notice that people are looking at our table and Eric like they had no idea he was someone who laughed or was anything other than the cold, tough leader.

"You ok there sir?" I say in mock concern. He holds up a finger and shakes his head.

I look away trying not to laugh and start to dig into my food after topping my hamburger with mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, lettuce, two tomato slices, and two pieces of cheese, pickles and onions. I have to smash it all down to try and take a bite. As I am trying to take a bite I look up and see my brothers grinning and Eric looking at me with a curious expression.

"What are you trying to do Silver?" he asks with an amused smile.

I look at him like he is crazy and stop trying to take a bite of my burger "Trying to fit it all into my mouth." I shrug

The whole table booms with laughter and I put down the burger in confusion. "What? It's too big!"

Eric is even holding his sides and now I am getting pissed at everyone laughing. "What god dammit? I am just trying to eat my damn burger! What is so flipping funny about that?"

Slade beside moves in to sit beside me and throws his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer to him and starts to whisper something to me in a not so whisper "Sweetie, have you ever heard the expression that's what she said?"

This causes more laughter and I swear I am looking at my burger like I am just going to pick it up and rub it in his damn face. In fact, I pick it up like I am going to do it. Until I hear Alex yell in an effort to stop me from starting a food fight.

"He was making a penis joke Silver!" He yells so loud other tables hear that. I am sure that they are laughing but I am so shocked I drop my burger, my face flaming.

I squeak and groan. "I'm trying to fit it my mouth. Oh good grief" I facepalm myself.

I feel something brush against my knee as Eric reaches under the table and squeezes my knee quickly, but he is red as a beet.

Andrea starts glaring at all of them and they start to quiet down. "Go ahead and eat your burger dear. If they start again we can go to the armory and pull out some neurostim darts and have target practice."

I grin wickedly. "Yeah those hurt don't they Slater? How did having three in your inner thigh and two in your right ass cheek feel again?" I slam my fist down onto my burger with enough pressure to flatten it some more and then satisfied take a bite. Smiling

Slade glares at me. "That wasn't fucking funny Silver. It hurt like a bitch. And don't call me Slater dammit." He grumbled.

Alex laughs. "You are just mad because she got all those shots on you faster than you could bring up your gun Slade."

I chew in satisfaction. Unaware that Max, Andrea and Eric are giving me appraising looks. "What exactly what were you doing?" Max asks.

I swallow and answer. "You know those old westerns where they would have gun duels? Well, we had watched one the night before and we happened to be at one of the weapons labs where they work on those darts. Slade was picking me up because I helped to create a few before I moved on to some of the serum productions." I take a drink and Alex continues for me.

"Slade bet her that he would be faster. They got a couple of guns and loaded the darts then stuck the guns in the waistband of their pants. I had to count to five and they would see who drew faster and fired. Silver was faster and got three in the inner thigh on him. He turned and fell to the ground in pain and she shot him in the ass." He shrugged.

"Wow, well I can't wait until weapons then" Andrea says.

"You should see her with a Staff. She is scary with that thing." Tate says seriously.

I scoff at him around a mouthful of burger. I swallow hurriedly. "You guys seriously stop. You tell more tall tales than anyone I know. Next thing I know you will say I was the one that lead the mighty 300 Spartans against the Persian army. Sal at the infirmary thinks I some kind of super woman because of all your exaggeration." I glare at them.

"What kind of weapons have you used or obtained?" Andrea asks with an amused expression.

I shrug in thought. "Well, I mean I have used handguns in the lab with live rounds and darts. My staff which Tate has I believe. I own and can use Chinese throwing stars, a slingshot, knives, my Katana, and I have done some archery before. I didn't like the crossbow too much but I did like the re-curve bow. I got pretty good at that with a target we had set up in the back yard. The cool thing about archery and using arrows is they can do long range. But you can put different payloads in the arrow. It is also completely silent too. Well for the most part. There is a slight twang when the arrow is released and that can be a telltale sign that something has been fired."

There is a bunch more that I was able to get from the labs and take to various places around the city to practice that none of them, even Alex don't know about. Those were mainly during me trying to recover from my grief and I realize that even I had taken some extreme risks. I could and was almost caught several times by Dauntless patrols.

Eric starts to laugh again and nudges me with his elbow. "You are not helping your case at all Silver. You know that right?" He shakes his head and takes a bite of his burger.

"Eat Sylvan." Tate says sternly then winks at me.

Max grins at me with a wink. "I might have to step in during the weapon portions of training."

Eric and Andrea nod and Andrea looks at me with a smile. "I think it is going to be fun to have you here Silver. I look forward to training."

I smile at her. "You have no idea how glad I am to be here. It feels like coming home after a long and tiring trip." I pick up my burger and remember something "Hey, is the training room open tonight?" I ask and then take a bite.

Tate starts to answer but Eric interrupts. "No, you just got back from the infirmary, so not happening."

Tate quirks his eyebrow at me and Eric. "I thought you said you were ok Sylvan."

"I am Tatum." I reply testily "My ribs are just a bit bruised. And I have medication and they are taking care of it. But I will need Andrea or Tris with me tomorrow during the whole Spanish inquisition." I growl out and then remember the medicine and ice pack. I pull out the pills then pop them into my mouth and take a drink to swallow them down.

"Silver, those weren't …" Alex starts.

"No Alex, just anti-inflammatory. Really guys I'm ok. She had pain patches in stock and I have a standing prescription for when the fights start. She said something about needing to make a plan for the more serious ones if I need it but I think I should be good. I do have to go back into the infirmary to have her put a new patch on for me though" I shrug and take a bite. I am surprised I am being this open with others nearby. But Max already knows and in a short time I am already starting to really trust Eric.

Tate looks to Max pointedly. "I will call Dr. Iverson tomorrow about that Nanotechnology. Would be a good investment either way."

I swallow hurriedly again and bounce a bit in my seat and start talking excitedly using my hands to gesture as I talk. "The Nano-gel is going to be awesome Tate. Don't go for the serums if you can help it. They are a bit of a waste because they distribute into too wide of an area and take longer to treat the same type of wounds. The gel is just slightly more expensive if you are buying in smaller quantities. But for larger operations like Dauntless you get more value because of the time to heal and the number of applications you have to apply. You have less applications and the person is back on their feet faster which means less time taken away from the patient's duties. For instance take my incident. If Neil had that on hand I could have gotten away with not needing to have the closing of the wounds. And it would have been less agonizing for me since I had to be awake when he operated."

In my excitement of the new technology and how it would benefit Dauntless I forgot to filter my speech and leave out any reference to the attack. I quickly realized my mistake and lost my appetite.

"I just remembered I wanted to go talk to someone at the tattoo parlor." I frown and push my plate away and move to get up. Before I can get up though, I feel two hands grab my hands from two different sides. Eric on my right and Slade on my left had grabbed my hands on either side to stop me but it was Slade that spoke up and Eric let go quickly.

"Silver, eat please. It's ok. We will mind our business about that ok?" He looks around the table and glares at everyone to make sure they understand to not talk about what I had just said. I see a plate plop down in front of me with chocolate cake on it. Eric had gotten me some cake.

"There you go Hero. I believe that was the agreement on the roof right? You jump and get cake." He smirked at me but I could tell his eyes are pained.

"Silver" Max started to speak and I can tell he is trying to ease the situation and me. "So you have some knowledge about the nano-gel? Can you tell us what it can help with and how effective it is?" He asks truly interested as well.

Sometimes you can see Amity tendencies coming through with Max. He also likes to downplay his Erudite ones since I am sure no one else besides he or I know about his divergence. I have always admired Max.

"Well, it won't instantly cure someone. So major incidents of injuries will still have to be seen to by a doctor and sometimes surgery will be needed. But say for instance someone has an open wound that is not life threatening. If you apply the nano-gel it will help to close up the wound from the inside out. The nano tech will also work to cleaning the tissue around the wound and making sure there is no infection. It can help with deep bruises and honestly there was some indication that it would even help with severe muscle tears or scar damage. I don't think it will make the scars disappear but internally it can help the scar tissue to not obstruct the muscles surrounding it." I shrug as I finish then take a drink.

"But like I said the gel is more cost effective for larger operations. The serum is effective but it is more expensive in the long run because during the testing it was shown that more doses were needed. The serum was basically being sent to areas that might not be as in need of the repair and so it wasted the resources of that dose…if that makes sense." I frown trying to think of how else I could have put it.

Max and Andrea nod but Eric replies to me. "It makes sense because it is an oral dose it goes through the bloodstream. Whereas the gel it is applied directly to the affected area, so that area to takes priority" he nods.

I smile at him and take a bite of my cake "Exactly!"

I continue to eat with the group. I see Cole smile wave at me from the table with the transfers. Four and Tris sit with them, and Tris is looking at me curiously. I eat more of my burger and cake while I listen to Max and Tate talk about leader things.

"Hey guys, I do actually want to go to the tattoo parlor and a few other places. I need to see about getting some things designed. Did you want to go Alex?" I ask looking over to Alex and Slade.

I feel a hand on my knee again lightly rubbing circles just about the knee and I suddenly realize that is a very ticklish place.

"Ah!" I squeak in shock and laugh a little jumping up. I try to recover because everyone except Eric looks at me curiously. "Sorry just excited. I just had an idea to get my hair cut and maybe dyed." I really did just have the idea so it wasn't a complete lie. I didn't expect the whole table to yell.

"No!" I heard from all over.

Andrea shook her head with wide eyes. "Silver, please do not color your hair or anything wild. That would be a shame.

I nod with a shrug. "No I am just going to get it styled a bit different. Still keep it long and the same color. I just want to finally be able to do with it what I have always dreamed of and shed the Erudite stuffiness."

I stick my tongue out in disgust of having to keep it in a bun and neat all the time. I hear snickers all over the place.

Sam and Alex both say they want to go with me and Slade says that he might stop by. He and Eric share a look but I don't know what is about.

"Silver, you can finally meet Tori." Sam says happily.

"Who is Tori?" I ask frowning.

"She works in the tattoo parlor, she's my fiancée."

"What!" I shout and happily bounce in my seat clapping "Oh, yay I can't wait to meet her! Finally I won't be alone and bullied by Neanderthals!"

Neil scoffs. "Bullied my ass Silver. All you have to do is say our name and we have always spoiled you. I can't tell you how many times we got in trouble because you, dear sister, asked us to get you knives or whatever dangerous thing you decided you needed to have and learn how to use. Do you know how many times I wished you were spoiled and asked for things like clothes or jewelry not Chinese throwing stars and other shit?" He said this with a grin on his face so I know that he doesn't mean it badly, and he is right.

I nod and frown. "I know. Mom must have been disappointed that I wasn't the princess she wanted to do all the girly things with. Instead she got a Shield Maiden as Dad always said."

Tate reaches over and grabs my hand. "Don't be like that. You're our warrior and you inspire us Silver. Just like today on the roof. You reacted like a true Dauntless. Like we have always said you have a Dauntless heart and it is in your blood. You just had to follow who you are, that is what this is all about Silver. You go where you belong because to not do that means death as surely as if you were to truly die."

I smile and nod and finish my food. "So what is the plan? Are you guys all busy or do you want us to meet you guys for dinner?"

I asked looking around. They shrugged but Slade spoke up "We can meet here for dinner and if not we will hunt you down and find you in the pit."

Alex nods "Sounds good. I wanted to go ahead and get more gear for training and make sure I have everything I need before we really get started."

Andrea nods "Good thinking."

"Man, talking about training is making me think about sparring and fighting and is really getting me pumped up. I need to go do something." I smile big somewhat bouncing.

All my brothers smile and Max laughs "You can't go spar Silver. You just had to go the infirmary." Tate says firmly.

I can't help it but I start pouting "Dammit" I pound my fist on the table "I want to go hit some shit!"

"And this is why we have all those stories about you Silver. Most of them start out with; 'Can we go punch stuff' or 'Let's go climb that 10 story building' or 'I want to' insert whatever new adrenaline junkie scheme you have." Slade says and side hugs me.

"Well then, I need to get going on turning into Silver! Alex, Sam….shall we go poke holes in our body parts and inject ink in our skin?" I rub my hands together evilly and smile.

"We are so in trouble" Alex mumbles.

I feel Eric's hand on my knee again. "Just don't go changing too much Hero." Why does he keep calling me that? It is like he doesn't want to say my name or something.

I nod and get up to throw my stuff away and Slade and Eric immediately put their heads together.

Tate comes up behind me "Hey for dinner why don't you and Alex come to my apartment? We can all catch up and then we can get you back to the dorms. You can get some of the clothes you brought so you can use your credits for other things. Sound good?"

I smile and hug him tightly. "Sounds good. Tate, just to let you know about what happened on the roof. I didn't physically see Laney. She reminds me so damn much of her. I want to help Rose. She just looks like she is so fragile."

"I know, but you can't take personal responsibility for everyone Silver. You really are the epitome of a Dauntless but it takes a whole faction to make up the protectors. Help where you can but trust in your leaders and the training. Eric was right though Silver. Don't go crazy trying to fit into what you think a Dauntless should look like. Because you already are what we should be." He puts a hand on my chin making me look at him. He has worried eyes.

"I'm not going to change who I am Tate. You know better than that. My tattoos will be my story and my strength. As well as the piercings but the hair is my rebellion. I won't change it too much but it is going to resemble how I feel inside." I smile at him warmly. He nods and kisses my forehead and then Alex comes up.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Absolutely!" I smile big and bounce on the balls of my feet. "Let's go!" I turn back to the table and Neil pops up then grabs me gingerly to give me a hug. Andrea even gets up and gives me a quick hug. Max tells me I better come back so they can see how enjoy the Dauntless Hero looks, to which I blush apple red and they all laugh.

"Hey Sil, we might come find you or join you. Would that be ok?" Slade asks indicating himself and Eric. My eyebrows rise at Eric and he just smiles at me.

"Sure I don't know where I will be. I will probably only get a small tattoo today. But there is all that other stuff I want to do." I frown.

"You know it's not going anywhere Silver. You are here in Dauntless now. It isn't going to disappear. Just take your time and enjoy the nights after training. You are going to need something to unwind. Ok?" Slade says seriously. Slade is hardly ever serious. He has always been the sun in my sky. He would of course have figured out why I wanted to do all of this in one night. I was afraid tomorrow I would be standing on that roof looking down the hole to my rightful place but be denied.

I rise on my tippy toes and reach up and hug him tight "Thank you Slade. I do feel like this is a dream and that I will wake up back in Erudite." I pull away and smile at him and nod. He gets a big grin and ruffles my hair.

I turn to see Eric looking at me intensely, then he smiles and winks at me. I blush and smile back then whip around and pull Sam and Alex with me. At some point I let go and laugh and start to run through the corridors and up to the shops. First up for me, I am getting rid of the Erudite perfect hair!


	5. Chapter -5 Shedding Erudite and Becoming

**A/N: Edited chapter for grammatical and other errors. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter - 5 Shedding Erudite and Become Silver**

 **Disclaimer: Roth owns the sandbox, my action figures are just here to play.**

Sam leads me to the hairstylist after he catches up laughing and whooping along with me. It isn't actually that far the tattoo parlor so he drops Alex and I off at the stylist then walks to get Tori. I walk in and Alex catches up, getting some looks from some of the girls in the area. A few of them are initiates and I can see them whispering. It makes me smile.

Alex has no clue how much female attention he gets. I can see being here is going to be an awakening for him. He is blushing a bit as one girl stops him and he glances at me as if asking for help. I just laugh and walk up to one of the girls working, a big smile on my face.

"Please tell me you are not going to chop all that gorgeous hair off or try to dye it some horrid color?" says one of the stylists.

I laugh shaking my head. "No. I want to keep the color and even the length. I just want to change up the style. You know get rid of the stuffy Erudite perfection." I make a gagging gesture which makes the two girls laugh. The girl that greeted me, Clara, leads me to a station.

"So what are we looking at doing?" She smiles softly as she runs her hands through my hair in reverence. I still have trouble figuring out why people are so fascinated with my hair. I am about to answer when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look back to see Sam standing there with a lovely Asian looking woman with a big smile.

I smile back at them when I catch the look of adoration on Sam's face. "You must be Tori! You have no idea how happy I am to meet you!"

"Sweetie. I have wanted to meet you for so long. I feel like you are already my sister. I am so happy you are finally here." She says softly and puts her hand on mine.

"So are you going for a big makeover?" She asks sitting in the empty chair beside where I am sitting that Clara indicated for. Sam nodded and took off not wanting to stick around a hair salon. Clara had walked away when someone had called her over. I couldn't see who it was she was talking too but she was frowning when she came back. I look to Tori and smile.

"Not too crazy but I am going to go for a more me look. A little rebellious but still me. If that makes sense." I smile at her.

She nods and Clara smiles at me. "Ok, so what are we doing?"

"Ok. So I had this idea in my head for as long as I can remember after looking at some old fashion magazines pre-war. There was this trend where girls would shave a portion of their head but leave the rest long and styled to fall in layers and curls even. So that is what I want to do. On my right side starting from the temple of my head down to curve with the ear a bit and going about an inch or two in a square almost. I don't want it shaved all the way to the scalp but leave about half an inch. For the rest of the hair, I want the hair to be cut so that it parts and folds over to the left so that there are different layers that frame the face and look almost like it is feathered but otherwise is the same length." I see Tori looking contemplative and Clara pulling out all the tools she will need and then she takes an envelope from her apron and places it on the table and turns to me with a smile.

"I know what you are talking about." She smiles with a shrug. "I was a transfer from Erudite too. Not that you could tell now." She motions to the fact that she has jet black hair streaked with rainbow colors randomly in her hair. She has some of it in a bun on top of her head held by chopsticks. She of course wears the black of the faction but she has a sheer black top over a maroon barely there tank. It shows her midriff and she has torn black jeans under her apron. She has a jeweled septum ring and several piercings in her ear. It also looks like she has piercings in her cheeks that make them look like dimples.

I giggle "How long did it take you to change everything?" I ask with my eyebrow quirked.

"I had all my piercings and tattoos by my six month. I didn't want to get too many while I was still in initiation because of the fighting. I got my hair and clothes done within the week." She said smiling and combing my hair out.

"But about your hair. I remember seeing something in a gossip magazine or whatever that was. There was this famous person name Rihanna. She had the same look you are talking about. You want it so that the part goes over to the left almost like a wave. Then the long layers to add some body and make it look at little more sexy. The shaved part will go from the temple in a straight line back and stop just past where the ear ends, go straight down to the part where the head starts to slope into the neck." She says as she starts putting clips in my hair to get it ready. She gets the section ready that will be shaved and I look in the mirror to see Alex leaning against a chair watching nervously.

She holds the strands of hair that she will cut with the scissors first. As she holds the section that will be cut I realize it is a good length and a good amount of hair. I'm not nervous. I am buzzing with excitement. She looks at me with a smirk. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah!" I yell and everyone laughs even Alex who was looking nervous.

She cuts the hair and catches it in the long strands. It looks like ribbons of moonlight. She puts the hair in the envelop that she took out and then Alex walks to her and takes the envelope from her. I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask." He says firmly, with a frown then folds it and puts in his pocket.

"You know I have ways of making you talk." I say teasingly.

He smirks at me. "You'd have to be able to access that scotch you keep grumbling about. I know for a fact you aren't going to be able to touch until our days off from training."

"Gives me more time to plot. So I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. Also, I know where you sleep Alex." I grin at him wickedly. He gulps a little at that. I have all brothers who were pranksters. So I learned a few things.

Everyone laughs and Alex smiles at me. I don't talk for a bit because I am just relaxing as Clara moves around getting my hair cut and styled, her scissors snipping here and there. She had to use the clippers on the part that was getting shaved and I was glad it didn't look like I was bald there. It just looked like about as short as pixie cuts are but just in the square area around the temple and ear. Tori asked questions here and there and I told her about wanting to get my tattoos designed. We set it up for me to come in tomorrow after training and dinner to talk and for her to sketch.

"I did want to see about getting a tattoo tonight though if there is time after getting my piercings and then Alex wanted to go pick up more gear. Hey, are you going to Tate's tonight for dinner?" I ask Tori.

Tori nods "Yeah. I got my shift covered so I could work on you two if you did come in and then go to dinner. Sam said he would be back from whatever errand he had to run and meet us there. So I can walk you two there if you want. As far as the tattoo we can talk about that now and I can sketch it out."

"Yeah that would be awesome. Alex are you wanting to get anything?" I look though the hair in front of my face that Clara is still working on.

"I do. But I want to think about it a bit. I know it will be a sleeve most likely. There are a few things I was thinking of but want to get it right. And I was thinking of getting some gauges too. Maybe about 8 mm. Think that will look good?" He nods at me smiling. "And what are you thinking about getting?"

"Yeah, anything you get will look awesome Alex. Even if you don't get anything. I was thinking getting down my spine the phases of the moon with the full moon in the center. But done in a vibrant white ink and a straight dotted line running through the moon symbols down the line of my spine with intricate arrow points at each end. And the moon symbols are made up of straight lines to give them their shape. Then on my right forearm running in a line on the side of the arm I want the words 'With pain comes strength, with strength comes peace'." I shrug.

Alex sighs and frowns a bit but nods "That fits you Sis, all of it. Good choice."

Tori had found a pen and paper somewhere and showed me what she had whipped up and I smiled brightly at it. "That is perfect! Do you think it would take long? I want to get the piercings after this." I ask her and Clara laughs combing my hair into place and checking length to make sure it is perfect.

"You want to get it all done in one night aren't you?" She asked.

"I wish. But no. The major tattoos I want are too important to rush. And I am just going to get a couple of piercings."

"What piercings are you going to get?" Alex asked.

"Tongue and the lobe right beside my normal piercings I want some gauge piercings. Maybe a stud in my nose and a few helix piercings as well. That should work for now. I want some dermals but I can get those later." I reply excited just talking about it.

Clara smiles at me as she finishes my hair. "Well, I say you are going to be stunning. You were before but now you are looking fucking sexy. Better watch out. I might try to get you out on a date."

I blush and cover my mouth with my hand giggling. "I don't know what to say. I seriously doubt I look sexy or that different."

She lifts an eyebrow "Honey, if I thought I could get you to say yes I would be buying you drinks and taking you back to my place." She laughs at my red face.

"Well, I wouldn't mind drinking with you. But I am focusing on initiation and not really…you know…ummm, other stuff" I mumble embarrassed.

"You're sweet. Maybe I will look for you after initiation then. Otherwise we can just hang out and I will just try to make you blush as much as I can." She winks at me and fluffs my hair. "So what do you think" she takes off the little black cape off of me that she had on me to keep the hair from falling on me. I stand up to look in the mirror.

"Wow, I do look so different." And I did. I looked more like a woman now. The hair fell in waves to the left and the shaved side just looked like the hair had been slicked back or pinned back but it accented the waves and layers going on the side. I smiled brightly, whipped around and hugged her and on an impulse pecked her lips in thanks. "You are a miracle worker. I look like a woman now! Maybe even pretty."

Alex and Tori laughed while Clara blushed bright pink but was smiling. "Sweetie, you look more than pretty, you're freaking gorgeous. I am being serious though Silver, about taking care around here. Ok?" She looked serious and I nodded but frowned thinking why would I have to be careful.

"I will keep that in mind. But I do also have five brothers all here so I think I am covered. I am also pretty good at watching out for myself. Anyways, thank you so much and I will come back to make sure I can keep this amazing cut!" I hugged her one more time and we all left.

Tori looked at me smiling. "I think you may have a girlfriend lined up if you swing that way."

I laughed shaking my head. "I think she was just being nice. But I don't particularly have an interest in women sexually. Although I can certainly appreciate them and think they are hot as shit. I used to point out women and features to my brothers but it makes them uncomfortable for some reason. I don't know why. It's not like they don't do that when they are alone." I huffed. Alex was blushing and looking uncomfortable.

I smirked "For instance, that Candor initiate that Alex was talking to had a pretty spectacular ass on her. Don't you think Alex?"

Alex blushed red and got nervous. "I don't know what you're talking about!" He almost growled when he talked. He has always tried to be a gentleman when it came to girls. Sometimes I think he sees Laney when he talks to them.

We went into the piercing place and I was led by Tori to Elliot.

"Well, who do we have here?" Elliot smiles in a charming way. He has brown hair that is long but tied back with a leather tie, soft brown eyes and a piercing in his lower mouth right above the chin. On one ear almost all of it was pierced and had cuffs and chains running different directions. It was a beautiful mess.

"Elliot, this is Silver Bryant. Baby sister to Tate and my fiancée Sam." She says a warning voice. "And this is her twin brother Alex."

Alex and I wave at him and he gulps at us and I can't help it I laugh out loud "Good Job Tori." I pat her back teasingly "She's just getting into the roll of over protective Sister."

Tori laughs and bumps me with her shoulder. "With good reason. Elliot thinks he can charm anything that walks, that includes Alex too." She smirks looking at Alex.

My eyes get big looking at Alex. "Ooh! So we BOTH can have our same sex encounter for the day." I chuckle and Alex blushes.

We are interrupted by a cold voice behind me. "So, we leave Hero in your care Tori, and she is having lesbian encounters?"

I turn very slowly and tensely to see Eric standing there with Slade. Slade is laughing but Eric is way less than amused.

"It wasn't her flirting with me. She just said she wanted to take me drinking and she would find me after initiation. I thought it would be rude of me NOT to thank her so I pecked her lips and gave her a hug. She in no way was a lesbian encounter more like a run by lesbian tickle" Words just pour of my mouth and Slade is on the ground laughing so hard. I am truly scared of Eric's look right now. He just starts bouncing on the balls of his feet and then runs a hand in his hair. He runs a hand over his face and clenches his jaw looking at me.

He doesn't say anything, just looks at me. "Ok then I am going to get a face full of metal so that I can get out of this..." I point between us "...awkward moment. Gentlemen, I have an appointment with a needle. Elliot, let's do this"

Elliot straightens up from laughing and I pop in the chair "So, sister of the really scary men, what would you like?"

I giggle a bit. "You ready? Cause I got a list"

"Silver…." I hear a warning from beside me and see Eric sitting in a chair right by me. I look around for Slade, Alex and Tori.

"Tori took Alex to look at flash for the tattoos. She said you already had two planned right?" Eric said.

"Yep, for today. The others are pretty damn big so they have to be done later." I say then look at Elliot. "I'm ready when you are big boy."

He gulps and looks wide eyed at the cold look on Eric. "Um, sister to the scary men, could you not get me killed?"

I look around confused at Eric and look for my brothers. "You know they aren't here right?"

"Yep. THEY aren't but HE is." He points to Eric.

I shake my head confused again because I don't see what either Elliot or I have done wrong "Alrighty then. So to start out I would like a pearl or a pearlescent stud in the right nostril. I would like a teal tongue ring…the bar kind, someone said to tell you that I want the kind with the ball because that is the best for; well I don't really fucking know I just think it looks cool. Then I would like 6 mm gauges in my ears beside my normal piercings but I want the nebula or cosmos gauges. Then I would like on my left ear, three stud helix piercings." I nod "That should be enough for now, oh wait..."

I hear Eric muttering and look at him "What did you say?"

He shook his head "Nothing. I think that is enough Elliot and that is enough Silver"

"Okay I still have tattoos to get." I said shrugging.

Elliott starts and he keeps saying that this will be painful, this will be painful. The pain never comes and I barely wince. "Are you like on pain meds right now?" He frowns asking.

"No. None of that hurt." I shrug. I like my tongue piercing and I start to stick my tongue out and play with it. Eric jumps up and stomps off. "I don't know what got his knickers in a twist." I mutter as I watch him stalk off. I give Elliot my information for payment and then head to the tattoo portion area of the parlor.

Slade comes up to me frowning. "What did you do to Eric?"

"I didn't do anything. I had just got my last piercing and was testing out my tongue ring and he got up and stomped off." I am having a hard time not lisping a tiny bit, have to get used to the new tongue ring. Slade is grinning like a loon though.

"Hey Slade, I have an issue though and it is serious."

He comes closer to me "What's up?"

"I want to get a spine tattoo but I am concerned about the…scars. I don't want anyone to see until I can get that covered too. Actually, I think I will just get that done now. Got to go talk to Tori, you want to go?"

He smiles and throws his arm over my shoulder "My baby sis's first ink, hell yeah. Just let me tell Eric we are going to be here a while. I think he was going to go to the training room and hit some shit."

"Well, that sucks! I want to hit shit too!" I pout and he pushes me forward.

"Sometimes a man just needs to go hit shit alone Silver. Especially if they are hitting shit because of a girl."

I stop and turn around to him frowning and upset. My stomach and heart in my throat. "He has a girl?" I ask softly, trying to fight back how that makes me feel.

He frowns and comes up to me and hugs me. "He doesn't have her yet. She wants to wait till initiation is over. Even though…well I guess he can tell you that himself."

He pulls back and smiles at me sadly. "Silver, you might want to talk to him. About everything and before training starts so you can just keep your mind on training and get that over with."

"Sometimes I can be dense about things, but I get what you are saying Slade. Thanks. Love you" he smiles and heads out.

I walk in and Alex is with an Asian looking man that looks similar to Tori, he sees me and smiles. "Wow Silver. You really look Dauntless now! How does it feel? This is George, Tori's brother." George and I wave at each other

I smile just as widely and I stick out my tongue at him playfully. His eyes widen on the tongue ring. "What did you get that for?" He glares at me.

"Because it looked cool. Why do you get any piercing?"

He snorts but just goes back to the drawing that George is doing for him. I walk over to look at the drawing and I smile softly at him at what he has so far. There is a realistic black and white drawing of a full moon with stars and clouds barely moving over the moon in the distance. In the forefront is a close copy of our cherry blossom tree. Sitting under the tree is a small girl with silver hair leaning against a little boy with black hair. Behind them on the ground lay books and wooden swords. The only color is the cherry blossoms. It shouldn't surprise me that we are both thinking along the same lines. Mine tree will be sold black as if a shadow. "Alex, this will be beautiful. Where is Tori at?" I ask as I hug him from behind and he squeezes my

hands.

"Right here Silver." She waves me over to a table in the back

I walk over and smile at her. "He's right you know. You already look like you have been here years. It suits you. So you want to get started?"

"Actually Tori, I wanted to go ahead and get one big one started. I would have preferred to do it with manual machines, but….." I trail off and look at her. "Has Sam told you? About everything that happened to me?" I ask softly.

She nods and I continue. "I want to get the side covered that the attack happened on. I don't want the other initiates to see it and try to use it as a weakness later on. So it is better to get that part done. And I guess, why not we can do the other anyways. It will take until dinner though. Would that be ok?"

She nods and I start to explain the tattoos to her. Her eyes go up at some of the choices and she smiles softly at others. Slade finally joins and ends up helping with some of the sketches of the one that is for my family and people important to me. At first Slade doesn't want to be in the room for the one on my from under my breast that goes all the way to just under my buttocks on my right side, until I asked him if I could hold his hand. I never ask for that and he nodded and understood.

He took out his touch-pad and was typing here and there. Apparently there was an issue of some kind and he was helping Tate and Eric with something. Tate was telling Slade that Alex and I would be sleeping at his apartment for some reason. But Rose and Maya were sleeping at their home too. It might be because of the roof thing. I couldn't really concentrate and was trying to go into my meditative state.

I am not going to lie, even using the machine it hurt. The rib part hurt bad. Every once in awhile Slade would run a hand through my hair to help me. Finally, the right side tattoo was done and it only took two hours or so.

Then we moved on to the sleeve tattoo on my left arm that took about as long because of adjusting for the angles. Then we did the right forearm tattoo. I decided to leave the spine alone as I think I had done enough for the day. Slade had looked over the right side tattoo and smiled. Then he got to the part I was hoping he wouldn't notice and his eyebrows went up at it. "Don't say anything!" I begged.

"Just talk to him and tonight." He grins like a loon shaking his at me and walks off since I am done and he had something he has to do.

Tori just shook her head and gave a small smile and I know she knows what it is "You know, don't you? Who I got that part from?"

She frowns and nods. I sigh as I try to think how to explain it. "From as long as I can remember Slade and Eric have been best friends. That's who I know him as first and foremost. I never met him personally. I had always seen him from a distance or would disappear before he could see me like young girls do with crushes. But I always heard stories and how much they loved each other like brothers. Even before transferring he was fighting against all that mess at Erudite."

I sigh thinking "And then they both transferred and he is a hard leader, but he has to be. I see the stresses Tate is under and I can just imagine he has the same. But when I think about Dauntless and someone who is truly strong and brave, it's him. Tori, not many people know this and you can't say anything. But his family had to be brought to justice, and he helped. Do you understand what I mean?"

She looked shocked but nods. "Everything I am and have been is about me being here where I belong. This whole side where I put my tattoo was about my foundations. Eric has been a foundation for me for longer than I even realized." I answer honestly and more than a bit surprised at the depth of my feelings for him.

She smiles softly. "But he also means something more to you too. And so do you by the way. I watched you two at lunch. He is never like that with anyone, not even Slade. He is never so open and for all to see."

I blush and sigh. "I don't know how to tell him Tori. I mean about all of what happened. What if he thinks I am damaged or something? It's what I think anyways." I frown.

She frowns too and cleans the tattoos. She puts a healing cream on them and then bandages before speaking again. "Ok first, you are not damaged. You only are if you allow yourself to be. And second from what I have seen of you two, I don't think that would be a problem. But Slade is right. You need to talk to him. And finally, you are going to need to put the last bit of cream on all of that tonight and then you should be good. So tonight you can take a shower but be careful of the areas, put the cream on and it will be all healed by tomorrow. And you my girl will look like you are already a member!"

I smile and jump up fast at first and then wince. "Jeez, they picked a bad night to not allow drinking or I picked a wrong night for all this. Ok, I am going to find Alex." I wave at her and walk to the main area.

I looked around but didn't see Alex and saw George. "Hey did you see Alex?"

"Yeah. He went to get his and your stuff from the dorm and said he would meet you and Tori at Tate's" He smiles at me as he works on the sketch from earlier.

Tori came up behind me and smiled. "Well then I guess we can go."

We leave the tattoo parlor with me walking a little gingerly and I run into someone.

I hear a familiar drawl and I stop in my tracks. "Don't tell me you can't remember me already, Sil?"

"Petey?" I say in looking at him then back at Tori who is standing with her arms crossed over her chest and she is frowning hard.

I leap forward and wrap my arms around him in a hug. "What are you doing here in Dauntless, Petey? You were supposed to go to Erudite!" I asked holding him tight. How is this happening? I just was remembering Laney!

He wrapped his arms around me tight and hugged me back. "Gods I missed you Silver. You don't know how much I have thought of you." He pulled back from the hug and looked to Tori and just gave a short nod.

"I wish Alex were here but he went to the dorm for something. He will be so upset he missed you!" I cry out.

Petey looked over to Tori who seemed to be scowling at him. "Hey Silver. I don't have long but can we go somewhere and talk privately really quick. We can just go over to those rocks if you want."

He looked worried and that made had me worrying for him hoping he isn't in trouble. "Of course. I just can't believe you are here. I went to Erudite on visiting day after you had your choosing. I guess now I know why they said I couldn't see you."

He looked at me softly and puts his hand on my face, cupping it gently. "You went to find me?"

"Of course. We told you we would. And it was just after, you know Laney. I wanted to see you and see if you were ok." I grabbed his hand with my own and closed my eyes, just enjoying having him near.

He nodded and frowned. "Come on and we can talk." He grabbed my hand and I looked back to Tori.

Tori nodded and glared at Petey. "I don't think you should go with him Silver…"

He interrupted her and replied coldly "Well she didn't fucking ask you Wu, now did she?"

I frowned at them "Hey guys. Don't fight please. Petey, I will go talk to you but please she is my sister in law." I looked at him pointedly. He knew I didn't put up with that shit from him.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair "Sorry, just can we go talk please? It's important"

I nod as he grips my hand and pulls me with him quickly through the people that were lining and crowding the corridors. It looks like people are starting to fill up The Pit. Some even celebrating the arrival of new initiates with drinking and dancing.

We finally get to what was called The Chasm and he finds some rocks to sit by and pulls me to sit near him and his brows are furrowed.

"You have gotten even more beautiful Silver." He runs his hand through my new haircut and he smiles. "Not even here a day and you save someone. Now you look like as if you were born here. I had to see you Silver"

"Petey.."

"Peter. I just go by Peter now. Petey was too much like a little boy and it just brought bad memories." He looks at his hands and shakes his head. "Only you and Laney ever called me that nickname anyways."

I nudge his shoulder with mine. "Peter, it's a good fit. What's wrong Peter? Are you in trouble?"

He grabs my hand and looks at me. "I would never hurt you Silver. You know that right? That I wouldn't hurt you?" His green eyes were shining and almost frantic.

"Of course. What is going on though? Why are you here and not Erudite? Why didn't you try to come see me before now? I thought you hated me Peter and that you blamed me for Laney." I ask frustrated, hurt and trying not to cry.

He shakes his head and is looking at our clasped hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to see you. I wasn't in a good place. I never blamed you Silver. How could you think that? As for why I am here. I guess after Laney, and when it came time to choose, I just did it. It just happened. One minute my hand was heading to Erudite water but then my blood was sizzling on the coals."

"Was it because it would be too hard without her?"

He looked at me for a long moment, his eyes tracing my new haircut. "Do you know how important you are to me Silver?"

I frown and nod. We had always been so close. He was like one of my brothers. "Peter, you're scaring me. What's going on."

He seemed upset by this and pulled me to him in a hug and buried his face in my hair. "Oh God Silver. Please don't be scared of me. Please Silver. I don't want you to ever be afraid of me." He got up and pulled me with him and pulled me tighter to him.

He pulled back and he had tears in his eyes then cupped my cheek stroking it softly. His green eyes were soft as he looked at me. I heard boots stomping and he growled. "Fuck! Listen Silver, no matter what you hear no matter what you learn about me. Remember I would never, never hurt you. Ok?" He looked frantic and I was scared and tensed.

"Peter what is going..."

"Get the fuck away from her Hayes!" Growled a familiar voice and it was filled with rage.

"She can talk to whoever she wants to, Eric" He said gripping me to him like he was holding onto a lifeline.

"Peter!" I yelled. "What the fuck is going on?"

He looked at me again and pulled me to kiss my forehead, my hands on his chest and I could hear his heartbeat going wild. He was so scared but of what? "Remember, I would never hurt you ok. You have no idea how much….just I would never hurt you Silver."

Eric is next to us now and I am being jerked away from Peter hard and put behind Eric. Eric and Peter are staring each other down. "Eric…" I start to try and object, I need to make sure Peter is ok.

"Stay there Silver. You need to keep away from this asshole. And you Hayes, keep the fuck away from her."

Peter sneered at Eric. "Big bad leader trying to find another initiate to torment. Why don't YOU leave her the fuck alone? She's too good for someone like you." He drawled in this cruel voice I had never heard from him before.

"I think you forget who the fuck you are talking to here, Hayes. You are speaking like that to a leader of your faction. Don't forget it will only take a snap of my fingers and you will be out of here, out of Dauntless Peter. Or how about another year long stint at the wall? Other than the one you are supposed to be at right now Hayes? And speaking of too good, do I need to mention the incident from your initiation."

Peter stiffens and I am trying to jerk away from Eric but he has a steel grip on me, I growl "Stop fucking comparing dicks sizes here. Eric, I have known Peter since I was 10."

"People change." Eric says coldly not letting me go and still staring at Peter.

Peter deflates. "Silver, just remember what I told you ok. I will see you again, no one will stop me" That last part held a bit of menace with a cold glare at Eric.

I feel a sob breaking from my throat unbidden at the torment I hear in his voice and in his eyes "Petey?" I sob out.

Eric looks down at me and his eyes are cold. I look at him in pain and confusion with tears in my eyes. I don't want him to see me cry so I finally jerk away. Peter has already slipped away and I can't see him so I start to walk in the direction he might have gone and feel Eric following close behind me.

"Silver, please stop. I know you're upset but we need to talk."

"He was her fucking brother, Eric. I just told you about her and you knew. I said her name and you tensed because you knew he was here." I kept walking storming away from him. He caught up with me and jerked my arm in the direction of a corridor turn off from the shops.

"Come on we can talk about this somewhere else." He said gruffly and pulled me along. I was getting tired of being jerked around. I don't lose my temper often but I was getting very close to it.

I gritted my teeth and growled out "I am not a fucking doll to be jerked around here."

"Just wait Silver and we can talk. I'm sorry but you can't be around him. I won't allow it." He growled out.

He reached a door and started to unlock it. I realized it was an apartment door. "Oh, hell no Eric. You won't allow me?" I yelled.

He scowled and shoved me into the apartment and followed behind me.

"Hell no? You know nothing about him, Silver. He is dangerous and not who you think he is."

"Isn't that for me to decide? Some people would say the same damn thing about you Eric but I don't believe them either. Peter was like a brother to me and he could have been a brother in law Eric. He was practically family!"

"I highly doubt that he would see it the same way, and it doesn't even matter. Peter is not a nice guy." He gritted out coming closer to me.

"Neither are you or Tate, or Slade. You are all assholes at times, just like I can be a big bitch."

"You don't understand Silver, he tried to kill someone!" He shouts coming closer to me and grabbing my arms and pulling me to him "Then he attacked another person and stabbed their eye Silver."

My breath catches in my throat and I shake my head. "No, Petey would never do that. He was so gentle with Laney and I. He would never…" I choke out. I remember his tormented eyes and his insistence that he would never hurt me. He knew I would find out and he didn't want me to hate him.

"Oh God, Peter" I feel like collapsing and I sway on my feet. My side is killing me and I have been holding it back with adrenaline. When I am pain it is hard to keep my emotions under control or stop the pain of my past catching up with me. A sob wracks my body and I try to claw my walls up.

"Not Peter. Why? Why would he do that? Why did he come to Dauntless, Eric? He was supposed to go to Erudite!" I stumble to a chair and lean on it.

Eric sighs and comes and scoops me up and sits me on the couch. But I realize I am on his lap and I try to get up because we can't be doing that. "Silver it is ok I won't hurt you or try to do anything. You're just in shock." He rubs my back in small circles.

I sit there stiff for a moment. But the warmth of his hands helps me to start breathing again and I curl up in his lap against his chest. "What did he do?" I whisper softly after I have calmed down. We had been sitting there like that for what seemed like forever.

Eric wraps his arms around me kissing the top of my head. "I don't know if I want to tell you Silver. Part of me wants to because I don't want him anywhere near you. When Tori contacted me. I panicked and then Zeke said you two were at The Chasm. I almost lost it Silver. Why did you let him take you there, or touch you?" He whispers in a hurt voice.

I am floored by this since I am the one that was just told that a childhood friend was a possible murderer. So I sat up and turned around to look at him. "Eric, he was like a brother to me. Why would I let someone I thought of like Slade touch me? Because I trust him and he is like family to me Eric. Why are you upset when I just learned something about someone I love deeply that is horrible to think of about the boy I knew?"

I knew tears were running down my face now. I didn't think I could take much more drama today.

Eric frowned and looked at me. "I'm sorry, really. I'm not trying to make this about me, but it hurt Silver. I just felt like someone punched me when I saw you letting him hold you and almost kiss you. And I couldn't stand that Silver." He whispered like it hurt him to admit.

I don't know why I did it. Maybe because I was hurting and he was too. Maybe I did it because he was there and I had ached for him for the whole time I was getting my haircut and even just sitting by him at lunch. Then after the conversation with Slade and Tori pointed out he meant more to me than I thought. I needed to be near him and I needed comfort from him in a way I never needed it before. I moved so I was turned and my chest was against his chest, my legs straddling him.

He looked shocked for a moment and then sighed and relaxed. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then kissed his eyes. Then I pulled back and looked into his eyes. We just looked at each other for a while, his arms wrapped around me, one hand sitting on my hip.

I was looking at his lips and he ran his hand up my back to my head and ran his finger through my hair and pulled me to him. My mouth just barely touching his. My mouth opened and my breath quickened and I could see his mouth part slightly. I leaned forward and lightly brushed my lips against his bottom lip. It felt so full and soft and warm. I felt his hand at my back grip my jacket tightly.

He whispered my name softly and his lips moved against mine. I flicked my tongue out and lightly licked his bottom lip then sucked on it softly. He groaned when my tongue touched him and my piercing rubbed against him.

It was like a wave crashing onto the shore the way that one action broke all restraint. Passion poured from me and into him. He crashed his lips to mine and held me tight. We kissed deeply and he started to kiss down my neck then along the neckline of my tank top.

He pushed my jacket from my shoulders and my head fell back as his fingers skimmed along my collarbone. He kissed softly along my jaw and neck until he pulled me back to his mouth. My hand went to his hair and tangling through the short hair at the top, my tongue tracing along his lips experimenting.

"Silver, what did you do?" He asks softly when he pulls back and I realize he sees the bandages on my left arm, right forearm and probably feels the one on my right side.

"Tattoos. Just had to cover something. You know the scars." I whisper and he nods and slowly pulls me back to kiss on my collarbone and neck. I can feel myself melting a little bit into him.

"Eric." I breathed his name when we pulled apart slightly and he was kissing and nuzzling my neck and ear.

"You are so beautiful Silver." He whispered as his teeth grazed my earlobe and a shiver went through my body.

I moaned and my body shot with warmth. I started to kiss and lick on his neck. I felt his hand travel from my hip and up towards my breasts. He cupped me through my tank top. My breath caught just before he took my mouth again fiercely.

I whimpered and moaned into his mouth at the new sensation of someone touching me there and how good it felt when his fingernails grazed my tender bud. I felt him growl and I whimpered again as he pinched through the fabric. I felt sensations I had never felt centered in my core and my hips started rocking searching for something but I didn't know what.

I was gasping against his mouth as he pulled away to look at me with hooded eyes as he once again tweaked that little center of nerves on my chest. My brows furrowed and I whimpered. I didn't understand what was happening to me exactly and why it hurt but felt good.

He moved his hand away slowly and brushed against my skin moving the tank down never taking his eyes off of me. I started to pant as he got further down and my bra started to be moved as well. The strap to my tank and bra was being pushed off my shoulder, exposing bare skin. He moved so slowly that it was almost painful and I whimpered again. My nails dug into his shoulders where my hands were gripped. After what felt like hours my breast was exposed and I was shaking with nerves and need.

I heard and intake of breath from Eric then a low groan as he leaned forward and my body was leaned back slightly as his mouth traveled down my neck until he was hovering above my now very hard bud. He slowly kissed around the breast but did not go near the center. I felt my hips rock again of their very own volition his hand gripped my pants edge there at my lower back. Finally I felt his tongue and mouth lower over a place I had never explored before.

"Eric" I moaned and gasped. "Eric why does that feel so good?" I moaned.

I felt him smile and gently suck on the nipple before his mouth moved and I gave a mewling sound like a pout. He chuckled and brought my mouth to his before kissing me deeply again.

When we separated he looked at me as I panted and my body shook. He slowly moved my bra and tank back into place kissing my collarbone again. Then he put his hands to the side of my face and looked at me with intensity.

"Say you're mine Silver. Tell me you want me." He whispered against my lips.

I couldn't understand exactly what he wanted from me. "We….we can't..." I trailed off as he ran his tongue along my lower lip and shivers went through me again. My body was overruling my thought process. How did he have this effect on me?

"I can't think Eric and I don't know what is going on. I feel empty when you touch me and I don't know what I need. I just need you." I whimpered.

"Do you want me Silver? Only me?" He said as he kissed on my neck and jaw again.

"Yes Eric. I want you, always and only you." I breathed out. And it was true no one had ever crossed my mind or made me feel like this with even a simple touch of his hand.

"Only you Silver. You're mine and I'm yours. Remember that ok?" He said as he took me in a fierce kiss again. Our hands roamed over each other and we broke apart when his touch-pad started to vibrate.

He pulled away and caressed my jaw again. "You look beautiful Silver. I can't believe you just keep getting even more beautiful." He smiled at me, and his eyes shone with something I didn't understand.

"Eric, what does all that mean?" I frown.

He looked contemplative "From the moment on the roof and honestly before that you have been mine in my mind. And….and my heart I guess. So to me there is no one else I want Silver, only you. Do you want the same? I know you haven't..." He trailed off and I tensed.

I am damaged. He isn't going to want me when he finds out. He won't want someone damaged like me. That was is all I can think despite my real logic trying to scream at me that I am not. I feel my mask slam into place and I look away.

"Silver." He grabs my face with his hand and pulls me to look at him looking hurt.

"Eric, you don't want me." My voice is cold as I start to pull away. "You won't want something tainted." I have such self-loathing right now. Why didn't I think this would come back to haunt me if I ever wanted someone enough to be with them like that?

He pulled me back to him and gripped me tight "Don't say that Silver" His voice broke.

"If you knew Eric I promise you, you wouldn't want me. Please let me go. I don't want to be here right now." I knew my voice was cold and distant but I couldn't bear to think what his face would be like once he knew. If he looked at me like was exactly what Tyler said I was it would break me like Tyler was never able to.

He didn't let go but he did pull out his touch-pad and flipped through it and typed something on it. "You're staying here until we are sure Peter has left the compound. He went AWOL today and it was because he was coming after you." He said in his leader voice.

I nod at that, with the wall and mask in place it was easier to process that as necessary. "Please, don't. I am no good Eric. Just find someone else please."

I don't know how tears escaped my wall but they did and they are falling down my face slowly. I reach up and catch one in my fingers amazed that I can cry right now when I feel nothing.

"Silver, please don't say that. Whatever it is trust me it doesn't make you tainted. It doesn't change you as a person Silver. That is what I want, you. Not your past, that does not define you." He says sweetly.

His words make sense. I have told myself this many times. His simple speaking of what I have always believed and strived for, cracks through my wall.

"I can't let anyone….Eric…it hurts…" My mask crumbles and I bury my face in his neck.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry. You don't have to tell me. But I'm not going anywhere no matter what is. I will be here when you are ready." He rubbed my back slowly as he held me close.

It took a few minutes but I finally calmed down and pulled back to look at him.

"I don't want pity either Eric. Do you understand me? I couldn't take it if you saw something pitiful or damaged. Slade and Tori told me I needed to tell you anyways or talk to you and they are right. Eric you could break me with just a word, this is going to be hard." I know my eyes blazed.

He gently grabbed my face. "I am not going anywhere Silver and I won't hurt you either. I don't think I would ever see that you are damaged or tainted, you have too much fight, spirit, kindness and love in you Silver. Those are not things to be pitied. Silver, we are all damaged in some way. Some more than others, but everyone always has some kind of hurt. I'm not saying they are worse than yours or better…it all depends on the person." He whispers and a sudden realization comes to me. His parents had been put to death because of the experiments they had done. He had to be part of bringing them to justice.

I gasped in realization "Oh Eric!" My hands fly to my face "I am so selfish…..I am so sorry!"

He smiles wryly and pulls my hand down. "Don't, I made my peace with that the moment I had to make the decision to do the right thing. And I will tell you something that I haven't told anyone Silver. So you know I mean it. I had known that I was going to do the right thing, but there was a name on their list Silver, a name that shook me to my core at the thought of them getting that person and her family. That was you Sylvan Bryant. I saw your name on the list of Divergents and it sealed any decision I needed to make. Does that tell you something?"

I bite my lip and nod but I don't really understand other than he cares "You cared for us and couldn't see something happen to us?"

He sighed and nodded "You are going to make this hard aren't you?"

He ran his hands up and down my back "That was Tate by the way. We are going to have dinner with him later on and then he is going to take care of some matters so you will be staying either with me or there in his apartment but with someone with you and Alex."

"Eric, what about the whole Leader-initiate thing." I frowned.

He sighed "I asked to be removed from any decisions concerning you. I will not be doing any scoring or ranking on you. I can still help you at times, but during training of course I can't be overly attentive to you."

"Why?" I ask confused.

He bites his lip "Because anyone sitting at that lunch table saw what I know and what you can't figure out." He snapped and I tensed up trying to get up, confused at what I did to him.

"Don't. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you Silver. I asked for that because I knew I would not be able to stay away from you. Because it isn't just a physical attraction for you Silver. I thought that it might be, but it has only been a few hours since you have been here and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away. Because I am already falling for you. Max and Andrea saw it and apparently Slade and Tate already knew. Slade saw us on the roof that night and they already had a bet about when we would get together. Max and I talked and he is concerned but as long as we are discreet and you are dedicated to training and do not try to seek special treatment then he thinks it is a good thing apparently. He said seeing me at lunch with you was good and that you were good for me."

He sighs "But I need to know what you want Silver? Do you even want that or me?"

I press my forehead against his "When is dinner Eric?"

He pulled up his touch-pad and looked at it "In about two hours or so. Tate and Slade are trying to deal with the Peter thing with Four. But Tori and Lola are helping to put it together. Apparently it has become a bit of a party, why?" he frowned at me.

"Because before you decide what you want, I need to talk to you about something very hard for me. And I might need a drink after or during." I say softly and frown.

I am startled when he grabs a hold of me tightly and sits up then stands up, me still wrapped around his waist and he carries me into his bedroom. He sets me on the bed, then bends down and starts to undo my shoes. He gets them off and picks me up again then moves me more onto the bed and lays me down. Then he goes to the other side and pulls off his shoes and crawls in on the other side. He pulls up a fuzzy blanket at the foot of his bed in a white and grey color with teal shapes and then covers us and pulls me to him.

"I'll hold you and you tell me as much or as little as you want to. But I still promise you, it won't change how I feel about you." He kissed my forehead and settled my head in the crook of his neck.

I took in a ragged breath. "Over a year ago, not quite two years now, I was at a group research project session. It was only a few of us and we weren't doing anything special really, just working. It got a little late and I decided that I wouldn't stay much longer, maybe an hour. Tyler, Cole, and Lidia were still there with me. I was drinking a hot tea and I started to feel weird and sick. I went to the lounge area restroom and barely made it. I remember everything that happened, I just couldn't stop it. My body wouldn't cooperate. It was heavy and it felt like I was underwater. I later found out it was a combination of narcotics and anxiety medications. The ones that basically make you numb but unable to properly move around." I stop, my body shivering.

Why this was so hard to talk about? I survived the attack later, but why was this part so hard.

He was rubbing up and down my arm "You can't take narcotics or opioids now because of this right?" He asked softly.

I sigh with a nod. "Yes. We found out the hard way when I had to take something for pain I was experiencing during my….well…anyways. It was a medicine to stop me throwing up so violently and to relieve the pain my sickness had caused. As soon as the drugs took effect something triggered in me and I fought; I fought hard. I put the male nurse in his own hospital bed when I ripped out the IV he had put the medicine through and stabbed him with it in his arm and then broke it. It happened one more time but I didn't put anyone else in the hospital. My body goes into shock but doesn't freeze, it fights."

I tense waiting for his reaction. "If you think I am going to be upset about that fact that your body is helping you to respond to a threat you're mistaken, as far as I am concerned it is a good thing. I just wish you didn't have to suffer pain because you can't take the medications. We will just have to find a way around it or another method." He stated in a matter of fact and kissed my forehead again.

I laid there and let his rubbing of my arm soothe me. "He raped me. He found me in the lounge, he planned it, and he raped me. He hurt me bad as he did it and that was the first time I almost died because of him. He said since I liked fighting I should like this. Said it was my fault for being so cold to everyone and thinking I was better than everyone. That I might like to pretend to be Dauntless but such a weak slut would never be good enough. I should feel lucky to even have him." I felt him hiss in anger.

"I'm not mad at you Silver, and he was a lying sack of shit!" He growled out.

I nod understanding his anger at that. "After the incident, he left me there. It took hours for me to pull myself together. I had to walk or crawl really, to the area where I left my bag. I contacted Dr. Iverson and my Dad. Dr. Iverson called Tate and I was taken to a private clinic. I was pretty beat up and had some internal bleeding and they said that I probably should have overdosed on all the medications that were put into my system. They were undiluted and in the tea apparently. I am amazed I was able to walk and talk but I did it. An investigation was started and I had to stay at home to recover, emotionally and otherwise. In my second month, I found out I was pregnant."

This time I felt his breath catch. His hand stop and he tensed. I pulled away but he stopped me. "No, no that wasn't about you Silver. Okay? I am just so shocked, but not angry or disgusted or anything like that. Okay?" He said desperately.

"You are going to think I am weak and a fraud Eric." I whimper.

"Baby, I would never think that about you ok?"

I swallow and try to stop my shaking. "From the moment I found out I was pregnant, I stopped seeing myself as a victim or even thinking of Tyler and what he had done to me. I didn't care how she came to me, she was all that mattered at that moment. I determined that Tyler's act would certainly not define my life and I would die to make sure it didn't define hers. I agreed to continue with the prosecution. But with the pregnancy his representation proposed that he could serve his penance by taking responsibilities as a father. It was up to me though because if I kept her, he would be pardoned possibly. If I aborted or gave her up for adoption he could be found guilty."

I felt like curling in on myself as I cried silently. Eric raised up on an elbow but still held me, and he started to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"It's ok baby"

I shake my head knowing it will never really be ok. Not without her beside me...there would always be a big part of me missing. "I knew I couldn't stay in Erudite. I knew if I did, even for her…and oh how I wanted to Eric." I sobbed "I was suffocating in Erudite. I never fit in there. It might have said I was more Erudite then Dauntless on those damn tests, but I knew deep in me I would die in spirit and heart if I stayed there. I couldn't take her with me as a dependent. I would never let Tyler come anywhere near her! So I decided to place her with a family. Our longtime friends and neighbors had been helping take care of me when it happened. I was like a daughter to them growing up. I was either in our tree in the backyard or theirs next door, reading or planning or playing so they said they would take her. When I was just over 6 months, Tyler's representation received the final notification that she was being adopted and he would be prosecuted. I had been staying at home. I didn't want anyone to know about the pregnancy because I knew she was staying behind. I didn't want the rape and Tyler hanging over her head. I had fallen asleep on the couch. I was sleeping a lot then and when I woke up he was already cutting into my side and had stabbed me twice."

I heard Eric's breathe catch and I looked at him to see he was crying. I sat up and crossed my legs under me. He sat up and rested his back against the headboard.

"Slade and Tate wouldn't tell me what happened. But they said something had happened to you again but more more serious and they weren't sure you were going to make it. I was crushed and I felt helpless. I wanted to go see you but it wasn't really my place. I felt like my heart was breaking and I couldn't understand why when I had never even seen you up close or talked to you. But it was like someone had taken away a part of me I never knew I had Sylvan. You were being taken away from me and I couldn't even help. I felt useless so I got a tattoo for you." He said softly, leaning in to me.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly, giving him time to push me away if he wanted to. He pulled me closer to him so that I was sitting against the headboard with him. Then he started to kiss me softly back and run his fingers through my hair. I pulled away and rested my head against the headboard and sighed.

"He started talking about she was his and I couldn't give her away. I was bleeding a lot but I was scared she was hurt. She had been resting on the other side for the days previous, almost a week really. She wouldn't get out of my left rib and I had tried everything." I smiled softly remembering the feel of her moving and growing in me.

I sigh shudderingly and start again. "As soon as he said those words, she shifted to the right. I felt her move and I felt such love and strength. I never knew something like that could exist. She saved me just by being there so I saved us both. I rammed my palm up into Tyler's face and nose breaking it instantly then grabbed the hand with the knife and snapped his wrist. I took the knife and stabbed though the side of the neck in the jugular. I stumbled to the kitchen found a towel and tape and tried to stop the blood flowing. I couldn't find my phone. But Uriel and Lisa were already home and were going to be bringing me some fruit because that was all I was eating for the last week. I stumbled to their house. Uriel was able to get the wound to not bleed but I had to be taken to the hospital. I wouldn't let them knock me out."

"That was what you were talking about? You stayed awake during a surgery while pregnant?" He asked incredulously.

I nodded slowly. "It wasn't full on surgery. But I was afraid if I went under they would take her or something would happen. My body was fighting everything they were trying to give me to get me under and stop the pain. It was doing more harm than good for them to keep trying. I guess they could have tried the peace serum first, but I am glad they didn't. I would have been furious. Anyways, it was tough but we made it through."

"I healed and then I was able to give a home birth naturally. The water from the water birth method helped with the pain. Uriel and Lisa insisted that I keep her for the first month. I didn't want to but they said it was better for her and for her immune system to at least be breastfed the first month. They insisted I name her. But I think I already had before I even gave birth to her or decided I couldn't keep her what her name was. In my mind she was my Luna. Luna Bella Bryant and she is perfect." I said with a dreamy smile thinking of her and Eric smiled over at me.

"You named her Beautiful Moon? That is perfect Silver. I couldn't imagine a more perfect name." He kissed me softly.

"It was the only choice of name. She was born on a big full moon. She was born with a head full of curly silver hair and my same eyes. She looks like a porcelain doll with perfect skin and pink lips. Dimples that make your heart melt. I fell in love with her from the moment I knew she was there and I still am. The feeling of her first kicks or hearing her heartbeat is still with me. That first month was wonderful and I never knew I could feel so fulfilled about something or someone. Giving her to Lisa and Uriel was horrible. All my brothers are wrapped around her little finger. Tate and Alex more so than the others. I have pictures of all of them holding her. When she was born, Tate and Alex were right there. Tate was the one to cut the cord for me. Even though she was with Uriel and Lisa I still saw her almost every day. Sometimes they would leave her with me overnight and I got to see her grow up for five months. Until I had to stop going because it was time to come here. She will be six months soon and I won't be there. She called me Mama the last time I saw her. Lisa kept saying that I could still be her mama….but I don't see how. I feel like I am horrible person because I chose my happiness over hers."

I sat there in the quiet and waited for him to agree and say I was horrible. I missed Luna terribly. I wiped my eyes but was afraid to look at him.

"I don't think I have ever met anyone as brave and beautiful as you, Silver. Every time I think there is no way someone can get better or be that strong, you blow me away again baby. Why would I think you are broken or damaged from the act of a sick fuck? Who if he wasn't dead I would enjoy taking apart piece by piece. How could I think you are a terrible person or even mother when from the second you found out about her; everything you did including coming here was for her Silver. You gave her the best possible thing she could have and you have not abandoned her. Neither has your family. Just because you're here doesn't mean you can't still be a part of her life. Just as your brothers never really left you when they came here. You are amazing Silver. You have no idea how proud and in awe I am of you."

He lifts my chin so I am looking at him "I love you Silver. And you don't have to say it back. I am just telling you straight out because I already told your brothers. That is why I had to be ask to be excluded from evaluating or scoring you. Because even if we didn't try to see each other or were even in a room together for training only. I knew I couldn't be trusted to not be biased. I want to be with you. But I want you to be sure about wanting to be with me. I am still willing to wait until after initiation if that is what you want."

His thumb stroked my cheek. I remembered all the feelings I had for him that I never experienced for anyone else. I had tried to date but I was just never into anyone. Not even enough to let them kiss me and that honor went to Eric on the roof. I compared them to the Eric that I fell for from the tales from my brothers and from sneaking glances of on visiting days. And since that night on the roof, my emotions and body have been pointing to one thing. Eric is what I want. But I don't know if that means I love him. I just know I want to be with him.

"I want you Eric. But I also don't want it to affect my training. I told you that it is just as important to me and part of it is because of Luna. I promised her I would be strong and brave and become who I was meant to be because of her. You make me feel things Eric. I don't just mean my body because I still don't understand all of what my body feels when I am with you. I mean you make me feel things I have been very, very good at blocking or walling up. You seem to bat away those walls with just being near." I sigh "So yes, I want to be with you, if you think we can make it work."

Eric smiled so big I thought his face might crack "Are you sure Silver?"

I smiled and giggled. "Yes Eric. Amazingly, even though it has only been a day, I do yes. I don't want to see you with anyone either Eric. I think it might be very dangerous. I seem to not be able to control things about myself and how I feel about you now. I wouldn't want to find out. Is that how you felt when you saw Peter?"

He didn't answer at first. He pushed me down onto the bed and then lay down next to me but propped up on an elbow and kind of hovered over me.

"Worse really because I had already worried about him coming for you. When you mentioned Hayes something went off in my head. So I messaged Tate and we looked up to see if it was Peter. Then we found out it was him and that he had gone AWOL to come here last night and was supposed to have returned early this morning. So we were already on the lookout. Then I saw you there together where he tried to kill that girl."

I gasped in shock, as if the breath was knocked out of me. "He really tried to kill someone Eric? And throwing her down the Chasm….after Laney?" My heart shattered a little bit.

"Baby, that's why I didn't want to tell you the details. Really. I don't want your memories of your friends to be ruined but you do need to know though. I don't know what he was like when he was younger but here he was cruel in a way that is almost evil. I can be called cruel. Hell in that same initiation class I had a girl hold on to the rail of the bridge at the chasm. Yes, it was cruel and I hated doing it. I also wouldn't have let her fall. The whole class needed to learn a lesson about orders and quitting. We were having fights and the rule then was no one could concede. She gave up even after her own friends were beat so bad they got taken the infirmary. They came back and either continued training or even fought again the next day. I had to teach them a lesson that a soldier cannot just give up. We had already told them. But they needed to see it. I can admit I can be cruel if I have to be. Peter though, would taunt and sexually harass this girl. He would get into people's heads and bring them down. He would spread lies and turn people against each other. He wasn't in the number one spot so he stabbed the first ranking initiate so he could get number one. When the girl he had harassed and ruthlessly beat in a fight ranked number one. He convinced one of her own friends and another person to try and sexually assault and her and then throw her in the chasm."

I blanched at the sexual assault and murder; Tyler came to my mind and now he had Peter's face.

I didn't realize I was whimpering until I felt Eric holding me "Oh Silver, I am so sorry. Gods I am such an asshole!"

"S…stop. You are not." I groaned. It took me a minute or so to get myself under control. When I did I finally took a deep breath. "Thank you." I whisper.

"For what?" He frowned looking at me.

"For telling me the truth, for listening to me. For not being disgusted with me. For loving me and allowing me to love you." I whisper.

He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them again looking at me intently. "Did you actually mean to say that Silver? Because you do.."

"I love you Eric, I really do. It started as a crush when I was younger. But I fell in love with the leader that was more a Dauntless than I had ever known. He also just happened to be the same Eric that I had compared every boy that asked me for a date to. When I saw you on the roof and we kissed, there was no doubt that if I didn't want to fall deeper I needed to stay away from you. Then, there you were on the roof again and I knew that wasn't happening. Every time you are around my body feels like it is flowing with electricity just from you being there. Then there is the fact that I trust you almost immediately. My walls lower with you there and I want that. I want you physically and emotionally. So yes I love you Eric." I whisper the last part.

He leans over me and starts to nibble on my lips and I respond by pulling him closer to me to kiss me deeper. I can feel him shiver a bit every time my tongue piercing glides across his tongue and I smile while I am kissing him and I think that is a pretty cool use of it. He growls and pulls away.

He nuzzles me. "What are you smirking about?" He asks huskily.

"I could feel you shivering when my tongue ring glided across your tongue and I thought was a pretty cool use for it." I giggle, he groans and buries his head in my neck.

"You're killing me you know that? I almost lost it in the piercing place. First, from hearing about some girl hitting on you. And then that guy, and then you with the tongue piercing and playing with it." He groaned again and nibbled my neck

"Why is the tongue piercing bad?" I say frowning.

He blushes making me smile at that. "It's usually gotten." He stops and shakes his head. "I can't fucking tell you this shit Silver." He growls.

"Just tell me. I was Erudite and I can handle it." I raise an eyebrow at him.

"They make oral sex better. There I fucking said it." He throws his hand up in the air.

Ok, they make oral sex better. What do we know about oral sex? We know the basics I guess. Mouth, tongue…..tongue...

"There you go, you got it." he laughs out loud.

"Did I say that out loud?" I say more embarrassed about my thought process being heard.

"No, I just read your face and waited for the 'ah ha' moment."

I blush as he starts to kiss on my un-bandaged shoulder. Then I remember I need to tell him about my tattoo.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?" he says as he kisses a little on my arm.

"You said you got a tattoo for me? Can I see it?"

He looks at me for a moment and then sits up and reaches to pull his shirt up and off him. When it is off I look on his back. Exactly where you would find the heart at the same part of the back I have part of my tattoo; is a Sylvan tree with cherry blossoms. It isn't large, about the size of a hand. But it is beautiful and detailed as far as the bark and even some of the blossoms floating in the breeze. I gasp a little at some of the similarities of what we each have. I run my fingers over it lightly and then lightly press my lips to it.

I feel his breath become a little ragged and I sigh then pull back.

"Eric. When I got my tattoo, I got something to remind me of you." I look down at my hands.

I feel him turn around to lie down again and he presses me into the bed. I look up to see him smiling, looking pleased.

I blush causing him to chuckle. "Can I see?"

I nod and blush. "It's um….well it's..." I swallow "It's upper thigh area sort of running next to my." I point to my butt area. His eyebrow raises and he smirks.

"There was a reason for it and it wasn't a dirty reason. But, I do have to take the bandages off to show you and that means I have to, you know"

"Undress?" He asks smugly.

I nod "Silver, if you don't want too I understand." He tries to reassure me with a furrowed forehead.

I shake my head. "I would like you to be the first to see it besides Slade. He was there holding my hand through the part on my ribs."

He nods "Ok. Do you need me to help you?"

I nod and start to sit up so I can pull up the tank. He swiftly takes over and it is lifted over my head. I hear his intake of breath when he takes the upper portion of the bandage off.

"Silver this is beautiful. It is like the tree I got. But different with the entire trunk and branches in the thick black ink almost as if it is the shadow of the tree. And the color of the blossoms is so vibrant." He barely skims his hand on the under part of my breast and ribs. "Lay down baby I want to see the rest"

I lay down and he starts to pull down the legging pants I had pulled on earlier when I had changed. When they are worked off of my legs, he puts them to the side of the bed with my tank top and shoes. Then he removes the last bandage to reveal the exact same maze tattoo he has on his forearms but mine is from the bottom of the black dauntless symbol at the top of my hip to where the upper thigh and the end area of the buttocks.

I blush as he runs his hands up my thigh and traces outside of the area where the tattoo is. He leans over and gently places kisses over it. I can tell he is smirking as he looks at it.

"What are you thinking?" I ask nervously.

He looks up at me and smiles. Still running his fingernails up and down my leg making me shiver.

"Honestly. That you are incredibly sexy and beautiful and that I am happy as shit that I mean something to you. It may be wrong but I feel good that you have something marking you as mine." He says in a sigh as he kisses along my thigh gently running his fingers over me. The he moves up to be even with me.

"You said there was a meaning. Want to tell me the meaning of all of it, besides covering the scars?" He kisses my shoulder.

"Well the tree is the same kind as you have obviously. The tree I was named after actually. But there are as many main branches as people that have been a part of my life and in the branches the Erudite symbol is formed there." And I point to it, he nods and smiles

"And then obviously the branches are filled with the cherry blossoms. The sword with the ribbon is because of our family being fighters. The ribbon is to symbolize the wind blowing and moving forward. The figure of the woman drawn with just a few simple lines is me. I am releasing my negative past and also Luna into the world. The low hanging ornament symbolizes Luna and her growing within me but also when she moved to that side and I found the strength to save her and myself. The Dauntless symbol is obvious and growing from the roots of the tree. But that combined with the like tattoo of yours symbolizes my foundations. I told you that I thought of you as the best example of a Dauntless and that is true Eric. Your actions helped to solidify my foundations and belief in Dauntless and that I was meant for it. But there is also just you and the fact that you have been a part of my life even in only story and thought for as long as I can remember." I finish saying softly.

"It's beautiful, all of it. Just like you and it must have been painful. I wish I would have been there." He says kissing along my collar bone again. I shivered and he chuckled.

His hand moved slowly to my abdomen as he scooted closer to me and leaned down to capture my mouth in a kiss. My heart was in my throat because I could feel his warmth from his chest near mine and his hand on my abdomen. I don't even remember pulling him closer to me so that he was hovering over my body with his and my arms raking down his back.

I began to moan into his mouth and arch my body when his hand skimmed over by bra clad breast again. He growled and lifted his mouth from mine and was breathing heavy.

He buried his head in my neck. "As much as I would love to continue, we have to be at your brothers. This is up to you Silver but you can come back here or stay there. I would like it if you came here. We don't have to do anything Silver. Ok?" he nuzzled my neck and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I want to be with you." I swallow nervously but I made my decision and I wanted to be with him. "I mean, really be with you Eric." I say shyly.

He looks at me and looks into my eyes like he trying to read the secrets of the universe "Are you sure Silver?"

I nod and lean my head to kiss him deeply again. He returns the kiss and groans into my mouth when I run my hands over his back and sides softly and teasingly. I smirk into the kiss again, happy I have some effect on him.

When we finally pull away he growls. "You're trying to kill me aren't you? If I thought it felt good to kiss you before that piercing, holy fuck."

I giggled and a little absent minded said. "Wonder what it feel like other places?"

His head snapped up to me and his eyes were darkened. "Ok. See now we have to let Tate know we aren't going to make it. They might kill me but I will die a very happy man." He whines.

I laugh and he stops me by grinning a wicked grin. He slides down my body and on the bed a bit kissing down my chest until he gets to my cleavage. He starts to use his tongue in some places. My breath is coming fast and his fingers skim the sides of my breasts and slightly under the material. He rolls one nipple under his fingers and chuckles. My back bucks up and I cry out then I sigh his name.

He grins wickedly one more time and slides back up and kiss me softly before he moves over to grab his shirt.

I lay there panting and swearing somehow I will get revenge.

"You do realize that I am a Bryant. We get revenge for injustices!" I growl at him.

He tosses he head back and laughs then comes over to me again. But with his damn shirt on this time. "I am counting on it Silver. Two can play at that game by the way though. I'm not the one that has to concentrate during training you know." He winks at me.

I gasp at him frustrated. "You know what, you might put someone in danger with that. When I get frustrated I beat shit up, hard." This only makes him laugh harder.

He kisses me softly. "We need to put the bandages back on until tonight when we go to bed. Unless you think they won't be irritated we can leave them off. Honestly they heal pretty quickly with the first application. But it helps some people to be able to move with them off."

"Can we take them off, all of them? They irritate me more actually"

He nods and starts to help me take the one off my forearm, and then the one off my entire left arm.

"Jesus, Silver, it's beautiful. You don't fuck around when you get stuff done do you? The hair, the piercings, the tattoos; you look full on Dauntless."

I smile, blushing but pleased. "Thank you. I feel stronger with the tattoos. Like I am not hiding my story so much. But I think actually that has more to do with you knowing and me opening up to you."

He runs a hand along my jaw. "I love you Silver. Nothing is going to change that. I will probably only love you more as time goes on"

"I love you too Eric. Thank you for listening to me." I lick his bottom lip a little and I hear him growl.

I laugh and pull away to get dressed as he smacks my butt. I don't put my jacket back on and we leave his apartment to walk to Tate's where he knocks once and walks in.

I walk into an apartment full of all my brothers, Tori, Four, Tris and from her sitting in his lap I can only guess Lola. Slade sees us enter and frowns.

"You were supposed to keep those covered longer, they are going to hurt!" He yelled at me.

I scoff at him "Pain don't hurt." And stick my tongue out at him.

Lola comes up and introduces herself. I can tell why Slade finally fell for someone. She is sweet, funny, fierce and best of all, she is smart as hell.

Slade got bored easily with other girls because they were just shallow and boring themselves. Not this sassy girl and I can't wait to get to know her more. She and Tori have decided they are going to take me on a girls night out with some of their other friends sometime soon.

Tris looks at me and smiles. "Wow, you look amazing. I can't believe you went all out. You look so…"

Eric scratches his chin and smirks. Then he comes up to me and kisses my shoulder "Dauntless. She looks Dauntless" Then kisses my forehead softly before stroking my cheek. Tris seems to gloat and Four grimace.

"You two had a bet of some kind didn't you?" I say my eyes narrowed at them.

Eric chuckles at them and Fours eyebrow goes up high. "She's picks up on everything. Except for things that are apparently made to drive a man fucking crazy." He growls a little at the end and I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

He murmurs something about a beer and I look at him. "Can I have my scotch maybe?"

Tris was taking a drink and chokes a bit and coughs. "You drink scotch?"

I nod "Beer tastes like piss smells to me. So I stick to scotch, whiskey, some tequilas. Not the worm tequilas. That was not a fun night." I shudder and grimace.

Eric shakes his head "Do I even want to know?"

I tense and frown. "I don't know. Ummm how much do you care about base jumping from the Hancock building when you had about 5 shots of tequila and half a bottle of scotch?"

"Please, please tell me that did not happen?" His voice got quiet and he closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to lie to you? Because I could; I just don't want to. And I should mention that you can thank Slade for not only daring me to do it. But getting me there to do it." I grin wickedly at Slade's face.

"What have I ever done to you but love and nurture you Sylvan?" He whines eyes wide.

Eric tenses and I lean into him and kiss him softly. "To be fair to him, he was trying to make me feel better 2 months ago about Luna and that was the only thing I could think of. So blame my depression and recklessness. He just wanted me to feel better." I shrug at him then move on. "So about that scotch…" I say seriously. "Since I can't take pain meds that drink would help which would be super fucking fantastic right about now. That rib tattoo was a bitch and a half!" I groan.

He looks at me, his eyes all soft and shakes his head. "No more drunken base jumping. Whatever the fuck that is. And no Four..." he holds up his hand "I really don't want to know what it is right at the moment. Let me get Silver her scotch and some food and me a damn beer. I have a feeling this is going to be a long fucking four months." He groans and I smirk.

I follow Tris over to an area to talk as she had motioned me over. "I wanted to talk to you about Peter." Her face was tight and strained.

Instantly, I tense I look over her posture, her age, what Eric and Peter said and I know. "It was you, wasn't it?" I ask softly.

She looks shocked at first "Did Eric tell you who..."

I shake my head. "No, it just fits. You are around the same age. Eric said that the initiate with Chasm incident was a female, your posture and tenseness….and this is really fucked up" I start to tear up "but you look very similar to his sister."

Eric comes back over frowning "What did you do Prior?" he sets the plate and drink down in front of me on a table and sits by me.

"Baby she didn't do anything. I figured out she was the initiate with the whole Peter thing. You want to know the fucked up thing Eric. Other than her hair being long and her eyes being blue, she could pass for a sister or cousin of Laney's. Same build and bone structure to Laney" I bite back a sob.

"What the fuck happened to him? How could he go from who I knew from the time I was 10 to someone that would do that?" I yell.

Tris looked sad "What happened to his sister?"

I took the drink and sipped some then set it down before I answered. Before today I hadn't talked about this, even with Alex. But now I needed to, to try and understand everything. I also felt like Tris deserved to know.

"I met her when I was 10 and when were 14 when she stepped off the top of the Hancock building. I didn't get there in time. I had been held up at extra classes I had to attend and she had sent me a message on my touch-pad. By the time I got it, it had been hours. I had to run up 100 stories because I couldn't get the fucking generator to turn on because some piss ants had taken the internal wiring for the starter. By the time I had taken that apart it had already been 10 or 15 minutes I guess. Probably would have been faster. I can usually disassemble a fairly nice size engine in about 6-7 minutes."

My eyes went unfocused and I was transported to the top of the building again. I could almost feel the cold wind on my skin

"Anyways when I got up there she was standing right there on the edge. She was facing me and she saw me; her eyes were almost happy for a second. I thought, I am not too late. Until her eyes then went so very sad and haunted. She said they loved me and then she was gone. I just stood there. I didn't lunge and try to get her. I just stood there and she just fell back. Just tipped her toes and she was gone. I crumpled there on the top of the roof, listening to the wind howling. I had honestly thought my brother went with her since they were so in love. So I couldn't go down and I just stayed up there like a coward. I didn't find out until I got home Alex was ok and then I thought of Peter. But Alex told me he was fine." I looked up frowning and I could see compassion in Four's eyes and shared sadness in Tris'.

"Four weeks later Peter chose to go to Dauntless and I thought he had chosen Erudite like he said he was going to. I still don't know why he came here. He was never meant for Dauntless. We all knew that and we knew Alex, Laney and he would go Erudite while I would be coming to Dauntless."

Four clears his throat and Eric shots him a glare. I look between the two frowning. "What? Tell me whatever it is. I have a right to know."

Eric growls as he shakes his head. "Leave it Silver. Just leave it. you have already been through enough tonight." He shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes as Alex, standing in the huge dining area, caught my eye. He was pale and I could tell he, of course, had been reading our lips. But his eyes when I asked why Peter was here flashed with knowing and pain.

"Fine. I'll fucking figure it out on my own then." I get up and storm into the room with Alex there watching me with wide eyes "You know and you are going to fucking tell me right now, Alex. I saw your face when we were talking. I know you were reading our lips so spill, now."

"Wait you read lips?" Eric came quickly up behind me and I whirled on him kind of pissed he was trying to stall.

"He reads lips. I read body language and facial features. I also speak Latin, Spanish, Mandarin, Italian, French, I know military hand signs and braille. I also know sign language and several bird calls. He knows everything but the military hand signs, braille and sign language, and mandarin or Italian."

I whirl back to Alex, scowling. "Now, Alex spill because Eric can't save you again."

He shakes his head and sighs. "Three days before she died Peter and her got into a huge argument. He kept obsessing about you going to Dauntless. He kept ranting that Dauntless would change you and that it would spoil you. That you were too beautiful and to pure to end up in Dauntless. It was all your brother's faults that they filled your head with tales of you being able to fight. She kept trying to tell him that it wasn't like that and that you are the very essence of Dauntless and always had been. She had watched you for a while and hero worshiped you apparently. I didn't find that out until she told me about the fight. She also told me that Peter had always been obsessed with you even before we met. That most of his fights were with Erudite boys that he thought were hitting on you. Do you remember our Dauntless-born friend Leon?"

I nodded in disbelief at not knowing any of this before now.

"He threatened him because he saw him walk you home one day to make sure you got there safe when you were running that high fever after you cut yourself on a sword and didn't tell anyone. Whenever you weren't around Silver, all he did was rant about if you were safe and him keeping you safe." He shrugged.

"I think he chose Dauntless because of you Silver but I didn't really start to put it all together until well after you went for visiting day. And I was still in such a depression about her I didn't really realize you even went to Erudite for visiting day right after the choosing ceremony. I thought you went to Dauntless that year. After I came out of it all I couldn't tell you because you already blamed yourself. If told you all that then you would have committed it as a known fact in your mind. And it wasn't your fault Silver. It wasn't anyone's fault. I love her so much still but she was severely troubled. She went through depressions like you wouldn't believe. But she could always fool you and went out of her way to do so. She didn't want you to hurt. I'm sorry." He finished and I nodded and walked back over to the table. My mask in place and took the scotch then tossed it back.

Tris looked at me "You processing?"

I gave a small smile with a shrug. "It helps. When I shut off the emotions that could slow logical processing. It gives me time to work through it and not over react I guess." I shrug.

She nods thoughtfully. "I get that. I don't do it to quite that degree. But it helps to not freak out or want to go homicidal"

I let out a real laugh. "That is exactly why I do it. Before I started learning how to do this I got the name hellion for a reason. I didn't like bullies so if I saw them doing something and it was really bad, I blew like a volcano. My brothers say when I started to learn the Erudite mask I got scarier. I don't see how though. No one likes random violence done by primary school girls." I laughed and felt Eric beside me pulling me to him he nuzzled my ear.

Tris smirked and he rolled his eyes at her. "Go ahead and say what you have to say Prior."

She laughs and I lean back against him.

"Nothing I just knew the instant I saw you in the dorm by the way you looked at her. Then I heard about the roof and how it was said you turned white when you saw her go over." I felt him tense at that and I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"And then seeing you at lunch. Just how you watched her talk and laughed way too damn much. You couldn't hide the softness you looked at her with. It was like she had brought you to life and all that closed off air you have disappeared any time she talked to you or you looked at her. And then I heard about you just admitting it to the leaders and instructors. But Andrea and Four told me later something about they'd already been in a bet with Max, Tate and Slade about something."

I barked in laughter and Eric muttered then started chuckling. "It's not funny. He made me think he was so seriously disappointed in me and the whole time and for years apparently, they had this damn bet." He grumbled.

I leaned in and kissed then lightly licked his neck and saw him shiver and giggled again.

He turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Remember what I said. I'm not the one that has to concentrate during those long hours of training. So, keep going Silver. Keep going." I smirk at him.

He leans to me and pleads with me softly. "Please eat?"

I look at the plate "If you do I will." I say raising my eyebrow. He shakes his head and sighs then gets up and goes to get himself a plate. I smile real big and grab some fruit and cheese off the plate and start to eat it. I look around as I munch on bites of sandwich I tear apart.

I look to Four and Tris and swallow my bite. "So I have a question for you two. Between the Dauntless-born and the initiates, what is the level of fight experience in the class? Mainly, can they be taught to take or deflect powerful blows? I have been trying to control my power. But my style of fighting I have spent years perfecting. I honestly don't know how well I can control my power. My brothers and I just go full out and we end up with broken, fractured, ruptured…whatever."

Eric has already sat down and got the majority of the question but he just looks to Four to answer.

Four shrugs as he takes a bite of his own sandwich. "To be honest, I don't know. Most Dauntless-born have good fight experience but they haven't spent years doing nothing but fighting. There are a few in an initiation class that are pretty damn excellent. But if you are even half where Slade was…." He raises his shoulders and Slade butts in.

I am eating a bite of food here and there listening. Eric kissed my cheek as Slade went to answer.

"She is a whole other deal. Not only is she pretty much better than all of us because she had longer to learn from all of our styles and how to defend against it. It makes sense if you think about the fact she has learned since she was two or three years old. She went out of her way to find some really abstract shit and her kicks are insane. They come so fast to it is like watching a whirlwind in motion. But the instant you learn to adapt to it, she changes it all again and goes to another form of fighting. She uses a dirty street fighting type of style, then a style based on an old pre-fucking war video game, then a completely different one. How the hell she got the moves down from the game when there are no description anywhere I will never figure out. She just sat there in front of a screen watching a move over and over. Breaking down every individual movement the video game character did. Then she didn't like the clothes on the character. So she hacked into the game and erased the damn code for the clothes on all characters and then watched the animated muscle movement. The next day she was doing the kicks that she had been studying."

I scoff with a frown at my brother. "Bullshit!" I yell. "How come I don't remember any of that? Well, except removing the clothes but I could have sworn someone suggested that to me."

I sat thinking hard and Slade laughed "Yeah. No we wouldn't have suggested that. Mom was pretty lenient and opened minded about nudity and what not but if she thought any of us were suggesting that to you. That would have been a scary day in the Bryant household. Mom could be scary." He shuddered and I laughed.

I waved my hand "Moot point at this point. I am what I am. So, back to my original question. I didn't have one at home because mom decided that I should start buying clothes and makeup instead of weapons and workout equipment."

Eric snorts in amusement and I eye him. "Hey! I still have all of those weapons. Two of them…." I stop and my face lights up when I remember they are here. I jump up and I hear 'oh fuck no'

"Tatum! Where is my Staff and my sword?" I look around at the scared faces and sigh. "Just the staff" I say dejectedly.

"Are you sure they didn't spit her out of a factory labeled made for 'Eric Coulte'r?" I hear Four ask and then all my brothers laughing their ass off.

I go into the spare room and there she is. I had forgotten how beautiful the carvings and wood is on the long thin Bo-staff. I walk to the wall she is hanging on and I pick her up to carry her out "Hi baby. Mommy has missed you."

I see the amused faces around me. "What? I haven't seen her in almost five years. We need time alone." I say stroking her and Eric spits out some of his beer.

"Eric, you're going to have to get that shit under control baby. I stroke my staff, so get used to it. And yes...that is what she said." I wink at them and walk to a non-cluttered area and look around me as I hear laughing from all over. 'He is actually turning red' floats to me. I grinned but I knew I would pay for that later tonight.

I judge the area around me. I don't have a high enough ceiling but I do have enough room on each of my sides and front to back. I start to slowly turn the wooden Bo staff hand over hand until I get the feel for the weight in my hand again. Then I slowly start to go faster to the left and then faster to the right, to the right to the middle, doing as many rotations as fast as I can and weaving a figure 8 pattern.

Then I move using a cross step and move the staff smoothly still spinning up to the right across my body still as many rotations as fast as I can and not breaking the form. Then cross stepping and repeating the cross the body and up and to the opposite direction. I repeat the whole process ten times as fast as I can and I am almost but not quite spinning around the room in a figure 8 pattern in my feet as well. I can't do any more forms and I can't go any higher so I spin it around my body ten times as fast as I can then bring it to sudden standstill in front of me. I am breathing pretty well too, so that let me know I am not that out of practice.

"That was fucking amazing." I hear Eric say huskily and I get startled for a moment.

"Shit. I kinda forgot anyone was here. Sorry, that was rude." I take a deep breath.

"No. That was fucking hot." He walks up to me and I notice there were others watching too. I notice Four and Tate step aside talking. I sigh because that can't be good and I frown at them.

Eric comes and leans in taking the staff, leaning it against the wall then kisses me deeply. I forget about anyone again, but this time because of him.

I grasped his back from his waist and gasped and moaned into his mouth trying to pull him closer. He smirked into the kiss and took my lower lip and sucked on it gently then pulled back.

"If I didn't think your brothers would string me up, I would take you back to my apartment and do very, very bad things to you right now." He whispered and I smiled against his mouth.

"Well, then I guess we'll just have to let the anticipation build won't we?" I say in a breathy whisper as I run my hand from the back to the front and slightly against his front through his black jeans and he groans.

"Baby…." He growls in warning then pulls me hard against him and walks me to a wall and presses me up against it he stares at me intensely. "I don't want to hurt you Silver. Like physically." He nuzzled my neck "I don't want it to be like that for us the first time." He whispers and looks at me worriedly. "I want it to be nice for you."

I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him gently and then kissed along his jaw to his ear "You won't hurt me however it will be how WE want it Eric. And it won't be any less special. I don't need candles or music I just need you, that is it." I whisper in his ear.

He smiles tenderly at me and leans his forehead against mine and breathes me in. "Tate says you have a bag of clothes and other things here?"

I nod against him. "I also have pictures of her. If you want to see." I say quietly and look at him.

He smiles at me nodding. "Of course. I hope I can meet her too. Silver." he looks at me worriedly "Tate said the couple, they want to bring her to visiting day. Something he told me they said has me thinking. Are you sure they actually adopted her?"

I nod confused. "I mean I think so. Why? Is something wrong?" I can feel myself start to almost panic.

He pulls me to him again. "Shh, everything is fine. He just said they never refer to themselves as Mom and Dad. They call themselves Gran Lisa and Granda Uriel. They are teaching her you are her Mama."

"Why? Why would they do that Eric? I can't ever be again." I look at him worriedly.

He gets quiet and runs a hand through my hair. "What if you could? Would you want to?"

I run a hand through my hair huffing out a breath. I feel like I can't really process another thing today. I have to think about this. "Eric, have you ever heard of emotional overload? Because I think I am there." I chuckle without any real humor.

He nods and kisses my forehead. "I understand. I'm sorry I brought it up. The thought just struck me and I said it out loud"

I kissed him "Don't apologize for that. I want us to be able to talk about whatever. Lord knows I will say some very random shit." I grinned.

He grinned back with a quirked eyebrow. "Yeah, like the whole I stroke my staff." I winked at him in answer with a laugh.

"Come on let's go see what Tate and Four are plotting." I grumbled.

"They are plotting a demonstration of your staff fighting, I believe." He says as we walk over and everyone is gathered around the couch and table and watching…..

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS! WHO THE FUCK RECORDED THAT SHIT?" I blow up. Who went and recorded me in the back yard working on my staff fighting with a shit old stick because Tate had my staff and then my fighting style against the wooden dummy I had?

I look around at my brothers and Slade slinks back. "What? I needed to know how to NOT get my ass kicked every time. Not that this did me any good." He muttered.

Four was rubbing his chin and eyes analyzing and I felt Eric drift into the living room and to the couch pulling me with me. "Baby, is that you practicing? Is that even all the moves you can…holy shit what kind of kick was that?"

"Windmill kick with a butterfly twist thrown in. I have hardly any upper body strength and I have to use my torso to create enough force for a good portion of my damage."

He is shaking his head and pulls me into his lap as we are squeezed in. The camera goes dark and then comes to a fight with me against Sam, my biggest and brawniest brother and where I have to get super creative.

"Babe, do you have any idea how hot that is?" He asks.

I sigh with a shrug and think of something way hotter to me. "About as hot as I think getting a couple of PTRD-41 Anti-Tank Rifles and shooting stuff that can explode. That would be fucking amazing." I shiver at the thought.

"Seriously was she like sent from a factory with Eric Coulter stamped on her ass?" Four mutters.

Eric laughs and I shake my head.

"What is so interesting about these guys? You've seen good fights before?" I ask. I am not prepared for the glares I get. "What?"

"I don't think I have ever seen anything this intense. And for sure not in training." Four said.

"Shit, Shit shit!" I start running my hands through my hair. "What am I going to do? I…I am just going to have to throw fights. I can't kill someone. Not in training." I start panicking.

Four looks at me intensely and I gulp a bit at the piercing look he gives me. "You're not going to throw a fight. We can work around this. You move fast and you are controlled. You can find your opponents weaknesses and disable fast without seriously injuring. I am watching you fight here and I see you have control. We might need to get some sparring sessions in with your brothers, Eric and me and maybe Wu. He has a similar style in a sense he is more of a..."

"Probably Jiu-Jitsu. Judging by his build and he seems he likes to keep lower to the ground." I say offhandedly not meaning to interrupt him.

Four shakes his head "Have you seen him fight?"

"No I saw him moving around the shop and the way he would crouch in his chair or stool when he was trying to work out kinks from sitting too long, but I could be wrong." I shrug

"No, you are actually right." Eric says.

I shrug and grab my plate to eat and they keep watching. "Seriously who sat in that damn tree day after day to get all of this?"

I popped some more fruit in my mouth and chewed as now we were watching me with a longbow. Then it flashes to a thing I was not supposed to have….at all.

I 'eeped' and I saw Tate looking at me and I had to scramble to explain "They had it in the lab and said I could use it whenever I wanted. Then the other one had the scope, and the one after that had the silencer, so I used it whenever I wanted." I said quietly.

"A sniper rifle, really?" Eric said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Alex said then he glared at me "That was why we kept finding exploded pumpkins all over the neighborhood way up in trees and there were even a few in cars on the trains that run by. What were you doing with those? And how were you not seen? Because even Slade didn't get it? He points to the video."

"Moving targets and timing practice is what the train was for, not all targets are static. And I kept from being seen by camo outfits and gilly holes. If I was in the marsh I made it resemble the marsh. If I climbed the Ferris wheel I did it at night. I also traveled a lot by the roofs to avoid patrols. You guys really should think about setting guys up there." I said as quiet as I could, hoping no one would hear me. But they all heard.

Eric and Tate looked both angry and contemplative.

Four's head snapped to me and Tris smiled at him "You climbed and shot from the Ferris wheel? How far where the shots I mean how far did you get?"

I shrugged "To the dock, to an old bell tower of some kind, to some of the buildings across the way. How far depended on visibility, wind shear and how much I felt like running and jumping over rooftops. Which is how I got around unseen most of the time, or I rode on top of the train and shot from there."

"Jesus fucking Christ, did you just go wild when we left?" Sam asks without thinking and Tori hits him frowning at him.

I glare at him "I didn't go wild but what would you have me do Samuel, when I was trying to cope with shit."

I feel Eric pull me back to him and I curl into his chest "Sorry Sam, it was my way of dealing."

Sam looks at me and mouths 'Sorry' I nod and smile.

"Well, we have to figure out something for her for weapons then. And no Silver we are not getting a PTRD-41" Tate said tiredly.

"RPG launcher?" I asked hopefully

I felt the shaking behind me and turned to look and Eric was laughing so hard he couldn't make a sound or breathe.

"Did I break you baby? Can't have broken you, I just got you." I pouted and he laughed harder and started tickling me. I started laughing and then we got quiet just looking at each other.

I nodded and he nodded and then we got up and he grabbed my bag and we said bye to everyone who looked amused, confused, smug…just a whole bunch of shit.


	6. Chapter 6- Connections

**A/N: (Revised and edited) Hello everyone. Just wanted to let everyone know who has reviewed it means so much to hear how the story is being received. I just wanted to say that I edited (and reedited) the last chapters for grammatical errors and just completing sentences or thoughts more fully. The content pretty much stayed the same. I did add a bit more description on Silver's tatoos and mentioned the start of Alex's. As I said before things move pretty fast for Silver and it is all linked to plot. Also in this Eric and Silver shared a deep connection before the rooftop encounter. This only deepens and matures for them both. This is a rather long chapter (no kidding, I went cross-eyed revising the darn thing), hope you like! As always I welcome suggestions. Please r &r!**

 **Disclaimer: V Roth owns the tree. I am the silly squirrel stuffing my nuts into the mix.**

 **Chapter 6 - Connections**

We got back to his apartment and I noticed he had grabbed my staff on the way out. I laughed when I saw it in his hand. He smiled at me. "Your sword is going here too, baby. You are mine, that means you and your stuff come here." He looks at me shyly.

"Possessive are we?" I say teasingly

He throws my bag gently on the couch and comes over to me. "With anyone else no, I couldn't give a shit less. But you Silver, I want you here and I am never letting go." He cups my face and kisses me softly and whispers against my mouth "Is that ok?" He was asking more if he had freaked me out.

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck "Eric Coulter, did you just ask a girl you only officially met less than 24 hrs ago to move in with you?"

"If I thought I could get away with anything else without really freaking you out then I would be asking you something different. But yes, Silver Bryant, I want you to live with me when we can arrange it; and until then just sneak your ass up here a whole bunch."

"Yes." I say before I lose my nerve. It crosses my mind that I am not exactly normal. I didn't have set goals other than getting through initiation. I didn't plan for this but it felt right.

"Are you sure? Because I won't let you go back on that and I am being serious on, Silver. I want you too much to even think about having you here with me and then you changing your mind."

He looked serious and I leaned in and kissed him passionately, running my hands under his shirt and over his chest. He slowly moved his hands down to cup my ass and lift me up then let me wrap my arms around his waist. He walked us into the bedroom and gently brought us down to the bed not once breaking the kiss.

He pulled away, raised his shirt off and over his head. Before I could take him in he was helping me lift mine up and over my head as well. He pushed me back into the bed and gently moved me further up so were lying full length stretched out beside each other. He started to kiss and nibble on my neck and my hands grazed against every inch I could get to. He slowly started to kiss down my chest again but his hands slid underneath me and unlatched my bra watching me as he moved it aside.

"You ok?" he whispered.

I could only nod and lick my lips as he pressed kisses back across my chest then down onto each one as he cupped them softly and kissed them. I felt like I was going to go crazy. Like I needed to be doing something. I could only whimper and moan when he moved on to my nipples. Then when he finally came back to kiss me I grabbed on and kissed him back fiercely. I started doing everything to him that he had done to me and then trailing my kisses along his jaw and down his neck and shoulders. Mimicking everything I could that had him growling and moaning and laying on top of me pressing into my center. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed into him as well lifting my hips.

He growled and pulled back then reached down to pull my leggings off. I popped up as soon as mine were off. I started to help him unbuckle his while I kissed on his chest and then flicking my tongue out brushing against his small nipples making him moan.

He pushed me back on the bed panting and finally pulling his pants the rest of the way off. He pulled off his briefs and then slowly pulled my underwear down. I thought he would come back to me and then take me. But he had other plans and he showed me there is a whole other area that men go to as well, that it is not just women that do that to men.

I didn't have a coherent thought as he took me to another place with his tongue and fingers. My body arched and I called his name and told him how much I loved him. At least that is what I was trying to do. I may have just moaned and shouted a lot.

The first time I felt the wave I thought something was wrong and I was going to break somehow. But he knew and told me it was ok and to just let go. So I did and it was amazing. Then he kept going and the second time it was amazing too, but I needed something else.

I think I might have growled for him to get his ass up here now and he chuckled and then came up and kissed me deeply. I tasted myself on him and I didn't mind at all. I even took his fingers that had brought me so much pleasure and brought them to mouth as well. This seemed to really turn him on as he started to breathe hard. Soon he was kissing me hard then he was moving to be right outside of me and I had one clear thought.

"Protection…." I gasped. He stopped, panted and nodded against my shoulder.

"I will if you want me to, but I am clean and I haven't been with anyone in I don't even remember how long, over a year." He said softly.

I thought for a moment and nodded. "They said I was clean after the attack, and I didn't need to worry."

"Are you sure baby?" he asked slowly, breathing hard still.

I wasn't really but I wanted him so I nodded "I want you Eric"

He started kissing me again and working his fingers inside of me. I growled because that was not what I wanted. He chuckled a little on my mouth and then slowly rubbed himself against me. I think I mumbled something like 'holy shit that's big' in a scared way. He paused and waited.

"I won't hurt you Silver. But tell me if you need me to stop, ok?"

I nodded and he so very slowly pushed in and stopped. Then did that a few more times until he was all the way in and my legs were wrapped around him.

"You have no idea how good you feel Silver." He whispered and started to move inside of me. He went slow at first and then I urged him faster, by telling him I wanted him more and that he felt incredible.

After that it was moving together in this dance of give and take and finally I felt that cliff again and he said he was coming with me. I felt it all, as my insides welcomed him and moved on their own to strengthen the pull they had on him. He gasped more because they were clutching again and again and again all on their own. Well, maybe the once was on its own the other times it was me when I knew what it was. He collapsed beside me and pulled me to him.

"I love you Silver"

"I love you too Eric" I whispered back and kissed on his collar bone.

"How did you do that thing at the end there? Most girls don't really know about it." He asked softly, kind of laughing.

I shrugged as I tried to get my breath. "It did on its own once and I figured where the muscles were coming from. I had to do these exercises that used those muscles as well, so I could do the butterfly kick and a bunch of kicks. I felt you gasp and I wanted to make you do it again. Why? Was it bad? It didn't hurt you did it?"

He laughed, shaking his head slightly "No it felt fucking amazing" he said kissing on my shoulders and following the line of my new arm tattoos. "Are you ok Silver?" He asked quietly

"Eric it was amazing. I am ok better than ok. I can't explain how wonderful it was and that it was you Eric." I whispered back

He nods and pulls me into him cuddling with me and pulling the blanket from earlier over us. "We need to put that cream on your tattoos before we go to sleep baby" He mumbled against my neck he is already relaxing. I can tell by how his body melts into the bed and me.

"Ok, I'll do it now." I start to get up and his elbow locks around me as he lifts his head up.

"No, we can go do it now together. I am taking my girlfriend to the shower and then we can do that. Ok?"

I nod, grinning playfully. "Can you tell her not to hog all the hot water please." I say innocently. He shakes his head at me and brings me in for a kiss that lasts so long we are both panting. He pulls back to get up and pull me with him. But I decide I'm not done so I push him over and on his back.

He gets this panicked look "Baby, what are you doing?"

I shrug "I really don't know but I figure if I just do..." I start trailing kisses down his chest to swirl my tongue over his nipple slowly "what you have done..."

I kiss my way lower and he groans "Baby, you don't have to…oh fucking hell..."

I am not quite sure how exactly this part goes but I just follow his urging as he guided my head. When he really moans I know I am doing something right. When I get to taste him he tastes wonderful and I feel amazing because I made him feel that. It makes me feel powerful and I discovered that a person can get pleasure solely from giving another pleasure.

He pulls me up and kisses me panting and I feel that he gets hard again so I try something else new when I straddle him.

"You are going to fucking kill me you, you know that" he whispers against my mouth as I slowly lower my way down on him.

"Eric…"I cry out, "this feels…so fucking…"

I can't even finish because I am not all the way down yet and sensations take over me. Then that is when the real fun starts as I start rocking and he moves with me until he finally just picks me up. Then suddenly I am on my back again. This time my butt rests on top of his thighs and when he moves, my muscles start to work on their own at first and then me doing it on purpose again. Still trying to make him feel as good as he makes me feel.

His head hits my chest and he strains with every push but tells me not to stop and soon he is emptying into me again and I feel myself tumble with him too.

We really are panting and I calmly say. "I should get books…and build up my stamina…." And nod at that decision.

He starts to laugh and pulls me against him "I love you so fucking much."

"I love fucking you so much. And I love you very, very much too Eric." I lean over and kiss his heart.

We really did mean to get up but we fell asleep. Soon his alarm was going off and he groaned. We noticed he was still inside of me and my muscles started working on their own. I found out it is possible to have sex while still mostly asleep.

We lay there after and he opens an eye and looks at me "Did I just dream that we both fucked ourselves awake?"

"I am pretty sure that your cock in my pussy" I high-five myself for saying the words "shows different and we were not dreaming."

"What was that?" he asks smiling

"Oh, I high-fived myself for saying the words when they actually referred to the correct items at the correct times. Wouldn't have happened before now. I can use them to call someone else one all day long, but not my own you know…pussy." I whispered at the end and he started laughing. He was still inside of me and I let him know it.

He groaned and pulled me to him groaning and muttering about I was trying to kill him.

"You could just say no Eric..." I started to say and he shut me up by showing me he was not going to be saying no.

We did get out of bed soon after that and got a shower where he very gently cleaned me and put on the cream.

I had to go search my bag for my clothes and found that it had everything, even my locker stuff.

"Why is my locker stuff here?"

"Because Peter is still AWOL and we don't trust him. And because I told you, you are moving in here."

I frown "Just make sure it is ok with Max, Eric. I don't want you getting in trouble. I can handle myself." He nods then comes and kisses me.

"Oh, I am well aware of that Silver, but that isn't just about protecting you. If you aren't in the dorms, he won't be either."

"Sorry, didn't think of it like that." I mumble

"Baby, it's ok. Love you." I nod and grab the clothes I am going to dress in.

I put on just a simple pair of Capri leggings, one of my own sports bras that hold my breasts in tight, grey tank, and a work out zip up jacket. I dry out my hair as best as I can and put it into a pony tail that resembled nothing like my old tight ponytails with the new haircut. This time it is edgy and still sexy. I then make sure to clean my piercings that need it. Brushed my teeth and looked at myself. I really did look different now but more of myself too. I looked at the tattoo on my arm. It was perfect.

It was a version of the henna tattoos with patterns of ivy, lace, paisley and then had symbols of dragonflies, butterflies, water, moons, the sun on my elbow and lotus flower on the shoulder with peacock feathers and other delicate patterns. It started at a point just under my middle finger, so if I looked at my hand it looked like I was wearing a glove that came to a diamond there. Under each nail is another small henna pattern made to look like jewels. It moved up to the moon made into a wrist cuff and on the other side on the inside of the wrist a lotus flower again. From there it was a combination of henna and lace like patterns but not wrapping all the way around the arm, just until the last two inches of the softer inner arm. There is a break of pattern at the elbow where it transitions into just the sun encircling the elbow point. Then it goes up the arm to the shoulder and wraps around and down following the line of my side. It lines up from the top of the neck until it reaches where just across is the place where you can find the heart at the back exactly in the same spot Eric placed his cherry blossom tree. There is a crescent moon dripping in jewels and henna pattern that is all white though. The arm tattoo is a combination of the white, dark black and brown.

Eric is beside me looking at my arm, running his fingers along it too kissing along my shoulders. "It's beautiful. What does it all mean?"

"The dragonflies are rebirth, the ivy longevity, the moon is obvious but it also means the power of protection and change. The flowers are all womanly virtues, the peacock feathers are beauty and fertility, and the birds are freedom. The lotus is the awakening of the soul, and the rest is more decoration. But it is about using strength from pain. This hand was that held my blood in and I like to say it absorbed some strength from it."

He kisses my shoulder and turns me to kiss me "I am going to miss being able to that today but after dinner we can just come up here. Alex is coming to stay with Tate again too."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in a kiss, deep and long and passionate.

"To tide us both over then" I whisper when we pull apart. "Eric?" I looked up at him frowning. He looked at me worriedly. "Did I do too much? Tate was warning me not to change too much but everything I asked for felt right. Like I had taken off a costume and was putting on my real skin. Does that make sense?"

He smiles and nods bringing me closer to him. I place my hand over his heart looking into his blue grey eyes that again are more blue.

"When I saw you on the roof you really did look like and elf princess. But that and then the horrid little thing you covered yourself up with later, with the fake glasses and jacket," he kissed my forehead "yes I followed you home. But those were just different forms of a mask. This is you and who you have been trying to keep hidden. You are still just as beautiful if not more because now you let that life you had to keep hidden away out. And that Silver is what makes you, you." He kisses me softly.

I smile dreamily when we pull away and he smirks. I laugh and go pull on my shoes. We have about an hour or so. I sit on the couch and go through the bag then pull out my photo albums, my touch-pad, music player and headphones. Those I put in my pocket glad that they are small and slim.

I take out my touch-pad and check my emails, some of them from my friends. One is from Lidia wishing me well and asking if I had seen that Cole transferred but I ignored it for the moment. I gasped when I saw that I had a video file of Luna saying Mama, her chubby arms stretched out to the camera and dimples on display. I start crying and touching the screen.

Eric comes in looking worried and gathers me up in his lap. We watch it together and he kisses me. "She is you in looks, smile and eyes. But she is herself too because you give her that spirit Silver."

He kissed my cheek and we watched it again this time he hit play for the third time.

"What if we could get her Silver?" He asked quietly.

I look at him and frown. I can't ask that of him and ask him to take on my burden when he shouldn't have to take on.

"Don't say it Sylvan. I want you and I do want her too. I don't care who the sperm donor was. He has nothing to do with her. Even if she didn't look exactly like you I would say the same thing. So I am asking you again, would you want to if we could? And before you answer let me say this, soon although I don't know how soon you will be ready; I will ask you a question. Not before I ask your parents and Tate first. And when I do, it will have not changed what I already feel and want now Silver. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

I sigh in happiness and I am reminded how deeply we are connected. "Eric, you talk about being in awe of me but I am in awe of you too. I am in awe how close I feel to you. If I could be with her, I would. If I could have you both, well I didn't think dreams like that coming true were possible." I smile at him.

His happiness comes through in his smile. He takes my head in his hands and kisses me senseless. We hear a knock on the door and he pulls away with a huff then goes to answer. It is Alex, Tate and Max. I can't help to feel something bad is coming and I let out a shaky breath.

"Good morning, Eric. Good morning, Silver." Max greets us both with a warm smile and sees my worry. "It's nothing bad Silver, relax." Max smiles.

I nod with a small smile and put down the touchpad. Alex sees it and Luna's image that is still on the screen and asks if he can see it. Tate and Max sit on either side of Alex and watch the video. Tate beams at his niece. I can tell that both he and Alex want nothing more than for her to be right here with us.

Max's eyes light up and he looks to me with pride as he looks between Eric and me then smiles "You told him?"

I nod to him. "First thing last night. I felt it was too important to not share or something to be going into lightly." I said quietly.

He shook his head "I think the only person that really needed to consider that you weren't what you thought you were was you. You are too hard on yourself and you are so strong you feel any flaw you might have is weakness. I am just glad Eric could help you finally see what we always saw. It has been said before Silver, that you are Dauntless personified and you are. But you are also the very best of ALL the factions." He said pointedly.

I gulped and looked away. Yeah I had lied and I manipulated the sim so I only got what I wanted to. "How did you find out?" I trail off frowning.

"Unfortunately, you were closely monitored and tested. We discovered that she was planning some pretty nasty things that were in store for you. I don't get how your final aptitude test didn't show it though."

I clear my throat before I answer. Eric tensed beside me. "I don't know that I can explain that fully but to say that some full Divergent, the ones that have all aptitudes, can dial into the system with our minds. I put what I wanted to show up for my test then I reacted just like I would in the real situations. I considered it less of a lie that way and I really do not have very many of the other two factions tendencies. I pretty much cannot stand Candor because of their lack of common sense about the use of truth and Abnegation drive me insane with some of their hypocritical and illogical beliefs. So they weren't important to me."

I sighed like I had a great weight coming off my chest. "Well, that feels better to say. Jeanine didn't like some of the crap I did to her system when she had me hooked up the last time so she didn't put me on it again." I smirk.

Max howls in laughter with Eric and Tate laughs too. Alex smiles faintly since he is distracted by all of the videos and pictures I have of Luna and all of us with her to really be paying attention

Max clears his throat getting serious after a while "I've seen some of the videos of you training Silver and we are going to need to think of something to do about that."

"Jesus fucking Christ" I throw my hands up "I didn't know they would record it and no one would have been the wiser if they hadn't run it like old reel highlights of sports games."

Tate coughed to interrupt my rant and smirked at me. "We were thinking that we might shorten your initiation since some of it is pointless for you. We only lengthened it because we needed the time to churn out better soldiers. You shouldn't have an issue with a three week training period. We are going to test Alex too and see if he wants to do shortened with you or the full time. And we are going to even open it up to a few transfers and dauntless-born. After the physicals today and an evaluation of fitness levels we will do some quick interviews of those we feel qualified and then go from there. Week one would be split between weapons skills, fighting and a few obstacle courses along with tactical exercises. Would this be ok with you?"

"Yes!" I don't even take that long to answer. "Yes, I just want to be a member. I don't need to bond with initiates to be one, I can bond later. This has always been my focus." I say firmly and Eric smiles proudly at me with Tate and Alex joining him.

Max nods with a grin. "That's what I wanted to hear. For you though, we may still have to do fights different. We can find out when we do the interviews but it is looking like your brothers, Four, Wu, Arrow and Eric will be partnered with you in the fights. I am not really sure about Eric to be honest though."

I frown and shake my head. "Why not?"

Max looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well because of his attachment to you."

"Yes, but have you met Eric? He loves a challenge. I can tell he wants to get in there with me and fight because he can learn more about my fighting skill. But also but mainly because he wants to do those kinds of things with me. To us, it would be fun and challenging. Also because if he thought I wasn't putting my everything into the fight he would wipe the floor with me just because I was slacking. He isn't going to pull punches he knows I can take. I know he has already been thinking if he could take me in a match. Am I right Baby?" I grin at him already knowing his answer.

He grins back at me with a shrug. "Pretty much what she said. I got pissed when she started talking about having to throw fights. I admit I wanted to throw my name out there right away. Because I thought 'fuck that' if my girlfriend isn't going to do the best she could." He smirked over at me arms crossed over his chest.

Tate laughed, looking between the two of us. "Four said at least Eric would say that and Tris said you both would. Then the whole 'was she made in a factory just for Eric Coulter' came up again."

"Does this mean if I pass initiation in three weeks someone will ply me with PRTD-41's and explosives? Cause that would be a super swell graduation present!" I bounce in the chair.

Eric laughs shaking his head, taking my hand. "No, we will not but maybe I can set up a date for something with explosives."

My eyes went all moony and I blushed. "Really, oh Baby that is so sweet!"

"Good grief you really are made for each other." Max says shaking his head. "Let's go get breakfast. Also, Alex and you will still be staying in the apartments. In fact we might be moving all the ones that do the three weeks to other lodgings."

I made sure I had everything and Eric put my touch-pad up. He looked at her face one last time. I smiled at him as I felt more love than I ever felt before besides what I feel for Luna.

Breakfast wasn't as full since the initiates weren't even there yet. I realize I hadn't had all that much to eat the last few days besides the burger at lunch yesterday and I was hungry. I still concentrated on my lean proteins or just higher proteins. With the shortened training I am going to need all the nutrients I can get to support all the hard work my body would be going through.

Eggs would be good but I don't want bacon or sausage. Incredibly they have locks better known as smoked salmon and it looks amazing. Hell yeah I want to eat some salmon so I add one half of a bagel and just enough cream cheese to spread over my bagel. Eric takes the other half of the bagel, some cream cheese and some salmon as well. I grab some water and Eric gives me milk. I smile at him as he winks at me from directly across the table.

"You were just weighing the foods nutritional value and how it would affect your training weren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, my parents got us to look at food like that mainly first. And then things like cake and other sweets or non-fuel food things were good for the soul. But the soul can't keep the body alive alone" I shrugged and nodded .

"It's a good principle. Where does scotch fit into that?" He nods, smirking at me.

"The soul, the body, the mind, the heart and the pleasure. That little liquid jewel comes from them all." I smirk back and take a bite of my half of a cream cheese bagel with salmon and close my eyes sighing briefly.

"But feel free to correct me if you need to." I say cheekily after I swallowed.

He reached under the table and hit that spot I didn't know I had until yesterday.

I hooted with laughter and he grinned then said. "Correction made I think."

"Hey, that was a dirty move there mister." I whisper and started running in my mind something I could do. He narrows his eyes at me like he can see I am up to something. I giggle a little bit. I can wait since it has to be just right.

We were finishing breakfast and I turned to Alex and talked to him quietly. "I need to meet you in a training room. Don't tell anyone and let's do it at lunch. And do it before you accept the three week thing Alex." I say sternly.

He looks at my face and nods. I take a drink and get back to my food. Of course Eric heard and quirked an eyebrow studying us then nods. He probably figured out something is worrying me about Alex and training. I need to make sure he is going to be able to fight me and girls in general.

I smile and wave at Rose when I see her enter the door and she makes straight for me "Silver!" She squeaks and comes over to me.

"How is My Rose today?" I ask her sweetly and she beams at me.

She should have been Amity I think. I see that faction written all over her personality. She is also Dauntless and I know I just need to convince her of that.

Something else _true_ divergent that have, at least been somewhat trained to look for, is picking up on the true faction a person belongs in. Everyone has traits of all of them since it is impossible to only be _one_ thing as a human. But there are factions that a person will most likely be more successful or happy in.

"I am good, thank you for asking! I wanted to talk with you last night and hang out in the dorm. But we had to go home and we may be staying there again." She frowned and I pulled her down and filled a plate with fruit, a oat muffin and some eggs.

"That…that is what I eat normally." She exclaimed happily.

"It looks like what a cheerful person would eat, and you have a sunny smile" I smile at her thinking Amity for sure.

She grins back and I take a drink of my milk. "So Rose, you looking forward to training?"

I ask this casually to gauge her reaction and she blanches. Fuck this is going to be hard.

"Cause you know, I think we could be good sparring partners. You have a smaller frame and it can be really tough to get a good handle on how best to handle a small framed fighter. I could show you how to how to handle big brutes like my brothers here." I nod in their direction laughing.

Alex catches on and he nods. "Yeah, and if she isn't available I could help too. It's always good to learn different approaches, so you don't stagnate."

She smiles and nods eagerly. "That would be awesome, thank you."

"And hey Rose, if you want to train or spar after training ends, I am available too. I won't be too busy for you. Ok? As far as hanging out I was able to get a hold of a guitar, we should get together and sing. If you are brave enough to listen to me try and carry a tune." I wink and grin at her.

That really lit her face and I smile back at her. "I love music! I would love to hear you play some time. You should play at that bar they have opened?"

That catches me off guard since I don't like to sing in front of other people.

Shit! Eric is going make me. I can already tell because he so has that evil glint in his eye.

"She'll do it. She is the Hero after all, right?" He smirks at me and I raise my eyebrow to say him and think I am so going to get you. Alex and Tate snicker beside me.

I take a drink as Rose speaks. "Good cause they are doing open mic tonight I'll put your name down." Rose said and I spit out my drink on Eric.

"Oh…oops. I really didn't mean to" I wipe my mouth. He takes a napkin then nods at me and Rose "She'll definitely be there." He grinned wickedly.

"Fuck!"

"What was that initiate?" Oh yeah he is pissed.

"I forgot I was going to run some laps in the training room, get my heart pumping." I make something up to try and cover for myself.

"Really? Ok, let's go there now. Alex, you come with us and join your sister in laps." He got up and took my stuff to throw away probably not even thinking about it.

"Stay and eat Rose, stay and live Rose" I smile and she winks back at me.

I follow Eric and Alex to the member training room and Eric throws open the door. In the corner I see a machine I have only dreamed about, I fall to my knees and almost have an orgasm right there.

The equipment takes the place of a person to hold the kick pads when you are sparring. There are 12 pads representing an area of a person's body. So it has a head, two shoulders, two elbows, two hands, chest, stomach, (they have no groin unfortunately) two thighs, two knees and two ankle/foot areas.

It also is digital and can record your stats for accuracy, consistency, speed, strength and finally time. It is almost set up as a game because you can work to beat your last scoring or you can enter an opponent's stats and fighting styles. If it cannot find that fighting style on file it will default to something based on the person's build. I got to use it twice in Erudite during development and it was glorious. I wanted one for the house but Mom wouldn't let me get any more stuff like that.

"Holy Mecca!" I get up and run to it then jump on it whooping in love and lust. I totally forget why I am even there in the first place. Eric just shakes his head.

"You like I take it?" he said chuckling.

I don't even answer as I just start it up and put in the recordings I want for consistency, accuracy, strength and speed. I whip off my jacket and pull out my headphones before Alex comes then rips them away and holds me back from starting.

"Hey sis, before you go to nirvana and to your 'zone' can we talk about whatever it was..."

Right I had forgot about that for a moment. I needed him to hit me.

"What was that I needed, oh yeah this... "I say as I turn around to him and I ball up my fist and reach out and swing at him connecting to his jaw and mouth sending careening back.

He stands there looking at me not understanding what is going on. He has an issue with hitting girls and especially hitting me. They won't spare him being matched with me because he is my brother. In fact they will put us together because of that. A soldier can't pick and choose his targets and if it comes down to it and he is ordered to he might have to go against a brother or sister.

"You're going to have to defend yourself and you are going to have to get a punch on me to get me to stop attacking you. You need to hit me or you won't when they match us up. And they will because they need to know you are dedicated. You haven't been able to since Luna. So defend yourself and get a hit in." I advance on him to attack again.

With that I am going at him, not pulling punches at all. I don't go into my more advanced kicks but all he is doing is running.

Fine he wants it that way I will just have to give in and do some advanced moves. I run at him and launch myself feet flying through the air and into his chest knocking him back.

I jump up and taunt him crudely, "Come on Alex, don't be a pussy fucking hit me."

I throw a right uppercut and sweep his leg. I knew that would piss him off. I grin, excitement and adrenaline coursing through me as he sweeps me and gets in a punch. He jumps back dancing ready for more sparring and smiling just like he would before when we sparred.

I am grinning like a loon and I hear Eric say "Enough." Stepping between us "You good Alex?" He asks looking at his lip and jaw.

Alex smiles at me and nods, we hug it out and Eric chuckles. I have missed this Alex that didn't hold back in our sparring. His spirit and fire coming back is a wonderful feeling. So I tell him so.

"Alex, I missed you giving your all and sparring. Don't do that again to me, okay?' I ask earnestly.

"I missed it too Silver and I am sorry, never again." He nods and hugs me again.

Eric looks over at Alex seriously, his tone takes that I recognize as that of instructor and leader. "You know she was right. We will probably put you two together to do the fights because you two are initiates and that is how things are done. We try to match them closely at first and test against more advanced skills later. We do not care about gender, friendship or relation here. So, this was good and you need to remember it later." He nods at Alex and winks at me.

"Can I go back to my new boyfriend now?" I ask and whoop as Eric picks me up then throws me over his shoulder

"Hell no, but play nice and I may take you down here tonight though." He slaps my ass, then puts me down and kisses me. "That was kind of seriously hot. Actually I think I have done something like that before."

Alex grabbed my jacket and we all walked to the dorms together. "Hey Alex, but seriously if you get matched against a girl, same principal. Ok?" I say dead serious and he nods.

I feel relief "How long had that been worrying you Silver." He asked, guilt coming through his tone.

"The day I gave Luna to Lisa. I knew by your look you wanted me to keep her and stay. You knew I wouldn't" I answer sadly.

He nodded and Eric squeezed my hand but quickly let it go when we walked into the doors.

"What happened to your face?" asked the candor girl with the nice ass as she sees the bleeding lip I gave him and runs to him.

I wink at Alex and point to her ass then do a thumbs up; and I hear Eric snort next to me.

I move over to a wall and stand to lean on it as we wait for everyone and get the day started. Alex was talking to the girl. She really did have a nice smile too. She seemed sweeter than normal Candor girls. Some of the Dauntless-born girls were surrounding him too. I knew he would get a bunch of attention here without even becoming all tattooed and pierced. My brothers were all very attractive and confident guys. Tate and Slade were the cockiest of them all, but the others like Sam were pretty laid back and good-natured.

I didn't notice that I had been being eyed up to until I felt Eric tense and he growled at the guy. I took a drink of my water and warned lowly. "Eric, please be discreet."

He grumbled about mine and punk. I couldn't help but laugh to which he raised his eyebrow. "I thought we had an understanding about your nirvana, behave."

I turn to fix my hair and face him. "Do they teach blackmail in the school for assholes because you and Slade man…"

"You're lucky I love you" he grins as he whispers then he scowls at a guy sitting in the bed checking my ass out. I reach and punch his shoulder discreetly.

"What?" He barks in response to my punch but he says it at the guy who jumps like ten feet from sitting on the bed and comes back down hard.

"Did I say you could sit initiate?" He barks again and Four just smirks

"Alright listen up, we are heading to the infirmary to get your physicals done. As you come out you will head to the training room 10 and we will inform you of what will be doing then." Four yells and motions everyone out.

Of course Eric won't let me go with the others and we trail behind. I check to make sure I have that pain patch that I grabbed this morning. He looks at it and frowns. "You hurting?"

"Not any more than last night after the tattoos. So no better or worse for the most part. But the sting is lessening from getting the tattoos, so that is already half the battle." I shrug.

"You know it is ok to hurt sometimes." He looks at me and we stop before we get to the infirmary.

I smile at him "I love you. I am ok and I would tell you if I were, alright?"

He nods "Love you too baby. Now let's get this torture over with. Maybe if we can get Sal to do you first then we can go visit your favorite pleasure toy." He winks at me and opens the door.

We get in and Sal had in fact been looking for me and pulls me into a room, but I drag Eric in there with me. She smirks like she knew it was coming.

She closes the door then I ask her about it. "You had a bet too, didn't you?" She looks at me guilty and startled.

She smiles at me "Yes, I was a part of the one with Max and the others. Apparently though, I lost on when it would happen." She raises her eyebrow at us and laughs.

I frown with a grimace as well. "How many bets were going on around here?"

She grins with a shrug. "I don't know about the big ones, but there are a few running through your brothers group. I was on leadership and someone one had put money on last night. I think it was Max that won to be honest"

She grins at me and I blush and then frown deeply as I think about something that just occurred to me.

She gives me a look and turns back to the charts "Oh hey Eric, could you go make sure that Charlotte brings me in a steroid for her please? I think she is going to need it."

He frowns but nods and goes out. "Spill" She demands simply once he is gone.

"Birth control" I whisper.

She nods and smiles at me in understanding. "I'll go grab that. Let me see your side. I see you got some ink." I pull off my top and she hisses at what she sees. "Silver, this looks bad. Does it hurt a lot?" She asks as she pokes and prods.

I grimace but don't hiss. She looks at me sternly because she knows I am holding back. "Yes, the scar tissue part hurts really badly. But I have been through it before. It takes some days for the inflammation to go down" I shrug.

She pulls up a stool and then pokes some of the redder scar tissue areas. I crack my neck trying to pull a distraction. She gets closer to one of the stab wound areas then pokes and I almost pass out. I sway forward and am caught by very large callused pissed off hands. "Nerve bundle in scar grew back and, wrong area…move it over Sal…" I demand in a pained gasp.

"This is going to fucking hurt Silver" I nod and lay down on the side she needs me to access the spot.

"Stop! Do not fucking touch her until you tell me what the fuck is going on with my girlfriend!"

I am swaying as they talk and sigh in frustration. I really just want the pain to stop and it won't begin to until this gets done.

Sal starts explaining. I just take my fingers and dig in then start to shove it "FUUUUUCKKKKKKKK!"

I lay there panting my body shaking and there is pounding on the door "I don't live here go away." I reply to the knock. I try to sit up and hands press me down.

"Silver, its Tate coming in ok. Dr. Iverson was here and heard."

I mock salute since I can't talk. Eric is right there beside me bouncing on his feet, arms crossed against his chest. He has his cold mask in place but I can see the anger and worry there. I reach out a hand and have to tug at it at first before he lets me hold it. He looks down at me and I can see the pain there. He hates seeing me hurt.

"I am ok Eric. I promise the pain will go away and I will be fine. "Pain is fleeting." I quote to him and he only sighs then runs a hand through his hair.

"Hello Silver. Still trying to play doctor I hear. I think I remember telling you that you are almost as smart as one, but not quite as trained as one before. Does that not ring any bells?" He says in very disappointed way.

Dr. Iverson is a close family friend and I believe was Dauntless-born with my father as well. He never lost that dauntless-born physical stature and he uses it to intimidate. Too bad it doesn't work on me.

"It had to be moved and I know how to move it. It wasn't a self…" I am interrupted by an angry growl from Eric. "I apologize Sal and Dr. Iverson for my actions. I know that I have competent people in charge of my care now. Not like the sad sacks of bones before. So, I will refrain from being a miss fix it on myself. Or at least try" I reply cheekily at the end.

"Wow that must be a first fucking time there. Maybe we should have arranged Eric and you before now Sylvan." Tate growls out both amused and pissed at the same time.

"Can it Tatum. I will be sparring soon. You might be on that list." I growl at him too, baring my teeth.

Sal laughs when Tate does back down a bit and Dr. Iverson sighs.

"Okay Silver here is what is going to happen. We have the Nano-gel. Good job in letting them know not to go with the serum, which would have been a disaster in use for here. I want to apply it topically but I also want to make very thin and..."

"You need to cut some of the worse scars open then insert some of the gel and see if it will repair or minimize the damage to my muscles in that area. Do it! Because I have wanted to get this done before now. The doctors I went to would never listen to me because there was not sufficient data to merit that it would have any impact. It's like they have never fucking heard of testing before. Which is really fucking funny because they never had an issue testing the fuck out of me when I was younger?" I pause and let out a breath of released pent up emotions. "Holy fuck, that felt good getting off my chest! Wow, is it like catharsis city up here in Dauntless?" I pant.

Eric is squeezing my hands and Sal is patting my leg. Tate smiles sadly at me. There is a knock at the door and Max comes in. "How is she? I heard something happened." He frowns worriedly.

"You really have been like a Dad to me Max. Sorry I haven't been more appreciative of you." I smile sadly at him.

Max looks shocked at first but then smiles and comes over to me. He puts a hand on my forehead. "You and your brothers have been like the sons and daughter I have never had either, as well as you Eric." He looks at Eric with affection and pride.

Eric looks a bit stunned but nods and smiles. "You too sir." He mumbles.

"Ok, enough of the love fest." I mutter and hear chuckles all around.

Dr. Iverson turns to Max to address his question. "She is fine. In one of the areas where she was stabbed a small bundle of nerves tends to migrate out of place and can cause her pain when dislodged or move on their own. It has to be moved manually, and she was impatient so did it on her own. It still would have hurt just as much considering she cannot do the pain meds. We are about to do the internal and external application of the gel now. Honestly, the gel works fast so the cuts will be so small they will close up almost instantly. I will have to do a scan to see how it affected the muscles though and Sal will set that up. All in all she will be walking out of here a hell of a lot better than she has been since the attack." He smiles happily. He hated not being able to do more for me and I hated to see him so sad about it all. It is why I stopped going to him for every single little thing.

I could tell by his face something else was coming and I started shaking my head vigorously to deny what I knew was coming. "No, I can handle it. I won't go through hurting someone again." I yell.

"What?" Eric asks, tensing and looking at Dr. Iverson with a worried glare.

Dr. Iverson silences me by sitting on a stool and smiling at me before he gives Eric a reassuring look as well. "We won't do that, I promise. We aren't going to put you under or even try those local anesthetics that cause the reaction as well. I have modified one and incorporated it with the gel so it only goes to those areas that are being repaired and the pain properties to those cells only will be affected. It won't trigger the brain's response because it won't reach it through the bloodstream. Do you trust me Silver?"

I scoff at him and his question. "I have always trusted you Albert. I don't trust myself because I cannot control that part. I tried several times on my own at home and every time my body started lashing out at anything even when there was nothing to fight."

He nods with a small frown. "Alex told me you were experimenting with different medications to see what triggered it and what didn't; trying to control it. He was upset you would never let him in the room with you but I explained to him that it could have become very dangerous for him quickly. But it would not dangerous to yourself because you weren't likely to stab your own self for taking the medication." He was trying to lighten the mood. It worked but Eric was still tense.

I sighed and nodded giving him the ok. Eric pulled up a chair to be closer to me and I frowned. What if something went wrong and he was in the line of fire?

"If you think I am leaving your side Silver you can just fucking forget that shit right now." He growled, having read what I was thinking from my expression.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby. You may be the only thing that is keeping me calm right now without going behind my wall." I smile and squeeze his hand.

His eyes soften and I can tell I did my job of making him feel less useless than he was feeling.

Sal helped Dr. Iverson set everything up and set up the tray with the super thin and sharp scalpel. She stepped out to get the scan setup and to grab the medications we had discussed before everything had happened and ones that Dr. Iverson recommended.

I took calming breaths and put myself into the meditative trance I had learned to help with pain and gave myself over to it. I was able to shut out everything but Eric's warmth and presence. I shut out everything but the thoughts of our time together. Added with my moments with Luna it was truly my new happy place mentally.

I must have done a good job because I am being shaken to get my attention and realize I drifted to sleep. I opened my eyes to see Eric smiling at me.

"I can't believe you slept through that." He said in awe.

"I don't think I did at first. I went into my meditative trance and I zoned out too much I guess. Sorry" I mumble.

He shakes his head "Don't be. You are back in the room now. But I carried you in to do the scan. Sal and Albert, as I am now to call him, said not to wake you as it would help the residual pain to be gone when you were done. They are really happy Silver. Albert said we should see at least 75-89% less scar tissue and it hindering you. He still recommends using the techniques you used for blocking that side to prevent the percentage of pain you will still get, but it looks really good." He says happily and I can see his excitement at me not being in pain as much.

"Can I have a kiss then, is it safe?" I ask.

He leans down and kisses me softly at first but then deepens it. We pull apart and I sigh.

"Why does it feel like I can never get enough of just you? Does it ever stop feeling like that?" I ask honestly.

"I don't know, but I hope not. I don't want to ever get enough of you or stop wanting you more. Not just kissing, but just being near you and talking to you. I don't want to get enough of seeing how much life you have or how caring you are. Because I think the day that happens is the day I am gone. And I feel like I could stay here forever with you." He looks at me with such love it just fills my heart to bursting.

"I feel the same way Eric." I whisper and pull him in for another kiss. "How much longer do I have to stay here?"

He shakes his head "As soon as I got you awake they said to have you sit up slowly and test out moving. The scars on the side are a little less visible and the swelling you had is gone. So we can walk out. Sal took care of all the medications Albert wanted and the one you asked for. She also changed the pain patch for you. You didn't need to feel embarrassed about that Silver. I shouldn't have pressured you last night." He frowned.

I started to sit up and he helped me then slowed me down when I was trying to move too fast. I could already feel the difference and it was almost felt like I was a new woman.

When I got into an upright position I looked up at him sternly and pulled him by his shirt so his face was closer "Do not do that. I loved last night and this morning. All of those times. I wasn't sure what you would think about me asking for it because we hadn't talked about that yet. That was the only reason I was okay with her sending you out. I didn't want to have that important of a discussion in front of someone. And I didn't want to have to reach for some damn piece of rubber every time I might feel the urge. I happen to think it might happen quite often and that would be ridiculous to have to deal with." I laugh and smile at him then kiss him, sucking in his bottom lip gently. He groaned and pulled me closer to him and gripped my waist.

We broke apart though neither of us wanted to. "So, do I still have to do the physical and getting my chart set up? Or do we move on to the next stage of the shit show?" I asked trying to get my body under control.

"No. Tate and Albert were able to get the chart done and physical was done as well. We got the plan set up for if you have any injuries by a set aside amount of the Nano-gel with the pain relieving properties in it for you. We are contemplating using just in general rather than just giving out an all over pain medication. So we are set to go to the training room for the next part. You haven't been here that much longer than we thought." He replied huskily. He gave me a grin. "But we can't make time for the boyfriend I know I am going to dismantle out of jealousy soon."

"We could do him together baby. That might be a ménage a trois I could get behind." I say saucily to him.

He blushes and groans. "Considering it would be kind of hot to be there and working out with you, I can agree to that. You are amazing."

He kissed my head and then I put on my tank but moved around a bit. I wanted to test something so I did really quickly. When I did my twist butterfly kicks there had been pain, so I wanted to see how I felt. I did a couple in a row.

"That is amazing! I feel no pain now and no limitation in the twist from my side!" I said jumping up and down happily.

He laughed and I could tell he was just happy to see me moving without pain. "So that means you extra deadly now, right?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" I laugh with him as I put on my jacket.

We walk out and try to keep some distance as there are still initiates in the infirmary. I am stopped by Cole and I instantly go on alert then slam my walls up as I am creeped out by him. I keep my distance from him physically and am polite to him but move on quickly.

Rose is there and she hugs me then asks if we are still on for tonight at the club. Eric answers for me that yes we will be there. He smiles at her even and she smiles back at him shyly.

"I can't wait to see you My Moon." She calls to me and I raise my eyebrow at her in question of the nickname.

"Because your hair is silver. Your name is Silver and because I asked for someone to help me on a full moon the night before the test and she gave me you." She smiled brightly at me and hugged me then went to stand next to Maya again. Maya waved and smiled warmly at me.

Maya looked to be tough but she looked at Rose with the love only close people can really share. I waved and beamed at Rose then walked to the training room.

"So that was kind of weird, don't you think?" I turn to Eric ask quietly.

"Hmm…" He replied in a distracted manner then shrugged. "With anyone else I would say yes. But considering it was when I met the girl I have loved for years as the woman she is now, I wouldn't say it is. You were there on that roof that night for a reason Silver. Just like I went there on a whim that night. Who knows, Rose just might have been there before us too." He says distractedly.

"What's wrong?"

He frowned as he looked over at me, head tilted in thought. "That guy, the one that you knew. The way you reacted to him I have never seen you around anyone Silver. Can you tell me why you reacted that way? Has he done or said something to you?"

He stopped me and we leaned on the wall outside of the hall with the dorms and the training room.

"He hasn't done anything to me really but he has always creeped me out to be honest. I try to spend as little time with him as possible and especially alone. He has never had a concept of personal boundaries at least with me anyways. After everything happened with Tyler anytime he is anywhere close to me, my body reacts that way instantly. Sometimes, I have to prevent myself from attacking him." I say and shrug.

"That is not normal, Silver. Not even for someone that has advanced instincts like you and your body does. What was his name again?"

"Cole. Why?"I ask.

Eric tenses and starts clenching his fists "You mentioned a Cole there that night of the thing Silver. Are you sure he wasn't there with Tyler?"

"No, not unless he came back because he was going to take Lidia home when I was heading to the bathroom. He even tried to give me a hug goodbye like he has always done." He nods but I can tell he isn't convinced and something in me isn't either.

"I will watch out for him more than I already do Eric. Maybe I should listen to my body on this and be more mentally aware too." I say firmly.

"Good. That helps me but I am still going to have Tate look into him and his friendship with those others that were there that night." He nods and catches my hands before we go, checks the hallway and leans in and kisses me softly.

"To tide us over" he says and smiles, we break apart and walk in.

There aren't that many initiates there but Tris is there and she waves me over.

"Hey Silver. How are you feeling sweetie?" She smiles warmly at me.

I think I had gained a new friend and one of the few female ones I have ever had.

I smile back just as warmly. "I am really good. I got something taken care of that will help me immensely. I can tell you more about it at some other time. Maybe you can join Lola and Tori with the girl's night they want to drag me too? I am not a huge fan of girl's nights. The ones in Erudite I was forced to attend were full of makeup, boys and clothes talks." I roll my eyes and she laughs as Andrea and Eric join in as they stand by me.

"What would be your idea of a good girl's night?" Andrea asks smiling.

"Hmm. Maybe if we had to drink I could get some good whiskey or scotch. I would even settle for rum and coke or a whiskey and coke. I prefer not to dilute and ruin the good stuff and if I have to just to drink it then that might be an indication to not drink it. If we were going out, it would be base-jumping or zip-lining or something like that. Train surfing might be fun too." I am of course interrupted by Eric who started frowning as soon I started listing my preferred activities.

"Ok stop right there. First, is train surfing what I think it is? And go ahead explain the base jumping, though I am sure I am going to regret asking about both." He demands rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You sure? Because you're right, you are _not_ going to want to know." I ask pointedly.

"Just tell me already Sylvan." He growls.

"Don't get testy with me Eric Michael." I snap at him.

Andrea and Tris laugh delighted to find out his full name. "Eric Michael?" Tris giggles.

"Pain of death Prior. You tell Four or anyone else and you will know what pain of death means." He scowls at me the whole time."Don't deflect Silver. I know that is why you threw my whole name out." He crosses his arms over his chest and taps his foot.

I sigh in resignation. "Train surfing is standing on top of the train and staying up for as long as you possibly can. Base-jumping is harder to explain."

I pause thinking how to put it. "You put on a suit that was designed with the impenetrable material that is lightweight and flexible; usually found in parachutes. It has wings on the part of the arms and legs when they expand. It is similar to the anatomy of the flying squirrel. You jump from a building or cliff of appropriate height and keep your hands and legs closed. You fall at a great speed, almost like a bullet, toward the ground. Once you get to a good altitude you open your arms and legs and the air is caught in the material. You can then maneuver along the wind and glide along. Generally in a circle pattern until you get to the ground. Most suits don't have a parachute attached but I added a smaller lightweight one to help me if I needed it and to slow myself down and drift to the ground."

Four had approached with Alex while the other initiates stayed behind and Four responded. "It sounds amazing. I knew some of the concepts but not many. I wouldn't do it, but I have a few friends that would die to do it."

Eric grumbled a little and sighed. "Please promise that at the very least you take me with you if decide to do either again?"

I nod in agreement. "I have five suits, so I can take that many with me. I have one that will fit a female too if either of you wanted to join." I say to Tris and Andrea. Tris smiles big and nods but Andrea shakes her head. Four glares at me when Tris says she wants to go.

I shoot a glare back at him and raise an eyebrow at him. His eye quirks once but then he smiles and laughs. "You won't get me up on one but same conditions here for Tris as yours from Eric."

I nod and wiggle my eyebrows at Tris. "Sounds like we might have a girl's night activity. But as far as that goes I honestly don't know what would consist of a good one by Dauntless standards. I have a feeling alcohol and skimpy clothes come into play though."

Everyone laughs at that. "Very true, although my best friend Chris spends hours on makeup and clothes. I just don't have the energy for all that." Tris jokes.

"Yeah, I was never very girly to begin with. I do own girly things I guess you could say, but in behavior I have been told I have guy tendencies." I shrug.

Andrea and Tris nod that they are the same. "I hear you are singing tonight. Are you any good?" Andrea asks.

Alex looks at me with a big smile. "She is amazing. She can sing deep or even do higher parts. She plays the guitar and piano really well too. I loved it when she played classical music at home on our piano. It always relaxed me and I would just lay on the couch reading a book and listening to her."

He smiles sadly and I know he is thinking about how often I played and sang when Luna was around. I stopped when I stopped going to see her as often or letting her come see me.

"Well, I guess we will be there then." Four smirks. I knew he was doing it in retaliation since he could tell singing in public.

I shrug like it won't bother me. "Sure. I am already going to be there. I have to get my guitar from Tate though. Do they have one of those music systems that have music and words too?"

Andrea nods "Yeah. I believe they do it has become popular for people to get drunk and go up and try to sing since it makes for good entertainment." We all laugh but more initiates are starting to come in so Alex and I join the other initiates.

I am finally introduced to the Candor transfer Alex attracted. Her name is Kia and he seems to like her too but I can tell his eyes stray to another former Candor transfer that is separate from the others.

One of Kia's friends, Bianca, is a pretty petite girl with jet black hair and blue eyes. She isn't as sweet but she isn't as rude as Candor's can be. If I am not very much mistaken I think she might be into girls judging by the way she looks at the other girls.

I see her eyes watching a Dauntless born girl name Lara's ass. So I check out her but then smile and nod back at Bianca. She looks shocked but then winks at me.

"I wouldn't have thought you liked girls." She said looking me over with obvious interest.

I shake my head and I look over at Eric who is scowling until he sees me looking at him, then raises an eyebrow at me. "No, I don't like them like that. I just really am not shy about looking and appreciating a woman. I have five brothers and am used to them checking girls out. Also my mother just didn't think there was anything wrong with appreciating or being with either the same or opposite sex." I shrug at her.

"Very mature of you. I get the feeling you act like a wingman for your brothers." She smirks at me.

"Oh you have no idea" I say laughing.

We all get quiet as everyone now had entered the training room.

Andrea started to speak as she, Eric and all the other instructors stood either beside her or around her. There were more than we met before. Maybe because we would be doing the advanced initiation? It would make sense sense, we wouldn't want to take away instructors from the main class.

"Everyone listen up! Today we will be evaluating your level of fitness and your capabilities. To do this, and because of a slight change to the initiation process, we now have additional Instructors. Your instructors as of today are Tris, Four, Lauren, Zeke, Uriah, Eric and I. We will be announcing the changes tomorrow so I do not want any questions from you initiates. Today we are the ones to be asking you questions and it will be to your benefit to answer these questions honestly. Afterwards you will be broken up into groups and taken through each of the fitness stations where you will be given instructions on what to do. First though, we will each take an initiate aside and question you to determine starting points for you. Do not try and make it like you can do more than you actually can. We will come down hard one anyone that tries to make yourself look better and then wastes our time when you can't deliver. Also, make sure that when we ask you questions you answer in a respectful tone and follow it by 'Sir' or 'Ma'am'. You are soldiers now and will answer as such. Is all of this understood?" She asks firmly.

"Yes Ma'am" we all thunder back. She nods and gives a small smile.

"You will be also given your cards with your credits today. Remember do not lose this and you have to make the credits you have last all month. You have 1200 credits for the month, use them wisely." Eric announces.

We are led to an area in the huge room that has cubicle like areas set up and each Leader/Instructor walks to one and then calls out a name.

I am called by Andrea, Four gets Alex, Eric calls Cole, Tris calls Kia and then the rest get others that I don't really care about. I do not hear Maya or Rose called as I walk into the cubicle for Andrea and take a seat by the small table that is serving for a desk.

There is a small laptop set up and a stack of papers. She smiles at me and motions me to have a seat.

"Silver, most of what I ask we already know. The things we don't really know is just what kind of fitness training you have done and what you have maintained. I am sure it is pretty high but still answer honestly, Silver. Do not try and downplay it. I know you are worried about that and you need to stop. Do not be ashamed of the levels you have reached. They are great accomplishments and you may not want praise but we acknowledge these things because they can be the catalyst to push others. Someone that may look up to you may work that much harder. Or someone that does not know you one way or the other could look at you and say 'If she can do that, then

I should get my ass in gear'. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

I nod as the thought of Rose comes to mind. How I am trying to encourage her and bolster her. "Yes Ma'am I do and I will answer truthfully. I do not like to brag or seem arrogant but I do see the benefits of displaying the skills openly. I was just worried about initiation and honestly killing someone when trying to fight them."

She smiles and I can see she respects my reasoning. "I understand and this is why we are making the changes. But not just for you, so do _not_ think we are making special allowances for you. I can see you already feeling guilty for it. The truth is there have always been a handful of initiates each year that could get away with such a short training period. At first, we catered to them. It was unrealistic though to think that we could get quality soldiers by doing so. There was a mentality of, they are Dauntless now, they will either pick it up fast or they aren't what we want. That just wasn't correct. Skill has to be cultivated and can take time. What we really needed to weed out were the initiates that weren't of the Dauntless character in every aspect. So now we evaluate everything. Even though we saw the need for the change we still had concerns about those that didn't need to spend four months of training. This just helped us to go through with what we were already contemplating."

She was right. I was starting to feel guilty thinking I was getting special treatment and I am glad she saw through that. I nod and smile at her.

We begin by talking about my fitness levels. How long I can run and what conditions I have done so. Then we talk about my normal exercises and how often as well as how long do I work out. Then we move on to the weapons capabilities, fighting, any military training or preparation, survival skills, and medical capabilities.

All in all it covers everything a soldier should have and how adaptable they are. Mine takes slightly longer because I have to explain some of my exercises and fighting styles. Finally, I suggest that I compile a vid file of everything to pass on and she nods in relief.

When I get out I notice the line of people has gotten smaller and Alex comes out after me as well smiling sheepishly. We both feel bad ours took so long. I hear my name called and walk over to Rose and take a seat by her on some mats that are folded up and set against the wall.

"Wow Silver, you two were in there a long time. It doesn't surprise me that much to be honest though, since I am sure that you two are going to be the best of all of us." She smiles sadly and I know she is thinking she will be the worst.

I wrap an arm around her and pull her to my side with a smile. "My Rose, you will be fantastic too. Do you know what the most important part of being a soldier and Dauntless is?"

"Being brave and strong." She says quietly.

"They are important but I don't think they mean quite the same as you are thinking. A soldier needs to be dedicated and put his or her whole heart and soul into being a good soldier. Being a good soldier does not mean you have to be the strongest and bravest physically, Rose. Those are good traits but they aren't everything. You need to have heart so that when you know the odds are against you, you don't give up. You need to have heart to support your comrades and bolster their morale when things look bleak. You need to have heart to give everything you do your all. Whether that be working in the kitchens, on the wall, or even during a battle. Courage is also going ahead and making a choice you know will be hard on you."

I pause and look to her, holding her eyes with mine so she can see how serious I am. "Rose, when you chose Dauntless you knew it would be hard but you did it anyways. That takes courage and you could have gone an easier way, but you didn't. You knowingly stepped off into the abyss because it was what you felt in your soul you need to do. Am I right?" I ask firmly but quietly to her. I glanced around us and saw that a Dauntless-born boy was sitting beside her. Their hands brushing and he was looking at me in relief and gratitude.

Rose smiles shyly and nods at me. "I spent a long time thinking about this. Month's actually if I am perfectly honest. I knew I would be told I didn't belong here on the test. When I thought of going where they told me I should, it just didn't feel right. In fact everything in me screamed I couldn't go and that I was needed here. No matter how often I thought about everything we go through in initiation it didn't scare me. But not being here did. It felt so wrong and not because of the people I loved." Her hand grabbed the boys and he smiled as he looked at her with such love I couldn't help but now add him to my list of people I allow into my heart.

"I knew leaving them would be hard but I would survive and be happy if it was truly meant for me to be somewhere else. I just don't know why it was something I could not contemplate. It made me feel dirty and like a liar for even thinking to leave." She finished as if she could feel that at this moment.

I smiled and nodded to her. "That is exactly what I am talking about, Rose. Do you know the most dangerous opponents are the ones that believe in everything they stand for and will fight to their last breath to defend that? Never discount yourself Rose. You are a fighter and brave. You are Dauntless. We were born with fire and gold in our eyes, Rose. We are Dauntless."

I can see her demeanor change and her sitting straighter as she gives me a firm nod then hugs me tightly. She whips around and turns to the boy and stares at him. He is a tall and stocky boy with auburn hair that resembles of an Abnegation cut. He has brown eyes and he looks like he loves to laugh and is more of a gentle giant type.

"Dylan, I am sorry I put you through so much and pulled away from you. I needed to make this decision for me. I love you Dylan and always have." She finishes before pulling him to her and kissing him.

I smile at them and move away. I see Eric standing leaning on the wall a bit away. I know he wants me to come to him so I walk over and lean against the wall as well, but facing the room.

He leans towards me slightly and keeps his voice a whisper. "I doubted you and I am sorry."

I look at him frowning "Doubted me about what?"

"Rose, I thought she shouldn't be here. That she wasn't worth you almost killing yourself for. I was angry with you. Then when you were encouraging her and offering to help her, I got a bit angry again. I knew you cared for her and I tried to encourage her as well. But only because she meant something to you. I didn't see what you saw probably from on the train about her. She does belong here and she will do well now that you got her to see that about herself. You are amazing once again, Silver." He stops to look at me softly and with love in his eyes but his face still the mask "I love you."

I turn slightly to him and school my feature except my eyes. "Eric, I love you. You do not need to agree with me about everything. In fact I hope you don't because I will know you are not being true to you. You were willing to support me and that is what matters. Don't apologize because you did nothing wrong."

I let my love reflect back to him and he smiles slightly, then looks forward. I do the same and look over the room where I see that there are less people that have not been seen.

"I am guessing I will be joining that group of 11 people?" I nodded my head to the group Alex was in. Alex would turn every once in awhile and give pointed looks in their direction. Eric nodded.

"Yes. It looks like that will be the group for the advanced initiation. We will know for sure once we take you guys through the fitness evaluation and then move on to the weapons and fighting. For the fighting Silver we will just be using the pads so you won't have to spar or fight against someone. You can show as much or as little as you want. I would prefer you show as little just because of the fights later on."

"Makes sense. I do not want to give away too much so I have some element of surprise during the fights. The guys are rather powerful looking. I will need to watch out for them for sure." I say looking over to two brute looking guys.

One is a Dauntless-born with olive skin and black hair. He has a very powerful build for someone 18 years old. He doesn't hold himself aggressively or in an intimidating manner but that doesn't mean anything when someone fights.

During a fight a whole different side of a person comes out. Mine can become brutal and deadly if I do not hold tight to my mask and put all emotions out of it. If I let my emotions out they can overrule my logic and planning and go for the most violent of moves.

Among the group there is one other girl. She is taller than me but very willowy. She looks almost of Latina descent but she has hair of an almost honey color. It is lovely on her and she has tan skin as well so the combination is stunning. She is talking to Alex and I can see they are having a real and obviously interesting conversation. Whatever they are talking about they both seem to be very engaged and are even drawing closer to each other.

I smile at them and nod in their direction to Eric who looks and smirks a bit. I will have to ask Alex later about her and their conversation.

"I better head over there." I sigh as I notice everyone is starting to gather in the groups they are meant to go.

"Well, since I am going that way I will walk with you. Four, Andrea and I will be with that group for this part. During the training though I will be with the larger group. I won't be there until the fights start and then I will be there for a possible opponent and because Max wants me to be as well. Hey Silver, Slade is going to be bringing you keys to my apartment and your card for your credits. I may have to go do some things after training is over. He got a dresser for you to unpack and made some closet space in case you have a lot of stuff. I hope that is ok." He looked nervous as he whispered the last bit.

"Sounds perfect Eric. It will give me time to get ready for tonight" I frown in thought. I need to evaluate my things. This will be the first time I care about how I look and who I am with.

He smiles at me and says. "You will look beautiful as always, Silver."

We reach the group and Andrea and Four come over. It appears we are going to wait until the others start, so I walk over to Andrea and pull her aside quickly. She looks at me worried.

"Hey, um, I need girl help I guess. Tonight I have to go to this club and sing. I just don't know what to do." I run a hand through my hair frustrated and she smiles softly.

"Tris and I can help you. We will meet you at the apartment at say 6:45 or so? Does that sound good? And if we need to we can make a quick shopping trip or you can do that before. Anything you don't end up wearing we can take back."

I nod and smile gratefully. "Normally I didn't care, but..."

"You found someone you care for. I get it. Let's get back because Eric is looking worried and getting agitated." She whispers.

I laugh a little and walk back over with Andrea. I can see he relaxes a little as he sees me smiling but he still wants to know what we talked about. Before he can ask Four starts talking in a quiet yet firm voice.

"Alright people. You eleven have been pulled aside from the group to be evaluated for possible advanced initiation training. This does not mean you will be getting more advanced jobs as the other initiates. All it means is that if we find you can handle it and are at the level we seek then you could possibly be put into the three week training program we are contemplating. If you do not meet the standards you go back with the others. If you do not want this then tell me now before we begin."

I look around and none of the others seem to want to leave, though some do look shocked. Four nods before starting again. "Good. Some ground rules. Give it your all in all areas of the evaluation, because if you do not and what you showed us does not cut it, then you go back. If you do go to the three week training; there will still be training from 8 am – 6 pm unless we tell you otherwise. You will still have two days off and 11 pm will still be lights out. For the duration of the training you will be moved to other living arrangements. There will be two Instructors there with you and it will be apartment style. We will know how everyone will be divided once we know who will be in the program. There will be no harassment, bullying, or attacks permitted and if any occur they will be severely punished. And by severely, I mean a bullet to the brain. You are being honored here with this opportunity and if you abuse it or try to use any of those means to try and move up in position you will be sorely disappointed. You are not competing against others for possible jobs here. You are competing against yourself. Your total performance, demeanor and suitability will determine your job now. Does everyone understand this clearly?"

"Yes Sir!" We intone.

He nods and Eric takes over. "For the first part of this, since the training room stations are taken, we are going to move outside the compound for a run. We will do long distance and sprints at certain points. All of you have indicated you are fair runners and go distances. If you have exaggerated or lied then you are immediately out of the running. I give you this chance now to step away if you have done so, and a warning. This will be the only opportunity to do so without it being counted against you." His tone is cold as are his eyes as he looks us all over.

The other brute looking boy from Candor hangs his head and nods to Eric. Eric calmly points to a group working on warming up. Now we are ten. Four shakes his head and Eric continues.

"Let's do some stretches and then we will head out. You won't need your jackets as it is hot and water is being provided at our arranged for stops. Be on your best behavior. No playing around and you follow every order we give you. We will be going into known factionless areas. Don't do anything in an attack unless you are either forced or we tell you too. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir." We all firmly reply.

We start the stretches that are normal and I add in a few steps on my own. I do a few split stretches and twists in them to really loosen up the muscles that I haven't been able to work because of the pain. I notice the girl that is in our group, Cinder, is looking at me and following mine.

She is probably recognizing that it really does work a girl's core muscles better. I do one last one that I use for my martial arts and I see her smile widely and nod at me when I do it. I realize she has some martial arts skills as well just from how she holds herself and moves during the ankle jumps.

It isn't until we stop I realize that the others had followed along with at least the ankle jumps. Four and Andrea look amused and Eric looking uncomfortable but I don't know why.

I frown at him and he shakes his head.

I take off my jacket and Eric takes it from me while Four takes the others and puts them in a small room then locks the door. Then we all follow them out of the compound.

Cinder walks by me smiling. "I think I am going to like you. I knew about the ankle jumps from what I could teach myself of fighting and kicks. The split stretches and twists in them though; I didn't realize the muscles they affected. I could really feel it and I couldn't get down all the way! You are so limber. I couldn't believe how you got all the way down and then switched around like it was nothing. Your boyfriend must be really happy with that." She winked at me and I blushed red.

"I um..." I heard a gruff voice of Eric interrupt.

"Keep the chatter down up there." His voice sounded strained and I looked back and saw him red in the face while Four smirking. Andrea was trying to hide laughter and then I realized why he was red and strained. I got a wicked grin on my face before I turned back.

I started to talk to Cinder in a low voice but not about that because I had gotten some measure of revenge with my grin.

I heard him groan a bit and Four murmured lowly "Someone is in trouble"

"Shut it number boy." He growled lowly. That only amused the other two more.

We got out of the compound and began a slow jog with Andrea in the front, Four in the middle and to the side and Eric in the rear. I kept pretty easily to the front with Four since I was the only one. Cinder and Alex were just behind me and then the others brought up the rear.

After a good hour in Eric called to step it up and Andrea picked up the pace. If someone fell behind Eric or slowed too much they would be out.

The next stage we stepped up the pace for longer. We held the pace for about an hour. I won't say I didn't feel it, but it didn't strain me. My brothers and I had been conditioned in this first thing. We usually had rucksacks with supplies and weights during hikes and runs. My father ran us like the military. I think it was the only way my parents survived so many kids and especially almost all boys.

No one fell behind on that stage and I kept up with Andrea fine. We even talked a bit here and there about Dauntless matters or the things to look out for in the sector. We got to the stopping point and we were about a total of two hours out from the compound. We each were given water bottles from a guard that was set up there with a truck and some supplies. I grabbed an orange for the acid and the water then swiftly peeled and ate it then drank the water slowly. Allowing my body to absorb it. I stretched some more and did some high steps to get my muscles to release the acids that take care of tiredness.

"What are you doing?" A deep amused voice asked me.

"Muscles have acids that help restore some of the tiredness and elasticity, but also are activated by certain exercises to help flush out the lactic acids that cause it. I am doing one right now for the next stage to hopefully minimize the burn I will feel in my calves." I say as I finish up and walk it off a bit.

He smiles at me and holds out his hand "Emmett."

"Silver" I shake his hand.

"Oh I know. All the Dauntless-born know of the legendary Silver Bryant. We all thought Slade was just shooting the shit until one of my friends, Dawn, says she is a good friend of yours and that it is true." He laughs.

"Dawn! Oh I miss her. I can't wait until she chooses next year. I was going to look for her but the last few days have been so crazy." I shake my head laughing.

"Yeah, she was pretty hacked off that I was going to be in initiation with you. Rose told her you are singing tonight so I think she will be there." He smiles at me stretching his arms and legs.

"Oh god!" I groan out. "I bet half of Dauntless is going to be there with the way my brothers and everyone are acting. I hate to disappoint them." I frown.

"Ah," he laughs and playfully nudges me with an elbow "I am sure it will be fine. Just take a couple of shots and you won't even care who is there."

We both laugh and I notice Eric glaring at Emmett and I. I sigh and shake my head at him frowning at his attitude.

He is going to need to get over that shit because I don't do well with girls and I won't change trying to make friends here for him. I think he seems to realize this when Andrea goes to him and pulls him aside then speaks to him. When I look at him next he surprisingly uses sign language for 'sorry'. I tell him 'ok' back.

We don't have long of a rest because that would hurt us more and we are told we are sprinting back for half of the way, then rest for five minutes, then sprint the rest of the way back. I jump up and down trying to get myself ready and crack my neck. When they say go I keep pace with Four who is at the front.

He is constantly giving me looks to tell me to slow it down and I have to pull back a bit. We aren't even halfway to the halfway mark when I feel a fission of electricity, almost like I smell ozone burning. I pull back to get a bead on it and whistle the alert to Four.

He nods and pulls back and calls it to the others by radio or something. We are still keeping a good pace and I hear a twang of something and look up. An active power line has snapped and is heading right for us. I call to split and push Four out of the way. We are all able to dodge the line but I noticed that it was hit to come down on us and it didn't come loose on its on. Four notices too and we both race up to the building that it came from staying silent and close. He hands me a few knives from his pants, takes out his sidearm and signals to stay behind him.

I don't even think to look back because we had been ahead of the group a good bit.

We enter the building and we don't see or hear anything. I point to the roof and we head up. Instead of using the stairs though, we use some of the building that had collapsed and steel beams that are going up. I pointed to them and signed 'climb'. Four agreed and we make our way to the roof. We get low and I see a factionless looking to where we were and the rest of our group approaching.

He has a gun and there are two more on the other roof. I signal Four I am going to make a jump for the other roof since the others are not looking at us but at the approaching group. He frowns and nods. We have to take out the first guy silently, so he moves first.

When he moves in on the guy I run for it and jump from the roof to a low hanging doorway that is just under the roof I want to get to. Once I am on there I quickly jump up onto the next one and get low then look out. They didn't hear Four take the first guy out so I move to the one at the corner nearest us. He is not in the line of sight of the other guy so that is good.

I move in quickly and strike at a pressure point to bring him down. I give a good hit to the head to make sure he is out. Then I try to move to the back of the next guy but I see him leveling his gun and I have no choice. I step out and take a few steps forward. He hears me coming and swings his gun around but I move before he can hit me with the bullet he gets out. I let the knife fly that I have and I know it is a kill shot. I would have preferred to take him down without it but there was no time. He didn't get out another shot. I take up his weapon and get low looking out at the road to make sure no others were around.

"Silver, all clear?" I hear Four ask.


	7. Chapter 7- Legend of Silver

**Chapter 7 - Legend of Silver**

 **A/N: [Edited and Revised for grammatical and other errors] Hey all, just a couple of announcements. I have changed the rating due to the sexual content increasing. It will go into a bit more detail. The chapters had all been long because I am still trying to find good breaking points but will work on that more. Training is going to get more intense for Silver as she tries to break from the family reputation.**

 **About Silver's fighting style. She does a combination of Krav Maga, Drunken Master, and Bruce Lee. Fighting inspired by the game Tekken and YouTube videos for the live version can be found under "Real Life Tekken". Ip Man movies are another source. So if you want to get a visual of how she moves and some of the combos she uses, check those out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own naught, but my own plot.**

 **Chapter 7: Legend of Silver**

 _"Silver, all clear?" I hear Four ask._

"All clear standing point." I shout back. I hear muffled curses coming from the group and I can only guess it is Eric. And I know he is not pleased.

Still keeping low I make my way to the guy I took down and keep an eye on the roof line and street while trying to cover him at the same time.

Eric makes his way up to me with a 9 mm out. He is very pissed but it is not like we could help it.

"You ok?" He asks coldly his jaw clenched.

"I'm good. This one I took out with a pressure point and hit to the head. The other guy was taking aim, so I had to use the knife. Kill shot to the head. I didn't get hit when he fired." I state firmly.

"I called it in. We will just hold for now. They should be here in a few minutes. I am not happy about this Silver and we will talk about it shortly. I am going to go check on the other guy. Keep the weapon trained on him Silver." He moves on without looking to see if I follow orders.

He comes back after verifying the kill and disarming him of further weapons and looking over for identification. By the time he gets back the truck with 5 guard's pulls up and they start to sweep the area then head up to secure the assailants that are alive. They get statements and orders from Eric. He can't keep my involvement out of it and I know this. I just wish we could.

When the statements are given we walk back down. I didn't realize I still had the weapon until we got back down and Andrea looked at me pointedly.

"Fuckin A! I totally fucking forgot I had it Ma'am. Son of monkey's balls!" I grit out.

Alex looks like he doesn't know whether to be amused or worried. I walk up to a guard and try to give it to him but he shakes his head. "Orders are you keep it and take point with Leader Coulter on the way back."

I sigh and nod then strap it around me, checking the magazine and safety on it as I walk. We all gather and Eric starts to speak.

"Alright group. Good job on keeping alert and following orders. Four and Silver, you did a really good job on accessing the situation and taking action then acting quickly. Silver followed orders and was able to eliminate two targets. One that was about to take fire on us from the roof. This is an example of keeping your situational awareness at all times. When I say you are soldiers now, I mean it. Those men did not care you are just initiates. To them you are targets and you must treat them as the dangers they are. Initiate Bryant took one down without fatality but the other was already firing. She had to take a kill shot. Does everyone understand the severity and importance of not only Dauntless but following orders?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" We all intone.

"Good. From here on out we are keeping a good jogging pace not sprinting the rest of the way back as planned. Keep in the middle and together; Bryant and I will be taking point. Four will be on the side and Andrea the rear. We are all armed and you follow our leads. Got it?" He said briskly.

We all affirmed and then we moved out. Eric set a brisk pace and for the first bit he was quiet.

"I didn't like you being involved in that at all." He sighs "But I am really proud of you Silver. Four said you alerted him first and waited for his orders and then took action when the line came down. You moved well and quietly on the roof." He said with pride and worry.

"I know you hate the thought of me being in those situations Eric, but it is going to happen. This is who I am just as much as you. You can't hover and try to protect me from everything. I can't and won't change who I am, not even for you. You need to decide if you are going to be able to handle that. If not Eric, this isn't going to work at all. You are my leader and I will follow your orders but not if those orders are being given as Eric the boyfriend." I say while breathing and keeping my eyes open. My voice is firm but quiet and I can feel my stomach is a mess from having to say this. But I won't have him thinking he can control me or stop me from living up to my potential as a soldier.

He nods with a frown on his face, his forehead furrowed. "I understand and I am sorry I have acted like I have. The thought of anything happening to you terrifies me, but you are right I need to trust in you. I am not losing you Silver, not to something that I know you or I can't prevent." He looks at me briefly and gives a smile and I sigh in relief then smile back. "Four said you pointed out using the wreckage and beams to get up there. Without that we would have been screwed since they had a trap set on the stairs. They were probably watching them too. So really good thinking. We can't keep this quiet though, Silver." He says quietly through his breathing and running.

"I know. It sucks but there was nothing we could do. I was there and it had to be done. Also, I just pointed it out to Four. He picked up on what I was pointing to and why. The decision was still his to make so that is…"

"Silver, just take the damn compliment and stop trying to deflect. He might not have registered it and used the stairs just for the sake of saving time. We were coming up fast and it would have been shooting fish in a barrel and you know it." He growled and huffed at me.

"Sorry. Just that guy Emmett was talking about 'Silver the legend' and it just all feels overwhelming. I don't want to be a legend, Eric. I want to make my own name here." I huffed in impatience.

He laughs at that. "Well I hate to tell you baby, but you are doing a damn fine job of that already and you haven't been here a week."

I decide to change the subject "So, how did you like my warm up?" I eye him from the side.

"I thought I was going to bust my pants open is how much I liked it. Andrea had to slap me to get me to stop staring. I didn't know it was possible to rotate like that when in a split." He looked uncomfortable even thinking about it.

"Hmm, maybe we can experiment with that at some point. I will try and find a book on my touch-pad about positions. I heard someone mention Kama Sutra once." I shoot a sly grin at him.

"You are in so much trouble tonight woman." He growled at me.

"Eyes front soldier" I gave a small laugh and he growled more.

We didn't really talk on the way back after that. It felt good to be out and running in the city and stretching my legs. I was getting pretty hungry but otherwise fine. When we made it back we got to the training room and Andrea pulled me aside.

Max and Tate were there, of course, and a guard came forward then took the weapon. I had to sign it into evidence. Then Tate handed me a touch-pad where I had to sign a statement about the incident. I knew Max was going to make an announcement when we got back and I dreaded it.

Before Max said anything Tate pulled me to the side and looked me over. "Silver, you have no idea how proud I am of you. The past couple of days have been difficult and you have gone under a load of stress most initiates do not experience even in the whole time they are here." He put a hand a hand under my chin and had me look at him. "Words can't express how in awe I am of you, Silver. I just needed to tell you that. I love you." He finished softly.

"Thank you Tate. I hope I can continue to make you all proud of me." I finish quietly trying not to let my voice break or tears fall.

He stroked my cheek one more time then smiled and nodded as he gently guided me to stand next to him as he makes his way over to Max's side.

Alex pulls me close to his side and squeezes me quickly. Andrea, Four and Eric take up the other side of Max and the rest of our advanced training group stands behind us.

The other initiates were gathered and saw the exchange and Rose, Maya and Dylan looking worried at me. I give a small smile to the three and Rose smiles a bit in relief.

"Initiates, today one group that was taken on a run outside of the compound saw the dangers that we as Dauntless face on a daily basis. The group was attacked by three armed factionless men that had set a trap to try and slow the group down and then was intent on killing as many if not all of the group of initiates. They did not see this group as barely out of the dependent stage. They saw them as they see you, targets and Dauntless soldiers. This is why we stress that from the moment you boarded that train you became Dauntless soldiers." His voice boomed looking over the group.

"It was by the primary actions of one Instructor and one Initiate that all lives were saved and no injuries were incurred. I will not be giving the details of the actions of these two as it is still an investigation, but I would like to state Four and Initiate Silver Bryant are the ones responsible for quick and decisive action and teamwork."

From the moment I had seen Max and Tate my mask had slipped into place. After the announcement we got several cheers and claps. I was trying not to cringe outwardly as I was inside.

Four brought them to quiet and he continued.

"I would just like to say, without giving details, that the things that stand out here is that Silver not only alerted me to the danger but waited for my orders to proceed. She was fully capable of handling the danger along with me but she did not get overconfident and she did not charge in without looking to her superior first. Soldiers follow orders and that is vital. But if soldiers have a suggestion then make it respectfully and quickly, and let the commanding officer decide. This is the only detail we will give out. We were presented with having to make our way upstairs. Initiate Bryant made a quick gesture suggestion at an alternate route, then waited for me. I found that route to be better suited to being unnoticed and quiet. Stairs will be watched, other ways most likely will not be. Had we not taken that route, we would have been found as there was a hidden trap of explosives on those stairs. We are all alive because she was not afraid to make the suggestion but also respectful enough to let the commander make the decision. Keep that in mind, we look for drive and initiative, not rebels." He nods at the group and steps back.

Eric speaks up next. "You are all dismissed for lunch and will meet back here in one hour."

Everyone starts to file out, some looking like they want to approach me. Cole starts to come near me and I tense. I thought it might be Eric to step in but it is Four.

"Did you not hear him? Move out to lunch initiate" He growls. Cole cowers and bolts out the door.

Rose and Dylan hold hands and look to me then smile before heading out. Once everyone but the instructors and leaders, and Alex and I are left, I finally relax a bit in relief.

"Good grief is it always like this around here? Because these last few days have been insane." I huff.

Alex squeezes me and laughs.

Four shakes his head. "I think it is just you Silver." Then grins "Well I am starving so I am heading in to lunch now." He meets up with Tris who smiles at me and gives me a look then looks to Andrea. I nod and she smiles.

Max and Tate nod but not before Tate gives me a quick hug then they leave followed by everyone but me, Alex and Eric.

I let out a long sigh. "Ok, I am hungry too but I dread going in. What are the chances no one else knows?" I ask hopefully.

"None. What was the look about with Tris?" Eric says and grabs me then pulls me close for both of our comfort and need.

"They agreed to help me with something after work and training. Just girl stuff so no worries." I wrap my arms around him.

He quirks an eyebrow but brings me in for a kiss. He kisses me passionately and we pant as we pull away. Alex is looking away and is by the doors.

"I trust you Silver and I am sorry I was being an asshole while you were talking to that kid. And for acting the way I did after the attack. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, but I can worry too." He whispers as he presses his forehead to mine.

"I know you worry and I will be the same way when it is you involved. When I saw that guy aiming at the group, all I saw was you. I didn't hesitate to throw to kill. Does that make me bad?" I whisper worriedly now that the shock and moment has passed.

He kisses me one more time, softly. "No, it makes you a soldier. It wasn't done out of anger or hate or want of killing. It had to be done. I saw how you and Four took out the others. I am sure when we pull the video data for the attack it will show you were going to try and do the same. You did good baby, but I always knew you would."

We break apart and join Alex then walk to the dining hall. I try to ignore the whispers and stares as I get my food. I just tune it out and focus on my food selections.

I don't even realize I am thinking out loud until Alex dumps some banana pudding on my plate instead of the fruit I was going to get.

I look up at him and smile widely, my dimples on display. "My favorite Alex. Thank you. I really shouldn't be eating it during training but I will allow for today's event. It will release endorphins that will be good for me." I say as we take our place at the leader table. I sit beside Slade and Eric sits beside me. This seems to be a common arrangement and I think they do it on purpose.

"Sis, you could have just said, oh look my favorite. Yummy!" Slade does an impression of a very girl and very un-Silver like voice. I can't help but to bust out laughing along with everyone else.

Max smiles as he chuckles along with everyone. "Good. I like to see our girl smile. Sorry about having to announce all that, Silver. It had to be done and you shouldn't be ashamed."

I nod to him as I arrange my food. "I'm not ashamed. I was just a little miffed at my brothers. Apparently there is the 'Legend of Silver' going around. I don't know, it just feels like I am living under a shadow of a girl that may not exist. I just want to make my own name." I shrug and take a bite of my grilled chicken and rice pilaf. I did put a little seasoning on it and a bit of Italian dressing so it wasn't too plain.

"Shit Silver. I'm sorry. I didn't really think anything of telling true stories of us growing up. They just kind of spread but they are all true so it isn't like you have this outrageous reputation to live up to. Not to mention you don't have to live up to anything but your own actions from the day you got here. That is all that matters and just forget the rest." Slade said firmly.

Everyone nodded with him and Eric put his hand on my leg. He was sitting really close and kept pressed against me. Alex sat on his other side and was close as well, almost as if there wasn't enough room so we all had to press in. I think they did that on purpose so it looks like Eric was just making room.

I did feel better with him next to me so I wasn't going to complain.

Slade discreetly passed me the keys to the apartment and then my credits card and I put them in the inner pocket of the workout jacket. "You and Alex have 2300 credits for this month. We all chipped in in case you wanted to get anything big." He whispered close to my ear and I gave him a hug then smiled at him. Slade looked relieved and smiled. He bumped foreheads with me then we turned back to eat.

We all ate and talked a bit. Lola was at the table and I got to know more about her. She and Slade were really sweet together. Tate asked how I felt about having to use lethal force and I told him that at the time all I did was assess the threat to my group and the need to end that threat quickly. It wasn't until after that I thought about it. I told him I didn't feel bad and I had questioned the lack of bad feelings at first but not now after I talked it out with someone I trust.

Eric smirked at that and Tate rolled his eyes. Max asked other than that how the day so far with the advanced group had gone and Eric was pretty positive about the group outlook. We would find out more during weapons and the sparring today.

I was positively chipper and bouncing in my seat at the mention of those things. Everyone picked up on it and Andrea laughed about it. "She can't wait to get to the weapons or the sparring. I feel we are going to need some energy to keep up." She grabbed some coffee and I laughed a bit.

I was savoring my banana pudding and thinking I needed to make some for all of us. The dining halls was good, but I did like mine better.

"Just remember what I said about sparring Silver." Eric quietly whispered. I lightly touched his hand on my knee and we held hands like that under the table.

It never failed to give me butterflies in my stomach when we touch. I sighed a little bit and smiled to myself. I saw him mirroring my own smile and he started to gently run his fingers over my knuckles.

I got Tate's attention "Hey Tate." I whispered "This weekend, if you want I will make my banana pudding, but also that pecan pie you like. And if you want I can make whatever dinner you want for the poker night that you have so kindly just invited me too." I smile at him saucily.

Tate can never resist good food. In fact I think every person he has been involved with has worked with food in some fashion.

"You little sister are a blackmailer of utmost proportions, but you have a deal. How about roast beef with all the trimmings." He looks gleeful and rubs his hands together.

"First of all, I have learned from all the best, brother dear. Second, deal but you need to get all the supplies and good bourbon. You might need to go to Amity for the meat and the fresh veggies for it all. Make sure to pick up those mushrooms you guys like in the gravy though."

Max roars with laughter and I smile knowing he will be there now that he knows I will be cooking. We are drawing quite a few looks before Eric starts glaring at all of them. I can't help but giggle at how much his eyebrow and eyes can make people cower. I have to move my knee before he can hit that spot. He just moves his hand up to brush another area and my mouth drops open in shock.

"Eric Mic…."

He covers my mouth with a hand, his eyebrows raised and lips twitching. "Do not finish that woman. I mean it." He says forcefully but is trying not to laugh. He holds his hand over my mouth and our eyes lock. We stay like that for a few seconds smiling at each other. I can see his chest heave slightly as mine does too. He leans towards me and for a moment we almost kiss until someone clears their throat. "Are you going to be good?"

I nod and lick his hand then smirk when he moves it away and looks at me in shock. "Later..." he growls.

Oh, I got something later for him. I start to plan what song would have the most effect on him. Alex is snorting at the look on my face and Tate is grinning like a loon. They know that look. It is my calculating 'I will have vengeance' look.

Lunch is soon over and Eric takes my tray to throw away then we all walk out. He really is going to have to be more discreet. Though, I think that because he isn't involved with the new training that he isn't as concerned about it. I still would rather he be more careful.

We make it into the room and my group is still separate from the rest of the initiates. We run through different exercise and weight stations. We are asked to do the maximum amount of weight possible. My upper body is decent at about 180 lbs but my lower body is where all my strength is and I can press about 310 in certain stations.

I have to have power behind my kicks so I needed to get that number up there. Four looks really pleased and impressed by both and I have a brief conversation about my upper body.

"No matter what I did I just could not get it above that number. I had to learn to adapt and since a woman's body is built to have a stronger lower core, I had to use that. It took a while to get up there and find the right way to build that strength." I say a little winded after doing my reps.

He nods in thought. "That is very true and unless you already have the predisposition for that upper body muscular structure, it is very hard to exceed beyond what is the maximum for your body type. You did well, because even though looking at you it doesn't appear that you would even be able to do the amount you do, the proof is in those numbers. It can be an advantage in fighting too. Opponents are going to think you are automatically weak in that area so use that."

I nod and move on to the next weight stations then we moved on to other stations after that. One station is the pull ups and after I did my pull ups I showed Andrea and Cinder my exercises for my hips that help with my kicks and how it strengthens those muscles.

I showed them that you do not make a full pull up only enough to lift you off the ground and then using only the lower abdominal muscles you pulse your hips quickly to the left for a certain amount of reps then the right. Cinder and Andrea tried it and agreed it did have an effect on those muscles and could be felt.

Four even tried it and agreed it could help the guys and then some of them tried it too. He called the other groups instructors over and had me show them it so that they could have everyone the exercise, especially the girls with smaller frames, learn it too. It was funny to see the guys complaining about how sore the muscles there were already getting from doing the move.

After the stations with equipment were worked on the free style exercises; burpees, lunges, push-ups, curl ups, things like that. I didn't do any of the ones that I found on my own since I was going to make that file for Andrea to look at and approve. However, I did my push-ups so easily Eric decided to challenge me.

First, he had me do ten push-up claps. Where when you are on your way up you push yourself up hard and clap, then go down and repeat. I did those and apparently I made it look too easy; so I had to do five on arm push-ups on each side. I did those and was getting more winded before Four decided to get in on the action and put weight on me then had me do one arm push-up ten each round.

I guess they had enough fun since they let me get up. I couldn't help my smirk showing once I looked at Eric where no one else could see. He just shook his head and laughed as he walked away.

I wasn't sure what anyone else's reaction was but they did the same thing to everyone to see how they could handle it. I was happy when were finally lead to the weapons area.

We started with knives.

Four took over here and I was pretty impressed. He showed us the proper stance if we hadn't thrown before. I think most of the advanced group had some experience with it.

I was in the middle of throwing my second set of ten knives having already thrown and collected them once when Andrea came to me.

"Want to have a little fun, Silver?" She asked mischievously.

I grinned at her knowing this was going to be good. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see." She winked, then turned to the entire group. "Everyone Stop!" She yelled and everyone stopped and looked at her. Four and Eric turned then started to walk towards us. Eric was frowning, probably wondering what the hell I did wrong.

"A challenge has just been made and Initiate Bryant has just graciously accepted and agreed to do a little demonstration for you." She smirked at Four and Eric. Eric paled a little and Four gleefully smiled at Eric.

"What kind of demonstration is it?" Eric demanded.

Andrea looked like he just handed her the best Christmas present ever. "Why thank you for volunteering to assist in this demonstration, Eric. Please take your place in front of the target and we will show these good people just what Silver and I were talking about."

Eric glared at her, then growled something low to Four who was smirking and laughing. The other groups had started to gather and Tris came to stand beside Andrea and I. "Oh, this is going to be so good."

Andrea leaned in to whisper where she wanted me to throw and hit at. I shook my head and chuckled as she spoke to everyone else. "Initiates, this demonstration is to show how important it is to keep a steady hand, a calm composure and to breathe when aiming to hit. Silver is going to demonstrate this now with her ten knives and I have given her very specific places to hit. Watch her form carefully as it could be of help to you."

Eric is calm as he stands in front of the target and he is smirking. He knows I won't hit him and I love his trust in me. He also has to know where she wants me to aim with his legs spread like that. I sign to him to 'do not move at all' and he nods the tiniest of bits.

I pick up five of the knives and hold three in the opposite hand, tuck one in my pants and take the one in my hand. I plan to go fast and get at least four of them right in a row.

I spin one blade in my hand while staring at my area I am aiming for breathe and release then draw the other one and release. I repeat this until all four are in the areas surrounding the groin. Then I take the last one and release it closer to the top of the v of his legs.

I can hear men's intakes of breath and women's giggles. I pick up the last five and set them up the same. The aims of these are going to be trickier but I can do it. I shouldn't, but I sign to him 'want one cut'? He grins and nods.

Same thing as before, I look for my areas I am aiming for breathe and release then repeat. On the last knife I take from my belt, I release to the area Andrea asked for right at the ear...close enough to cut. He smirks at me and signs 'good girl'.

He pulls out the blade that cut him and dramatically wipes it on his pants then puts it into the vest he is wearing. I know he will be keeping that for himself.

Tris high-fives me and so does Andrea but Tris turns to all the initiates and addresses them.

"No fear. You must take on any task and not let the fear rule you. The most important thing you will learn is that fear can make you stronger if you do not let it rule you. It is normal to be afraid but it is using or overcoming that fear to drive you further that makes the difference and Dauntless. Another thing you can learn from this is trust. You will all need to trust each other as your lives will depend on it. You will need to learn to trust your superiors as your lives will all depend on it. One person that breaks that trust can break the chain that we all form in our duties as protectors. Do we all understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" We all yell.

Eric had moved behind me during this. "Yes, I will be keeping that knife." He whispered in my ear. He allowed me to look at his ear, touching it briefly.

Then, before he moved on, he ran a finger up my spine as we stood there. He knew what that did to me when he ran his finger up my spine because I shot him a glare. He smirked before he started working with Emmett on his throwing stance.

Tate walked up and had a impish grin. "Want to play with something new sister?" He held out my box of throwing stars.

I bounced up and down clapping. "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme!"

Andrea and Tate laughed as I held my hand out. There were my lovely black throwing stars. "Oh babies', mommy is going to have such fun with you." I purred.

Tate looked around for a moment. "Let's move down here to the mannequin targets. Andrea do you want the advanced group to watch, or all of them."

I pouted with a huff, feeling tired already of being on display. "Why do I have to be the center of attention? Can't I just have fun with my toys?"

"No" boomed five voices behind me.

I turned and it was all the instructors from all the groups. Apparently I was just a freaking one woman instruction manual today.

"Fine….but no more living pin cushions. Just let me zone out and get these twenty bad girls into their new home." I petted them.

"You know, she's pretty freaking scary. I feel sorry for the guy she ends up with." Zeke said half serious and half joking.

I was about to smart off and ask him if he wanted to volunteer to be that guy until I saw Eric glare at me knowing what I was going to say.

"You can blame that on my brothers. They bought them for me for Christmas. Pity they didn't get me the six pointed ones I wanted as well." I said instead.

I shrugged and moved over to the mannequin target and Eric stood beside me holding the box of stars out after taking it from Tate. I took three in one hand and two in the other. This was fun and I strangely feel this is almost date worthy activity.

"Call it." I called out.

"Groin" He said

"Skirting or direct?"

"Direct, why not." He said with shrug and amusement in his voice. He was enjoying scaring all guys away from me.

Same process as with the knives but this time they went dead center into the areas; one in the penis and one in each testicle. I heard very girly screams from guys and Eric's chest rumbled a bit.

I picked up two more so I had five stars total in my two hands.

"Call it, all five"

"Head, neck, heart, wrists"

This was going to be trickier but I decided to work from down to up.

I closed my eyes this time visualizing my exact movements and then released a breath, opened my eyes and released one at a time. Two for the wrists, one for the neck, one for the head and then one for the heart. They all landed perfectly, except the first wrist star I overpowered and it sliced nearly all the way through. They were done fast so that they seemed to be thrown together.

I hissed out a breath in frustration. "Well that blew." I said frowning and tilting my head.

"Seriously woman? It blew, it blew? You almost sliced the fucking hand off and you think you choked?" Eric glared at me.

"Well duh. If I had done it correctly with the correct amount of power it would have just stuck and not made the dude forever a right hand lover for the rest of his life." I defended my claim.

"That was a fucking beautiful shot, Silver. Jesus…."

Whatever argument we were about to get in was stopped when Andrea cleared her throat beside the both of us, making us both almost jump and yell "What!" at the same time.

We both stopped and looked at each other, smiling. Then he shook his head.

"Later" he promised he purred leaning close.

"As enlightening and frightening that demonstration was, perhaps we should move on to firearms?" Andrea said casually looking to the both of us then laughing. I couldn't help it, I started laughing too.

Eric just grinned and went to pull the stars out of the mannequin. When he got to us he started to say he was keeping the mannequin until Tate called "Dibs on the mannequin," and gave Eric an evil grin.

"I know these are your babies Silver but I have to take them back for now. You have almost a whole armory to play with." Tate said as I lovingly put my stars back in their box.

At the mention of armory a shiver of pleasure ran through me.

I heard Zeke remarking to Lauren that he would be even more scared if I were ever to hook up with Arrow.

Eric went to Zeke and clapped him on the back. "Zeke thank you so much for volunteering for the next demonstration!" His tone was cold and deadly.

I looked at Tate and begged him to step in. "Please Tate? I can't handle being a pony show and now Eric is just doing it because he is pissed about…whoever Zeke mentioned. Please Tate Kenobi, you're my only hope." I quoted one of our favorite movies but used his first name.

He grinned at me, shaking his head. "Even if the demonstration was a sniper rifle from the other roof?"

My eyes got wide. "Please don't tease me Tate, that wouldn't be fair." I said in a serious voice and Four barked out laughter then threw his arm around my shoulders.

"He is being serious, although I didn't plan it to be with someone standing in front of a target. And knowing Eric he is probably…"

"He's going to put an apple on his head" I say honestly, interrupting Four.

"How the fuck would you know that?" Four asked incredulous.

"One, it's what I would do. And two, I have heard stories about Eric for most of my teen years." I shrug.

Once Four and I, as well as all the other advanced initiates, are on the right roof Four leads us to a setup of sandbags put into position to prop up the weapon and crouch behind much like you would in battle. He shows the weapon and talks about its capabilities.

"This is a sniper rifle. It is not what you will all be starting on today but it is something that she has plenty of experience with…"

"No fucking way that girl has experience and is better than me. You guys just have a fucking hard on for because she has a nice ass." Says a lanky redhead that I believe was from Candor.

I turn away and smirk because I know what is coming.

"Really Jax? Thank you for volunteering too. Tate, can you lead this smart mouth volunteer to Eric? Just let him know what his thoughts are about Silver's abilities are and his comments about her ass being the reason she is being asked to do demonstrations. Oh and Jax," Four walked up to Jax and said in the coldest, most menacing voice I had ever heard him use at all "you might want to be very careful from now on. I mean very careful. Since neither I, nor do any of the Leaders or Instructors, like to be questioned and we for damn sure do not tolerate comments like that slide. Am I understood Initiate?" Four can be scary himself when he wants to be.

Jax started to shake and Tate grabbed a hold of his shirt then roughly dragged him to the ledge of the roof. He looked over to where the initiate entry point was also reachable from. Once he got there he picked him up and threw him over and down the hole.

You could hear the shriek he made reverberate off of the walls of the net room clear as day. Tate stalked off to the net room and I would have felt sorry for Jax if I didn't think he needed the lessons he was about to be taught.

"Now that the idiot is out of the running for advanced group and we are down to nine, let me say again we do not like to be questioned. When I gave my speech about respectfully pointing out something, was it at any time unclear? Was it unclear at any time about making sexist comments or complaining about what someone else is capable of?" He asked coldly and quietly.

"Sir, no Sir!" We all yelled.

"Good then we can move on. When it comes to any long distance shooting it is not just you and the target. You also have to deal with the sun positioning and the wind. All of which you must account for in the calculation of your shots. Silver, go ahead and set up then use the target set up with the mannequin to dial in your shot."

He hands over the gun and I check the scope, the weight and the placement on the bag. I position myself and sight in on the mannequin. The rest of the class have been given binoculars to see the shot when it hit the target.

"Call it."

"Right between the eyes," He says with a smirk.

I close my eyes, open the one on my scope and breathe then squeeze.

"Bingo" I say flatly.

I am excited, but to maintain the calm and presence of mind I will need for my next shots I have put up my walls.

I pull my eye away for a moment but keep the gun steady. "You want them both in a row or let them sweat?" I ask to the instructors.

"Put Zeke out of his misery first but let Jax sweat for a few tics." Andrea says firmly and pissed off too.

"Roger." Same thing over again but this time I aim for the top of the apple just to give myself a little room in the shot. I close my eyes, open the one on my scope and breathe then squeeze.

"Perfect" Four called out. "Did everyone see where it hit? She gave herself enough room for drift and shot at the top of the apple. Still a dead on score because she hit exactly where she was aiming for. But you have to account for things like this. That was a live person under the apple, not a mannequin. Ere on the side of caution if you can because you only get one chance in these cases people. Go ahead Silver, the idiot has waited enough"

This time I aimed slightly lower and did the same thing. I could, again, hear Jax's shriek all the way over on this roof. Everyone cheered and clapped. Emmett and Cinder came up to me and clapped my back.

"Girl, see why you are a legend around here. I am not mad at all about being able to train with you. I count it as a learning experience." Emmett said grinning.

I had noticed that throughout the day he had almost become of kind a bodyguard and just watching out for me. It was nice but I don't think it was necessary.

I laugh and nudge him with my elbow after making sure the gun was on safety and that it was no longer loaded, then I carefully lay down. Andrea smiled and tilted her head to say we would be going to the other roof.

"Andrea, is it going to be like this all day?" I said a little tiredly as we walked together.

"I am afraid so. It was already arranged by Tate and Max. Eric and Four didn't help either, to be honest. They want to show the other initiate's why there will be the advanced training. Also to give the others something to look at and see what potential is there, no matter the age." She smiled kindly at me as we walked. We went onto the roof and she pulled me aside.

"The next one is handguns and Eric is going to go head to head with you on accuracy and speed. He insisted." She grinned.

"Not that I totally don't think that this is totally hot to do but I just don't know if I can refrain from reacting in that manner if he is right there in the moment. I am pretty sure it wouldn't be allowed to make out with him right then and there afterwards" I sigh out pouting a bit.

She hoots in laughter and hugs me. "You are for sure the one he has been waiting for baby girl. Whatever happens he will just have to deal with it. He asked for this didn't he?" She smirks and takes my arm, leading me up to the front.

"What do we have now? Shot out at the ok corral?" I ask cheekily looking at Eric who is smirking at me.

"I thought a bit of friendly competition would be in order." He said causally.

"Are sure you want to get your ass handed to you in front of all these witnesses? I mean, in front of all the other initiates. Is this some kind of voyeurism for you?" I whisper turning away from everyone and to the targets.

"The best and hottest kind there is baby." He leans and whispers.

"So if it is a competition, then what is the prize up for grabs?" My voice is husky as I contemplate what the possibilities are.

He leans in closer to me. "What are your suggestions?" His eyes are darkened.

"Winner gets to tie the other up and do anything they want to the other. Complete control and the other cannot touch unless given permission to do so." I can feel myself warming at the thought.

I see I have him by his chest heaving as well as his nostrils being flared. I know to the others it looks like we are arguing.

"Deal! I am going to love seeing you tied up baby. You are going to be begging me to take you before the end of it." He smirks and brushes against me slightly.

We smile at each other.

"Well then I'm your Huckleberry." I bow to him.

He laughs and pushes me gently to my side of the range with the guns. I quickly take two and disassemble then reassemble them before I quick load them. Just to make sure they are functioning.

"Fucking show off." Eric mutters and I snicker. He looks over at me and winks.

"For our next and final demonstration,we will be doing a shoot-off between Eric and Silver with the 9 mm. This is the weapon you will be starting out with, so I suggest you pay attention."

"My group, after the demonstration you will be staying up here to work with these guns. Everyone though, take notice of their stances, posture, the way they hold the gun, the way they aim, and how they breathe. Because we have both a larger and smaller frame to show these things there should be no reason you are unable to do this when it is your turn. They each have four extended, fully loaded magazines with 25 rounds each in front of them and one in the guns currently. They will be timed and there are two targets one in front and one further back. The goal is to hit the center as many times as they can until there is not center visible and move on."

He comes up to both of us. I have my gun and am in my stance but my gun is not raised and aimed yet.

"Do you both understand? You only need to make the center of each target disappear and then move on to the next one." He levels me with a look. I know what you are hinting at buddy, I think. I am already way ahead of you.

"Yes Sir." I say with a nod to him.

"Yeah already" Eric sounds bored.

I get into position and Four calls time then I am firing. I start to work around the center of the bullseye. Hitting in a circular pattern and get all but one that I need before the clip runs out. I hit the eject magazine with my dominant thumb and catch just as it drops, pull back the slide and load the magazine then cock back to chamber the next round and get my last shot on the first target then move on.

I know I will need to at least repeat the same and I try to ignore Eric's shout of "Fuck" as I work methodically through firing and aiming for the bullseye outline.

As predicted I have one more shot I need and repeat the load procedure then fire and knock out that last little piece holding up the center. I empty the magazine, pull back the slide, reload and click the safety on and put the gun down.

"God dammit!" Eric curses and I brace for a storm. He really does not like to lose and he just handed control over to me with the bet we made. I am turned on as hell though and I realize that I want him now. I wonder if competing against him will always be like that? If so, I can't wait to find out for sure.

I hear cheers and yells of delight and I feel myself being lifted by my brother Slade as he spins me around.

"Yeah, yeah we know she smoked my ass" I hear Eric say as he makes his way over to me.

"That was pretty fucking clever to shoot around the center of the target outline. I would say Four helped you there with that last hint but I think you already had the plan. Am I correct?" He says as he watches the others be pulled away down to other stations, and away from us. He looks back then pulls me into a stairway. Before the door closes I see Slade standing by it.

"Using your wingman Slade I see." I say as I grin and shake my head.

"Hell yeah! I needed to congratulate my baby." And with that he pushes me up against the wall of the stair well and picks me up so I am wrapped around his waist and kisses me hard. Then I notice that he is hard as well.

This is fine with me because I am pretty damn turned on myself. My hands tangle in his hair and I moan as I buck my hips to get closer to him. I move to nibble on his neck and whisper in his ear.

"I wish you could take me right here right now. I have been wanting this ever since the knives." I sigh out a bit frustrated.

He growls in agreement. "You have no fucking clue how bad I do too." He starts kissing my again and we lose ourselves in passion. My nipples harden and we grind on each other through our clothes. One hands moves to tweak a nipple causing me to moan into his mouth. His mouth moves to my neck as he growls and we slow down enough for us to pant against each other.

I tug on his ear with my teeth and nibble before I purr into his ear. "I won so you are mine tonight baby."

He growls and the reaches between us and moves his hands to my center, stroking as he kisses me deeply. "Bring it on baby."

I gasp and moan and he groans into my ear.

We kiss a bit more and hear one knock. We let go and get into control panting and laughing. I try to fix his hair and he says fuck it to it.

"I wish you would." I groan and he laughs.

I open the door and run into Slade, who picks me up and twirls me around again while Eric slips in and gives him five. I laugh and say they are incorrigible.

"Only for you baby sis. He would only do anything like this for you. I am looking forward to tonight, by the way. I haven't heard you sing in forever. Are you going to be ok?" He puts me down and walks me towards Four and Andrea but we stay back while talking.

"I think so yeah. I was looking forward to singing to you guys and Eric. Then Rose came along and I wanted to do that for her. This will make her happy. I can also mess a bit with Eric." I smile impishly.

He grins wickedly along with me. "Well that will be something. If I promise not to tell anyone at all on Luna, will you tell me what it is?"

I look around to make sure no one is near or listening. "Ok, you know these songs and it will be one of them. Either the prettier song of 'Love Me Like You Do' or the raw and raunchy one of 'I Get Off'." I blush and his eyes get big.

"Hell yeah girl! The raw one for sure." He rocks back and forth on his feet and rubs his hands together. "Oh...I can't wait! I am so buying you a shot for this. You aren't supposed to drink but one or two won't hurt you. You want patron?" He asks and I know he is also helping because I will be nervous.

"Definitely! You will be a lifesaver." I grab onto his arm.

"Okay. Well, I am going to go because Eric is starting to look at us and I want to be able to keep my face pretty. Love ya" He kisses my forehead and heads out.

I walk over to Four after he leaves. "What now kind Sir? What tortures shall I undergo?"

He smirks and heads over to a station. "Ever done duel shots? As in one target two guns?"

I tilt my head as if to say 'What do you think'

"Why did I even ask? Alright, they are all occupied so this is just for me and Andrea really. I have the same setup as before with the target in front and the target in back. Just get as many in the first target from the two mags and then reload then move to the next one. I will time it too." He says in a low voice.

The others are all busy and I first check one weapon and load, then the other. I also stand the replacement mags upright so when I eject the spent ones I can carefully and quickly slam the gun down on the new mags to reload.

I take my modified stance since I will have to dual recoil to deal with. I get a good sight line and then close my eyes, breathe out open and squeeze until I have emptied the magazines of both guns. I take shot after shot trying to make it as smooth as possible.

I hover over the table and press the mag eject then slam the guns down on the mags a new clip and hand then press the chamber button on both. I repeat the process of taking a breath and getting my sight lines then let out a breath, open my eyes and squeeze until those mags are unloaded.

This time I put down the guns and unload one then the other and pull the slide back on both.

Four walks up to the targets and I notice that everyone had stopped to watch and Eric was behind me.

"Jesus, that was fast. And the reload move was good thinking. 68 seconds time for both mags." Four says as he walks up with them whistling "Not bad, they are all grouped pretty good. Not dead on center but damn close to being in the bullseye."

I tilt my head and look down range, evaluating my shots. "I got cocky with trying to unload the rounds too fast. I should have spaced them out in intervals and did a controlled fire at the very least."

Eric nods but I can tell he is reviewing things in his mind as well. "Yeah that could help next time but I gotta say, I don't know many that could even get that tight of a grouping. I wonder what you would do with two targets and two guns?"

"Could we maybe focus on the group as a whole right now? I am game for all this. Just not singling me out when we have a whole group to work with right now." I say quietly.

Four nods "Sure. We can arrange for some off time and any of your brothers, instructors or Leaders then we can all hit up the range in the member training room." He pats my shoulder and walks off to help the others and watch them.

Eric still stands by me and I help him to load magazines. We make a little competition of loading them but nothing serious and more just for fun. Eric wins three times on reloading the mags and I win four but we tie the next eight. It is oddly relaxing to me to be doing this with Eric.

"This is kind of relaxing, isn't it?" He asks quietly.

"I was literally just thinking that." I look over at him and smile.

We have all the magazines loaded and I take some of them to the others that are still firing. I stop when I get to Cinder's station and look at her stance.

She is almost there but her arm is too stiff and stretched out way too far from her. She is overreaching but everything else about her stance is spot on. I watch her squeeze off a few and it looks like the overreach is because of her trying to get a good sight on it.

"Cinder, do you normally wear glasses or contact lenses?" I ask her after she has unloaded her magazine.

She turns to look at me with a frown. "How did you know?"

"How far you are holding your gun out. You are overreaching and it isn't because of lack of know how. Your stance is spot on and you handle the recoil perfectly. Also the groupings are great, you are just barely off. You have obviously fired before but something is different and throwing you off. It felt like you were trying to overcompensate for lining up your sight. The only reason I know you would do that is if you are having vision issues or if you have issues with the target doing a bit of a spin if you look at it from a certain perspective on the guns sights." I say honestly.

I didn't even feel Four and Eric beside me, but I guess Eric had stopped with me when he had been passing out reloaded mags. Four must have come up to see what was going on too.

"Why aren't you wearing your glasses or contacts now Cinder?" Four asks sternly.

"You cut your eye or something." I say upset as I lean in to look at her right eye. Even from where I was I could see the redness. I lightly grab her face and have to pull her down closer. Sure enough, the cornea is inflamed and raw. "Was it the contacts that did this or something else?"

"Gravel from the landing got in my eye. I thought it would pass but it got worse as the night wore on and I woke up in pain. I pulled the contact out and it was demolished. I have to let it heal before I can get my replacements." She said quietly letting me still look.

I let go and frown thinking hard. We are sparring next and if she doesn't get help then she won't do as well. There is also the chance that if she takes a hit to that eye it could make it worse.

"What are you thinking Silver?" Eric asks quietly.

"Nano-gel could help the repair although I don't know how it would feel or affect her since the eyes are pretty sensitive areas. There was a suggestion it could even correct vision completely but I am not sure about that. Since this is topical damage it might repair it." I turn to Eric and Four and wait for them to make a decision.

Four turns to Eric with a shrug. "Might be worth a try. Cinder is a good candidate for the advanced schedule and if it isn't healed quickly she will have to be put out of the running."

Eric nods to Four. "That is true. It would take too long to heal naturally so I don't see a reason to not at least ask. Sparring is next and we need her up to 100%. Why don't we run Cinder down and talk to Sal? If nothing else they can take a look at some drops they might be able to give her." Eric says and turns to go tell Andrea. I help Cinder with her set up and returning everything while we wait for Eric by the stairs.

"You are pretty amazing Silver and I don't mean skill wise. Most girls I know from Candor would have told me tough luck or not even cared." She said quietly.

"Good thing I never had use for that faction then." I joke and she snorts in laughter. "It really isn't a big deal Cinder, since I look at it like helping you helps us all. It isn't a competition and making you stronger only helps the faction. Also I like you and I think you like my brother, and I would do anything for him." I say honestly.

She gets a big grin while blushing a little. "He is pretty amazing too. He didn't once try to hit on me. We just talk and it isn't forced or condescending. He is genuinely interested in not only what I am saying but about the topics when we talk. He isn't bad on the eyes either." We both laugh and Eric walks up.

"We are all set since they are going to work on the disassembling, loading of a magazine and moving targets. Cinder, you have pretty good groupings so you don't need to worry. But if you want, we will have Zeke come here with you after sparring and run you through those. It is up to because it will cut into dinner and off time a bit. Also, I am sure that Silver wouldn't mind spending time with you tomorrow. Maybe before training to run it through in the member training room? Again all your call" He said as we headed down the stairs and to the infirmary.

She smiled at this. "Can I do both? I am not going to turn away either and for sure not turning away Silver's help."

I laughed. "I knew I would like you, I take any opportunity I get to do some practice. And you, my dear, just got me more shiny gun time." I wink at her and she and Eric laugh. "When my brothers were around I harangued them into practice every chance I got for anything they would let me get away with. So I know how it feels to want to practice as much as possible. Just make sure to get something to eat and you can join all of us at the bar I am being forced to sing at."

"Deal. I will have to be sure to get something to wear." She smiled.

I frown in thought then shrug. "I am going after training so if you want to we can go together. I will even come up here with you and help out then too. We shouldn't be up here that long anyways."

"Like I said Silver, you are amazing." She side hugs me.

"That she is." Eric smiles at me and I smile back.

We get to the infirmary and Sal instantly approaches looking worried at me.

"They said you were better and that you were doing well today, Silver. Why are you here?" She huffs.

I laugh and reach out and hug her. "I am fine Mama Bear, but Cinder scratched her cornea when she got gravel in it on the jump from the train. She was wearing contacts and that one ripped. She needs to have it looked at and I was thinking it might be possible the Nano-gel could help. I am not sure if it wouldn't hurt though. We might have to ask Albert about using it in such a sensitive place."

"Let's go to the room and I will have Charlotte call in to Dr. Iverson. Good thinking as always Silver." She nods and goes to talk to Charlotte then leads us to the room.

When we get to the room she turns out the lights and looks at Cinders eye and nods. "It isn't too bad but enough that it needs something or else you will not be any good at hand eye coordination. I am surprised you didn't tell us this morning." She frowned looking at the chart.

"I did and Sonja said she marked it down in the file." She admitted frowning and I could tell she did not liking to get anyone in trouble.

"Oh that girl!" Sal exclaimed. "She has been warned before and now I will have to take this up with Tate. She might have to be reassigned this is too big of a screw up."

I can tell Cinder is upset and I pat her hand. "She is right, especially if she has been warned. You can't mess with a person's health like that. If it had been a life threatening allergy or a mention of something like tachycardia of the heart and it wasn't noted it could cost valuable time in saving the person. Don't feel bad about speaking the truth. You left the faction behind but not the need for being honest when it counts."

"Alright Buddha, you can stop being wise beyond your years." Cinder says as she laughs.

Charlotte came in with news for us. "Dr. Iverson said that it might feel a bit uncomfortable but otherwise as long as you use only half the dose and the kind with the numbing agent, it will help. He also asked for you to send back data and the severity before and after. And do a measure of her vision before and after as well. It might help her vision a bit and they want to document that."

Cinder nudges me with a smirk. "Look at you predicting all that shit right away."

Sal and Eric chuckle and I blush. I help her lie back and have her close her eyes after Sal did the vision test. She keeps a hold of my hand and when Sal comes back she has the gel dose ready and poised over her eye.

"Open now Cinder" I say.

Sal quickly releases the dose in the eye before she can blink and it lands perfectly.

"Can you feel the pain lessen?" Sal asks after a minute or so.

Cinder is squeezing my hand, grimacing. "Yes it just feels odd. Faintly like there is something crawling around."

Sal shudders and I smile inwardly knowing Sal is one of those people that do not like something touching her eye.

I try to distract her. "Hey Cinder, have you ever heard of meditation?"

She nods "I do the meditation exercises during my yoga."

I smiled "Yoga is a good way to start the day. I had been doing it either in the morning to or if I couldn't sleep, which was often. It helps me with pain since I can't take pain meds. That is a long story and maybe I will tell you someday; but why don't you try it out while the Nanos are working."

She nods and starts to slow her breathing and Sal nods at me "Good job. You would make a wonderful doctor. Maybe we can see about getting you training and you could be our on staff Dr."

"Hmm, that might be interesting, but I would like to keep my options open. I might not like being stuck in the infirmary given how much energy I tend to have. I just might drive you to want to put me into one of the beds." I laugh.

"We will just have to see when the time comes. Just promise to think about it? We are sorely lacking one and I hate waiting for one from the hospital. I am sure Dr. Iverson would do the training and could probably set up the residency time for here and come to supervise during it. That would give us two on staff doctors." She smiled slyly.

I think Sal is interested in Albert as well and that would benefit her. I resolve to talk to Eric about it. He is frowning like he is contemplating and I am pretty sure that means someone might have plans for me.

Ten minutes pass and Cinder comes out of her trance. "I can feel that they stopped moving."

"That is wonderful. Go ahead and if you would sit up then open your eye slowly for me." Sal said and then looked into her eye and had her follow her finger as she shined a light in it. "The cornea looks wonderful. Should be all healed. Now cover your eye that was undamaged and read the bottom lines."

Those were the ones she had the hardest time with and with that eye only reading she got them all.

"I think we should do the other eye now. Can you handle another ten minutes for the other one too?" Sal asks, already readying another dose.

"Heck yeah I can if I never have to wear contacts or glasses again." She lies back down and grabs my hand, then we repeat the process. As we wait Sal uploads the handheld scanner results from both eyes for before as well as the vision testing. Once the time ends Cinder covers the first eye and she has perfect results. We are all grinning now and Cinder launches herself at me and hugs me.

"You just made my millennia! Now I don't have to worry about that during the fights or weapons training. This is going to make me so much more accurate." She gushes.

"You are welcome! I am just glad you won't be in pain anymore." I smile at her.

Sal gets the results for Dr. Iverson and Eric asks for the data as well as the summary for leadership since vision is a hindrance. If they can correct it with this then it would be wise to invest in more.

"I bet we wouldn't have gotten that result with serum. I am not sure it would have fixed the torn cornea either." Eric mused.

I thought about it and yeah he is right. "True."

Before we leave Sal asks Eric to stay for a moment and then Cinder and I walk to wait at the doors.

"You and Eric are cute together. You can tell you fit." She smiles at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask quietly and more than a bit worried.

"No. not at all. I am sure no one suspects it but I couldn't help but notice how he talks to you here and there. When I was watching the knives I think I knew then you two at the very least care for each other and have a deep trust. I think most people might put it to the fact that he and your brothers are so close. I giggled at the gun competition between you two. My last boyfriend would have gone ape-shit if I beat him. Eric just looked like he had fun and he was proud as hell of you." She shrugged.

"I am lucky in that he believes in and supports me. I never thought I would find someone who is as excited as I am about combat or weapons. I am just not a girly girl. Don't get me wrong I like to dress nice. I am just not into talking about clothes, guys, makeup and all that other shit. I was raised with brothers and just take after their tastes in activities." I wink at her.

She laughs and we talk a bit more. I find out she is the same way. She always had more guy friends and because of that girls were bitches to her.

Eric finally comes out and smiles at me.

"Sal might get her way and get you trained as a doctor. Max is thinking about it since he has some plans for you. They might try and do both so that there is still a doctor on staff if something really comes up." He says looking at his touchpad. He frowns at something and then sighs before putting it down.

We head to the training room and Eric walks us over to our group and has us start our stretching. Once the whole group is done we are paired off and are shown some basic moves. Since there are only nine of us I get paired with Four first and then Eric if there is time.

I keep with what Eric suggested and do not show them everything. My more elaborate kicks I keep into myself. We are just using the pads and one person holds the pads on their hands up and wears the other pads while one practice their kicks and punches.

Four quickly moves me along and has me full on spar with him but refraining from full power.

I wait for Four to make the first move and he lunges out to punch me. I drop instantly and do a double kick first to the shin then to a mid level kick. As soon as I do the mid level kick, I keep myself raised up on the floor by my hands and swing my legs around me in a counterclockwise motion doing a leg Four comes down I reach out with my legs and lock my legs around his waist. I use my leg strength to throw him to the mat and pin him with me straddling, locking his arms and shoulders. I do two quick punches to the stomach and lower chest as he is pinned then throw my hands out and down to push off and do a cartwheel and twist, moving me out of his way.

He jumps up and grins at me. We circle around each other until I run at him and when he takes a step forward I use that knee to launch myself up and into a windmill kick, nailing him in the head. Then when I am on the return part of the kick, instead of landing on him and pinning him to the mat, I reach out my hands and grab his shoulders, tuck in a bit causing that momentum to throw him over and onto the mat again. I roll out of the way again and leap up with him not long after.

He comes at me again and I side step to the right and fake like I am throwing my left leg out to kick in the stomach but hook my right arm around to punch and nail him in the side hard enough that he jerks back and then I follow that up with three kicks; two at mid-level and one at chest. He flies back but does not go down.

From then on the sparring session goes much the same and he gets a few glancing blows on me when I allowed him in closer so I could use a knee kick punch combo. I do a quick stomach and chest kick then lunge in and do a combo right left into the chest and leap back in defensive. He is acting like he is getting tired but I know he isn't as much as he is trying to portray.

I act like I am going to sweep his leg and he prepares for it but then I do a four combo kick from just above the man's junk up to his chest in fast succession. Then I follow that with two fast blows to the chest then do a leg sweep and as he comes down and I am in a perpendicular position with the floor. I do the triple kicks to the stomach and he is down on the mat gasping for air.

Eric finally calls it and I go to help Four up frowning. "Did I put too much power in it?"

He laughs still panting. "No, you just plain old wore me out and hit the same areas enough that I couldn't take anymore. Fucking good job," he said as we fist bumped. "That wasn't even doing some of those crazy moves I know you can do."

I smile and take a look at his nose. "How long were we at it?" I ask Eric.

"About 35 minutes and probably would have gone for longer but it is nearing end of day. Or you could have ended it sooner with some of your better moves" He smirks at Four.

"Hey I am not complaining here. She was still moving too fast for me." Four grabs a towel and cleans his nose still grinning at me.

"I am just glad I got to spar finally!" I practically shout and bounce on the balls of my feet.

Four nods and Eric and him step away to talk for a minute. I watch the others. Alex and Cinder are sparring without the pads and are doing pretty good. Alex isn't afraid to go on the attack and lands some good blows. Cinder is working her kicks and both aren't showing everything they have.

"Alright listen up my group." Eric begins. "We are about to call it a day and I want my group over in that corner please while Andrea, Four and I talk for a minute. Excellent work today guys."

Alex, Cinder and I go over to the folded up mats in the corner Eric pointed to and sat down.

"You guys did great in your sparring. I look forward to the matches." I smile at them and they nod their thanks.

Emmett came and joined us smiling and saying he enjoyed today overall but really the sparring.

"I honestly can't wait to face everyone. We all have such different styles. You Silver, were amazing against Four. I have never seen anyone get the better of him like that. I am sure that wasn't even everything since I noticed you two stayed away too many high kicks." He nudged me.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I could tell you have a good speed on you for your body type. My brother Sam is a brute in build and he is so powerful but so slow." I laugh.

We are interrupted by our instructors and Andrea begins.

"I think it is a safe bet to say, we all think we can proceed with the three week training with the group we have now. We are going to have to run everything by Max, Tate, Leo and Tris since she is now a leader in training; but we are confident this will go through and you are all going to be a part of it. Jax, of course, isn't going to be with the group and just keep in mind this is a privilege and one you are not going to keep by rubbing it in each other's or the starting groups faces. Are we understood?" She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." We all reply smiling.

"Again, good work from everyone especially after this morning. I would like for everyone here to meet in this training room tomorrow at 7am sharp dressed for training and to be addressed by leadership. Make sure you take care of showering and eating before you come in with enough time. If you are five minutes early you are already late. It is always imperative you are early so that we can all begin right on time. Now everyone get out of here and get some food, then the rest of the night is yours until lights out. One more thing, make sure to pack up your things in the bags we are going to be putting on your beds tonight. You will be moved to different lodgings after the announcement tomorrow." She smiles at us.

We all walk towards the door and Eric stops me really quick. Cinder and Alex walk a ways up and then talk as Alex is going to go with us to the roof. Zeke is already up there with the guns and is going to let all of us shoot if we want to.

"Hey baby, I just have to go talk to the others about everything today. All the leaders and Instructors are going to give their reports. We captured most of the footage from the entire advanced group and will be examining it too. I should be done by 7:30 or so and I can get showered and changed. If you want I can meet you at the bar, or do you want to wait?"

"I would like to wait but I guess I will find out once I met up with Tris and Andrea at the apartment. They are going to be helping me be girly." I laugh.

He smiles at me softly. "Wish I could kiss you right now. Be careful of Peter, he is still AWOL and enjoy girl time. Love you."

"Love you too Baby. I had fun today." I smile at him and walk to join my brother and friend.

We go to the roof where Zeke has the hand guns loaded and for me a shiny AR-51. I full on girly squealed and ran over to it. Zeke didn't even need to tell me what to do, but he did explain it to Cinder and Alex. After I shot a few times he promised if they wanted to get a few in after working with the handgun then they could.

"Get your own!" I yell then laugh as I fire down range again.

I do end up relenting to Cinder when she comes over. Alex and I both work with her on it, more so Alex than me, and she does really decent at it; hitting the circle outside of the center in tight groups.

"Hey Silver," Zeke catches my attention "I am sorry about earlier. I was just messing with you. I have an idea" he winked at me "who you are with. I just wanted to say sorry for messing with you. I was honestly trying to mess more with him."

"Not a problem it was kind of funny." I shrug.

"Hey, I know it is a girl thing but Four was talking about that base-jumping thing. I wouldn't mind going up with you guys and I know my fiancée Shauna would be game for it too." He says hopefully.

"I have five suits but only two girl's suits so we would have to switch out. The more the merrier to me so if Tris doesn't mind then I don't either." I smile and shrug.

"Cool that would be awesome. I will ask Tris when would be good and we can make plans!" He says excitedly.

We all left after helping Zeke straighten everything up and securing the weapons. We all grab something to eat quickly and then Cinder and I head to the shop with all the clothes we were looking for.

I picked out, with Cinder's help, a black backless tank that has a strip of cloth across the shoulders and one across the tailbone to keep everything in place. Amazingly, they had a teal and black long sleeve open back crop top, a sexy black front cut out cropped top ruched back maxi formal dress, and sexy black faux leather sleeveless sheer mesh floral cut out peplum top.

I also get some leather pants, 3 pairs of torn black jeans, pasties for my backless clothes and some cute lace underwear in black, teal and magenta. I pick up some new makeup and we are both done with the shopping at that store. I suggest we get more training gear and we head over to where Alex is and do that.

I have to leave because Andrea and Tris will be showing up soon and tell Cinder I will see her tonight. Alex walks me back to Eric's and makes sure I get in then goes to get ready himself.

I jump in the shower and clean up quickly, then start to unpack everything I have and hang up everything that needs it. Slade not only picked up a dresser for me and hangers for my stuff, but he got a bookshelf to put next to the one Eric has full in the bedroom. I empty my bag of what books I brought and put them on it as well as my camera, Luna's pictures, her box of stuff from when she was born, my jewelry box and photo albums. It isn't even full or near to full and I laugh because now I want to get all my books and put them in there.

I stow the now empty bag in the closet on a shelf and start on getting my hair fixed and makeup. I had just finished putting my favorite lotion on all over and putting on my new pasties and black lace undies when someone knocked. I put on a robe and made sure to look first before opening the door.

It was only Tris and Andrea so I let them in. They had brought Tris' friend I smile big at her.

"Christina! Hey you guys come on in." I smile at the girl from my aptitude test.

"I wondered when I would finally get to see you again. I keep hearing all these great things about you. You look amazing Silver. I hardly believe it was not even a week ago I saw you last." She hugged me.

"I know. I just had to get it all done at once. I felt like I might end up back in Erudite and be left coming back to the roof and staring into the entrance but be denied." I shrug.

"Well however you ended up with it all you looks amazing. Your makeup and everything looks perfect for tonight. Show us what you were thinking." Christina bounced like I do with guns.

I groan at this, knowing Tris was not exaggerating. "You are excited about this like I get excited about fighting and shooting shit!"

Andrea and Tris laugh while Chris grins. I take them to the room and show them the leather pants I have set out and the faux leather mesh back.

"I was thinking this would be good and I have some teal wedge shoes. I just got these long sleeve backless crops one in a teal color that would be great too. The teal and black come to just at an inch or two below the breast so it leaves the midriff bare and the back."

All of them interrupt that I should go with the teal one. I smile and pluck it out of the closet. Christina's eyes go wide at the formal dress. "Girl, this dress is seriously sexy! Too bad it is so formal but good choice." Then she moves on and shrieks at my white leather dress. "Oh wow, I almost say maybe this one."

Tris and Andrea shake their heads. "No not right. I think what she has and the teal wedges and her black long sleeved leather jacket will be perfect." Tris states firmly.

I take out my black leather jacket and the teal wedges, then take off the robe and start to get dressed. "Oh my gosh! Is that tattoo what I think it is?" Tris asks wide eyed. "And wow look at the one on the rib! That is gorgeous! What does it all mean?"

Andrea hits her but I stop her "It's ok. I finally was able to talk about it to someone besides my brothers and that was to Eric. I think I can talk about it now, Andrea."

Andrea nods and they all sit on the bed while I get dressed.

"Almost two years ago I was at a research project with three classmates. One of them drugged me heavily then beat and raped me. During the investigation I found out I was pregnant with my little girl." I take her picture down and show them her. I see their eyes widen and shine with tears.

"She is so beautiful and looks exactly like you, Silver." Tris whispers.

"She is perfect. Anyways when I found that out Tyler's representation tried to get leniency if I kept her. I couldn't keep her and come here and I was dying there. I had to hide myself and how I really was every day. Had I stayed I would have just withered away in spirit and I couldn't allow Tyler anywhere near her."

"The moment I learned I was pregnant with her, nothing else mattered but protecting her. A couple I thought of as parents already said they would take her. When I was just over six months along, Tyler got notification the adoption was going through and attacked me when I was at home alone. I had been asleep on the couch after being up through the night since she had been stuck right under my left rib for a few days. I woke up to him having already stabbed me a few times and was cutting into me. He told me she was his and I couldn't keep her from him. That she would become his personal toy. I was scared she was already gone but as soon as he said those words, she shifted to the right."

I take a deep calming breath before continuing. "It snapped me out of shock and I knew she had just saved me, so I decided to save us both. I rammed my palm into his nose shattering it, twisted the knife out of his wrist breaking it in the process and stabbed him in the jugular. I had to stop the bleeding as best as I could with a towel and tape then walked to my neighbors and the couple that adopted her. I can't take pain meds after the rape. My body goes into a fight mode and I almost killed the nurse at the hospital that gave me meds. Anyways, I had to be awake when they fixed me and I wouldn't let them put me under. I was afraid I would wake up and she would be gone." I frown and finish dressing.

"We made it and healed then I had her at home. Lisa and Uriel insisted I name her and keep her for the first month. I did not want to at first because I knew it would be hard. I did it though and I don't regret it at all. I saw her almost every day until just before I would be coming here. For some reason I just learned Lisa and Uriel call themselves Gran Lisa and Granda Uriel and she calls me Mama." I show them the vid file on my touch pad.

They all coo over it and Tris and Chris leap up then hug me "You are amazing, seriously."

"Now I know part of why you are so upset about Peter." Tris says quietly.

I nod and look at Luna's picture before I put it back. We all go out to the living room and sit around. Andrea makes us all drinks with some rum she brought and adds coke to it for us. I take my guitar and start tuning it and playing a little as we talk.

"Hey Silver, I have a question." Chris asks slowly, as if in serious thought.

"Ask away then." I smile at her.

"Did the couple really adopt her? I only ask because they might not have if Tyler died, then they wouldn't have needed to."

"Why wouldn't they considering I was still coming here and you can't bring babies with you?" I frown as I stop playing and take a sip. I don't think I was going to like what was about to be said.

"You can if it is in the case of rape and in case of the guardian dying." She says quietly.

"Eric kept asking me if we could get her if I wanted too." I mumble.

Andrea smiles knowingly at me. "He has already mentioned waiting until he thinks you are ready and won't freak out when he asks you to marry him."

I have a jolt of shock and pick up the drink and drain it in one big go. "Okay." I say slowly and breathing. "I am not going to freak out here."

They all laugh at that. "You just did." Chris says, giggling.

"Yeah, well I guess it could be worse. I think I am going to need another or something stronger." Andrea gets up and makes me another.

"Last one for right now sweetie." She says handing it to me.

I nod and sip as I put my thoughts together and just start talking them out. "I love him and want to be with him. So I see no reason to not say yes. I just can't believe this has happened all so fast." I pause for a moment and frown when I realize that isn't right. "But I guess it isn't fast for him or me. We both have been in love with each other's spirits before we ever officially met."

I take a sip of the drink "And then the day before my aptitude I came to the roof like I have done a million times and there he was. We saw each other and I tried to leave but he stopped me and we kissed. It was just a simple kiss. Well not really simple as it was my first real kiss. But it was like every wall I have ever put up he just batted away. I have never trusted or felt like I do with him."

"The tattoo is partly from that but more because when I thought about who the most Dauntless person, the strongest and bravest is to me; it was Eric. He fought against Erudite at great personal cost and he did it because it was right. My foundations of who I am have always been my family and what Dauntless stands for me. He is a major part of that foundation. Hence why it is under the roots of the tree and the Dauntless symbol."

"The tree is my family's' symbol. My parents crossbred a Sylvan tree and a Cherry blossom tree. The rest is pretty self-explanatory but my daughter's name is Luna Bella. I had her on a full moon and even before then she was Luna in my mind." I shrug.

"Beautiful moon, it fits you both. It doesn't surprise me about you and Eric being where you are now. I could see how much he liked to hear and talk about you for all those years. When you were attacked and almost died he was a wreck. He wasn't sleeping or eating. He was terrible to be around and it wasn't until after the week passed and Tate finally told him you were going to be fine that he got better. It was like the life was sucked out of him and he was starting to go to a very dark place. If you hadn't made it Silver, I don't know if there would be anything of the man we admire and love left." Andrea said and we all got quiet.

"I hated him during training. He held me over the chasm and I refused to see it was for a reason." Chris said with a frown.

"He told me about that when he was talking about Peter and how cruel he became here." I said quietly.

Chris looked uncomfortable and frowned deeper. "He was always cruel in Candor. I didn't know his sister and to be honest I forgot he even had one. But he was always a bit cruel. At first it was just to the bullies that picked on him and I guess his sister. He started to get worse as he got older though. When he got here, he was obsessed with being first and would do anything to become first."

I nod with a sigh, still not understanding what happened to Peter. Why he went over the edge. "He wasn't meant for here. His aptitude was only ever for Erudite. Don't ask how I know, I just do. But he and his sister and my brother were always talking about Erudite. Seeing his frantic and tormented eyes the other day scared me. I just wasn't scared for me but for him."

I hear keys in the door and take a sip of my drink then tune my guitar trying to move away from bad thoughts. The girls nod and sip their drinks too.

Eric comes in and takes in the girls. Then his eyes fall on me and he stops and just stares. He sits like that and the girls get up.

"We will see you tonight Sweetie." Andrea says and comes and hugs me "You look beautiful and I look forward to hearing you sing."

Tris and Chris hug me and leave closing the door behind them softly.

I put the guitar down and take a sip of my drink and get up frowning then walk to the kitchen. "That bad huh?"

He shakes his head as I pass. "No wait. I am just stunned. I can't even find words to how beautiful you look." He says quietly as he stops me, takes my drink from me and puts my drink on the counter then pulls me softly to him "You are stunning." His chest is heaving as he stares into my eyes and lightly touches my neck as if I will break.

"Thank you Eric. I never really cared how I looked for anyone before but I wanted to look good for you." I say shyly.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I mean it when I say you are beautiful every day. When you were happy and having fun today, it was one kind of beautiful, and when you and Four were sparring it was another. I am always in such awe that you would even consider being mine." He leans his forehead against mine.

"I feel the same way about you. That I can't understand why you would want someone like me and that I am lucky to have you." I smile and kiss him softly.

He pulls away from the kiss with a smirk. "We can agree to disagree or we will be here all night."

"Did you eat baby?" I ask frowning.

He chuckles as he nods. "Yeah. Max made us eat while we were talking since we are all going to be there tonight. Max said he has heard you sing before but not in a while so he wasn't missing it at all. You should have seen how much he was beaming at all of our reports of you and footage. It was like seeing a daddy watch his daughter on her wedding day. His most proud moments of you were when we played all the footage of your talks with Rose, Cinder and how you handled the issue of the attack."

He stripped off his jacket and took off his boots then put them near the door where both of our boots are. "I am glad I got here early though. I couldn't wait to get just some us time before the bar thing tonight. Did you have fun with the girls?" He asked going into the bedroom.

I follow him and nod. "Yeah. I had already gotten a few outfits to choose from. Chris wanted me to wear a dress but the three of us felt this was better. It is my favorite color so I am glad the store had it. I got a bunch more training stuff though and I am happier about that." I chuckle

He laughs and then sees the bookshelves. He goes over to it and sees the pictures of Luna and books then frowns. "Did they see these? I mean Andrea knows already from Tate, but the others?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot I only had a robe on and when I was getting dressed. I didn't think about anything. They saw your tattoo on me first then the rest on my ribs. I felt okay talking to them about everything that happened to me and what all my tattoos meant. I guess telling you healed me a bit and I was able to talk more about it. I showed them her pictures." I smiled at him.

He stripped off his shirt and pants and I blushed for some reason causing him to chuckle. "Takes getting used to living with someone I guess." He comes and pulls me to him. "If we didn't have to be anywhere soon, I would lay you down right now and ruin all the clothes and makeup." He followed this by kissing me slow and deep. I moaned and sighed into his mouth and ran my hands over his chest. I felt him smirk into the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I am going to get a shower and get ready but first I think I am going to go steal the rest of that drink."

"No you are not mister" but it was too late he had already grabbed it and was drinking.

"Relax, I'll buy you another." He winked. "Oh hey, so apparently Tate was going to get the mannequin but Max took that. Four was going to take both of the targets from when you did the dual gun on one target but Slade asked for one and then Tate took the other. I still only have the knife. Apparently your souvenirs are hot commodities." He smirks.

"Well, you get the real thing so I say you win that one." I laugh and take the guitar and strum it then hum a little tune.

He jumps into the shower and I hear him humming what I was just humming. Then he yelled dammit when he realized what he was doing. He got out and toweled off coming back in, sitting next to me in just his towel to torture me.

"Did you have enough room in the new dresser and closet?" He asked just sitting close and listening to me play bits and pieces.

"It was perfect thank you so much. Now I just need to get all my books from my parents and my art work." I smile.

"I can ask Slade about it. He mentioned your mom wanting to send you a few things too. She said she has been putting together some cooking stuff you love and some vid files of family movies and Luna with the family. She said she has the birth and the first month already ready for us." He leans in and kisses me, pulling me onto his lap.

We stay like that for a few minutes just enjoying being alone together and he sighs as he relaxes. "This is nice."

"It is very nice. Today has been a good day. Even with the whole start of it and that whole pain thing."

"Not my favorite part of the day. I thought Sal was going to kill me when I was demanding answers and then when I refused to let her move you by the gurney because I wanted to carry you. I just couldn't let them take you away from me." He shrugged and I nodded.

"I understand since I felt something similar to that with Luna. I would have fought to the death and was trying to when they were trying to knock me out." I lightly started to run my nails over his chest.

He grabbed my hand to stop me. "If you continue that we will never make it out of here. In fact, I need to get dressed." He kissed me quickly and moved me back onto the couch.

He got up and went to get dressed and I put the guitar in the carrying case. Then I slipped the keys and my card into an inside pocket of my leather jacket and grabbed a few extra picks for the guitar then put them in their too.

I grabbed my lipstick gloss and put a bit on just enough to make my lips a bit pink and checking hair and makeup. I made sure my dangling pearl and chain earrings were in place.

"Is it going to be weird us walking together down. Will anyone think anything of it?" I ask standing in the bathroom door. He was just finishing fixing his hair and turned to me.

"Honestly, I couldn't give a shit less what anyone thinks. Max has already told me it is up to us if we want it known. I won't be at your training unless I am needed for sparring and maybe to see the weapons part. So honestly baby, that is going to be up to you. I want to tell everyone and was trying my damndest to let all those punks at training know you are mine." He growls the last part a bit.

"If someone assumes I am not and tried to hit on me tonight, how are you going to react?" I ask worriedly.

"Not well that is for sure. Really only if they tried to put their hands on you and if they kept trying, then I might get physical. Otherwise I'll just do my normal dick looks and make sure they move along. Would you react if some girl tried to make a pass at me?"

"Make a pass? As long as you said no and she took the hint I could keep my cool. But if she put her hands on you or kept on, it would probably be the same." I answered honestly.

He was pleased with that and picked me up and put me on the bathroom counter. He started to kiss me more and more until he was kissing on my neck. I knew what he was doing so I pulled away.

"You want to leave marks, don't you?" I panted.

He didn't answer only started to kiss me again and run his hands along my back then pulled back to look at my outfit. "You really look sexy as hell. I am just trying to let everyone know you are taken." He frowned.

"I am taken and anyone who tries to put their hands on me will have me to answer to first, then you then everyone else we know." I giggle.

He smirks "Leaving my marks is much more fun though."

"Nope, now I have to get up before we really do not leave here. Slade promised to buy me a shot." I wink and jump off the counter and graze his crotch area on the way out. He growls and then chases me into the living room. Luckily my wedge heels are fairly low so I don't have to worry about that. I grab my guitar after he puts on his boots again and he of course takes it from me and then we leave.

He doesn't bother to let go of my hand and I don't stop him. We near the pit and it is noisy already. As we pass through we get greetings and calls of people saying hi to me that I do not even know. When we get to the bar Zeke and Uriah area apparently on lookout for us and look at our hands then they smile at each other.

"Told you." Uriah calls out.

"Told who what?" I ask.

"That he wouldn't want to not let it be known you are a taken girl. You have attracted a lot of attention." Zeke calls out over the noise. "Slade got a big table the near the front of the stage and dance floor. They have a band and the Karaoke thing going on tonight too apparently. One of the girls in the band says she knows you and wants you to sing with them tonight."

"Who is it?" I lean forward.

"Clara, says she did your hair and that she promised to buy you drinks or take you out or something." He shrugs.

Eric growls "Fucking over my dead body is she hitting on her again."

I laugh "It was a run by lesbian tickle Baby."

Uriah smiles "I like that, a run by lesbian tickle." He cracks up laughing.

We have to work our way around the club and finally make it to the very long table that forms an 'L' with everyone at it. Cinder comes over and gives me a hug and looks at my outfit, complementing me.

Eric helps me off with my jacket and leans in and gives me a kiss to many looks and grins at the table. Apparently there were a lot of people that saw this coming. My brothers of course gave me hugs and eyed my outfit. Tate gave a disapproving glare. Rose and Maya came and gave me hugs. Rose took my guitar to the stage with the other instruments. I started to sit in a chair but Eric pulled me into his lap and grinned sheepishly.

"Does not look like there are enough chairs for everyone here tonight." He winked.

I just shook my head and we waited a bit. Slade ordered me a rum and coke to start out with while Eric ordered a beer and a shot. Eric was teasing me by lightly scraping his fingers along my uncovered back and bare stomach. Anytime I would shiver he would chuckle and I would glare at him.

Clara stopped by and asked if I would sing a few songs with them. I said yes then gave Eric a kiss to go look over their set list. They wouldn't play until later but I wanted to run through what I knew in my head mentally while I waited.

"So you and Eric?" She grinned at me.

"My brothers are his best friends and I guess the attraction had always been there." I smile back at her as I answer.

"I get it, and I would have snapped you up right away too if I thought you actually batted for the other team. He isn't a ladies man like they all say though. So don't worry about that." She assured me.

"I'm not. I think I am more worried about how he will act about some stupid guy that thinks he has a chance when he never will."

"Honey, believe me I am looking at you and I would be worried too. Not that you would do anything but that someone would think they have a right to insist."

My face turns hard at that thought. "Then let the sorry sack of shit try. Eric or my brothers won't have anything left when I am done with him."

We look over the songs and I pick out two I think would work. One I ask her to dedicate to Rose. Then I ask her about the one song I wanted to get back at Eric with.

"Hey Clara, want to help me with a little bit of revenge of Eric?" I grin wickedly.

"Sounds like it could be dangerous and fun. What is this vengeance?"

"Do you know 'I get off' by Halestorm?"

"You are going to be so fun to know! Yes and hell yes let's do this shit!"

We don't start the song for a bit but have a side conference with her band and they all start laughing and high-fiving each other and me. I walk off the stage and go back to my seat where Slade looks at me pointedly.

"All set baby Sis?" He hands me my drink.

"Hell yeah! It will be an interesting night for sure." I am pulled back into Eric's lap.

"Why do I have a feeling you are up to something." Eric asks with a small groan beforehand.

"Because I am up to something." I take a sip of my drink.

I am interrupted from talking further when my friends Dawn finds me and comes to talk and say hi. She and Emmett are dating and he grinned at me then blushed. Dawn sat gushing over how good I looked and I got her touch-pad information to message her. She said she was going to take me to a place in the compound where we could go skateboarding. Those two left and I was instantly pulled back into Eric's lap.

Pretty soon the first singer goes up and I just lean into Eric who wraps his arms around me. I drink my drink allowing it to help with my nerves. Slade orders me a shot and I drink that really quick and get it out of the way. I won't order any more for the night between that and my rum and coke.

Alex and Cinder are sitting close and whispering to each other. There is also a bunch of little slips of paper being written on by our group and others.

"What are those?" I ask Tori.

"Song requests." She grins at me.

"I didn't know everyone was going to sing."

She shakes her head "We aren't, these are yours. Your brothers and everyone else really wants to hear you. I think the other tables aren't asking for you to sing though." She says thoughtfully then shrugs.

"I already had Slade put one in for me." Eric whispers.

"Eric!"

He chuckles "Please baby?" I turn to look at him and wrap my arms around him.

"You're lucky I love you." I kiss him softly.

He cups my cheek and kisses me a little bit deeper. "Love you too Silver."

We sit back and listen until I am called and Eric gives me a kiss before I go up there. I am trying to not to feel very nervous. Clara hands me my guitar and I sit on a stool in front of the microphone.

"Hello. I had a friend ask if would be so kind to sing for her tonight. I don't think Rose is in the habit of being told no, so here I am. So this song is for her and another special little girl I miss very much. She gave me the strength and courage to be here and to be with who I am with now." I blush at this.

I hear chuckles at mentioning Rose and then intakes of breaths at my table for my mention of Luna and hint at Eric and I, and then I start to strum the guitar and sing.

["I am ready for love by India/Arie watch?v=mxkMlS2nuU8&list=PLTduiik_Leg1NgymW3UjllpBE7SITLVj0&index=130]

I let the crowd disappear and I chance a look at Eric whose face is shining with love back at me and just listening. I enjoy reaching the low notes and the higher notes; I am so into it I don't hear the band taking up instruments to lend in the harmony.

I am ready for love

Why are you hiding from me

I'd quickly give my freedom

To be held in your captivity

I am ready for love

All of the joy and the pain

And all the time that it takes

Just to stay in your good grace

Lately I've been thinking

Maybe you're not ready for me

Maybe you think I need to learn maturity

They say watch what you ask for

Cause you might receive

But if you ask me tomorrow

I'll say the same thing

I am ready for love

Would you please lend me your ear?

I promise I won't complain

I just need you to acknowledge I am here

If you give me half a chance

I'll prove this to you

I will be patient, kind, faithful and true

To a man who loves music

A man who loves art

Respect's the spirit world

And thinks with his heart

I am ready for love

If you'll take me in your hands

I will learn what you teach

And do the best that I can

I am ready for love

Here with an offering of

My voice

My Eyes

My soul

My mind

Tell me what is enough

To prove I am ready for love

I am ready

The tunnel vision ends and I hear whistling, clapping and cheering and my table are all standing.

"Thank you." I say and start to get up until Clara comes up and pushes me down. And I look at her like she has gone crazy and she laughs.

"Guys, we have had several requests for more songs from Silver here. So the next song request is from Tori and she wants you to sing 'Beautiful with you'."

"Well okay then but someone owes me a bottle of scotch, and yes I am looking at you Sam." I hear laughs at my look to him. Sam shrugs at me with a smirk.

This is another acoustic one but I know it well.

["Beautiful with You" Halestorm]

I stare at the girl in the mirror

Tee-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen

But the words you sing me

You get underneath me

And all my defenses just fall away

Fall away

I am beautiful with you

Even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

Make it feel the way it's supposed to be

You're here with me

Just show me this and I'll believe

I am beautiful with you

I stand naked before you now

No walls to hide behind

So here I my, see all of my scars

Still here you are

I bare my soul and I'm not afraid

Not afraid

I am beautiful with you

Even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

Make it feel the way it's supposed to be

You're here with me

Just show me this and I'll believe

I am beautiful with you

I've been the strong one for so long

But I was wrong

Does it make you weak if you're needing someone

I'm not holding back and I know what I want

I am beautiful with you

I am beautiful with you

You want me for myself

You get me like no one else

I am beautiful with you

I am beautiful with you

Even in the darkest part of me

I am beautiful with you

Make it feel the way it's supposed to be

You're here with me

Just show me this and I'll believe

I am beautiful with you

There are a few more songs and one that says from Slade but from the message I know is from Eric and since the message was "The night it all started."

The words from that include 'just a kiss in the moonlight, just a touch of the fire burning so bright, just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I have been waiting my whole life'.

Finally after three songs I get to go down at least until the band starts playing. Rose rushes up and hugs me while Dylan smiles and says that will now be there song and Rose beams.

Eric doesn't even let me wait to sit down before he grabs me and kisses me passionately. We sort of make out right there at the table and only stop when Tate calls for us to cool it. But he looks over at me and winks.

I am straddling Eric's lap and looking at him "Did you like your song at the beginning?" I blush.

He doesn't answer but puts his forehead against mine and nods at first "I loved it Silver and I can't wait for you to sing it for Luna and I." He pulls back and strokes my face. "Soon baby, we can see about getting her soon."

I nod but don't want to talk about that right now. I turn around and take my drink, sipping as I listen to other singers. Until Clara waves me up and I wink at Slade and the others get nervous. I lean over and whisper into Eric's ear.

"This next one is for you too baby. It is a bit more…well...you will see. Hopefully it will give you and I some ideas about what to do with our bet."

I get up and join Clara and her band, glad I don't have to play but just sing and lose myself in the music.

"Silver here has agreed to join us for two songs before she goes for the night. The first song is a bit more our speed, but was a fun request from her anyways. She will be doing main vocals for this one and the next."

Clara winks and picks up her electric guitar and then we start.

["I Get Off on You" by Halestorm]

I can see Slade standing up as he starts whistling and kissing Lola. Then whispering in her ear as we start the rock song. It is a pretty raunchy, raw Dauntless song and with the drinks I don't feel as nervous as I first was. Most of my table Eric included has made their way to stand on the dance floor part in front of the stage. Eric is the closest and is smirking at me. Rose, Dylan, Cinder, Alex, Dawn and Emmett are there as well. I wink at Cinder when I see Alex has his arms wrapped around her from behind.

I move my body along with the sound of the drums and guitar then start to sing making sure to make eye contact with Eric during this song. I can tell he was shocked at first but then I see he is burning with desire. I smirk a little when I am singing.

You don't know that I know,

You watch me every night

And I just can't resist the urge

To stand here in the light

You're greedy eyes upon me

And then I come undone

And I could close the curtains

But this too much fun

[Chorus]

I get off on you

Getting off on me

I give you what you want

But nothing is for free

It's a give and take

Kinda life we make

When your line is crossed

I get off

I get off

So much left unspoken

Between the two of us

It's so much more exciting

To look when you can touch

You could say I am different

And maybe I'm a freak

But I know how to twist ya

To bring you to your knees….

The song isn't over yet and I can see Eric's eyes narrow and his fists clench. Everyone is watching him with wide eyes, trying to determine how he is going to react. I get kind of nervous as I watch him, but I think he is more turned on. When the song ends I turn to Clara.

"You might need to get my guitar to my table for me after this song." I whisper.

She makes a face like you might be right and nods.

"One more song guys and I think I am going to be calling it a night." I say over the microphone to the crowd and I see Eric nodding his head with a quirked eyebrow

"Oh shit, okay." I laugh a little realizing I said that in the mic too. "This one is how I see my fellow Dauntless and Rose this is for us. Remember what I said, We are Dauntless. Fire and Gold!"

["Fire N Gold" Bea Miller]

Like an astronaut that's scared of heights

With a heart that's beating at the speed of light

You've been waiting for this feeling all your life

Sometimes it's just hard to realize

When you're stuck in a moment

And your spark has been stolen

This is our time to own it

So own it

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

There is something different about you and I (about you and I)

And I feel like I have known you my whole life

There is beauty behind every tear you've cried

Sometimes it's just hard to realize

When you're stuck in a moment

And your spark has been stolen

This is our time to own it

So own it

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

There is love inside this madness

We are walking on the moon

Though I don't believe in magic

I believe in me and you

Oo, ooo, oooo...

Oo, ooo, oooo...

I believe in me and you

I believe in me and you

Baby, we were born with

Fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

With fire & gold in our eyes, eyes

Got lightning in a bottle

Hands on the throttle

Even in the dust we shine

With fire & gold in our eyes

I sing with all my passion and pouring my body into it, raising my fist up into the air when I sing out the fire & gold part. I point to Rose and sing to her on the parts about something different between us. She is jumping up and down singing at the top of her lungs. The dance floor is crowded and I move along with Clara across the stage letting the music carry us on.

I can see other's joining in and pumping their firsts in the air and singing the chorus. Just like on the roof when I had that rush of adrenaline, happiness and life flowing through me, I can feel it here too.

The song ends and everyone is on their feet. I catch my breath until I am being picked up and carried off stage. I can only laugh. I don't even bother to ask Eric to stop carrying my over his shoulder because I know he is too far gone at the moment. I wave bye to everyone as Eric grabs my jacket that is tossed to him by Slade. He doesn't let me down until we get into the apartment until he shuts the door and pins me up against it.

"Are you mad about that one song?" I ask still flushed from the last bit and the walk here where people were cat-calling us.

He yanks off his jacket and gets a wicked grin. "No, not mad, but I am going to get even." He says huskily and then we don't talk as he starts kissing me hard. He yanks my pants down, pushing my underwear to the side. Then he pulls his pants down and boxers aside to free himself, and then lifts me up still pinned against the door and enters me fast and hard.

There is nothing gentle about this time and I enjoy every second of it. It was what I was hoping for anyways. I hang onto him tightly as he sets the pace, us panting with the effort and murmuring to each other how much we loved it. We do not even need to tell each other we are there at the cliff because we reach it at the same time and just stay there for a moment after.

I start laughing as he tries to hold me in position and get his boots off along with the rest of his pants so that he can carry us to the bedroom. When we got to the room he finished undressing me his eyes going wide at my lingerie underneath and then kissing every inch of my rib and hip tattoo before I remember the bet. I stop him and push him back onto the bed.

I go to my drawer and grab a scarf then crawl up to him where I tell him to put his wrists together. Then I tie them up and to the headboard using a gap between the wooden slats.

He growls his frustration that he can't touch me after I start to tease him by very barely touching him and running my fingers all over his chest, arms, legs and thighs and then even more slowly over her pelvis area. I explore every inch of him with my hands, mouth or tongue. He begs me to take him as I allow my breath to warm his hardness but don't ever give him what he wants.

I remember something about the song and hover above him but out of reach. I slowly touch and pleasure myself while he watches growling and moaning. I find a release for myself and fall forward a little only to find he had worked the scarf off of his hands. He grabs me then moves me to my hands and knees taking me like that. This time I am the one that has no control but I have never felt so filled and alive as when he grasps my hips and pulls me back onto him over and over again until we both find our release this time.

When we are spent, Eric lays me on the bed again and trails soft kisses over me. We made love slower the next time and then laid next to each other our hands linked. Him running his other hand through my hair and looking at me with an expression of wonder but also in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Eric?" I ask quietly, my voice a little husky from our love making and singing tonight.

"Just that I am incredibly lucky and that tonight was amazing. You have a way with people and crowds, Silver. I got that on the roof when you had just turned a horrible experience to one of inspiration. I looked at you singing tonight, especially there at the end, and you glowed with life. I just didn't know that was possible." He leans in and kisses me softly and pulls me close to him.

I run my hand along his chest. "When the girls were here Chris asked me about the adoption. I guess she was from Candor."

He nods "Yeah, she was in the girl I told you about from the class I hung over the chasm. What did she say?" He frowned looking at me.

"I told them what you had said about them being called grandparents and calling me Mama. She asked if I knew if they did file since when she was born Tyler was dead. I said that I didn't see why they wouldn't since I couldn't bring here with me."

"What did she say about that?" He asked softly as he ran his fingers up and down my side.

"That in cases of rape or the guardian dying that a child born of a dependent could be brought over to the transferring faction. But we didn't get to go into more because you came home and I didn't want to dwell on it right then." I frown and he takes my chin and lifts it to him.

"Nothing would make me happier than to have her here with us Silver, but you need to decide if you want that. I won't lie, it might be rough especially with some of the plans Max and now Sal wants to make for you. I already told them both firmly that they will not be pressuring you or making decisions for you." He said firmly.

"What are these plans besides being a doctor here?" I quirk my eyebrow at him.

"Max wants you in leadership and so do the others. I honestly think it would be a great idea too but I am biased about it. They think you could do both but only answer to doctor calls when there is a greater need." He shrugs.

"First things first, finish initiation. When is visiting day?"

"There will be one that weekend the advanced group finishes training. I know Tate said they wanted to come for it. Would you be ok with that?"

"Yes, you could meet her and we could all talk. I don't want to make assumptions about something. I can't take her away from them because I found a way suddenly."

"I would love to meet her and all your family. It's a good plan baby." We kiss softly until I deepen the kiss. I slide my body on top of his letting our warmth seep into each other before I get into a position where I can take him into me from on top. We gently rock against each other as he kisses and sucks on my neck and shoulders.

"I love you Eric" I cry out as I find release and he murmurs how much he loves me too as he finds his.

We fall asleep much later after we lose ourselves in each other again but the last time exploring more and Eric telling me some of his fantasies and trying to bring them to life for each other. When we fall asleep we do not bother with getting dressed and just enjoy being so close together with nothing between us to prevent that closeness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Week 1 Advanced Training**

 **A/N: [Edited and revised for grammatical errors] Hello All. I am very sorry that I have not been able to update before now. There have been major health issues in my family between myself and my father. I have been writing in the time I had that I was conscious and not being with my son so hopefully I get a few chapters out here soon. I thank everyone that has reviewed and followed by story and just viewed it.**

 **Disclaimer: V Roth still owns everything but my own o.c's and plot**

The next few days pass in a bit of a blur. Training isn't exactly taxing but trying to help Rose and Cinder before and after became slightly stressful.

Cinder really doesn't need help but I do want to advise her as much as possible in her style. Helping her and Rose at the same time has actually worked out well. Alex, of course, is helping but oddly enough so is Emmett and Dylan. Emmet has almost become one of my brothers in a very short time.

When the advanced training was announced there were a few outbursts. One was unsurprisingly from Jax and he really needed to learn to hold that tongue. Tris and Lauren made it a point to single him out and ran him around the complex nonstop until lunch and then they had him doing the worst exercises possible.

I had made the list of exercises that I did routinely but also the ones that I did to build up to the others. I included vid files of the moves themselves for the more obscure ones. Andrea, Four and Eric decided that they would also include those in our rotation but worked it into the regular class too.

As far as living situations were concerned I remained with Eric and Alex remained with Tate, but Cinder conveniently was placed with Tate as well.

I actually felt good about this because even if nothing romantic should happen between Alex and Cinder I knew that Alex would still be just as interested in being friends. And we would both feel more comfortable with her being with someone we both trusted. We were the only two girls in the class so those were the main concerns for all the trainers.

Emmet ended up rooming with Uriah along with another Dauntless born and the rest were divided by twos and were set up with senior members that lived near instructors. Four had four of them on the same floor and corridor as him and Uriah had the remainder on his floor.

Today we were to start the fights and I was being held till the last since I wouldn't be fighting the other trainee's. Alex was also being held till the last. But he might be called to fight one of the others depending on how they progressed.

The goal was to have two fights per trainee in one day. They wanted a total of four fights each over the next three days. I was both nervous and excited. Cinder had been doing very well and Slade had even gotten in there during our extra training.

My alarm woke me up at Eric's and mine normal time of 5:30 am. I smiled as Eric pulled me closer to him as he always does in an effort to put getting up off for at least another few minutes. I snuggled into him and sighed then allowed myself to review things that needed to be done today.

We wouldn't be doing extra training this morning or tonight. Eric had requested that I refrain from it. Because we are starting fights the most that we all agreed to as far as extra time this morning was to do warm ups and stretches.

I felt Eric's muscles start their stretching as he began to let himself wake up more. It never failed to amaze me when this process started. To feel them tighten up slightly as I was surrounded by him. I ran my hands along his back and his spine and felt his smile in my neck at what had become almost a ritual to me. I worked my hand along his body as I felt each part stretch and uncoil.

"Good morning baby." He rasped against my neck and placed kisses there.

"Morning baby." I sigh as his lips press against a particularly nice spot. He smirks against my neck.

His own hands begin their own ritual explorations. He raises up and moves his mouth to claim mine, breaking from his normal routine. I don't complain though and wrap my arms around his neck as he moves to hover over my body.

He nudges by legs apart gently. We don't normally sleep in pajamas anymore because we almost always end up with Eric buried inside of me before we are even really all the way awake. Most times it isn't this fast but last night Eric had been extremely apprehensive about my fighting. I would be going against Four and Arrow. Eric would be there but he was worried about Arrow. I hadn't met him yet but from what I heard he could be very unpredictable in his temperament.

I feel Eric's fingers start to work against me and I reach down between us to grab him in my hand so I stroke him as he strokes me. Our kisses are feverish until I break away.

"Eric, I want you now." I whisper urgently.

He wastes no time to slide into me and my eyes close as I moan at the feel of him entering me. "Feel so good baby." I murmur. I can never get enough of this and him.

"Silver." He whispers as he pulls out and slams into me "Fuck! Baby you're so tight around me." He gasps as I use those muscles to stroke him as he moves in and out of me.

I push him back slightly and smile as he lifts one my legs to rest on his shoulder. This is one of his favorite positions we have tried, where I am basically doing a split as he moves into me. I have to admit I love it too, but it isn't my favorite.

He moves in me fast, letting his worry and need for me to drive his body forward. My back arches at the pace and the depth he reaches in me. I feel myself spiraling quickly and my muscle movements in stroking him get harder.

"Gods baby." He moans against my neck as my hands raking across his back lightly.

"Don't stop Eric please, so close." I whimper and he shakes his head and thrusts harder.

It doesn't take long before he hits deep enough with a slight shift of our position that I completely shatter and tremble as he moans and slams into me one more time before burying himself and finding his own release. He stays poised over me while both of our bodies tremble then slowly he eases my leg down and lays beside me. Kissing along my neck and shoulders before kissing me gently and sighing.

I wrap my arms around him as he lays back next to me and looks over me. I can tell he is running our own spar sessions in his mind. He had arranged for a room for just the two of us. Even going to far as having Slade make sure there were no cameras to record or see it.

I don't think he was worried about Four. Four was looking forward to a full fight but he wasn't one to lose control. I know he was worried about Arrow and I think he might have been worried both he and I would lose control.

I lean in and kiss him softly. "Eric, I know you are worried. But you, Tate, and Max even are going to be there for my match with Arrow. If either of us loses control you will be on us to break it apart."

He buries his head in my shoulder and nods. "I am sorry Silver. Fuck! I know you are capable. I've gone against you myself. I just hate that fucker and really didn't want him anywhere near you. But skill wise…" He trails off and I nod.

"We are a warrior faction, Eric. That makes us all different and we all handle that side of us differently." I frown as I run my hands along his forearms.

He sighs. "I should be one to talk, right? I mean I can be pretty volatile myself."

I shrug and grin. "So can I. It is our nature but I love every part of you Eric. You wouldn't be Eric without that side to you."

He raises up on an elbow and smiles down at me. "I love you baby." I pull him to kiss me deeply and our last alarm to warn us that playtime is over goes off.

With a growl we both get up and start the process of getting ready. We take care of all that pretty quickly and meet the others in the dining hall. I can tell when I get to the table that our close circle of friends are almost as worried about either their own fights or one of ours. Alex is trying not to show it but he is doubly worried because of Cinder and then my own fights.

I sigh and catch his eyes as mine go hard and commanding. "Head in the game Alex. Don't borrow trouble. Cinder will kick ass. Literally and you know better than to worry about me. This is who we are." I say the last with finality. He smirks and nods to me.

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." He only playfully replies. The rest chuckle but I can tell it eases the tension.

Eric has me pulled close to him and our hands linked as we eat. There is slightly less chatter at the table. But Slade is still Slade and is a ball of mischief and laughter.

The breakfast passes quickly. Too quickly really and before we know it we are headed into the training room. Cinder and I go immediately into our stretches and warm ups that are geared to us. Alex and Emmett stay close but do their own thing.

Four, Andrea, Eric and Slade even get in on warming up now and have been. Andrea and Tris were really impressed with the range of motion that some of my warm ups and exercises enhance especially on females. Tris even mentioned that they would be working that into the core moves from now on.

When it is time and all of the advanced training group is finally in Andrea and Four call tus in.

"Alright guys. First half of the day is going to be running the obstacle course with the firearms. Remember we are looking for accuracy as well as how well you navigate the course itself physically. We have had some good progression with it and the goal is we will run our final timed and scored attempt at the end of the week. I would suggest you really pay attention to each other and help each other out. Remember this is also to see who is willing to work together and support their team members." With smiles, Cinder, Alex, Emmet and I all grinned.

They had divided the group up into two, to form the teams. We had all been put together and because they claimed I was as good as two members we were down the man in our squad. We didn't mind and we kicked ass.

Four nodded when he knew we were all ready and smirked over at me because he knew I found this practically relaxing. "Alright, let's head out."

Eric caught my eye as we were walking out and signed that he would see me soon. I could still see his worry for later but I could tell it was a little less right now.

Emmett bumped my shoulder and smirked. "Ready for your leisure activity?"

I laugh and nod. "Aren't you? This is the first time in three days we haven't woken up and went at some extra training hard. I was starting to get antsy."

Cinder laughed. "What are you going to do with yourself Silver, when we're done completely with training?"

I frown in thought and shrug. "I don't know. But I better come up with something. I don't think Dauntless could even handle a bored me."

"Speaking of figuring something out…." Four claps a hand on my shoulder and I can hear the smirk in his voice. "So I know Friday night is poker night. Tris was saying that you guys were wanting to do the base-jumping on Saturday. But possibly making an outing of it as well?"

I quirk an eyebrow at him and shake my head. "No, it was going to be a girls night out thing but then certain neanderthals had to put stipulations on that shit. Now it's a combined guys and girls night out. So I have no clue what all is being put together but I think we are all doing the jumping first and then the other stuff, probably drinking involved, after. Makes sense because we really don't want drunk people or even people with delayed reactions at all doing that."

Four's lips thinned and he sighed. "Why does it always have to involve heights with you guys?"

I laugh and shrug. "We are Dauntless!" I pump my fist into the air as we come out into the training room that the obstacle and firing course has been set up in.

"We are Dauntless!" The whole advanced group cheers along, laughing.

"Pumped up and ready to go. That's what I like to hear!" Max calls from the other end of the room. It looks like Tate and he are in discussions about something and when they see us they greet us quickly before going back to that.

We already know the drill on gearing up for this part. My team automatically heads to the small locker area where our vests, weapons and protective gear is. As we get setup we all make sure to check each other over and tighten straps where needed. We confirm weapons safety and operation then looking over the course; making plans.

The courses are designed that we move as a unit but we each have a role to play. We need to make it across the finish line together. The principle of not leaving a man behind plays into this and should someone get tagged we have to get them across with us anyways.

Cinder got tagged on our first run and I almost lost it after that happened. I couldn't handle the thought of any of our group being hurt but even more with Cinder. So during our extra training I had been insane about learning to cover each other and clearing each section before we even think of moving on. Since then no one has been tagged again but we were already warned that the final test would be even more intense.

For this session we run through pretty quickly. We are still doing really well in team time and for the individual time the only ones that were having to improve were Cinder and Emmett. They have quickly caught up though.

I have a dual role of Fireteam Leader and Designated marksman with some field medic thrown in. I basically come up with the game plan and set the commands. I can be tyrannical but I take this all so seriously.

Cinder is our rifleman and has the lighter weight rifle. She stays towards the middle and covers our sides.

Alex and Emmett both are our Automatic Rifleman and use both the MP5 and a submachine gun. They carry two even though the MP5 does have the ability to do bursts as a semi-automatic. Emmett is usually behind me with Alex bringing up the rear guard but we have also been switching up positions so we can all take up a role should something happen.

We get to run this three times before lunch and each time I have Alex, Emmett and Cinder take up a different position and role.

After we are done we put up our weapons but I head to the control room that is setup with monitors to watch the other group.

Four and Andrea look up when I enter but go back to watching the screens. Tate quirks an eyebrow at me being there. "What are you doing in here Silver?"

I shrug "I talked with Jason, Liam and the others and told them I wouldn't mind helping them. They are still having issues with getting tagged and Jason wasn't sure what the hell the issue is. They all get along so it isn't like there is someone just determined to not help. They know I won't try and use any tactics they have and want to help them."

Tate smirked at me proudly, then motioned for me to sit down with Four and Andrea. "That's why I am here anyways. Andrea and Four were saying that after the first time you guys got tagged it didn't happen again. We are going to try and figure out what the shit is going on with this group."

I nod and we all watch as Four gets on the mic to call out to begin the breach process.

The rooms are set up to be different every time. Some resemble factionless ruins, some are homes or secured buildings. There are automated pop up enemies that fire neuro darts so getting tagged sucks. There are also in floor traps to signify downed enemies that might be faking or laying another kind of trap

I watch as they move along, and their formation is good. They are rushing it though and that might contribute to mistakes.

"He isn't fucking picking up his feet. What the fuck do you want to bet this whole time, it's because Jared is shuffling his damn feet." I scowl as we watch Jared and how he is moving. His feet are too heavy when he is stepping along. Most likely he either gets a direct step onto a floor trap or just the movement from his steps cause it.

Four leans in and watches closely along with me while the others watch the rest of the group. Sure enough, the two times it is Jared getting tagged or Liam right in back of him and after he wasn't careful with his step.

Four scowls and shakes his head. "Son of a bitch. It was never just Jared so we couldn't pin it down but it is either him, who is behind or beside him."

We all nod and then Andrea calls a halt their runs before she goes out to talk to them. I stay in the control room still watching. Tate plops beside me. "Silver, have you given thought to what you might want to do after training is over?"

I frown and shrug. "Not really. I know a few things have been mentioned that Max would like to offer me."

I frown chewing my lip thinking about Maya, Dylan, Rose and all of the other initiates. "What's on your mind Silver?" Four asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"That I would like to help with training in some way. I find that I like it. To help others find themselves and be stronger. Is there something that would involve that?" I ask seriously and honestly.

Tate smiles and Four chuckles. "Told you should would end up asking for it Four. Yes Silver there is. You have to know it will be hard and it is what Max was suggesting."

I take a moment to think and then slowly nod. "I will think on that and talk to Eric about it. I…" I blush, because I was just thinking about making decisions that would affect my family. When did I start to have that mentality? Not that it is a bad thing but I don't want to minimize my own desires.

Tate pulls my head up with his hand under my chin. "It's ok to talk those things out. We all know you two are serious about each other. That is a good thing to do, Silver. That is how Mom and Dad taught us to be. Eric will always want you to do what makes you happy. So talk to him, and just be honest and listen to each other."

I smile at him after he finishes because he is right. But it is also funny because this is coming from my professional bachelor brother. He must get what my smile is about because he shakes his head laughing. "Don't start Silver. I already hear it enough from Mom."

I can't help it, I break out into laughter at that but reach out and hug him. "Ok, I will let you slide since you gave me such wise words. I will talk to Eric about it, but it isn't like I need to have an answer until after we finish anyways."

Four elbows me as the second team starts again. They moved Jared to the back which is smart because he can't tag someone else out with his carelessness and they can call out the traps for him.

We all watch his feet carefully and he does better this time but it looks like he is having to concentrate with every step. We all exchange looks but I frown.

"We should get him into the woods to learn how to modify his steps. The noisier the environment the more aware he is going to be with every step about what will work for him and what will not." My mind whirls with other possibilities. "Or it could be gravel but the woods around now would be good because of fall weather and dry leaves with branches and shit."

Andrea and Four exchange ideas about doing a joint class venture to learn just that and a few conditioning exercises. They decide to talk about it at lunch with everyone else. With that we all made sure our gear was put up and headed back to the main training room to wait to be dismissed for lunch.

After lunch would be fights and I could feel my own energy ramping up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Wanted to let you know there will be chapters coming soon. I am doing full edits of all previous chapters and organizing all the handwritten work I had done on the story and several others. The holidays put a stop to some of this but I am working on it. So Chapters coming soon and sorry about the wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: [Edited and revised] On a roll getting some of my stories updated tonight so I wanted to get one of my favorite OC's updated as well. Silver was the first OC I put to paper, even if it took me a while to actually post the story. I just wanted to give a word of warning about this chapter. Near the end it will delve into a little bit of a controversial topic. There is no judgement or harm intended within this story. It was unavoidable considering all Silver has been through and sets the stage for some things later. Just want to remind everyone that this is a fictional story. Silver is a fictional character and the experience or situation in this instance was not real. Silver's opinions are that of a fictional character and it doesn't matter what my own are. As Forrest Gump would say...that's all I have to say about that.**

 **Chapter 9 - Fights**

"We'll catch up to you guys in a just a bit." Eric said with a frown and held me back from walking out with the others to head back to the training room from lunch.

I could practically feel his anxiety levels creeping back up and he had taken the demeanor of Leader Eric that he so very rarely wore, or could manage, around me. Gripping my hand he pulled me with him to a corridor that looked unused and then into a room that looked even less used. When he had the door closed he pulled me to him and held me close.

I wrapped my arms around him and held him just as close. I close my eyes and breathe him in as I listen to his heartbeat.

"I love you Eric." I say simply as I run my hands along his back, rubbing along the muscles and his spine.

He releases a slow breath but then presses a kiss to my forehead and breathes me in. "I love you too. Gods, I will be so glad when this shit with Arrow is done Silver. I know I am being way too fucking ridiculous about this. I am completely unprepared on how to handle this shit baby. All my logic is screaming at me that I am being a dick and way too emotional. The other part of me is saying I just need to go rip him apart rather than let him near you." He growls that part out.

I can feel it in him, that war going on. He knows I will be fine. I may get hurt but it wouldn't be serious. The other part, that completely animalistic side he has always had, says that no one should be laying a hand on me.

I get it though because I am sure if the roles were reversed I would be feeling the same way he is right now. "I understand Eric. We belong to each other and you want to protect me; need to protect me. I feel the same way. We just have to remind each other that we not only fight for each other but beside each other. We are a team. You felt that when we were sparring right? That it was like we were made to do that?"

He leaned me back and I could see the answer in his eyes and smile. He sighed and nodded. "I did. It almost felt like I had gained use of a limb I didn't know I had been missing. Maybe that is part of why I am having such a hard time with this and with Arrow. We have an even worse history than Four and I did and a lot more physical. The thought of you in that ring without me there by your side is what is getting to me."

I nod with my own sigh. "You won't be in the ring with me but you will still be beside me. You will know if I really need you to step in but even just seeing you there will help me. I would say that I don't want you to be there if it will hurt you too much to be but I am going to be selfish here. I want and need you there."

He quirks an eyebrow at me. "Like there was any other fucking option Silver. Me not being there wasn't happening at all. I am just as selfish here because I know I am putting you through all this stress by my own worry. I could avoid the fights or mask my feelings but I can't and won't do that either."

Having said what we both needed to say we also felt the need to show each other what we both felt. The kiss and embrace was filled with it all. Worry, love, hunger and the absolute belief that we belonged together. The way our bodies, mouths, hands, breath and heartbeat melded together just proved that beyond a doubt for us.

Neither of us wanted to pull away but we made ourselves finally. Holding my hand tightly, we walked to the training room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and I were mirroring each other in how we were holding our bodies, our facial expressions and the way we would bounce on our feet every once in awhile. My eyes were darting back and forth between Liam and Cinder, as they faced off.

She was doing good, really good actually, but the fight as going long and they almost seemed to be evenly matched. I knew she had more, that I had shown her more. I also knew she was debating on pulling it out now against Liam or if she should wait for one of her later and possibly even harder opponents. I will admit I was torn as well as to what she should do. She could use it now, get ahead in the points for the scoring on this fight, but possibly reveal moves that could be countered later by Jason who was a worry. Or she could just continue on and if they needed to they could call it a draw. If it went on too long and they saw both were giving it their all, the instructors said they would call it before the injuries got too bad.

Right now I could tell her ribs were hurting her and he had gotten a few good ones on her jaw. She was keeping out of range for the bigger blows though and that was good.

"She has to decide soon, Alex." I mutter lowly to him. We had moved away from the instructors. They knew, of course, that I had been working with her and Rose. I don't know that they were thinking she wasn't giving it her all because she honestly was. It was ok to preserve moves and not bring them all out.

He sighed and nodded. "It isn't in her to let it come down to a tie though Silver. Much like you in that respect."

"If that happens…." I trail off as we both see that it was happening.

It was like her patience had snapped and her posture and bearing became even more lethal. She launched into the series of kicks I had been working with her to build up more strength to be able to pull off. They themselves caused damage to Liam but more importantly they threw him off. This let her go in with some choice hits to his head and throat, bringing him down and disorientating him.

I saw her throw a quick glance to us and we both gave subtle nods. The plan was to not give him time to recover. So with quick pressure point hold to make sure he didn't get up, it gave her time to launch into a spin kick and knock him out. The group as a whole had decided we wouldn't concede. That either we went to knock out or the match was called by one of the instructors.

We all said no hard feelings and we would give it our all. So Cinder was doing just what we said and Liam was out. Andrea called her as the winner; Alex and I moved forward quickly. Alex to Cinder while I went to Liam to start appraising him.

Four moved in with me and we worked to bring him around. It took a few minutes but we got him up and then I looked him over frowning. "Liam, can you follow my finger?"

I asked as I moved it in front of his eyes, looking at his dilation and coloring. When I was done, I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, he needs to go see Sal. It won't be severe but I can say it is a safe bet he has a small concussion. She is most likely going to call him done for the day but he should be good for tomorrow."

Four shook his head with a smirk. "You know she is just going to use this to push for you taking that offer up again."

I give a sideways smile and nod. "Yeah I know. And I am thinking about it along with the other thing. Like I said, I want to talk to Eric."

With a nod Four and I lift Liam up. "Emmett, help Silver get Liam to the clinic. Then get back here pretty quickly. You are up after this next one. Cinder are you good or do you need to go?"

Cinder looked at me and I could tell she was going to say she was good. I narrowed my eyes and Alex shook his head. I huffed and then grumbled. "I will be bringing something back for you then Cinder and I don't want any fucking arguments."

"I wouldn't dare." She said seriously shaking her head. That caused laughter around us as Emmett and I walked Liam out of the ring then to the clinic.

"Are you sure I will be able to fight Silver?" Liam asked worriedly and still dazed a little.

I looked him over and nodded with a smile. "Yeah Liam. Your head is too fucking hard to be put out of commision for long." I joke with him playfully.

He chuckles and nods. "Well to hear my brothers tell it, they said they even dropped me a few times when I was a baby. So I guess that must be true then."

"Oh that explains soooo much Liam." I chuckle as I say this, again joking. Liam had an awful sense of humor and most of his jokes were so bad you had to laugh just because of how terrible they were. But he was also the comic relief when things were getting tense.

He mock bristled and then looked over at me. He tried to flash his copy cat Uri smile. "Hey. I am getting better."

Emmett snorted and shook his head. "Yeah. Master Uri is teaching young Liam here the ways of the force. Living with the two of them is a fucking riot let me tell you."

I had to laugh at that because he was being so sarcastic about it. Uri had Liam, Emmett and Jason staying with him and I can imagine that it must get annoying with Liam and Uri in the same house.

We finally made our way to the clinic and Sal bore down on us, her eyes narrowed. Then her eyes went to me and I knew she was wanting me to give her the rundown on my thoughts.

With a sigh and Emmett's smirk I fill her in. "Taken out by spin kick to the head. It took about ten minutes to bring him around. Eye dilation and reaction suggest slight concussion. He should be good for tomorrow but you are going to want to keep him out for the rest of the day in fights knowing you."

Her lips thin and she motions one of her nurses over to gather Liam and then looks to me. Her eyebrow is quirked and I know it is already coming. "You know what I am going to say, Silver. We could really use you."

I nod and make sure Liam is steady as he is helped away. "I know what you are going to say but my decision will affect more than just me. I would like time to think about it and talk it over with Eric."

Her face softened a little at this and she patted my cheek. "As long as you aren't rejecting it out of hand and thinking about it Silver, I can live with that. Even if the decision isn't what I would like." She sighed and looked to make sure Liam was in a room. "How was Cinder?"

I growled in frustration but shrugged. "She wasn't bad but too stubborn to get checked out further. I am guessing some deep bruising to the ribs and jaw. If I could get some cream and a few pills. Maybe a ice pack. Fuck it, why not just set me up with a damn kit." I gritted out when I look over at Emmett, knowing he will refuse to come in too.

Sal laughs and nods. "We can do that. Anyone else Silver and I wouldn't even be allowing this…."

I nod and smile. "You know I won't let someone refuse if it is too bad, Sal."

She scoffs. "Well everyone but yourself. But that is ok because I know I have a few good watchdogs to make sure that doesn't happen."

She gets serious and worried and I reach out to hug her. "Max, Eric, Tate and Four will make sure it doesn't get bad Sal."

Sal squeezes me and growls. "I don't give a shit if it is bad for HIM Silver. In fact I might just love it. But it better not be the other way around." She orders me.

With a salute and a smile after she pulls away she shakes her head moving off to go get me everything for a kit. Emmett had already left to head back to the training room. It didn't take long for her to get everything together but while I was waiting I did check on Liam. From his curtained off area he gave me a thumbs up letting me know he was good and that I was right. Sal brought me the kit and I left back to the training room.

"All that is for Cinder?" Eric asked as I walked into the room towards Cinder who was sitting on a bench watching Jared and Lex.

I shake my head. "No I asked her to just put a kit together for me for those stubborn asses like Cinder that refuse to go be seen."

Eric smirked and leaned close to me. "Like you have room to talk Silver."

I elbow him playfully and shake my head. "You either Eric."

He shrugs still smirking and sighs. "Well, best go see to her then. It looks like this match is going to be over pretty quickly though. Lex is looking to be who will win it.

"I already knew that was going to be the case. Jared isn't bad, Lex is just better and has had more time to be prepared." I mutter but move off to Cinder.

Eric had nodded his agreement and went back to watching the match.

"Alright Cinder. Off with the tank. I am going to rub the cream on you and strap on a few ice packs to your ribs. I have some pills for you to take as well." I command her softly and sit beside her on the bench.

She just smiles at me and follows along with it. "Alex is after Emmett and Jason."

I nod and frown. "I know. He will be fine Cinder. We both will be so don't start stressing. If Jason isn't hurt you face him."

She sighs and nods. "I was trying not to use that combination too soon."

I shrug and smile. "You didn't use it until you really needed to Cinder. You need to make every fight count here. You two were evenly matched just going on the moves you were using. I would have done the same thing, even Alex would do the same thing. It isn't in us to just let it be a draw or have the instructors call it."

I said this as I was working on her then handed her the pills and her water bottle to take them with.

"It felt like there was something building up in me that just took over Silver. I haven't ever felt it before. Do you know what I am talking about? It wasn't like rage, just like my body knew it could do more and just, took over."

I smiled as I started to put everything back up. "My brothers and I call it a warrior's instinct. I guess that isn't far off the mark. Sometimes my entire being seems to be ruled like that. You know my whole issue with pain meds or when I am around someone that makes my defenses raise. It is like that with me. Don't be scared of it because it is something that can help us. It can be the difference between life and death Cinder." I say that last bit quietly and she nods sadly.

I had told her and Rose about my experience. It was after a particularly brutal training session I had put them through. I was pushing them hard because I wanted them to know they are capable of more. Especially Rose, she needed to know that just because she is smaller, that it didn't mean she was any less capable.

"Is that kind of what happened during the attack?" She asked softly too.

I nodded "And if I think about it, it is what happened after I was first dosed. Maybe if I had listened to that and not wandered off on my own, or called for help, things might have been different." I sigh and pull my knees to my chest and lay my cheek on it but still look at her. "I don't regret not doing it though, Cinder. Is that fucked up?"

She frowns at me and shakes her head. "No. Not when I know the reason why. She came from it and I think I would say the same thing Silver. I hope I would anyways. I can only wish I pray I would be even half as fucking brave and good about that whole thing. I don't know many that would choose to have kept her. To carry a child that was forced on you in the most violent way but look at it as a miracle and not as the trauma."

I can't help but to frown in thought. "I wouldn't think less of any woman that made that choice, you know. I get it more than anyone. A woman that made that decision wouldn't be any less because that is just as brave a choice as the one I made. After something like that Cinder, just waking up and carrying on is a brave thing. Everyday, all the little decisions that seem so trivial and normal to everyone else, they become these monumental things to someone recovering from any type of trauma like that. Emotionally but also mentally, it is just so fucking exhausting. So getting up and showering is a victory. Then you move on to another one, deciding to step outside of your house for the first time in days, weeks, months…." I trail off and shrug. "So I would never say that my choices were the only choices that are right. I am me and I deal with things in a completely different way. My experiences, my support system, my heart and soul are different than you or anyone else's. How can my decision be the same as someone else that is completely different than I am in those respects?"

Cinder smiles softly at me and with what looks like wonder in her eyes. "Because anyone else would judge. I can't even say that I wouldn't. Maybe that is because I haven't gone through it, but I don't think that is the whole reason. I just think that is what makes you amazing Silver. You are all that is good, fierce, loving and brave and I thank fuck I can count you as a sister."

I blush and then laugh as she pulls me close to her for a hug. "I am glad to have you as a sister too Cinder."

We both sigh and stand when the match ends. I grab my kit and head to the ring when I see Jared out on the mat. Emmett will be up next and we both move to at least watch that match from nearby.

My fights looming in the not too distant future.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 - Can Silver Come Out To Play**

The day seemed to both drag on and go by too quickly. Emmett and Cinder got their two fights in for the day. Alex got one fight in and ended up with enough bruising on his ribs then took a hit to the head that we felt it better he continue the next day. He won against George but every thought I had about George's fighting style was correct. He was a flurry fighter. Alex had smirked at me when he had finished and said he found the male version of me.

Finally, it was my turn to go. There was some major debate the night before about who I would face first and everyone decided that I would go against Four first. Arrow wouldn't be there until it was time for me to fight again.

I was bouncing with energy and I saw Four mimicking me. It was close to the end of the day and the regular training group had been dismissed. Rose and Maya had been allowed to stay in the room along with all the advanced training group and our friends. It turns out that Tris, Lauren, Uri and Zeke; had all been just as worried about my fight coming up as the others.

Slade was smiling at me but I could see the worry behind his eyes as he taped up my hands. "Arrow isn't here so you don't have to worry about him seeing anything you have Silver. Just give it your all…" Slade stops and scoffs at himself, shaking his head. "As if I have to tell you that. I think you only have one setting."

Once he gets my hands taped up I can see the worry eased and real excitement in those jewel toned eyes. "Kick his ass Silver." He smirked at me then winked before he pushed me to the ring.

I had already been warming up just trying to keep myself busy. So when Four gave the nod that he was all set we both stepped up.

"All out Silver." Four gives his word but also command with a smile.

"You better. You are going to need to go all out for this one Four." I smirk at him.

He shakes his head and then Max does the honors of calling the command.

"Fight!"

The first thing Four goes for is a lunge and a punch. I let myself go into a split to go under his punch but barely wait a second before I swing my legs around and use the force of both of them together to land a solid double kick to his solar plexus. He stumbles back and loses his wind but he isn't down or even severely hurt by a long shot. I use my martial arts pop up and he is already moving towards me.

I want to be behind him so I launch myself up and over him in a somersault. As I am landing, I crouch into a leg sweep but also launch a series of kicks to his back and shoulders to make sure he carries forward with his fall forward.

I want to end this quickly because I plan on having to use my energy for the fight with Arrow. Unknown to Eric or any of the others I had sought Arrow out to get a look at him and how he moves. I could admit now that I was worried about the fight. I would need everything I had.

So as much as I would love to match Four move for move and really have it out, I can't. I am going to play it fast and dirty but still keeping it with everything I have.

As Four falls I have seconds to leap on him but once I do I hit him on a series of areas that will make him temporarily unable to move. Once I have that done I go the blows to the head to knock him out. Four is more hard headed than I thought and it takes one more than I would have liked but I see from his eyes he is commanding me to do it.

With the final blow I back off fast to let it be called and then I am on him again but this time frantically trying to make sure he is ok. Eric was crouched beside me and helping me as well as Tris.

Tris, who is trying to calm my movements and reassuring me when I just pounded the shit out of her man's head. If anything could break through to me it was that. Her reassuring tone that she had seen the stubborn ass take harder hits than that.

It had me chuckling as we worked and it didn't take Four long to come around. When he did, he groaned and shook his head. "Someone has been holding back shit in our spars, Silver. How long did that take...a minute?"

Eric couldn't keep the smugness out of his tone or the shit eating grin off of his face as he supplied the exact time. "One minute thirty six seconds….to be exact. Not that I was timing it or anything."

Eric and I exchange looks and he winks at me. I also can tell he is torn between being turned on and still worried about Arrow. I can also tell he knows exactly why I took Four down faster than I would normally have.

A pang of guilt hits me and Four scoffs at me as I work on checking his own status. "Stop Silver. I can practically see the second guessing and guilt coming off of you. I get it. You hated doing that kind of take down but you are wanting to save everything you have for Arrow. That is smart and that alone adds to your points too Silver. Everything counts here and knowing who the more worrisome opponent is and making sure you have the resources to take care of it is part of that. We look at strategy too."

I nod and sigh then make sure Eric isn't near me. We had moved Four off of the mat and to the bench. They were going to give me a breather and then call for Arrow.

"I couldn't let it show because Eric isn't handling this very well. I was able to get away and track Arrow down. I needed to appraise him or I was going into this blind." I told Four quietly.

I could feel him tense and his eyes boring into mine. "You didn't talk to him or anything did you Silver?" His tone was pleading, full of concern.

I frowned and shook my head. "No, I only watched him from a distance while he was in The Pit. He never even knew I was there. I just watched how he moved or held himself. A few times I saw him act like he was going to get in a fight so I watched his posture changes then. So I knew going in to our fight I was going to need every bit of energy I have."

Four relaxed a little when he heard that I hadn't approached Arrow. "Sorry Silver. It isn't that I don't think you can handle yourself but Arrow is another breed of man. He is the type that thinks if a woman even glances in his direction she is showing interest. Even if she didn't he takes it as such. He might not try to force himself on anyone but he doesn't take no well either."

I pause and frown at Four, something striking me. "Is that why he and Eric have history, Four? Because Arrow showed interest in someone Eric was with?"

Four shakes his head with a sigh. "No, but Eric doesn't go for that type of behavior. So when someone put in a few complaints about it, he stepped in to try and get him to back off. Arrow _saw_ it as Eric trying to poach on his territory when it was just Eric doing his fucking job as a Leader. Since then anytime Arrow gets a hint that Eric might have interest in someone, he is right there just hoping it starts shit. That is why none of us _wanted_ you to go against him Silver. It was hotly debated but even Tate had to agree that we needed to put you against an opponent that not only was your match but considered higher skill as well. Also we needed one that couldn't be said to be showing you favoritism. Otherwise, we would have said fuck it and had you face one of your brothers. But we are trying to make sure no one has any room to say anything about you and your ranking."

I sigh again in relief that the history wasn't because of fighting over a woman but also resignation that this was going to get ugly whether I wanted it to or not. Four motions me to go over to the mat and where Eric was waiting for me. Since he was fine, I didn't have issues with it.

I could feel his body coiled from the few feet I was until I made it all the way to him. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and I knew he did too. I think he almost did but when Arrow walked in his eyes moved to me and I moved away slightly.

He frowned and then sighed. "Who told you?" He asked lowly.

I shrugged and watched as Arrow prowled his way over to where Tate, Max, Slade and now Four were standing. Arrow was an interesting name for him but it went with his whole intimidation factor. Eric was a hulk of a man but arrow had him on size for sure.

Because I had studied all forms of combat, I had once stumbled on pre-war entertainment wrestling. I became fascinated with the sport itself but just the drama and hilarity of some of the shows that were put on or the personas that the wrestlers created for entertainment value. Arrow reminded me of one of those wrestlers and not just in looks or size but also his demeanor and bearing. I could almost imagine that Arrow was putting on this big front and adopting this persona. I mused that it looked like an ill fitting skin on him, this persona that he was carrying around. Maybe he had done it at first because he felt it was needed to survive or get into a certain position within the faction.

Either way in looks he reminded me of one wrestler that called himself The Rock. Arrow was no where near as handsome or charismatic but the build, skin tone, mannerisms and even a few of the tattoos even were very similar. He wore his hair long and while it was shaved on the sides the top portion that ran down the middle was long enough that it was braided and hung to his mid back. The clothes he wore showed every amount of muscle he had and he had plenty.

This was why I knew I needed all of my energy. He was tall and a brute. He had reach and I would need all my stamina to stay out of that reach. I would need my strikes to be critical strikes to key areas and they needed to be fast and strong.

Eric didn't like my silence and he moved closer. "Who told you Silver?"

I sighed and looked at him. "Four, but only after I told him something that got him worried and no it wasn't anything bad Eric. I told him I had went to find out more about Arrow. I never approached him and he never saw me but I watched him a few times when he was in the Pit."

Eric's lips thinned and his jaw clenched. He started rocking back and forth on his feet. I could tell he was trying to calm himself. "Okay.." He drawled out, his nostrils flared. "I am trying not to get irrational or pissed here that you completely went behind my back and did something I do believe I asked you not to do. At least you kept your distance right? He never saw you watching him? Please tell me that much at least?"

I risked it and reached out to put my hand on his arm. I could feel him flinch as if he was going to jerk back but then he locked down his muscles. Because even now and with how angry he was at me, he didn't want to hurt my feelings by pulling or jerking away from me. "I never let him see me and I never even got on The Pit floor with him. I watched from three levels up and made sure he had no line of sight on me in case he had some sense of being watched. I also didn't do it for more than just a few minutes twice. I needed to know what I was facing to come into this with a battle plan. It was why I took Four out so quickly. You know I don't normally fight quick and dirty but I needed to. Now I will have the energy I need for this fight."

He doesn't relax much but he does slightly. I can also feel the debate in him until something snaps and he just pulls me closer to him then cups my cheek. "I can handle you wanting to find out more about him. I can handle Four opening his damn mouth and saying something. What I can't handle, Silver, is you going behind my back to do this. Especially when I asked you specifically to not go anywhere near him. Don't try and give me the 'technically I wasn't anywhere near him' shit that I see brewing behind those eyes. You said earlier we are a team and we are Silver. You can't go off on your own doing shit like that and not expect me to get angry because if it were me you wouldn't hesitate to call me on it."

I breathe out and nod because he is right. I am not pissed at him but myself. "You're right Eric. I knew while I was doing it that I shouldn't be. You have every right to be angry and I can't excuse it. I can say that I still feel it was necessary. And with how you were having such a hard time with even the thought of me fighting him I knew and still know you wouldn't have let me anywhere near the same sector as him. You wanted to protect me and I get that. I love you for it too. You have to understand though that I was trying to make the best out of a really bad situation for us both. I know now why you didn't want him to even get the idea I might be looking in his direction or a that he was a thought in my mind. The truth of the matter though Eric, is he is going to use this no matter what. The only thing I can do is to make sure to knows who the fuck he is dealing with. And I don't mean just you or my brothers. Now I know all of who I am dealing with….and it makes me even that more determined to not only do well in this fight Eric. But to win and decimate his ass if I have to."

I could see him fighting to stay angry at this point but he just couldn't. The smirk started to form and he bit his bottom lip a little then shook his head. "I should still be pissed and not feeling turned on by that spirit. Not to mention that I believe every word you are saying about decimating him. I shouldn't be turned on, but fuck if I'm not baby. Just make sure you follow through with that."

I sigh a in relief he isn't angry with me anymore but I am still angry with myself. I am also feeling a cold anger come over me as what Four alluded to and said about Arrow sinks in now.

"I plan to Eric." My voice isn't dead because I have my walls up. It is because I am beyond yelling. My anger right now is of the calm variety. Not deadly yet but close.

"Warm up baby." Eric nods and breathes to get himself under control.

I do this with a nod. My hands are already taped up and Eric just has to help slide my gloves on.

It starts as soon as Arrow faces the two of us and smirks over at me. He starts by just the way he is looking at me. Licking his lips and starting from the top to the bottom. When that wasn't getting a response he started in on the comments.

At first they were just small things and I didn't let it bother me. Eric was bothered but holding it together. Tate and Slade were also standing to either side of him but I almost didn't know if they were there to hold him back or if he was there to hold them back.

When Max gave the command to fight, I instantly was moving out of his way. I needed to get a feel for his tells and I knew I was going to need to take a few hits to really get a feel for them. It was going to hurt like hell but it needed to be done. His kick to the side was the first hit I took. It hurt but I got the pattern of his breathing and the way those well defined and exposed muscles moved when he was getting ready for a move.

The thing about wearing very little clothing to cover your most used muscles was you left it there for the world to see when you were preparing to strike. I used this to my advantage and started to move in; hitting into his under arms where his armpit and the start of his ribs were. The same spot over and over again as I danced in at out of his reach.

When he started getting wise to that and when I could tell he was hurting enough in that area that he wasn't easily able to lift that arm to strike, I moved to the opposite side. This time my jabs, punches and kicks were all aimed for his sciatic nerve. I was wearing him down and he was hurting. But it was also like poking a bear with a stick and ran the risk of pissing him off enough that his rage would fill him with an adrenaline rush and cause him to be able to surge.

I could tell when that temper was surfacing because his face became cruel and evil. I could tell he was thinking of something to say to taunt me.

"You know what I think you are little bitch? A cock tease. I don't like cock teases. No I take that back...I like them just fine when I make them get on their knees and take all of my cock in their mouth. You have a pretty mouth baby. Can't wait to see it wrapped around me." Arrow snarled as I danced around him again.

I want to laugh at him if he thinks that will have any effect on me but when I land a few more kicks to his sciatic nerve he hisses.

"You what I think. I think you like it rough. I think you like fighting and it being rough so much that I am going to enjoy hurting you while I take you." Arrow was the one hissing this out but almost as soon as he started with this sentence, I saw Tyler. He had just said almost word for word what Tyler had said to me while he was violating me.

He couldn't have fucked up anymore than if he had just whipped his dick out right there and told me to get to it. I was going to kill him.

My face lost every ounce emotion as the deadly and cold anger I was capable of but so rarely felt took over me. I barely heard all my brother's present mutters of 'Oh shit' as the wicked grin that never reached my eyes spread across my face.

"If you think you can handle me big boy….come and get me." It is possible to purr something in words and it have no real emotion behind it. I did that now.

We were across the mat from each other as I had moved out of his reach after the last flurry of jabs to the hip and nerve area. I was turned to face him and his face darkened. His legs were wide and they stayed wide when he was bracing for punches to try and counteract me.

I got ready to launch myself at him at a full run. He expected me to go aerial and launch into kicks or at the very least to put all my might at a big double kick to his chest. I could see that in how he was braced.

He didn't expect to me instead throw myself down and slide in between his perfectly spaced legs bent back and looking for all the world like I was sliding into home plate for a home run. He didn't expect me to also then reach out and grab his ankles as I was sliding forward with all the power and momentum I had. He didn't expect to be jerked forward and losing his balance to fall forward like a tree being felled in the forest.

I wasn't done yet though and while my momentum, and his own center of gravity gave me what I needed to bring him down, I used the force of his weight stopping my forward motion to slow me enough so that I could cartwheel up quickly. Then I was backflipping again so that my legs went around his neck and scissored until I was so close to breaking his neck, I was applying so much pressure. I had to move fast and end him before his flailing fists made a connection.

I was faced towards the back of his head, legs still powerfully locked around a painfully twisted neck. I quickly grabbed a hold of that braid he sported and pulled his head back further. I sent blow after blow to his temple and between him having no air and my repeated blows he might have lost consciousness, but I couldn't stop. I had to end him. I was going to rip his throat out.

I released my hold with his legs but not his hair as I stood in front of him and jerked his head back, exposing his adam's apple. My hand raised in the perfect formation, like a claw, so that I could bring it back down and rip his right to exist and breathe from him.

He was only saved and I was only stopped by the familiar presence of Eric as he grabbed my hand and yanked me back.

He was dragging me from the mat as Four and Tate went to cart Arrow away. From their scowls and body posture it was easy to see they were both worried for me and angry as hell for what they had heard Arrow saying to me.

Eric wasn't any better and he barely waited for me to be called the winner before he was dragging me from the training room.

"She's fucking done for the day." He didn't wait for anyone to object or say different.

He didn't go the direction of the apartment. I wasn't objecting as he led me away because I needed to be pulled away I was still so angry. I couldn't be happy he had stopped me at this moment.

He took us to that same unused corridor and the same unused room where he locked the door; then pushed me up against the wall. It was when his body pressed into mine and his mouth claimed me that I realized we were both panting and pawing at each other in pure animal lust and anger. Not anger at each other but for the person that had threatened us.

We didn't need to exchange words and couldn't as we held each other's eyes when we broke the kiss to start pushing our bottoms down. I still didn't have my shoes on because he had dragged me out of there so fast we hadn't thought to grab them

It just made it that easier for me to have my pants and underwear off in no time. Then he was spinning me to to face the wall and bent me over until he could slam into me, a hand moving to grab my hair and pull as he began to pound into me hard and fast.

I closed my eyes as I moaned and gasped with each thrust and slap of his body to mine. As my climax built, and it was building fast, I started to push back to meet his thrusts.

He groaned and grunted his approval and it increased as I increased my inner muscle movements. I was there and needed him to be there with me too.

"Fuck Silver." He panted and his hold on my hair tightened "Now baby now." He hoarsely barked and slammed into me hard and deep one more time and as we shattered together.

He released his hold on my hair and pulled me to his chest as one arm went around my waist. His head dropping to my shoulder and the both of us still joined but now were upright and leaning against the wall. Using it to hold ourselves up and we trembled together. My arms went to cover the arm circled around my waist and my head leaned back, giving him the access he wanted to my neck to nuzzle it.

"Mine Silver." Was all Eric could mumble out against my skin, still panting and working to get himself under control.

"Yours Eric." I rasped out in between trying to drag in breaths, my eyes closed.

"I almost didn't stop you Silver. I wanted you to do it." He finally admitted to me. I felt his forehead furrowed in his own disgust at himself for just the thought of allowing me to do it.

I nodded and swallowed. "I know. I wanted to do it too. I'm glad we didn't though."

"I hate him. I hate him with everything I am and if I get the chance and he gives me the slightest reason to I will make sure to end him. But that wasn't the way he needs to be brought down. I'm glad we didn't either baby." He nodded against my neck and sighs.

With a final kiss he pulls away and we start to straighten us both up before he notices that I don't have shoes. With a smirk he shrugs and winks before picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"I am sure one of your brothers will grab your shit and I am sure they will be showing up at the apartment. I just want to get you home baby." He says this even as he is already in the corridor and walking as quickly as he can towards home.

I don't even care about the looks and laughter that we get as we pass others.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well I have finally gotten a groove back for this story. Going back a little ways and doing some of Eric's POV. I apologize for the long wait. After I lost all of this story that I had completed I lost heart. Between that and a toddler that I am trying to get socialized, starting to work out and get in shape...time has been sucked up. Summer is here though so I look forward to being able to get more updates out. Hope you enjoy the new chapter will try and get another one out before the end of the weekend.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Eric's POV_

The morning of the choosing ceremony arrived and all that was on my mind was if I would see my silver haired girl again. That is until Slade came into the Dining Hall with a huge ass grin on his face.

He slapped my back and laughed at my scowl for his extremely good mood so early in the morning and before I had my coffee.

"What has you in such a good mood?" I muttered in between sips.

He quirked an eyebrow at me in a 'are you serious manner'. "Oh, I don't know, just the day I have been looking forward to since our own transfer here." He said sarcastically and then glared at me and my confused look. "I would have at least thought you would be the least bit looking forward to today. You do ask about my sister or talk about her enough that I would have thought the day she chooses and comes home would register at least a small smile."

Sylvan! Fuck! She chooses today. How the fuck could I have forgotten that? Now what am I going to do if the silver haired girl…..

My thoughts trail off as something punches me with realization.

I swallow and look at him then smile with a nod. "Sorry, I am just out of it this morning. Where were you yesterday anyways?" I scowl as I remember I was looking for him.

He gets a smug look and shrugs before he looks away from me. "Tate and I went to see Alex and Silver."

That's right she goes by Silver. I just always called her Sylvan and they never corrected me. Silver…..gods please let it be her. It has to be her. I have never met another fucking person or heard of another girl with naturally silver hair. Now that I think about it her eyes are the exact same as Slade and all the Bryant kids.

I know in that moment that not only was my silver haired girl from the roof Sylvan but she is also the girl I have been more than a little obsessed with since I was a teenager. The girl I almost lost and couldn't do a fucking thing about it other than wait and feel helpless.

I don't even realize I am letting out a relieved breath until Slade claps my back a little more gently before he nods. "How was she?" I finally get out as we resume drinking our coffees and eating breakfast.

"Ready to get here finally. I wish I could be on the roof to meet her but Tate said he might go ahead and stay up there after he and Max leave the choosing ceremony. I can at least watch from the control room." He shrugged.

I nodded but smirked because I did get to be on the roof. Here I was bitching internally about having to be involved in the training again but now I couldn't imagine not being involved. I would have probably fucking demanded it to be honest.

Slade rolls his eyes at me and my smug look. The hours it is going to take for the choosing ceremony to be over seem to be too damn long.

"You going to go to the control room and watch with the rest of us?" Slade asks as we are cleaning up from breakfast and grabbing more coffee.

It is my turn to give him a look that asks if he is serious. "What do you think?"

He gives me a smug look again. "Just asking." He shrugs before we walk together to the control room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max and Tate had taken transport to the choosing ceremony so were back well before the train was due to be making it to the place where everyone would jump.

I was in a sour mood because I was antsy and having to deal with last minute shit to prepare for the group. It wasn't like me getting to the roof earlier would bring the train early but I was nervous.

If I hadn't seen her jumping on to and off the train myself I most likely would be in a much fouler mood than I already am. Apparently it is bad enough that Andrea waved me away and just told me to go ahead and get to the roof.

Tate had laughed at something Max had said and then followed me up there. "You ok there, Eric? You are looking at little bit like you are nervous about something."

I scowl at his amused tone and myself for letting all of that show so plainly. "Nope. I am fine. Just ready for this shit to be over with."

That was true enough. I was ready for her feet to be on the roof so I could know she was safe and home finally.

"Hmm. Are you sure? Not nervous about anything specific? Not say, I don't know, my baby sister finally coming to us?" Tate smirks over at me as we come out of the stairs to the roof.

I roll my eyes and laugh. "Shut up, Tate. Yeah, I am sure we are all looking forward to the last of the Bryant kids invading Dauntless."

My sarcastic tone doesn't fool him I am sure. I also don't really care. I know he is nervous about this part too. It doesn't happen often but we do have dependents that don't make the jump. A few have even been Dauntless born. It can happen to anyone that mistimes or doesn't have enough force in their jump.

I don't think this will be her but I know we both can't stop that worry from surfacing. We hear the train before we see it. I also see silver hair whipping in the wind seconds before she jumps.

"There she is." I here Tate say in a proud as fuck but also relieved tone.

We exchange smiles but my eyes go back to her. For some reason she is sticking to the other side of the roof. She might be waiting for her brother but she looks tensed.

Her brother joins her and she still doesn't move away from the side and I hear Tate muttering wondering what she is up to. Then we both find out and fast when she is suddenly throwing herself backwards as if doing a fucking backflip off the roof.

A Dauntless born girl had been in mid jump and wasn't making it. I lost all color as all I could see from my position was her going over with her and then hearing screaming. I was glued to my spot but Tate and the others were already rushing over there the second she launched herself back.

I lost sound for a moment and all I could hear was my heart. All I could think was that I couldn't lose her. I had almost lost her once and it had killed me.

Orders are being shouted and I can hear them yelling for her to hang on. The next thing I hear is a her voice roaring in pain and then the Dauntless born girl flying up into the arms being outstretched to catch her.

She fucking threw her? Whatever. I didn't care about the other girl. Where was Silver? I was already shoving and glaring my way to the other side of the roof when I heard Tate bellowing her name and telling her to get her ass up there now.

I wanted to be relieved but I wouldn't be until I saw her. It seemed to take forever and apparently Tate was feeling the same way too because he ended up just reaching down and hauling her up to the roof.

I started ordering the other initiates to get to the other side of the roof and made sure the other girl was ok. She was shaken up and clutching to her sister. I recognized them now and I was surprised that Rose had stayed. Maybe it would have been better if she hadn't. I can't help but feel anger at the fact that her staying just put Silver at risk.

By the time I had everyone on the other side of the roof her brother Alex and her were talking. Tate had locked eyes with me and made sure I had things covered. Andrea was also trying to organize everything and let control room and the other leaders know things were under control.

Silver finally notices me and I can tell she is in pain. It just makes me all the more mad. "You ok?" I finally get out and try to keep my anger from my tone.

She only nods but I don't believe that for an instant. I step forward and take her chin in my hand to look into her eyes. That mask that I know she can do so well isn't up and I see her pain in her eyes.

"You're hurting." This makes me just want to hurt something or someone for causing her pain.

Her lips turn up into a smile and laughter comes from her eyes and mouth as she shakes her head. "I think I might have just earned the privilege of first jump and chocolate cake!" She gets out between her laughter.

I know she is hurting but that smile and her laugh is melting my anger. I try not to let it show just how much but I can feel my lips twitching into a smile. So before I break out into an unforgivable smile I nod. "Let's do this then Nose."

I moved away quickly before I did something stupid, like pull her to my side and walk her to the ledge. I know she is following behind me and I get to the ledge quickly to address the group.

She is greeted by several of the initiates with claps and cheers. Some patting her back. I can't help the scowl and glare when I see one Erudite go in and try and pull her to him. It isn't only that but her slamming that mask in place and tensing up as if he just went to attack her or something had me going on alert and staring him down.

I work to remove the glare quickly and it just ends up turning into a scowl as I call for everyone's attention. "Alright listen up! Now that the heroics are over." My eyes move over to her and hold hers for a moment. "My name is Eric and I'm one of your leaders. This is Andrea and she is another leader as well. We are both going to be overseeing your training along with the other instructors."

There is a moan that might have been a groan rolled into one and I know instantly who it came from. A smirk comes over my face as I look to Silver. Her walls still aren't up and I can tell she was hoping to be able to avoid me. That shit just isn't going to happen. Even if I wanted to I don't think it would be possible.

Andrea clears her throat beside me telling me I need to get my eyes off Silver and get on with this. "Behind me is the only way you are going to get into the compound. Since we had such a wonderful example earlier, I think our hero should be the first jumper."

When my eyes go back to her I see her hand raised and tracing her lips. Desire floods me instantly because I know what that was from. With the way she was watching me and my lips, how could it be from anything but from our kiss. It sure as fuck better not be about anyone else. Fuck I am in trouble here. I smirk at her when she realizes she has been caught and her skin flushes. She walks forward and climbs on to the ledge beside me. I can't even help myself as I reach out for her but I also need her to know I am not done talking to her about what happened earlier and in general.

"Go ahead and jump, Hero. But we will be having a conversation about your actions." I am pleased that my tone sounds normal, my normal tone anyways, instead of filled with everything I am feeling at the moment.

I can't say the same thing for my eyes as I look her over and feel the warmth from our touch. She smiles at me and nods then a look of pure freedom and bliss takes over her as she faces everyone else.

"We are Dauntless!" She shouts in joy as she throws up her hands in the air. Then she pushes off from the roof in a reverse swan dive and flips a few times even as she is falling.

I can't help the fucking laugh that escapes me along with a smile. Andrea is joining me in that until she looks at me with a smug look at my openly showing this shit. With a growl I wipe it all away and turn back to see her brother, Alex, bouncing on his feet in anxiety and need to follow her soon. They might look completely opposite but I can tell that these two are connected deeply.

I give him a brief nod and he is leaping up to the ledge instantly. There are still cheers of 'We are Dauntless' being chorused by those on roof. Alex barely takes a beat before he launches himself from the ledge. He doesn't do any acrobatics but he does let out a laugh as he falls.

The first few initiates to join them don't take as long as it usually does to get people to step up. I can't help but think that seeing what Silver did plus her encouragement from just before she jumped drove those people. It started to taper out at the end and I could see the ones that might give us problems in the future by their faces and hesitancy.

The former Erudite boy that had Silver tensing up when he tried to hug her is one of them. He throws up before he makes it to the ledge and it caused Andrea and I to leap back to keep from getting hit by his breakfast.

"Sorry" He mumbles.

"Jump or get off my fucking roof." I bark at him in a scowl. He is the last one and I am praying he doesn't jump. I don't get my prayers answered and he finally jumps with a shriek. I wonder if he was throwing up on the way down. I hate to be the one at the net right now.

He was the last one so I finally get to join the group and find Silver. I should stay away but I know that I literally can't. When Andrea and I finally make our way down the stairs Four has just had the yearly confrontation about his name and my lips are curled in a smirk at this.

Like she is the north on a compass my body aims right for her as I take up a spot right behind her. After Four gave the rest of the introductions and a short speech he led the group out for the tour. I followed closely and as much as I was trying to keep my hands to myself I didn't succeed. I found myself reaching out to play with the ends of her hair that was pulled up into a high and tight ponytail. I don't know if she felt half of jolts just the touch of her hair was giving me but I swear I saw her shiver once or twice.

I knew what was coming up in the Pit. I could hear the crowds. I knew instantly that Max and Tate had assembled as many as they could in the Pit to greet the initiates but also to honor the act that Silver performed on the roof. One act, that while gave me a heartattack and I would have preferred her to not have done, that defined and demonstrated exactly what and who Dauntless stood for.

My chest is almost pressed against her back when she stops and tenses. I can see her looking up to Tate and Max where they stand, I can feel her glare from behind her.

"I'm gonna kill him. You're dead Tate! See if I cook for you and Max anymore!" She starts to grumble out loudly and with fire.

My chuckle starts in my chest at her hate for the attention she knows she is about to get. I lean forward close to her ear to calm her down. "Relax Hero. Let them celebrate something we stand for."

The moment I started to speak her back arched slightly and her head tilted further as if trying to give me access to her neck. I was so freaking tempted to do just that.

"Celebrate by buying me a nice bottle of Scotch. But…." She started to growl out but it had no power behind it because it was breathy. She was stopped when Max started speaking.

"Everyone listen up! As you know today we have among us new blood to fill our ranks as soldiers. Normally welcome these initiates during the lunch celebration. Today we celebrate before you all because of one deed. We, the warrior faction of Dauntless, believe in random acts of courage. The drive that one man or woman has to stand up for what is right. Today we were honored when one of our new initiates exhibited the very core of our beliefs when she saved one of our Dauntless-born daughters from certain death. She acted despite fear and did not let it rule her. She acted with thought, execution and courage. Initiates this is what it means to be Dauntless. Respect that! Silver Bryant, we lift you up in celebration of your courage."

The crowd roared. I tried not to scowl and let out an animalistic growl when Silver was then lifted up and carried away from me. Instead, I followed along, watching closely and if someone looked like they were going to touch her somewhere private they got a deadly look from me. By the time she was put down I had made my way down the hallway I knew she would be coming along. I ducked into an aclove and just knew I was asking for trouble but I also knew I couldn't stop myself. Logically I knew she was ok but I felt the need to have her in my arms to make sure.

She didn't waste any time in getting down the hallway and away from the crowd. I had to shoot my hand out and yank her into the alcove quickly. At first it seemed like she was going to fight me but then jolts went through both of us and she melted into me when I pulled her against my body.

I couldn't stop my eyes from drinking her in. I could still see pain there in her eyes and I wanted nothing more than to just make that go away for her.

"You're hurting aren't you?" I asked once again with my forehead furrowed in frustration, trying to think of what I could do to make that better for her.

"I'll be ok. I just need to ice it and get some anti-inflammatory rub, pills and something to tape up the rib maybe." She replied still breathy but also with pain in her tone.

I look to make sure that no one is near yet and lean down to kiss her. She might want to avoid me and I know I need to avoid this for the time being, but our bodies are ignoring all of the reasons for that. Her body melts into mine even more as she clutches my vest and pulls it tight to her, bringing us even closer. Her bold action is balanced by the sweetest whimper she makes into my mouth. I smirk against her mouth and breathe in to get the will to break the kiss.

When I do finally, I press my forehead against hers, trying to get my composure. What happened on the roof has told me that whatever _should_ happen is most likely not going to happen. I almost lost her again. Again there wasn't a damn thing I could have done either.

"Don't do that to me again, Silver." I get out in a whisper plea to her.

She nods and when I pull back I can see her eyes are glazed over in passion and emotion. I hear the others so I release her and move back a little out of view. She steps out into the crowd casually.

Her brother had been looking for her and pulled her to his side, throwing his arm around her. Again I move to be just behind her.

"Well Sis…" He laughs and shakes his head "You do know how to make an entrance."

Silver groans as she responds. "I would still have preferred the scotch."

Alex turns his head to her and I see a slight tilt of a smirk to his lips. "Like I didn't see you sneak a bottle in that bag you gave Tate!"

My lips tilt in a smirk because I can imagine that she did just that. Although her apparent love of scotch is a little surprising. I guess it shouldn't be considering her brothers.

She let out a gasp of mock shock. "I would never!"

Alex chuckled but sounded unconvinced.

"No seriously, I would never. One wouldn't have been enough because he would drink one with his buddies before I could even have any. So it had to be a few of them to even be able to get some for myself. Besides I plan to bribe him with letting me join a poker night if I cook him that bourbon pecan pie he loves. Well, I already half bribed Slade. But he was blackmailing me already."

I couldn't stop the smile that wanted to cross my face at all of that. She is exactly like Slade and Tate have said in their stories about her. Alex was laughing when I guess he realized I was standing right there and what they were talking about.

"She's kidding sir. Ummm she didn't…."

I interrupt him with a quirked eyebrow and a straight face. "I'm sorry initiate. I can't hear anything anyone is saying or has been said in this crowd. Too loud."

He picks up on that and smiles before he turns to Silver with a knowing look. When they start to move forward to go into the dorm I slow her and lean down to whisper.

The need to let her know she is mine is driving me and I let the words out before I can think about them. "Seeing as how I am at those poker night I will let it slide. But Silver, forewarning, I don't share."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Eric's POV_

I move quickly past her before I am tempted to do or say more and make my way to the other side of the room.

Alex had already went to a corner and Silver soon joined him. She took the corner bed with her brother on the other side. I felt complete relief at this but was also wondering what the frown on her face was for. She looked confused about something. I can't keep my eyes off of her as Tris and Lauren start out the speech to let them all know how things are going to go for them.

When going to get physical evaluations was announced both her and Alex looked worried. What made _me_ get a worried look was when I saw her mask slam into place as soon as sexual and physical attacks was mentioned. I never fucking asked and I didn't look into it, though I could have, but I always wondered what had almost taken her from me.

I am a coward because I hadn't been able to bring myself to look through the case file for her. I also respected Slade and Tate's privacy on the matter. There was a reason they weren't telling anyone, even me. So I had kept out of it even though it had killed me. Her looks and slamming of her mask in place at the mention of those two things clued me in and I felt pain lance through me along with rage. If that had happened to her…..I would find a kill the person or person's responsible and make their death slow and agonizing.

When Lauren got to the part that I would be taking over on she stopped and looked at me, pulling my attention from Silver.

"After we pick up your uniforms, you will come back here and change. Then you will stow your gear neatly and take the clothes of different faction color to burn in the large bin in the Pit. I will only say this once. If it is black you may keep it. If it is any of the clearly identifiable faction colors and you are wearing it, burn it. You do not have to burn shoes or jewelry. This is symbolic and non-negotiable. You are Dauntless now and this is you shedding your old factions. Another thing. You are Dauntless and from this point on you will no longer refer to someone by their faction of origin. That shit doesn't fly here anymore. You have a problem because someone is kicking your ass in training? Don't blame their old faction or gender, blame yourself and do better. Believe me when I say you learn quickly to forget that when the person beside you may save your life. It won't matter where they came from. Only that they are now your brothers and sisters here at Dauntless. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir!" They all intoned loudly.

That change had been made after the events during Tris' initiation. The animosity and violence done to her might have made her stronger and brought out her fierce side sooner, but it shouldn't have happened in the first place. The rivalry that Four and I had had in the beginning because of old faction hatreds shouldn't have happened either.

"Not tomorrow but the next day you are to report to training room 10. Which for your initiate convenience is right in this hallway. There will be no excuses for being late! Now let's fallout and get the gear. Once you change head to the dining hall for lunch and then you have a free night." I motioned for everyone to go.

Silver didn't head out with the others right away. Instead she had waited to get all instructions before she moved to her locker to grab the provided watch. I moved forward, watching her. She had looked worried about the physicals but I also know she is hurting and I am worried as hell about that. So I made the decision to take her straight to the infirmary after she got her gear and changed. I wanted to personally make sure that she was ok and that she got her physicals out of the way.

"Initiate, after you are changed I will be taking you to the infirmary. If they clear you I will lead you to the dining hall to join your brother and friends."

She nodded her understanding to me so I quickly turned and walked out. I wasn't that far ahead of the two when I heard Alex yell out "Already?" As if in surprise.

I had been trying hard to not listen in to another conversation but now I just had to. It turned out they were talking about her getting tattoos. She was wanting to get one today apparently. I didn't blame her for that and I couldn't fault her reasons for the tattoos. It did kill me when she mentioned displaying the strength she gained from things that happened to her over the last year. It makes me admire her that much more but at the same time, I keep feeling the enormous pain from knowing she has suffered in some way.

I am also realizing that I feel guilty. Guilty because I couldn't protect her when it is all I have ever wanted to do. It is one of the main reasons I took part in the take down and preventing divergents from being hunted, besides being one myself. Sylvan and her family, protecting her and them had been all I could think about at the time, not myself.

I didn't catch what Alex said that caused it, but I am suddenly brought out of my reflections by Silver yelling his name and visibly shaking in anger.

I looked to him and saw he had turned white and looked alarmed by her anger.

"How I choose to handle my grief and the situation is my own. You may be my twin but you do _not_ share my heart. I respect your right to handle this situation in whatever way you need to. You needed to see her but I didn't. End of discussion."

She doesn't even wait for him to answer as she turns her back on him, still vibrating with anger and hurt. I am not sure what or who they were talking about and I am kicking myself for not listening more closely.

Alex sighs and whispers that he fucked up but she doesn't acknowledge him at all. She remains quiet the entire time she is getting her gear and when she takes it back to the dorm to change.

By this time it is only Four, Tris and myself still in the dorm to make sure that no one starts crap while others are changing and that they follow directions. I have to physically stop myself from demanding Silver go to the bathroom to change. I also tried with all my might not to look at her while she was changing.

She was going through the tops and selecting one when I noticed her side and I was moving before I thought. There is redness and bruising up and down her side but also there is scarring that is leaving me seething with anger and pain. She looks to me, with my jaw clenched and I know the anger is showing, then shrugs as if it isn't a big deal then puts on her tank.

I have to get out of the room. I am not going to be able to hide everything I am feeling. So I stalk my way out of the room and wait for her. I have to face the wall and keep my face away from the others that are starting to walk out. When she finally bursts out of the hallway I have to grab her wrist to get her attention. I drop it quickly before I can't find the strength to let go at all.

"This way." I say tightly and walk ahead of her a little.

We are silently going along but I did slow down so that we are walking side by side. Her eyes are taking everything in as we walk but I notice her interest peaked when we pass one set of rooms specifically.

"Those are the members training and meeting rooms. Gun ranges, gym, then sparring room."

"Can initiates use it? Like say someone that has insomnia that needs to maybe get on the treadmill?" She asks with her eyes lit up in excitement.

I remember her past midnight roaming to the roof and gather that was a common occurrence. The thought of her roaming around Dauntless or trying to make it outside sends apprehension running through me.

I stop her and hold her eyes so I can let her know how serious I am. "If you need to run Silver, let me know. Otherwise no. There are treadmills set up in the training room that we will be using among other equipment. But I don't want you out on the roof or the hallways. We try to stop attacks but they still happen." I should take on a more authoritative and commanding tone but I don't. It is soft but no less serious in its intensity.

She doesn't say anything but I can see she understands. There was slight softening in her eyes for a moment when she heard my concern. Maybe I got through to her, I can only hope. I don't want to, but if I have to I will set people on her to watch. Slade would be right there with me in that.

I turn and we keep walking towards the infirmary.

"All initiates will be here tomorrow and are to be given an exam; and will have to give their history. I'll give you the option to do this now or tomorrow with the others around."

Silver's shoes squeak she comes to a fast stop. "Sir…."

I stop and turn to her, sighing in annoyance.

"Eric." I correct her with a scowl, hating her trying to be so formal with me. It is like she is trying to distance herself from being personal. I get it but I don't think I can let it happen.

"Eric." She acknowledges. "I know the examinations are necessary and will fully comply. However, I need to have either a female or my brother present." She says this all while looking at the ground and avoiding looking at me at all.

The fact that she can't trust me, doesn't want me to be there for her during this….kills me. I can't demand it and say that she will get who she gets and to just deal with it. The asshole part of me wants to do that just to get my way, but her comfort is more important. So even if I have to swallow this like a fucking bitter pill, I will do as she asks.

My jaw is still clenched when I finally can reply. "Fine. I can ask Tris or Andrea to be with you if you can't trust me."

Her head snaps up at this and her eyes are wide. Then something changes and I see pain but also real affection for me. "Eric, it's not because I don't trust you. Oddly enough I do. I just can't talk about some things in front of men in general. And I've only talked in full detail with three men about this Eric. Tate, Slade and Alex are the only ones I have ever been able to talk about this with." She finishes softly and looks down, guilt for hurting me in her eyes and tone. She crosses her arms over her chest as if to hold that hurt in.

"Silver, I just want to make sure you are ok." I can't keep the pain from my voice either. I feel so fucking helpless here. I want to know what she is facing, what she went through. I want to go rip people's spines out for causing that hurt and I want to take all of her pain into myself if I could.

It is silent again for a few seconds before she takes a breath and looks to me again. "Thank you. I do appreciate that." She sighs as if bracing herself for something. "And I know you just have the well-being of all your initiates in mind and that is only proper for a leader of your standing. I am glad I can go to you with my concerns Eric."

Her eyes are holding the meaning that she doesn't want anything between us. I can only hope she means during initiation. I look down to compose myself, knowing she is right but hating it so much. "Of course." I reply stiffly. "And even after initiation, I hope you feel you can come to me?"

It is a question, not a statement. I am asking her if she would want to explore this after initiation.

"After initiation." She agrees softly and gives a small beautiful smile.

The pull to her is so fucking strong. I am and have been fighting it from the moment she landed on the roof. Even now, knowing we just agreed to wait, I want to go to her and pull her close to me. I begin to wonder if she feels even half of what I have been feeling but then stop when I see signs of it.

She is bouncing slightly on her feet, her hands clenched tightly as if it is taking everything in her to stop from reaching out to me too. A smirk crosses my face but I also feel relief this isn't all one sided.

I get us back on track to the infirmary and enter only to be approached right away by a frowning nurse named Sal. She is the main nurse and as close as Dauntless has to a doctor on a day to day basis. She is short and plump with short pink hair and an attitude to match all that outrageous appearance.

I already know she is going to come down on me for an initiate being brought in before training has even started. It has happened before and wasn't _entirely_ my fault.

"Initiation hasn't even started, Eric! What could have possibly happened?"

Silver covers her mouth with a hand and I know she is smiling behind it.

"Sal, this is the Hero initiate that saved Rose on the roof. She might have hurt herself and we just need her cleared." All vestiges of friendliness I had with Silver are gone.

Sal can be intimidating and will bulldoze her way through things if I am not firm with her.

She looks over to Silver and clucks her tongue in a mothering way before she leads her away. Watching her be led away to that room is torture. The same thing Silver was doing earlier to hold herself back, I am now doing. Bouncing on my feet, hands clenched to keep myself contained.

Silver smiles at me, a smile that lights up her face and my heart as I see her thankfulness for allowing her this. I might not like it but it was the right thing to do for her. So I move to take a seat. Almost as soon as the door is closed though I am up and out of my seat. I start pacing in front of the door and every second feels like an hour to me.

When Sal finally comes out of the door she almost runs right into me I am that close to the door in waiting.

"Well, someone is anxious to get in." She mutters with a smirk on her face.

"Save it Sal. What is wrong with her? Is she ok?" I can't even ask any more questions because she waves them off.

"Go on in. I just have to grab a few things and then will be in to explain." Then she moves off without saying another word.

Explain what? That doesn't sound good at all. I am wondering if I should call Tate and Slade if it is going to be bad. I walk in and see her sitting on the table and while she looks ok, I don't trust that.

"Are you ok? What took so long?" The questions burst out of me.

"I'm ok." She replies in a reassuring tone and a soft smile on her face. "Bruised but okay otherwise. Sal is going to get the supplies I need. I will let her tell you what they are and what I have to do."

If she is ok then there shouldn't be any supplies or care instructions. Sal comes in just after that with a big brown bag and my eyes widen in concern.

"What the hell? I thought you said you were ok!" I growl out in anger and worry. I don't even care that it is all out there for the head nurse to see and hear. I will hear it later most likely. She will never let me live it down.

The woman has been after me to settle down for almost as long as I have been here. Saying that if I did, I wouldn't be in her infirmary all the time, or sending others to it.

Sal chuckles at me with smug smile and shakes her head. "Oh don't worry about this one Eric. I have a feeling she is a lot tougher than any initiate we have ever been graced with. Even you Eric."

I am scowling at her because she still isn't telling me anything and I don't like her smug look at me. It just causes her grin to get wider, making her look like the damn cheshire cat.

She puts the bag down on the table beside Silver and brings out a small injection gun. "This is a steroid to help with the slight swelling and bruising." She gives Silver the shot in her neck. Next she pulls out a small square adhesive patch that I recognize but has me frowning. "Now, twice a day she will need to return here to have this pain patch applied. I have included it in with the supplies. She will just need to keep all of her supplies in her locker and bring the patch with her…."

"Why does she need the pain patches if she is fine?" I burst out because she still is not telling me what is wrong with Sylvan dammit!

Sal stares me down with a pointed look, telling me not to interrupt her again. "Sorry." I mutter.

Silver's lips twitch and I know she is holding back a smile and laugh at Sal putting me in my place.

"She can't take the normal pain medication. It's an established part of her medical files and this is the alternative. Between this and the anti-inflammatory medications she will only need an ice pack or two. When fighting starts though we have another plan in place if she gets to the point where she needs stronger medication." Sal smiles at Silver and looks at her full of pride and admiration. Whatever she learned in here has made her believe completely in Silver and I can already tell is growing attached to her. "But as I said, I don't think we will have to worry about that with Silver here."

Silver blushes red and I join in chuckling with Sal a little. She puts on her jacket and I grab the bag as Sal pats Silver's cheek softly. "I will personally see you tomorrow dear."

Silver nods and looks to where the bag was but sees me with it. We walk out of the infirmary in silence after that. I can't believe how easily Sal was charmed by Silver. Then again, I am not really because I have no room to talk.

"I think you just gained a fan and substitute mother in Sal." I say with a laugh. "Not an easy feat. She is tough and doesn't warm up to people easily."

She could be scary and didn't tolerate stupidity...meaning she was angry a hell of alot with how much stupid shit people pulled around here.

She smirks at me and shrugs. "Must be my super charming personality. Oh and the fact that I totally sucked up to her." She says joking but also trying to be modest.

I laugh truly at that and how she is being so open right now. At my laugh and smile, her's get brighter making her look even more beautiful. I don't know if I am blushing as much as she is. I think I am but I have no clue why. Maybe the way she is looking at me.

"No I don't think it's in your nature to suck up to anyone. Show respect yes but not brown nose. I think that all those stories your brother's tell aren't far off the truth."

She groans dramatically and huffs as she rolls her eyes. "Not you too! What have they been saying? She acted like I was some mythic or legendary creature." I can tell she is trying to make a joke but there is real worry there.

I can't help but chuckle at her. "Just how crazy good you are at almost everything you do." I playfully nudged her arm with my elbow.

"You do realize of course that by right of the fact that I am the only girl, and the baby girl at that, that they are just a tiny bit biased."

I nod with a smile still in place. Not all the stories are from her brothers though. "Maybe a tiny bit. But then there were other people in Erudite that used to talk about your rally cry against bullies." I grin as I remember the stories of the whirling silver haired girl that was like a hurricane when angry or if she felt some injustice was being done.

"You're beautiful when you smile." She says lowly and in a breathy wistful voice.

If I hadn't been blushing before, I am now. I stop and stare at her, wondering what brought that on and if she meant it...or meant to say it.

"Did you mean to say that out loud?"

I can tell the moment I ask this, she did _not_ mean to say that out loud. Her eyes get wide and her chest starts heaving like she is having a panic attack.

"Please….just kill me now." She is red, full on red, and won't look at me. Her eyes are darting around. "Not even playing Eric, just kill me now or yell at me, or something because I am beyond mortified."

She finds what she is looking for, apparently a dark hallway and she darts forward into the shadows.

I follow her with a chuckle.

"Nope stay there and please do not look at me." She groans from the shadows.

"Well, that's not going to happen. Because all I seem to be able to do at all today is look at you. I happen to think though, that you are beautiful not just when you smile but pretty much all of the time." I murmur low enough for her to hear as I lean against the wall next to her.

"Now you are just trying to be nice to the kid sister of your best friend."

I shake my hand and reach for her hand, unable to resist any longer. "No. I'm afraid not. It might be simpler if that were true but it's not. I'm just glad that I am not the only one feeling...something. Especially after that night on the roof." I whisper, wondering if that night meant as much to her as it did me. "I don't know if you even thought about that."

"I did. A lot actually. I half convinced myself you would make an example out of me because I had caused it to happen."

I know I can be ruthless but her thinking of me that way would kill me.

"You really think I would do that?" I asked pained and closing my eyes waiting for her answer.

"No Eric. I didn't. But it would be easier on us both if maybe you had. 'Cause then I could get through the next few months without wanting to do it again." She starts to walk forward but I can't let her go yet. I pull her back, by the hand but make no move other than to just hold her hand. Letting my thumb rub gently across the top of her fingers.

"It might be easier but it would never happen. I may have to come down hard on you in training from time to time Silver. But it won't be without good reason. It will be because you either need it or because I know for certain you are capable of more. I don't like being a dick Silver but it comes with the territory.

"Eric, I know you don't want to be a dick. I know what it takes to be a leader. And I know that being a leader for the faction that is the military and police all in one requires so much out of a person. I see it with Tate but also have listened to stories about 'Eric, best friend to Slade and Tate.' Both Leader Eric and Eric are great guys." She squeezes my hand and says this with absolute honesty and conviction.

I sigh in relief and lift her hand to my mouth, letting my lips brush against the skin instead of her mouth like I want to so badly.

"Do you know how absolutely hard it is not to push you up against this wall and kiss you right now?" I groan out softly.

"About the same as it is for me I imagine. My brothers are probably going to come charging the halls looking for me soon. But, maybe we could have one last kiss before we have to put all that aside?" She asks quietly.

I need no other invitation or incentive as I pull her more into the shadows with me and press her against the wall. I cover her body with mine, making sure she is out of sight but also to feel her against me. God she already feels so damn good there, like she fits so perfectly. I lift one hand and cup her face while gently stroking along her jaw. My mouth is just above hers, enjoying the feel of her and her breathing picking up.

"So just one last kiss until initiation is over?" My voice is husky as I let my words tease against her lips.

She wraps her arms around my neck the nuzzles her nose against mine. "Just something to help us get through it….if you want."

I growl my want but also at her teasing back just before I crash my lips to hers. The kiss is passion filled, my tongue plundering hers greedily. She moans into my mouth as she runs one hand up to my head and tangles her fingers through my hair, pulling me even closer. Her back arches as I suck her tongue into my mouth, pressing her breasts closer to me.

I groan into her mouth and let the bag drop, needing to have both hands touching her. I lift her up by the hips, where she automatically wraps her legs around my waist. Our cores align and I press into her, feeling her heat against my hardness. I break the kiss and move to kiss, lick and suck lightly on her neck.

Her moans and whimpers are getting louder so I move back to gently kiss her again, this time tenderly. I squeeze her ass one time before I let her slowly back to the ground, feeling like I miss her with every inch to the ground.

We are both panting by the time her feet touch the ground and I am trying to get my breath but also tame the animal that wants to take her with everything I have right now. I am in deep trouble. I don't know that I will be able to keep away even though I know I should, that I need to.

"What are you doing to me Sylvan? And yes I am using your real name because it started then for me Silver. Before the roof. It had already started for me. I wanted Sylvan. And then I find that my silver haired girl from the roof is you. You have this hold on me. You have always had this hold on me." I sigh as I admit this to her.

Her hands move to the sides of my face and she so very sweetly presses kisses to my forehead, eyes, cheeks, then finally my lips.

She sighs this time. I can tell she is trying to breath and gain her composure. "We should go Eric." She whispers.

I bend down to pick up the bag and chuckle ruefully. "I don't know if that kiss will keep me from wanting to but I can say I don't regret it."

I kiss her hand one more time before we push off from the wall, lingering and not wanting the moment to end. When we walk we mindfully put a little space between us and continue in quiet.

"I should at least put the supplies in my locker for now." She suggests.

I nod and head us in the direction of the dorm. I know she feels attraction and I know we have agreed to wait until after initiation. I also know that I don't think I can handle it at all if she decided to see other people during that time.

"I'm going to try and be very good, Silver. But I do have to tell you something. I don't think I would like it very much if I saw you with someone else. It might be me being an asshole in that respect. I know I have no right to as…."

"Eric." She says, cutting me off with a smile. "I have no plans for that. Honestly not even with you. This means a lot to me Eric. Being a Dauntless. It is all I have ever wanted even before Tate transferred. If I had to stay in Erudite" She stops and clears her throat as if choked on emotion "I would have withered away and died. I might have been there physically, but my soul would have died. I had to force myself to fit in there."

I smiled softly at her knowing that she has always belonged here even from an early age. "Yeah, you have a Dauntless heart and soul. I have always known that. Even before I knew your face I knew your spirit." She blushes at my words and they even surprise me. "You are going to have to get used to me saying shit like that to you. I can't seem to help myself there either. I apparently have impulse control issues around you."

No lie about that. She blows all control on my emotions, my body and my feelings to hell just by being in the same room with me. She smirks at me and blushes a little more.

"Oh shucks." She says playfully, causing me to laugh out loud again. "Might want to watch it Coulter. You might lose some of that bad boy rep."

She playfully shoves my arm lightly as we enter the empty dorm room. She moves to put her supplies in the locker and arranges things before locking it again and joining me where I was leaning against the door waiting for her.

"Ready?"

"You mean to answer to the firing squad of my brothers? Not really." She clears her throat and then looks at me seriously. "On the roof I saw somebody else. When I grabbed for the girl Rose."

I frowned and tilted my head wondering what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"A friend of mine from almost 4 years ago. She had been bullied and badly. I met her when I was 10. She was Candor and she was so small, beautiful and fragile. She didn't belong in Candor. She loved to learn and had the most wonderful imagination. I met her outside of the Erudite library where she was reading outside and some of her own faction were bullying her. I kicked the boys butts and then we were friends from then on. I just couldn't be there for her all the time. Four weeks before choosing, her brother's year to choose, she sent me an email. She was distraught and rambling about she felt so alone. I didn't get it until late. I had been stuck in a Latin lesson. When I got it I tried to get there as fast as possible." She paused and I saw the pain in her eyes. At that moment I didn't care about propriety...I was going to comfort her.

When I went to move to her she held up a hand and shook her head then continued.

"I couldn't turn on the elevator so I had to take the stairs. All 100 stories Eric. I finally made my way across to her. She was balanced on the side. I could have reached out. I should have reached out. I was just stunned that she would do something like that when she was so full of life. She smiled and said that she loved me. That they loved me and then she was gone."

I am coming to see her clearing her throat is her fighting back her tears or fighting her emotions. She turns to walk again but I can't just act like everything is ok.

"Silver, we don't have to go to the dining hall. I can take you to my apartment or to Tate's." I stopped when she looked over at me and smiled, shaking her head.

"No. I just wanted to tell someone finally." She stops with a frown and shakes her head. "No that's not it. You, I wanted to tell you, actually. I never even told Alex and he was in love with her." She admits in a whisper.

The fact that she is opening up to me like this, when she hasn't even with her brothers that are honestly her best friends, fills me with such emotion. At the same time I hate that I can't express that, hold her close or do any of the other things I want to do.

"You do know if I could I would be holding you right now, right?" I ask with a frown of frustration and my tone full of it as well.

She grins wryly at me. "And I think I would accept it. And I don't normally like being coddled."

I scoff at her. "Coddled my ass. It's not being coddled if you are being kissed senseless too." I smirk at her blush then get serious. "Seriously though. Thank you for sharing that Silver. What was her name?"

"Laney. Her name was Laney Hayes."

Oh god no. I tense automatically without meaning to. She stops and looks to me with a frown. "Did you know her?"

I look at her with my expression neutral. "No I can honestly say I didn't know her." Which is the truth but I need to know if it is just a coincidence. "You said she told you they loved you. Was there someone else with her?"

Was he there? Is he related? Did he fucking kill someone even before he came to Dauntless? I wouldn't put it past him but why would he? I needed more information.

We were walking still but slower now that we were in the Pit. I make my way to a set of stones, needing to get messages off to Tate. If this was someone that Hayes knew and Silver was close to her or him then I needed to make sure he didn't blame her or pose a threat to her. He was at the fence but you never knew with that fucker. We couldn't pin charges on him and make him factionless. Something that has haunted me to this day.

"No, I thought at first someone was. Honestly I was so scared it was Alex. They were so in love already at 14. I was always so sure that they would be in Erudite together. I think Alex was too. If she had lived, this time next year I could be going to a wedding or seeing nieces and nephews on the way. He didn't even know though. Not until I had to be brought down from the roof and made it home. When someone finally came to get me I found it hadn't been Alex or her brother." She looked down to her hands while I was still messaging Tate.

He would be getting back to me and soon but he thought that Laney's brothers name had been Petey. My heart was in my throat as I looked to her and waited for her to collect herself. I could tell it was helping to talk about this but she was still hurting.

She smiled at me when she saw I was done with my messages. "Sorry. I actually just had a thought. I plan on getting a tattoo and her favorite things were dragonflies. They just happen to stand for rebirth in Ancient Indian Cultures. So I think I am going to get one for her."

I smile and nod at her. "I think it's fitting. You ready?"

She nods and moves with me again towards the dining hall. "Hey. Actually, the designs I have in mind I can't draw. Photography is much more my thing. Is there an artist that is good with creating original art at the parlor? I met a girl during my aptitude test named Chris, but is she any good with taking a description and going from there?"

After she stops speaking her eyes move over me, and she starts licking her lips a little with her nostrils flared.

My own desire flares dangerously.

"Silver, unless you just really want to tease me, could you please stop licking your lips when looking at me? Cause seriously baby, you're making me regret trying to be good."

She blushes and her eyes snap to mine. "Baby?" She asks in a hushed whisper.

"You're already mine. You just don't know it yet." I smirk at her when she flushes in pleasure at my words. "So, just for future reference of what I can do to cause that wonderful reaction; what exactly were you looking at and thinking?"

She shakes her head and groans. "You're forearms. I thought they were sexy."

My forearms huh? Well that is a first but if that's what she likes….

I smirk at her and flex my forearms and then watch as her tongue darts out to lick her lips again against her will. I throw my head back and laugh as we enter the dining hall, not even caring who is seeing me at the moment. Impulse control issues with her are for real.

"Good to know" I mutter in her ear. "I do love your blushes baby."

A shiver runs through her but she quickly masks that and shoves my elbow lightly in mock horror.

Her name is called as a giant of a man engulfs her and picks her up in a bear hug, causing her to shriek in pain. Since this is her brother I don't get as pissed as I would but I am still pretty pissed until she takes care of it.

"Dammit! Sam! Not so hard!"

Sam almost drops her when he realizes he is hurting her. She stumbles and I reach out to steady her. She blushes again as those jolts course through us both again.

"Umm, thanks." She muttered, huskily.

I let her go and smile as I chuckle at her because she is already turning her attention to her brother. She is tensing to let him have it by balling up her fist and throws a punch at him that truly makes the giant stumble back. "That hurt Sam!"

Sam starts rubbing his stomach and growls. "Shit Silver, that fucking hurt too."

"You hurt me first!" She yells but they both pause, lose their anger and then start cracking up laughing.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well hello all. Greetings from the other side of a wonderful vacation. I seriously need to get a cottage on a beach. Fantastic. The downside to that was all I felt like doing as lounging on the deck, listening to the ocean and reading. But I did come back refreshed and now you all get a lovely little chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This is still Roth's universe and I am still the mad somewhat ginger in a big blue box tossing out bombs as I go.**

 **Chapter 14**

 _Eric's POV_

Sam drags her over to the table where all five of her brothers have taken up residence along with Max and Andrea.

I take a seat as she laughs looking at her brothers piled up trays of food. "Did you guys save me any?"

Slade had already gotten both of us trays of food so he chose that moment to plunk down her tray in front of her. He then leans down and gives her a slobbery kiss to her cheek with a smirk on his face.

She grimaces and wipes her cheek. "Oh gee thanks Slater. How does your fiancee stand a kiss like that?"

His smirk gets wider and is about to reply exactly how Lola likes his kisses but Andrea stops him by slapping him hard across the back. "Refrain from answering the way you were about to Sir. There is a lady present." Andrea says regally and then points to Silver.

All her brothers look confused between themselves and back to Silver then roar in laughter. "Please! Little Miss Lady here taught us some of her more colorful terms." Tate chuckles out.

I can't help but to laugh because they do have to some really weird and inventive curses. I can completely see her coming up with them too.

"He is lying to you Andrea. I am a perfect paragon of goodness and kindness." She grins at them all cheekily.

Alex laughs in disbelief and I smile as I start to pour myself some soda into a cup. "Yeah? You didn't hear her in the car the other night when she drove to the aptitude test."

Oh lord...this should be good. I am already snickering under my breath.

Tate quirked an eyebrow and somewhat playfully glared her down. "What exactly were you doing that caused you to be colorful Sylvan?"

"I wasn't doing anything. Alex on the other hand was questioning my ability to remain at the velocity at which I was traveling in the shiny sleek pretty thing." Her tone was smooth and playful, making a smile spread across my face and Slade smirk at me.

Everyone around the table snickered but Alex pouted. I took a drink thinking that Alex was going to be the next Bryant to have all the girls swooning and not even having to try. "She told me to suck big hairy donkey balls!"

I spit out my drink in surprise at that; right into Slade's face. Silver got a look at Slade's expression and started to laugh so hard she was almost falling off the bench. I was busy choking on some of the drink that went down wrong. She finally fought back her laughter and started patting me on the back, trying not to laugh. People are looking at us in shock or confusion.

"You ok there, Sir?" She asks in mock concern but with her dimples showing. I hold up a finger and shake my head needing a moment to get my laughter and breath back under control.

She looks away from me and to her tray, building up a huge burger by putting anything and everything on it. By the time she gets it done the thing is possibly bigger than her head. She starts making these ridiculously cute faces as she tries to get a bite, her brothers are all grinning at her and holding back laughter.

"What are you trying to do Silver?" I ask amused that she is so determined to eat that thing in any kind of normal way.

She stops trying to eat, looking at me as if I have no intelligence. "Trying to fit it all into my mouth." She says with a shrug and not an ounce of knowing just how dirty that sounded.

There is a pause as we all let that soak in before I join the table as it booms with laughter. She puts the burger down, her eyebrows and forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What? It's too big!"

Oh gods that just makes it worse! I can't even handle how much I am laughing. My sides are hurting I am laughing so hard. She doesn't even know. It makes me want to kiss the shit out of the adorable look of confusion and building anger on her face.

"What god dammit? I am just trying to eat my damn burger! What is so flippin funny about that?" She asks full of fire and rage, looking sexy as hell so pissed off.

Slade moved over to sit beside her on her opposite side and wraps his arm around her shoulder then brings her closer. "Sweetie, have you ever heard the expression...that's what she said?" He asks in a loud whisper.

More laughter, but Silver isn't calming down. Now she is looking from her burger to Slade, her burger then Slade; until she reaches down and I know he is about to be wearing burger.

"He was making a penis joke Silver!" Alex yells out loudly, trying to stop her from starting a food fight.

Silver's eyes widen and she gasps as she drops her burger, face flaming, and then groans.

"I'm trying to fit it in my mouth. Oh good grief!" She slaps a hand to her forehead in mortification.

I reach out to her, again, to soothe her. My hand goes to her knee under the table, squeezing it quickly. This whole line of conversation has me feeling embarrassed along with her and amused.

Andrea clears her amusement and starts glaring at everyone. "Go ahead and eat your burger dear. If they start again we can go to the armory and pull out some neurostim darts and have target practice."

Silver gets a wicked grin at that. "Yeah those hurt don't they Slater? How did having three in your inner thigh and two in your right ass cheek feel again?" She slams her fist down on her burger hard and flattens it enough that she smiles then takes a satisfied bite.

Slade glares at her. "That wasn't fucking funny Silver. It hurt like a bitch. And don't call me Slater dammit." He grumbled to her. It must have been bad because I had never heard this story.

Alex laughs as I take a bite of my own food. "You are just mad because she got all those shots on you faster than you could bring up your gun Slade."

Silver is chewing her food with a smug as shit look while Max, Andrea and I are sharing looks wondering exactly happened. "What exactly were you doing?" Max asks with a raised eyebrow.

Silver had swallowed her food by this time so she looked to him with a smile. "You know those old westerns where they would have gun duels? Well, we had watched one the night before and we happened to be at one of the weapons labs where they work on those darts. Slade was picking me up because I helped to create a few before I moved on to some of the serum productions." She stops to take a drink but Alex picks up the story with a smirk on his lips.

"Slade ber her that he would be faster. They got a couple of guns and loaded the darts then stuck the guns in the waistband of their pants. I had to count to five and they would see who drew faster and fired. Silver was faster and got three in the inner thigh on him. He turned and fell to the ground in pain and she shot him in the ass." He finished with a shrug.

"Wow, well I can't wait until weapons then." Andrea said mirroring my own thoughts.

Tate shakes his head at some thought he is having and looks serious. "You should see her with a Staff. She is scary with that thing."

Silver grunts and scoffs around a bite of food before swallowing hurriedly, agitation is pouring off of her. "You guys seriously stop. You tell more tall tales than anyone I know. Next thing I know you will say I was the one that lead the mighty 300 Spartans against the Persian arm. Sal at the infirmary thinks I am some kind of super woman because of all you exaggeration." She says glaring all her brothers down.

"What kind of weapons have you used or obtained?" Andrew asks, amused.

The thing is we have all heard stories of Silver and what she had done with her brothers before they transferred but then also during their visits to her over the years. They did tend to seem like they were exaggerating or puffing those stories up but I couldn't help but think that most, if not all, were dead fucking true.

Silver had her head tilted in thought as she shrugged. "Well, I mean I have used handguns in the lab with live rounds and darts. My staff, which Tate has I believe. I own and can use Chinese throwing stars, knives, my Katana, and I have done some archery before. I didn't like the crossbow too much but I did like the re-curve bow. I got pretty good at that with a target we had set up in the back yard. The cool thing about archery and using arrows is they can do long range. But you can put different payloads in the arrow. It is also completely silent too. Well for the most part. There is a slight twang when the arrow is released and that can be a telltale sign that something has been fired."

Eyes are up on Max, Andrea and even some of her brothers. I can only laugh in amusement and nudge her with my elbow. "You are not helping your case at all, Silver. You know that right?"

I shake my head and take a bite of my burger thinking that training this year was just looking better and fucking better by the minute. Well, as long as I could control myself dammit.

"Eat Sylvan." Tate says in a firm tone when he sees her being upset but he softens it with a wink to her.

Max grins and gives his own wink to her. "I might have to step in during the weapon portions of training."

Andrea and I nod while she looks to Silver with a smile. "I think it is going to be fun to have you here Silver. I look forward to training."

Silver smiles at her. "You have no idea how glad I am to be here. It feels like coming home after a long and tiring trip." She picks up her burger to take a bite but then pulls it away with a frown. "Hey, is the training room open tonight?" She asks and takes a bite.

My entire body stiffens and I look to her with a scowl. "No. You just got back from the infirmary, so not happening."

I didn't realize until I was speaking that Tate had been about to reply, he looked to me with a quirked eyebrow and I knew I would be hearing it for not telling him before now. I had meant too...but then I just...got distracted gods dammit.

"I thought you said you were ok, Sylvan." He growled out.

"I am Tatum." She replied frostily to him. "My ribs are just a bit bruised. I have medication and they are taking care of it. But I will need Andrea or Tris with me tomorrow during the whole Spanish Inquisition." She grumbles out, frowns and then reached into her jacket pocket to grab the pills she was given. She pops them into her mouth and swallows them down.

Alex's eyes go a little wide and he tenses. "Silver, those weren't…." He starts out saying but Silver shakes her head, stopping him.

"No Alex, just anti-inflammatory. Really guys I'm ok. She had pain patches in stock and I have a standing prescription for when the fights start. She said something about needing to make a plan for the more serious ones if I need it but I think I should be good. I do have to go back into the infirmary to have her put a new patch on for me though." She shrugs and takes another bite of her food.

Neil and Sam look relieved but Slade and Tate have their normal silent communication going on. It always surprised me that Tate, the oldest and Slade the second to youngest, were as close as if they were twins almost.

Whatever that was about, Tate looks to Max pointedly after. "I will call Dr. Iverson tomorrow about that Nanotechnology. Would be a good investment either way."

Silver starts to literally bounce in her seat a little and looks like she is going to choke she is trying to swallow her food so fast. Her beautiful eyes are glimmering in excitement and when she finally gets her food down she beams at Tate.

"The Nano-gel is going to be awesome, Tate. Don't go for the serums if you can help it. They are a bit of a waste because they distribute into too wide of an area and take longer to treat the same type of wounds. The gelt is slightly more expensive if you are buying in smaller quantities." She started to gesture with her hands while she spoke in her excitement. "But larger operations like Dauntless, you get more value because of the time to heal and the number of applications you have to apply. You have less application and the person is back on their feet faster which means less time taken away from the patient's duties. For instance, take my incident. If Uriel had that on hand, I could have gotten away with not needing to have the closing of the wounds. And it would have been less agonizing for me since I had to be awake when he operated."

My eyes closed and my body tensed as hurt coursed through me. That was just one small detail. One small detail that I could tell immediately she hadn't meant to let slip through. Slade had let out a gasp of breath and tensed as well. Her entire body went rigid but I could also tell she was getting ready to bolt for it.

"I just remembered I wanted to go talk to someone at the tattoo parlor." She said with a frown and pushed her plate away. She moved to get up but I wasn't letting her go. Not only because she shouldn't feel the need to but because I wasn't ready to let her go.

My hands shot out to grab her and stop her when I saw Slade had done the same thing and he nodded to me. I let go quickly, moved to get up and walked away for a second on a mission to calm myself and get my pain at hearing that under control.

When I got back to the table, Slade was glaring at everyone. I guess warning them not to bring that up again. Not they he needed to, almost everyone at the table were her brothers although there were a few other leaders present as well.

I plopped the plate of cake I had gotten for her in front of her and took my seat back. "There you go Hero. I believe that was the agreement on the roof right? You jump and get cake." I try to keep my expression free of what I am feeling as I smirk at her.

"Silver." Max said, drawing attention to him and away from the situation. "So you have some knowledge of the nano-gel? Can you tell us what it can help with and how effective it is?"

Her excitement from earlier really did suggest she had good knowledge of it. It would be good to get an unbiased, so meaning a non-Erudite, opinion on the tech.

"Well, it won't instantly cure someone. So major incidents of injuries will still have to be seen to by a doctor and sometimes surgery will be needed. But say for instance someone has an open wound that is not life threatening. If you apply the nano-gel it will help to close the wound from the inside out. The nano tech will also work to clean the tissue around the wound and making sure there is no infection. It can help with deep bruises and honestly there was some indication that it would even help with severe muscle tears or scar damage. I don't think it will make the scars disappear but internally it can help the scar tissue to not obstruct the muscles surround it." She shrugs after she unloads all of that information and takes a drink before she continues.

"But like I said the gel is more cost effective for larger operations. The serum is effective but it is more expensive in the long run because during the testing it was shown that more doses were needed. The serum was basically being sent to areas that might not be as in need of the repair and so it wasted the resources of that dose...if that makes sense." She finishes with a frown and her nose scrunched up, making her look fucking adorable.

My lips tilt in a smirk but I reply to reassure her. "It makes sense because it is an oral dose, it goes through the bloodstream. Whereas the gel is applied directly to the affected area, so that area takes priority." I nod to her, seeing that Max and Andrea had been nodding their understanding as well.

She smiles widely at me. "Exactly!" She says then take a bite of her cake happily.

That smile and her happiness help to soothe me in a way I have never known before. She resumes eating while Max, Andrea and Tate discuss things outside of training that need to be done. During all of this information did come back about Hayes and it had me worried. Slade and I passed a few messages with Tate and agreed that until we knew why Peter hadn't shown back up to the fence after his leave was over, we were going to need to keep an eye on Silver.

We also agreed that we weren't going to tell Silver either. Slade said if I told her he was here she might go looking for him. We all knew we couldn't let that happen until we knew more about what he might want with Silver. Honestly...I don't really give a shit if he has nothing against her. I want him nowhere near her. He is unstable and has been from the moment he stepped foot into Dauntless. Now I had more of an idea about why that might be but I would not let it touch Silver.

The lunch is winding down and Silver looks around. "He guys, I do actually want to go to the tattoo parlor and a few other places. I need to see about getting some things designed. Did you want to go Alex?" Her eyes go to Alex but also Slade.

I know that she is going to need to make her own place here. Make friends and spend time with others but fuck if I want her far from my side. Even her sitting close to me isn't close enough. The thought of her going off after I just got her here…

Shit, I am in trouble here. How am I going to handle training? This is going to be hell.

I didn't even realize that as soon as the words had left her mouth I had reached out to make the contact I was craving. I had reached to put my hand on her knee and lightly started rubbing circles as my mind whirled with the worries I had.

"Ah!" Silver squeaked beside me and jumped a little as she laughed. Her face is red and eyes wide as she looks to me. I hold in the smile as I realize that I have found a very sensitive spot on her.

God the things that makes me want to do to discover what other places she has that can cause reactions from her.

Everyone is looking at her like they are worried and she answers their unspoken questions. "Sorry just excited. I just had an idea to get my hair cut and maybe dyed."

"No!" I am happy that my own growl of 'no', was covered by many other voices drowning it out.

Andrea was shaking her head with wide eyes, begging Silver not to do anything like that. "Silver, please do not color your hair or do anything wild. That would be a shame."

Silver nods and shrugs but looks to mean it. "No I am just going to get it styled a bit different. Still keep it long and the same color. I just want to finally be able to do with it what I have always dreamed of and shed the Erudite stuffiness."

She makes an adorable face by sticking her tongue out in disgust. Everyone chuckles a little at that but I can tell Tate and Slade look relieved too.

When Sam and Alex both agree that they will go with her Slade looks to me. I give a slight nod back and he tells her he might stop by too. I can say it is all just to make sure that she is ok and Peter doesn't do anything to her but I don't even care to lie to myself at this point.

"Silver, you can finally meet Tori." Sam says with a broad grin, making his chin dimple through the beard stubble he likes to keep instead of being clean shaven or bearded.

"Who is Tori?" She asks with a frown. Her tone is slightly miffed and I quietly chuckle. I knew her brothers are and will be protective of her but I hadn't thought she would be just as protective of her brothers.

I didn't think Tori and Lola had anything to worry about, they were ok, but heaven help any women that Silver didn't approve of here.

"She works in the tattoo parlor, she's my fiancee." He says sheepishly, as if ashamed he hadn't told her before now. Considering no one had known they were even really dating for a few years I can see how they kept it from her too.

"What!" She shouts and starts to bounce happily while she beams at Sam. Her happiness and reaction instantly makes the giant relax and return that beaming smile. "Oh, yay. I can't wait to meet her! Finally I won't be alone and bullied by Neanderthals!"

Neil scoffs at her and shakes his head. "Bullied my ass Silver. All you have to do is say our name and we have always spoiled you. I can't tell you how many times we got in trouble because you, dear sister, asked us to get you knives or whatever dangerous thing you decided you needed to have and learn how to use. Do you know how many times I wished you were spoiled and asked for things like clothes or jewelry, not Chinese throwing stars and other shit?" He has a grin all while he is saying this but I can also see the wheels of self-consciousness spinning in Silver's eyes.

She nods and frowns to him. "I know. Mom must have been disappointed that I wasn't the princess she wanted to do all the girly things with. Instead she got a Shield Maiden, as Dad always said."

Tate growls and reaches over to grab her hand, threading their fingers together and holding her eyes. "Don't be like that. You're our warrior and you inspire us Silver. Just like today on the roof. You reacted like a true Dauntless. Like we have always said you have a Dauntless heart and it is in your blood. You just had to follow who you are, that is what this all about Silver. You go where you belong because to not do that means death as surely as if you were to truly die."

I have always been in awe and slightly jealous of the closeness of the Bryant's. That was until I myself was taken in by the brothers as if I was one of their own. The level of love and affection they have for each other is nothing compared to what they feel for their one and only sister. I can see it in Tate's eyes and tone, something that each of them is reflecting back right now. They also have no shame in showing this openly.

Silver's expression clears of the self-doubt she had and smiles widely at her brother as she nods. She starts back on her food. "So what is the plan? Are you guys all busy or do you want us to meet you guys for dinner?"

She is looking around but Tate is on his touch-pad frowning so Slade speaks up. "We can meet here for dinner and if not we will hunt you down and find you in the pit." He replies with a shrug and the others nod.

Alex nods in agreement. "Sounds good. I wanted to go ahead and get more gear for training and make sure I have everything I need before we really get started."

Andrea nods in reply. "Good thinking."

Silver sighs for a moment before a hand slaps to the table. "Man, talking about training is making me think about sparring and fighting and is really getting me pumped up. I need to go do something." She is smiling widely as she bounces up and down.

I already know she is going to be a damn handful with how much energy she has. She has to still be in bad pain but it doesn't even seem to be putting a bit of a dent in that excitement and life she has. It is also contagious as hell I find as I join in with her brothers and Max as they laugh and smile at her.

"You can't go spar Silver. You just had to go to the infirmary." Tate informs her firmly, saving me from having to go there again.

She pouts. Full on pouts and it makes me shift in my seat with how sexy it looks. "Dammit!" She yells as she slams her fist on the table. "I want to go hit some shit!"

"And this is why we have all those stories about you Silver. Most of them start out with; 'Can we go punch stuff' or 'Let's go climb that 10 story building' or 'I want to' insert whatever new adrenaline junkie scheme you have." Slade says with a laugh as he hugs her from her other side.

"Well then, I need to get going on turning into Silver! Alex, Sam….shall we go poke holes in our body parts and inject ink in our skin?" She rubs her hands together with a wicked grin.

"We are so in trouble." Alex mumbles moodily as he eyes her and gulps.

I frown and look her over, hoping she doesn't feel the need to change too much so she fits in. I reach out to touch her knee again. "Just don't go changing too much Hero." I get out but can't say her name. As it is my tone is way too familiar.

She nods to me after holding my eyes for a moment then moves away to throw her food away and put up her tray. Slade scoots over immediately.

"So we need to keep eyes on her. I will make sure that since Sam is with her that either he or Tori are watching out for her in the parlor." Slade says lowly to me.

I nod and frown. "What do we know so far? Is he even here?"

Slade sighs and nods. "As far as we know he came here on leave and was supposed to return this morning. Last word that Tate just got was that he hadn't returned just yet."

"Fuck!" I hiss out lowly.

Tate had gone to talk to Silver while Slade and I were making plans on how to cover Silver but also Alex. Alex was just as much at risk as far as we were concerned if he was involved with Peter's sister. We had know way to know what the shit had going on in his mind.

Actually….there was something...but I would need to get with Four about that.

Alex had joined them and was looking at Silver with a smile. "Ready?" He asks with a smirk.

"Absolutely!" She gets out with a big smile and is bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Let's go!"

She turns back to the table and all the other brothers stand to give her hugs. Even Andrea joins in.

"You better come back so we can see how the Dauntless Hero looks now, Silver." Max commands her but with a smile and wink.

She blushes and nods before Slade pulls her to his side. Something I am itching to do but make myself stay in my seat before I do just that. "Hey Sil, we might come to find you or join you. Would that be ok?" He asks and points to himself and me.

Silver looks to me and raises her eyebrow at me. I can tell she is hesitant about it because it puts us close again. Hell I know I shouldn't but there is also no stopping myself. I just smile at her.

She takes a breath and nods. "Sure, I don't know where I will be. I will probably only get a small tattoo today. But there is all that other stuff I want to do." She says with a thoughtful frown.

Slade pauses a moment before he replies. He is looking her over and gets a serious but contemplative look. "You know it's not going anywhere Silver. You are here in Dauntless now. It isn't going to disappear. Just take your time and enjoy the nights after training. You are going to need something to unwind. Ok?"

This must have been exactly what was worrying Silver, maybe without her knowing it because she sighed in relief, rose on her toes and hugged him tight. "Thank you Slade. I do feel like this is a dream and that I will wake up back in Erudite."

She pulls back with a nod and smile. The serious Slade disappears as his customary charming smile graces his face and he ruffles her hair.

I hate that I wasn't the one to be able to comfort her. To reassure her that she was here and this is real. That she isn't going anywhere and I won't let her go anywhere either. I know in that moment that it is going to be impossible to separate myself from my feelings for her. I was always more than a little in love with Sylvan. From the moment I held her in my arms that night on the roof I have been a goner. I know what I am going to have to do, I just don't know how it is going to go over.

Silver's eyes had been on mine and a flush spreading across her skin. I smile and wink at her, breaking the moment of intensity. With the spell broken she blushes even more, whips around and pulls her brothers along with her as they head out of the dining hall.

I am craning my neck to keep eyes on her, knowing it won't do a bit of good when she goes beyond the walls. With a sigh I turn back to the others and am confronted with knowing smug looks.

"Maybe he was a little more happy to see our sister than we thought he would be." Neil says and takes a drink of his soda.

"Maybe she was a bit more happy to see him than we counted on as well." Tate grumbles as he narrows his eyes looking at me.

I don't get intimidated easily and not by Tate, at least I haven't in a long time. But the look and meaning he put into the words are leaving me gulping. The fact that Max is joining in on that also has me sweating a little bit.

"Is there going to be a problem where you two are concerned, Son?" Max asks lowly.

I think a moment before I reply. I already knew I was going to have to talk about it with him I just didn't think it was going to be right the fuck away. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"I think it might be best…" I pause and look to first Max, then Tate and Andrea "...if I am removed from being able to make any decisions regarding the scoring of Silver Bryant."

Tate's lips twitch slightly but I see he isn't going to let it just rest there. "And why would you need to have that done?"

I roll my eyes and sigh. "I would think it would be obvious. But if you need me to say it...and I am guessing by that evil smirk on your face you do...I…" the air leaves me for a moment as the weight of my realization hits me. "I love Silver and I know that even if she does want to wait…."

"So...what exactly happened on that walk to the infirmary?" Slade asks, interrupting me with a sly grin. "Or was it a replay of the roof the night before the aptitude tests?"

Tate and Slade exchange smirks at my expression. Which I am guessing has to be a cross between being pissed off and worried as hell.

"Seriously? You saw all that?" I ask incredulously.

Slade shrugs and smirks at me. "Yeah. I was going to head to the roof when I saw her there but then saw you had things covered."

"Ass." I snarl out to which the three remaining Bryant's laugh.

Max raises an eyebrow at me and I can see a question or something brewing there behind his eyes. "I can see there is something between the two of you. I think it would be good...for both of you. I am guessing she said something to the effect of her wanting to wait until initiation is over?"

I nod with a frown because I know I need to respect that even if it is going to pure hell on me. "Yes and I respect that. I just don't know how I am going to handle this all."

Max shrugs and his lips twitching. "Either way this stays out of training. If she changes her mind or things change in general you keep it discreet. I don't expect her to and in fact I know she will already be going out of her way to make sure she doesn't get any special treatment, but make sure it goes that way for you as well. You can't pay any more attention to her than you do the other initiaties regardless of if you two get together now or later."

His tone is final and using all the weight of Senior Leader behind it. I nod in agreement, satisfying that I have understood his command.

Then his face darkens and he turns to another matter. "Now let's talk about this Peter situation...what do we know?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And we are done with the Eric's flashbacks as of this chapter! I hope everyone has enjoyed. I also hope I have been able express the level of connection not only with Eric and Silver but Eric and the Bryant's in general. Thanks all for the reviews, views, follows and favs!**

 **Chapter 15**

 _Eric's POV_

Talking with Four hasn't helped me one bit in feeling ok about why Peter might be possibly going AWOL. He won't be considered that for at least another day. Right now, officially, all we can say is he is derelict of his duties.

We needed to get into Peter's mind set and I remember Four having said something about his fears when he was still an initiate. Slade and I pulled Four aside and asked him what he remembered about them. It took a little bit and Four ended up needing to go to pull the old files for Peter, but what he did remember was that Peter felt he needed to be here for someone. That he had been obsessed with being top ranked so he had the power to protect this person.

Slade and I knew...one guess who that person was going to be. If he was obsessed then, there was good fucking chance that never went away.

Slade and the other brother's had met up at the salon. They had come up with an idea to get some of Silver's hair from when she was getting it cut. I am not sure exactly what they were going to do with it but something about bracelets was mentioned. They also stepped to the side to talk about something and wanted privacy where they talked in hushed tones. It was obviously something personal but then I saw them looking at me worriedly too. Slade looked at me at one point and let me know that he would need to talk to me.

With a sigh I went to stand near the same rocks Silver and I were at earlier. Slade came up with a contemplative look on his face.

"Eric, I know that you said Silver is wanting to wait but that you don't know that you can. I just...Silver can be hard to crack...I guess that would be the best way to put it. You have always respected that we couldn't and wouldn't talk about what happened with her. I know it killed you man. We all saw that. I need you to know it wasn't because we don't trust you but because we all know it was important to Silver not to talk about it with others. I think…" He looks to me, his forehead furrowed in worry "I think that because of the way things are for you and I suspect for her too, she will need to be the one to tell you herself."

I could understand that and never really questioned why they wouldn't tell me. I also had always been afraid to push for anything because it would put my feelings out there for them. I knew they loved me like a brother but would they accept me as a potential brother in law? Because that is where this is and was always going to be heading for me I realize.

I nod to Slade and my worry must show on my face. "You are wondering why we aren't stringing you up by your toes or threatening you because of your feelings for Silver?" Tate had walked over to join the two of us and addressed me with a smirk on his face.

I shrugged but nodded. "I would have thought there might be some upset or threats happening."

Tate and Slade both chuckled. "Maybe if this came out of left field Eric but you have never been subtle about your fascination with our sister. To be honest we all knew it was coming and have had bets on it." My eyes snap to his but before I can ball him out about anything he continues, getting serious.

"Not only that but we all saw how much she means to you when we all thought we were losing her. We saw you hurting Eric. That more than anything told us what this was going to be for you. That being said...I don't think I need it to be said that if you hurt her…" Tate supplies the last in a heavy tone full of the threat I had been expecting.

"Not going to happen but if it does I would fully expect it." I say with a nod. "You also need to know….this is or will be more for me."

Slade slaps my back and grins. "Yeah. More power to you though. My sister is a freaking handful."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver is more than a handful. That doesn't even begin to describe what she is and what she can do to me without even knowing it. Sweat is dripping from me as I work the bag and try to get out the frustration that burst forth from me back in the tattoo parlor. A frustration that had been building from the night on the roof and didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon. She didn't even _mean_ to drive me crazy. Her breathing near me was enough to do that.

Walking into that parlor and seeing how something like a new hairstyle changed someone that was already a thing of beauty into a sultry freaking siren was bad enough. Then I had to watch as she had all those piercings done without batting an eyelash. Not to mention that one of the piercings by itself had me uncomfortable with all the images that gem brought to me.

I would have snapped had I not stormed out of there and came straight here to take it all out in a training room. I haven't been here for long when Four comes in along with Slade.

"Hey man. I am going to go back up with Silver. She is getting something done at the parlor and it might take a bit." Slade tells me, as he looks over to Four who had motioned him to go first with whatever he had to say.

I huff out a breath and grab the bag, closing my eyes. What the hell else could she be getting done and do I have the strength to find out? "The woman is going to give me a heart attack and she hasn't been here a fucking day." I mutter quietly or I thought quietly.

The chuckles from the two of them let me know I wasn't that successful. Slade smirks at me but nods and then heads out, doing a brisk walk. Whatever she is doing it isn't something he is wanting to miss.

Four is smirking at me causing me to roll my eyes and start on the bags again. "Something you needed...Four?"

"I heard there is going to be a change in instructors...or at least only where one initiate is concerned." He states in that smug tone that his eyes have at the moment.

"Yeah well….at least I can be upfront about my intentions and not sneak around...unlike _some_ others I know." My tone is dripping in sarcasm.

He and Tris had a thing while she was going through her own initiation. They kept it quiet but also tried to hide it completely from leadership even. Not like I didn't have fucking eyes and couldn't see it when I would pop in and out of sessions. Yeah I had messed with him and her about it. I was harder on her too because of the relationship but it had needed to happen to stem the rumours of favoritism that I knew were going to come afterwards. Not to mention that he couldn't bring himself to be harder on her during training. Much like how I knew I wasn't going to be able to trust myself when it came to decisions about or for Silver during training.

Now I can relate to how he must have felt watching Tris going up against Peter in her fight. The thought of Silver going against some of those brutes in the new group was already leaving me feeling both sick to my stomach and pissed as hell.

Four decided to ignore that last jab and only sighed. "I looked at what you wanted me to."

That got my attention and I stopped so I could turn and look at him. "And?"

His lips thinned and I could tell by the look in his eyes I wasn't going to like it. "I think it might be better if you take a look for yourself."

"You can't just tell me Four?" I growl out. I wish I could remember the damn things from when he went through his final test but I don't. I know I was sickened by them and him in general. I had put them out of my mind as fast as fucking possible after that night.

Four shakes his head. "I wouldn't be here suggesting you watch if I didn't also need you to help interpret them."

"Fuck" I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Fine. You have it set up in the control room or what?"

"Control but we can transfer it to your office if you want." He offers and I know it is also to try and keep things quiet.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." I agree as we walk from the training room and to the administration wing of the compound. "How many we are looking at?"

"That have anything to do with Silver or this situation...only two."

I could deal with two, I hoped. I hoped I could handle what I was about to see.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I removed the node from my forehead with a snarl and threw it across the room. Four removed his more calmly but with a sigh and grimace.

"I am hoping that for the one you can correct my thought that he might either be working for her or was put up to possibly working with her." Four tapped his fingers on my desk in frustration and anger that he was keeping inside.

I was a bit more expressive of my own anger. I had already leaped up and was pacing back and forth. My mind was whirling. Was Peter working for Jeanine? Is that why he was so obsessed with getting top rank because the bitch had been trying to put another person up to it?

I wouldn't put it past her but she had to know that choosing Peter was a slim chance at best. Why not go with Edward who was a much better candidate? Then the answer hit me. Because she had something to offer Peter. Something he wanted so badly he was willing to do anything, to kill anyone, to make it happen.

Silver.

"I don't know that he was for sure working with her but that fear suggests that there is something to it. She offered to protect Silver, or give him Silver if he got top rank and became a leader here." I finally get out.

In the fear he had failed or was failing to do just that. The only way to get that rank had been to show he was willing to take out the competition. It wasn't a confession of a crime because in the sim the competition had been faceless and the act had come out as an order. So like a good fucking Dauntless he hadn't hesitated to pull the trigger. Jeanine, in the Sim, had never mentioned Silver's name. 'You can only protect her by showing us you have what it takes'. That was what had been said by Sim Jeanine.

"You know that this will need to be investigated though." Four offers blandly but I know he is still working to suppress his anger. I don't know how he did that and didn't feel like a damn volcano about to blow any moment with as much anger he had to be stuffed down inside of him.

"Oh believe me I will be making sure that this is looked at thoroughly." I sigh and run through the other sim. "I think the other one is pretty self explanatory though. Two young girls, one that would be the ten year old Silver and then who I am assuming was his sister. He had a choice to save one but only by killing the other…." I trail off and grit my teeth.

"So he chose the girl that we are assuming represents Silver by the fact that she is literally Silver by pushing the other girl from the top of the building." Four finishes for me and I can tell his tone is full of disgust and rage at this.

"As much as I hate the bastard I don't think he killed his sister Four." I answered his unspoken worry. Funny how we could read each other and understood one another better now that we stopped with all the asinine fighting.

Losing to him still chapped my hide though and always would.

Four chewed on his lip on thought for a moment. "No I don't think he did either but fears aren't usually literal. He must feel some responsibility for her death though. Something must have happened that he felt coming into Dauntless that it was a choice between the two girls."

"Not likely we will ever get clear answers but this does let us know that he is obsessed enough with her."

He might not want to hurt her but who knows what he would think protecting her would involve. Peter is unstable and I will be damned if I let him near her.

A hand is on my shoulder, stopping me from pacing. "We got eyes on her Eric. Tate and Sam asked Tori to stick with her from the salon on."

"Yeah I know but what about every other day Four? After training and in the dorms. Yeah we have cameras but we know how easily those things are tampered with. We know both know how fast shit can happen."

Images of Silver missing from the dorm or lying bleeding out in her bed are running through my mind and won't let me be. She will be so far away from any help or protecting...from me. I feel fucking useless all over again and nothing has happened!

"This is just an idea but why doesn't she stay with her brother until things can get resolved? Not to be a dick here but her being in the dorm presents a danger to the other initiaties." Four says with a shrug.

He hasn't even finished before I am whipping out my touch-pad and arranging for just that to happen. "Yeah, good idea." I mutter, my head still in the touch-pad.

Four chuckles and moves towards the door. "I will let you know if I we spot him."

Then he is gone leaving me to my thoughts, worries and plans. Trying not to insist that Silver stay with me is my biggest issue while I am messaging Tate. It doesn't stop me from dropping hints, meaning to or not. There was _alot_ of back and forth with all the brothers, besides Alex, and at first I started to get pissed when it seemed like they were implying that I couldn't be trusted. Tate silenced the argument saying it would always be up to Silver and what she felt ready or comfortable with.

That shut me up really quick and made me feel like crap. Here I was trying to plan something out without even talking to the most important person in this all. All of this is thrown to the side for me as far as concerns go when I get a frantic call from Tori.

Peter was with Silver and had taken her somewhere. When I burst into the control room, Zeke was already scanning the cameras. Leaving him to that I left there and ran to The Pit, waiting for his call when he located them.

The Chasm...that was where he took her and my fucking blood ran cold. I don't know what I expected to find when I found them. Not her in his arms and him looking like he was about to kiss her right there. That and her about to allow him to do it.

It was like a dagger was being plunged into me but at the same time a cold rage came over me at the sight of his hands on her at all.

"Get the fuck away from her Hayes!" My growled out yell rings out clearly before I have even reached them.

Silver does look scared but not for herself...for fucking Peter! Damn that makes my blood boil. If she only knew! I need to tell her but I have to calm down and get her away from him to do that.

"She can talk to whoever she wants to, Eric." Peter shouts back at me, glaring across the way as he holds her tight to his side.

"Peter!" Silver yells, alarmed. "What the fuck is going on?"

Peter looks to her again and the look of longing and love that crosses his face confirms exactly what he wants with her for me. He kisses her forehead and says something low to her that I can't hear before I get next to them.

I rip her from his hold and push her behind me as we stare each other down. "Eric…" She tries to protest, to get away from and back to him!

I try to remind myself that this was someone she knew and was close to. She doesn't know the monster he has become. So as much as what I have seen is killing me, as hurt as I am feeling, I try not to let that be reflected at her.

"Stay there Silver. You need to keep away from this asshole. And you Hayes, keep the fuck away from her."

Peter sneers at me in response. "Big bad leader trying to find another initiate to torment. Why don't YOU leave her the fuck alone? She's too good for someone like you." His drawl was the cruel one I had only ever heard him use but I feel Silver flinch at the sound of it.

It barely registers with me that he must have been different with her from her reaction to his tone. I also barely registers that Peter either already knew of her or my interest or I am showing more than I would like in how I am handling this.

I need to hit him hard and fast. Put him in his place and remind him of who I am as well as how I can be.

"I think you forget who the fuck you are taking to here, Hayes. You are speaking like that to a leader of your faction. Don't forget it will only take a snap of my fingers and you will be out of here, out of Dauntless Peter. Or how about another year long stint at the wall? Other than the one you are supposed to be at right now Hayes? And speaking of too good, do I need to mention the incident from your initiation?"

Peter stiffens as his eyes move over to Silver. He doesn't want her to find out obviously but that isn't going to happen. Silver is trying to jerk away from me and I can feel her temper building from beside and behind me.

"Stop fucking comparing dick sizes here. Eric, I have known Peter since I was 10." She growls out.

"People change." I say coldly and calmly but my eyes never leave Peter's.

He deflates, his shoulders sagging and not wanting to meet her eyes. It might lead me to believe that he has some type of remorse for what he has done but I doubt it. More than likely he just doesn't want Silver to look at him for what he is.

"Silver, just remember what I told you ok. I will see you again, no one will stop me." The last part was full of menace as he glared at me. It was a threat to me but also a promise that he was going to try again.

"Petey." Silver sobs out in a broken voice.

I can't let that soften me, even though it really is tearing me up inside. I look to her and see the pain in her eyes, the worry and panic for Peter. I can also see the building anger to me she has coming.

Peter was already gone when she shot me a glare, tore herself from my hands and then stalked away. I could tell she was bent on finding Peter. I needed to be doing that myself. Going after him or making sure someone does. Instead I am rushing after Silver trying to get her to calm to down to explain myself to her.

"Silver, please stop. I know you're upset but we need to talk."

Fuck she was fast. I was having to jog a little to catch up to her. "He was her fucking brother, Eric. I just told you about her and you knew. I said her name and you tensed because you knew he was here."

When I finally caught up with her I jerked her arm to lead her away from the Pit and somewhere we could talk privately. I didn't put any thought into where I was going really I just let myself go on auto-pilot as I tried to get my own anger under control now that the panic was over.

"Come on we can talk about this somewhere else." I got out gruffly as I pulled her along.

"I am not a fucking doll to be jerked around here." She gritted out with a clenched jaw.

"Just wait Silver and we can talk. I'm sorry but you can't be around him. I won't allow it." I growl out not even caring how much of a possessive jerk I must sound like right now. I am failing in keeping the hurt and anger out of my tone or the images of her in his arms out of my mind.

When I reached my door I unlocked it quickly. "Oh, hell no Eric. You won't allow me?" Her voice is full of indignant rage. Her back is rigid and her face is full of fury as she looks at me.

"Hell no? You know nothing about him, Silver. He is dangerous and not who you think he is."

"Isn't that for me to decide? Some people would say the same damn thing about you Eric but I don't believe them either. Peter was like a brother to me and he could have been a brother in law, Eric. He was practically family!"

The fact that she is so damn blind to how Peter really feels just makes me anger even worse. "I highly doubt that he would see it the same way, and it doesn't even matter. Peter is not a nice guy."

I stalked closer to her while she was backing away from me. She wasn't afraid but she was pissed.

She scoffs at me, her face twisting into false amusement. "Neither are you or Tate, or Slade. You are all assholes at times, just like I can be a big bitch!"

Fuck this! She needs to know and now!

"You don't understand Silver he tried to kill someone!" I grab her arms and pull her to me, shaking her slightly as if I can shake sense into her. "Then he attacked another person and stabbed their eye Silver."

Her breath leaves her in a whoosh as if I have just punched her and I feel it like I just took that same punch. She shakes her head and chokes on her breath in. "No, Petey would never do that. He was so gentle with Laney and I. He would never…." She chokes again, her eyes darting and I see her mind connecting things.

"Oh God, Peter." She sways on her feet and stumbles back. Silent sobs wrack her body. "Not Peter. Why? Why would he do that? Why did he come to Dauntless, Eric? He was supposed to go to Erudite!" She leans onto the arm the chair she just stumbled to.

I feel like the worst person in the world for the hurt I just caused her. I can't stand to see her so broken up and about him no less. With a sigh I move quickly, gathering her in my arms and taking us the couch with her in my lap.

She jolts and stiffens, trying to get up and away from me. I can't tell if it is because of anger or if it is because of her panicking about being with me like this. "Silver it is ok. I won't hurt you or try to do anything. You're just in shock."

I start to rub her back gently as I hold her. She starts out stiff but soon relaxes and melts into me, curling up in my lap and against my chest. While her shock wears off my anger starts to fade. I still feel the hurt and worry but I also feel the sadness at knowing I am going to have to tell her more. Knowing what that will do to her.

After several minutes of us just there like that she finally sighs. "What did he do?" She whispers in a hesitant voice. Like she is scared to know but needs to at the same time.

I wrap my arms around her tighter and kiss the top of her head, not wanting to tell her but knowing I need to. "I don't know if I want to tell you Silver. Part of me wants to because I don't want him anywhere near you. When Tori contacted me, I panicked. And then Zeke said you two were at the Chasm. I almost list it Silver. Why did you let him take you there, or touch you?" I got this last part out in a whisper. The hurt I felt at it all escaping me without meaning it too.

If anything spoke to me about how deep I was in with Silver this could. To know that she could wound me so deeply and not even mean to let me know this.

Silver stiffens in my arms, sitting up straight and turning to look at me. I wounded and surprised look on her face. "Eric, he was like a brother to me. Why would I let someone I thought of like Slade touch me? Because I trust him and he is like family to me Eric. Why are you upset when I just learned something about someone I love deeply that is horrible to think of about the boy I knew?"

She is crying, tears running down her face. I want to take her face in my hands and declare myself so she knows exactly why. I am such a asshole for making this about myself right now!

I frown as I think this and take her in. "I'm sorry, really. I'm not trying to make this about me but it hurt Silver. I just felt like someone punched me when I saw you letting him hold you and almost kiss you. And I couldn't stand that Silver." Argh! The pained whisper I get this out in doesn't make me feel better at all about what I am doing.

Silver has every right to slap the shit out of me, stand up and call me an ass for turning this around on her. I fully expect it actually considering how much fire I have seen in her. I don't expect her to whip around so that she is straddling me, her chest against mine. Her arms go around my neck as I let that surprise show.

That last for about a second as the feel of her close to me, the feeling of her trying to comfort _me_ in this scenario relaxes me. She leans in and kisses my forehead then my eyes softly. There is nothing but comfort and affection in those kisses. When she leans back though and our eyes meet it changes. My arms go around her as she starts to look at my lips.

There is no way that I can resist to give her what she wants and what I need. My hand moves up to run through her hair and pull her to my mouth, claiming her and it for my own. I hesitate though as our mouths came so tantalizingly close to one another. I remembered our promise, what she wanted to do, and it had me hesitating.

She leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against mine and I clutched her jacket to steady myself. I still needed to let her be the one to make this choice.

"Silver" I breathed out the question and plea against her lips. Her signal was the flicking of her tongue against my bottom lip and then sucking it softly into her mouth. I groaned at the contact but also that damn piercing making itself known.

All restraint went out the window and instinct took over for me then. It took a moment to realize that I wasn't the only one that was kissing with wild abandon. Silver was doing so just as much as our teeth scraped, tongues battled and bodies strained against each other.

I needed more of her and now. I pulled my mouth away from hers and kissed along her neck and neckline of her tank top. The material of her jacket as getting in the way so I pushed that off her shoulders. During my explorations with my mouth and fingers of her I find her wrapped in bandages. Worry breaks through the haze of passion.

I pull back and look at her worriedly. "Silver, what did you do?"

"Tattoos. Just had to cover something. You know the scars." She whispers with a shrug. I nod in relief and pull her back to me to kiss as she melts back into me.

"Eric" She sighs out my name when we finally pull apart slightly and I start to kiss along her neck again.

"You are so beautiful Silver." I whisper.

The next several minutes are a haze of passion for the both of us. By her reactions, moans and gasps I know I am taking this and her to a place she has never gone before. Everything in me is telling me to keep going as I have her tank pushed down and her bared breast before me.

I need to stop but fuck if I want to. She isn't thinking clearly and if I am being honest here neither am I. I just know I need her and I need her to want this now too. Not the physical...I need her to agree to be with me now.

When I have her covered again and have some of my willpower restored, I cup the sides of her face and search her eyes. She is still dazed but is coming out of it.

"Say you're mine Silver. Tell me you want me." I lean in to kiss her and whisper against her lips.

It is impossible to be this close to her lips and not take them in some way.

"We….we can't…" She starts to say as I lightly trace her lower lip with my tongue. "I can't think Eric and I don't know what is going on. I feel empty when you touch me and I don't know what I need. I just need you." She mewls out against my lips.

I am a bastard for doing it, knowing the effect I am having on her but continuing to do it. I just can't stop myself. "Do you want me Silver? Only me?" I ask her as I am still kissing along her neck and jaw.

"Yes Eric." She gasps out. "I want you, always and only you."

"Only you Silver. You're mine and I'm yours. Remember that ok?" My heart soars when she answers me and I kiss her fiercely again. It was a dirty trick in how I got her to agree but I will take it. I will take Silver any way I can get her and I am never letting her go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laughter is ringing out around me as I am red and sputtering still. Silver has, for the second time today, rendered me speechless, blushing and spitting out my drink.

"He is actually turning red!" Neil laughs as we watch Silver make her way to another part of Tate's apartment with her bo-staff in her hand.

"Shut it." I growl out to him as Tate, Four and I pop up to go watch watch she is going to do with the staff in her hands.

She starts out slow and I can tell she is trying to get acquainted with the weapon again. While we watch her Tate leans in close to me. Four's attention is laser focused on Silver at the moment.

"Did she tell you everything Eric?" Tate asks in his hushed voice with a worried tone.

I don't want to take my eyes off of Silver but I do look to him briefly and nod. He breathes out a sigh of relief and nods. "We hoped she would be able to but weren't sure. Now you know why we couldn't tell you. It wasn't just because of Silver, but because of Luna."

I nod and get a soft smile as I look over Silver. The revelations over the past few hours along with how fast everything seems to be moving should have me reeling. I should feel like I have been caught up in a storm as much as has just been thrown at both of us. Instead I feel as if everything is clicking into place for me. Knowing what she went through, what she suffered and what I know she still struggles with will always be daggers in my heart. The strength she has and how she approached and handled everything just makes me that much more in awe of her and in love.

"I get it. Luna's protection comes first. I still can't believe how strong she is Tate. I can't even imagine what that decision feels like for her." I shake my head with a frown.

Tate sighs and nods. "It almost killed her Eric, as surely as if the bastard had finished her off that day. I don't know here that strength of spirit comes from but I thank fuck for it."

He looks at me seriously for a moment and frowns. "They want to bring her to visiting day. Lisa and Uriel….they also…" He stops as we watching Silver start to spin the staff around faster.

"They also what?" I ask worriedly. How was seeing Luna but then her being taken away again going to affect Silver?

"I think they might want or hope Silver takes Luna back Eric." He admits honestly but I hear more than just a guess. I think he knows something and is trying to gauge how I will react about this.

"Does Silver know?" I look to Silver still working the staff then back to him.

He shakes his head and his lips thin. "No. They have always only called themselves Gran Lisa and Granda Uriel to Luna and when they talk about Silver or show her pictures they call her Mama."

I scowl as I look at him. "Tate that is seriously fucked up. It will only hurt Luna and Silver if nothing can happen."

"Tyler is no longer an issue and hasn't been since before Luna was born Eric. There are ways….." he trails off and sighs "I don't know how she feels about it but I can guess. My goal in this is to figure out how you feel in all this. I need you to think about that before you two get in any deeper, that's all."

I pause a moment, watching Silver along with him. Should I be freaked out that in the space of a day I am committing to a long term relationship, figuring out ways to get Silver to be living with me right away and now will become a father?

The fact that Luna isn't mine doesn't register for me. She is part of Silver and I couldn't imagine not loving her just as much.

I guess when I think about that, it answers the question for me. I wasn't freaked out about things moving at lightening speed for us so far. In fact I had been am chomping at the bit to seal this in every way possible. Bringing Luna home doesn't change any of that. In fact it feels right.

"There is nothing to think about here Tate. It will be up to Silver of course but there is no question for me. She belongs here with us and if it is possible I want that." I say with no hesitation as I look to him in earnest.

Tate's smile and nod are the last we exchange on the subject...for now. I know that he is also wanting me to find a way to bring this up to Silver. I will just need to find the right time to do that.

Four and Tate start talking as we see Silver blurring with the staff. What we are seeing here the is concern about her in training. I can't fault them and I agree. Her doing the full four months of training is a waste. I can already tell the wheels are spinning Tate's mind as he pulls out his touch-pad and starts shooting off messages.

What seals the deal for all the instructors, Tate and I; is seeing the video of Silver and Alex as well in action. When I drag Silver off for the night to what I am determined will be our apartment very fucking soon, I know Tate is already working with the others to make sure that any adjustments or changes will be made come the next morning.

I leave all that to them because all I can think of at that moment is Silver in my bed and with me where she belongs. When the door closes behind us everything else for that night is forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi all! I wanted to update and let everyone know that I am currently going through all my works. I have struggled to complete this story after the notebook I had the entire story written out on got lost. I have also, I hope and think, grown as a writer. Reading back over this has pushed me to complete the story because I absolutely love Eric and Silver, but I plan on rewriting it. I will leave this up as a guide of sorts and because it was one of my first fics. I don't have a date I will start to post the newly rewritten story but hopefully soon!**


End file.
